The chronicles of the Universal knights: knights of the lost Empire
by Stormknight089
Summary: The trilogy continues, the heroes have escaped from the clutches of the Phantom Menace, but now they must face a new threat, the everlasting empire, with them being separated from each other and Blu being captured, they must team up with allies old and new to rescue their friend and defeat the empire from Conquering the universe
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, i am back! guess who's back, back again, Storm knights back, tell a friend**

**well enough of me fooling around, this is the second installment of the chronicles of the Universal knights, i know some of it is my own writing, but half of it is fanfiction, so it's kinda half and half**

**so for those of you who are wandering why don't i just post it on FictionPress, well i am, it's technically a mixture of both so twice the pride, double the fall ( get my reference )**

**but for those of you who haven't seen the first one, it's available on wattpad now, and it's completely done, so i'm posting this story on 3 different websites, so if this one fails, the others can succeed**

**well enough of that, i hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

Intro: greetings, I am Emperor Zion, ruler of the everlasting empire, for years my people have been living under the shadows, only now we must rise back up, I've seen the leaders of the world, they are corrupt, weak, cowardice, unfit to rule they're people, but all that changes today, after we discovered the Guardian bird in the middle of space with 2 other birds, we put them back in, as we look through one of the birds memories, one of them was the Guardian bird, and he was not alone, these children know who he is, and what they've been through, I sent my soldiers to scurry through space to fetch them, maybe they can help us with the invasion we're about to commence, prepare yourselves, for the fight for your world.

In traverse town, 3 kids were running down the street laughing, the boy then slides down the rails, the 2 girls run down stairs, the boy was running ahead of the,

"Come on girls, bet you can't catch me" says the boy

"Eric! Your cheating, you can't use rails" says one of the girls

Eric says, "Come on Nadia, I thought you were more competitive than that"

Nadia says, "oh you wanna make a big fat bet, come on Abby, let's get him"

Abby says, "girl power!"

As Abby goes another street, Nadia continues to chase Eric, Abby then tackles Eric, causing them both to fall down, all 3 of them begin to laugh.

5 minutes later

All 3 of them were sitting on the stairway, Eric takes a bite from his turn way pastry.

Eric says, "man this is so good"

Abby says, "slow down Eric, or you'll bite your tongue"

Nadia says, "that was fun, maybe we should play again"

Eric says, "no thanks, I'm too exhausted, running from you two is a living nightmare, if was faster i probably would've want to play again"

Abby says, "I think you need more than just speed, you need to predict the future if you want to beat me at infection"

Both of the girls laugh and Eric then smiles and rolls his eyes, as time passes, the 3 look up into the night sky.

Abby asks, "so Nadia, how long has it been since you been in Traverse town?"

Nadia responds, "well, I've been here since I was 6, so it's been almost 4 years"

Eric says, "whoa, 4 years, dang, it feels like it's been a couple of weeks"

Abby says, "yup, time waits for no man or woman"

Nadia says, "hey guys, have you ever wonder if there are any other worlds out there?"

Eric says, "huh? What do you mean?"

Nadia says, "well, I've been having these dreams lately, that I was with my family, my real family"

Abby says, "whoa really? What are they like?"

Nadia says, "I can't tell, it's all blurry, I can only hear they're voices, but they seem so loving and caring, But it's just so hard to picture they're actual faces"

Eric says, "man, you must be the luckiest kid on the block, I wish I can remember my real par-"

Abby then elbows him, she points at Nadia, Nadia looked at her pastry with sorrow and confusion in her eyes.

Eric says, "I'm sorry Nadia, I guess I got too carried away"

Nadia says, "no it's fine Eric, hey it's getting late we should probably head back"

Abby says, "yeah we should, My foster parents would be looking for me"

Eric says, "yeah, let's go home"

As the three walk, a giant shadow hovers over them, a giant laser hits the shop in front of them, knocking the 3 of them on the ground.

"RUUUNNN!" Eric shouts

The kids begin to run, as soldiers slide down from their cables, the soldiers were wearing gold armor, they begin breaking into homes and destroy buildings, people begin running, a little girl was crying while holding a teddy bear.

"Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" Says the little girl

An officer slides down the cable, he pulls out his pistol.

"Spread out! Search everywhere for the girl if you have to" says the officer

The 3 kids continue on running, Eric then trips and falls.

Nadia and Abby says, "Eric!"

Nadia and Abby pull Eric up, two footmen pull their swords out, they scout around the town

Eric says, "Go, I'll distract them"

Nadia says, "are you crazy?! They'll kill you!"

Eric says, "I know, but you two can't escape with me around, I'll only slow you two down, just go! And don't stop running!"

Nadia says, "Eric no!"

Eric then runs to the footmen, he throws a rock at one of them, the soldiers then turn around and look at him.

"hey Tin cans, Come and get me!"

The soldiers charges at him, Eric then runs off into an Alley, both the girls keep running.

Nadia says, "I can't believe he did that"

Abby says, "there's nothing we can do, all we can do is not let his sacrifice be in vain"

The girls continue on running, the soldiers then subdue the civilians, the soldiers forcefully kneel them down, the officer walks up to the man

"Speak, have you seen this girl"

The officer projects a holographic picture, the girl has curly black hair, she was wearing a black tank top and shorts, she also had black gloves on.

"We know nothing of her, why are you doing this?" Says the man

Abby and Nadia hide as they look at the civilians.

Abby says, "Mom! dad!"

Abby was about to run, Nadia then grabs her.

Nadia says, "no, they'll capture you"

"It's nothing personal, but she has stolen from the Emperor" says the officer

"So he sends Men to do his dirty work, hiding behind his mighty throne?!" Says the man with aggression

"How dare you speak about our Emperor that way!" Says the officer as he was ready to gun whip him.

"That won't be necessary Morgan"

An old man walks towards officer Morgan, he was wearing a golden coat with a helmet, all the soldiers salute to the Emperor.

Officer Morgan, "Emperor Zion, please accept my apology"

Emperor Zion, "at ease"

Two footmen drag Eric across the floor, he was covered in scratches and bruises.

"Eric!" Nadia says it in a shocking tone

They forcefully kneel him down, Eric looks at Emperor Zion with fear.

Emperor Zion says, "hello young man, have you seen 15 year old girl"

A man watching this closes his fist, he then grabs Officer Morgan's pistol, pushing him down to the ground, he aims at Emperor Zion, one of the imperial soldiers shoots him in the shoulders, the Man falls down.

"NOOO!" A woman screams out

Everybody looks in horror, the man was groaning in pain, Officer Morgan then gets back up and takes back his pistol, he then spits on him, Eric tries to break free.

Eric says, "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Officer Morgan says, "maybe this town needs to learn some manners"

A girl sets her foot behind them.

"ZION!" Shouts the girl

Everyone turns around and looks at her, it was the girl, she was carrying a handbag.

Emperor Zion, "Mia Greensweig, it's good to finally meet you in person"

Mia says, "don't patronize with me Zion, I know exactly why your here, just let them go and I'll hand them to you"

Mia then grabs her bag, she tosses it to him, Emperor Zion grabs the bag, he then opens it, two stones were inside the bag, one was a green stone and the other was pink.

"the infinity stones" says Emperor Zion

Emperor Zion grabs the stones.

"the most powerful artifacts known to this universe, clever trick, but clever isn't enough"

Emperor Zion tosses the stones, both of them turn into sand, Red liquid constructs into a stone in Mia's right hand, she was carrying the pink and green stone in her left hand, the soldiers and officer Morgan point their guns at Mia.

Mia says, "take another step, and I'll turn you all into sand"

"come now child, be reasonable, you know how this is gonna end" says Emperor Zion

"I know I can't beat you, but I know there's a lot of people who would like to have a beat down on you, so I'm gonna do them all a favor"

Mia tosses the stones into the air, she points the reality stone upward, Emperor Zion then creates red energy from his hands, he flicks his finger, blasting at shockwave at her, knocking her back into a house, Eric then breaks free and runs to the duffle bag, Nadia and Abby then runs, Abby runs to her foster parents, Nadia and Eric both grab onto the stones, creating a blast, knocking back everyone.

10 minutes later

Nadia wakes up, she gets back up, she was out of town, she looks down at Traverse town in ablaze, Nadia begins to cry, ships were the sky, she begins to run, off in the distance, a person covered in green armor watches the town burn.

"I will make you pay, everlasting Empire"

( Wings of Freedom-Linked Horizon )

"Oh my friend we live this very day, this is our moment

Oh my friend we must be prepared, for the war is here

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, AAAAAAAAHHHH!

I won't let their sacrifice, be for nothing, I will continue to fight,

For their freedom, standing against giants whom are barbaric,

Death is afoot but we will not falter,

Fight in the name of Jehovah, singing our victory,

We fight until the last one stands their ground,

A thousand voices cry into this world, this is our calling,

We will cut through the dragon's right eye,

We soar into the sky,

UPON OUR WINGS OF FREEEEDOM!

Ahh, Ahh, AHHHH, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Well i hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, i will continue to posting these, so Godbless and have a good day**


	2. Act 1 chapter 1: back into the light

**Hey guys, sorry i wasn't able to post the story yesterday, i was kinda sick and I'm still am now **

**Well anyway, this chapter follows up Isaiah's story arc, it is found in the previous story, i hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I'll try my best to keep posting as fast as i can, With that being said, let the story begin**

* * *

Act 1 chapter 1: back into the light

* * *

Isaiah was diving into the darkness, he dives down to his heart, as he stands on the platform, he opens his eyes and looks around.

Isaiah says, "here again? Did I die?"

"You are trapped inside yourself, you must break free from your slumber"

A path constructs in front of him, as he walks down that path, he steps upon another glass frame, the path then fades away, the Storm-blade was in the pedestal.

"Take the sword"

He grabs the handle, he pulls out the Storm-blade, turning it the other way.

"The Storm-blade is what you will make it to be, the way you use can be the difference between defeat and victory"

( Rippers emerge from the ground, Isaiah turns around and gets into his fighting stance, a Ripper then leaps towards him, Isaiah upward diagonal slashes the Ripper, he then does a vertical slash and then a horizontal strike, killing all 3 Rippers. )

Isaiah says, "well that was easy"

"The darkness will always come back to lurk it's prey, tell me, are you ready to face the darkness?"

( The colossal Ripper emerges from the depths, multiple of Rippers emerges from the frame, another path forges behind Isaiah, the necklace was floating over it, covered in radiant light )

"Go to the light, and don't look back"

( Isaiah then runs to the necklace, Multiple of Rippers then emerges from the ground, Isaiah slashes through the horde, making his way to the necklace, the colossal Ripper smashes the path, shattering it, Isaiah, the dark abyss then begins to consume him )

Isaiah cries out, "No! No! NOOOOO!"

Isaiah wakes up in fright, he was in bed, a Ct scanner was attached to his arm, he takes it off and removes the breather on his face, the room he was in was big, the ceiling was covered in paintings

Isaiah says, "where am I? Is this some kind of 5 star hotel/hospital or something?"

He then gets out of bed.

Isaiah says, "whose pajamas are these? Please tell me they did not do what I think they just did"

his Jacket, white shirt, pants, shoes, Socks, and Black gloves were on the chair.

Isaiah says, "well I guess I should get dress then"

Isaiah grabs the pair of clothes, he goes behind the Room divider, he gets out fully clothed and with his pajamas folded.

Isaiah says, "there you go, now they won't have to worry about folding"

Isaiah takes off his gloves and brushes his teeth.

Isaiah says, "there we go, all done"

His stomach begins to grumble

Isaiah says, "man I'm starving, I better eat something"

Isaiah looks at the platter next to his bed, he pulls the lid off, there was French toast with bacon on the side, with maple syrup right next to it, with a glass of orange juice next to it.

Isaiah says, "whoa, it's still hot, how is that even possible? Well food is food"

Isaiah then puts both of his hands together and closes his eyes.

Isaiah says, "Lord, thank you for the food you lay before me, I pray you keep my friends and family safe, I will continue serving you with all my heart..."

A hidden camera was watching him.

Meanwhile

Two Individuals were spying on him.

The Security Guard says, "He's still in there sir"

The Officer says, "Send troops in there, we'll escort him out of there"

The cameras began to glitch up.

The Security guard says in confusion, "What's going on?"

The Officer says , "Send those troops in immediately"

Meanwhile

Isaiah rapidly bites through the French toast.

Isaiah says, "man this is so good, it's a party in my mouth"

As he reaches for the orange juice, he takes a sip of it, accidentally kicking something.

Isaiah says, "huh?"

Isaiah moves the plate from his lap and places the orange juice down on the side table, he grabs the thing underneath the bed, it was the Storm-blade with his necklace hanging from the cross guard.

Isaiah says, "oh thank goodness I still have these things"

Isaiah puts the necklace back on, hiding the necklace in his jacket, he pulls the Storm-blade halfway from the sheath, he begins to sense Energy waves.

Isaiah says, "what? What's going on?!"

He's sees two soldiers coming in with guns, Isaiah then hides near the door and squats down, the soldiers walk and inspect the room, one of the soldiers activates his comm.

"the suspect is nowhere to be seen, where did hide?" Says the soldier

"I don't know, something's intercepting with the cameras, we can't seem to track him anywhere" says the other soldier

"We'll keep searching, he's gotta be in here somewhere" says the soldier

Isaiah then rushes out, he locks the door.

"Hey! Get us out of here!" The soldier shouts

He then drains the power from the lock.

Isaiah says, "sorry guys, nothing personal

Isaiah begins running through the hallway.

Meanwhile

The Security guard says, "sir, he's on the move"

"send in the blockade, we can't let him get to the guardian bird" the officer commands him

Meanwhile

Isaiah runs through the hallways, he looks back, he collides with Ethan's head, both of them fall down.

Isaiah says, "Ethan are you okay? I'm so sorry"

Isaiah gets back up and pulls him up.

"yeah I'm fine, it's okay don't worry about it, but do you know where we are?"

"no I don't, I was just getting ready when suddenly I just got attacked by soldiers, but don't worry I locked them in, what about you, how'd you escaped?"

"well..."

One of the soldier's head was stuck in the ceiling, the other soldier was trapped in a blanket.

"let's just say they're gonna need some redesigning" Says Ethan

"have you seen Mia or any of our friends?"

"I was about to ask the same question, but it looks like none of them are here"

"I hope they're alright"

"yeah me two"

Multiple soldiers surrounded them with guns pointing at them, with guardsmen with shields and spears blocking them from the other side.

"Aww crap" both of them say it

A woman in uniform lowers one of the soldiers guns, all of them lower it down, the woman appeared to be old with gray parts in her light blonde hair, the woman walks up to the boys.

"I'm Grand admiral Talia, I am the captain of this Vessel"

Ethan says, "um, hi?"

"Talia?, that sounds familiar" says Isaiah

Grand Admiral Talia says, "at ease, we're not here to harm you"

Ethan says, "yeah, i can see that"

Isaiah says, "what do you want with us?"

Grand Admiral Talia says, "we have orders from our Emperor to take you in as recruits, join us on our crusade to bring order to the Universe, and to bring all those who oppose on to their knees"

Ethan says, "your not aliens right? Cause I'm getting a serious take us to your leader vibe right now"

Isaiah says, "look we appreciate what you've done for us, but I think we're gonna pass, we've already been through a lot, so we're just gonna take our friends and we'll be out of your hairs okay"

Grand Admiral Talia says, "it's not a request, my orders are to take both of you in, you don't have a say in the matter"

Isaiah says, "look, clearly we're getting off the wrong foot here, we respectfully decline it, I'll find a way to thank you, but we just wanna go home alright?"

Grand Admiral Talia says, "please just come with us, don't make this difficult for the both of us"

Ethan says, "look lady, when my friend says no, he means no"

"with all due respect Admiral, I did warn you that these Americans would rebel against us"

Isaiah asks, "and who are you suppose to be?"

"I am Officer Morgan, I'm the Grand Admiral's second in command, you two are Rebels and traitors!"

Ethan says, "traitors?! We don't even know you!"

Officer Morgan says, "anyone who oppose the Empire are enemies, if your not with us, your against us!"

The soldiers then point they're guns and point they're spears at them

Storm knight says, "fine, since you wanna play it that way then"

Storm knight and Power knight pulls out their weapons, getting into their fighting stances

Officer Morgan shouts, "FIRE!"

( the soldiers put up their guns and start firing at them, Storm knight blocks the laser fire, Power knight then spins his hammer around, creating a whirlwind, pushing back the Guardsmen, Storm knight charges at them and deflects the bullets back at them, 4 soldiers got hit by the bullets in the legs )

"his sword skills, those aren't just lucky blocks, but they're targeted at non-critical parts of the body, the weapon he's holding, i haven't seen a weapon like it, it can't be" Grand Admiral Talia thinking

( lightning begins to surround the Storm knight, his eyes begin to glow blue, Grand admiral Talia looks in realization, Storm knight leaps towards them, he then Horizontal slashes 3 gun men, stunning them in the process, the gunmen continue to fire at him, Storm knight slides on the ground to dodge the bullets, he then slides behind the gunmen and horizontal slashes them, stunning them, another gunman fires a shot behind Storm knight, Storm knight deflects the bullet back at the Imperial soldier, knocking the gun out of his hand, a hammer hits the Soldier, the hammer flys around, knocking the soldiers down, Power knight jumps in the air and slams his hammer down, creating a wind blast, knocking everybody back, Storm knight and Power knight charges at the gunmen, Footmen charges at them, Storm knight parry's an attack from a footman, slicing through his sword and kicking him in the stomach, Power knight vertical smashes a gunman, and then horizontal smashes him, Storm knight then Vertical slashes through another footman, cutting through his sword and stunning him, Power knight then upward strikes another Gunman, sending him flying in the air, Storm knight then leaps into the air and vertical spin strikes, stunning him with the sword, Power knight then charges up the wind, he leaps forward using the wind to propel himself, bashing himself against 3 soldiers, he then turns his hammer, shooting out a powerful wind pressured blast, sending all the soldiers flying, knocking Grand admiral Talia and Officer Morgan off their feet, Talia then tries to get up, Storm knight points the sword near her, gripping it with his eyes filled with determination, Grand Admiral Talia sees the necklace hanging from his neck, looking in shock at it )

"where?...Where did you get that?" Grand admiral Talia asks in shock

Storm knight looks at her confused, more soldiers then barricades them in, Officer Morgan then gets back up.

Officer Morgan says, "nice try, but did you really think you would get away with this assault, for your treachery, I hereby sentence you to death"

A smoke grenade then covers the entire air, grand admiral Talia and Officer Morgan begins to cough, the soldiers fire they're guns, when the smoke begins to clear, both of them we're gone, one of the soldiers runs up to Officer Morgan.

Soldier #3 says, "sir, they gone up that shaft"

Officer Morgan says, "why those insignificant little brats, no matter, they won't get far, find them"

Grand Admiral Talia still looked in shock, her mouth became dry as she clenches her right fist.

Meanwhile

Isaiah and Ethan were in a different area, they were still coughing from the smoke, both of them look up to the person, he was in a gas mask, he had a robotic arm on his left side, he was wearing a black jacket with a fingerless glove on his right hand, he was wearing black boots with chains hanging from his pants, he had a wolf symbol on the back of his jacket, as he takes off the gas mask.

"sorry about the gas, but it was the only way for them to shut up while we escape"

The mercenary turns around to look at them, he has black hair with scruffs on his face, he has Hazel eyes, and he appears to be shorter than and more plumped than Isaiah and Ethan.

Isaiah says, "thanks for the save back there"

Ethan says, "yeah we had it under control"

"your welcome, that'll be $50"

"What?!" Ethan shouts

"I'm just kidding"

Isaiah asks, "so what's your name?"

"my name is Wilfred, but my friends call me Antonio"

Isaiah says, "nice to meet you, I'm Isaiah"

Ethan says, "uhh Isaiah, can I talk to you for a second"

Both Isaiah and Ethan move away from Wilfred.

Isaiah asks, "what is it?"

Ethan says, "Isaiah you can't just introduce yourself to a complete stranger"

Isaiah says, "but he just saved our life"

Ethan says, "well we can't just throw caution to the wind"

Isaiah says, "dude we befriend strangers all the time, what makes this one any different?"

Ethan says, "doesn't this guys sends you any bad vibes"

"you know I can hear you right?" Wilfred shouts

Ethan says, "this was suppose to be a private conversation"

Wilfred says, "if your questioning if I'm Loyal to the Empire or not, well don't, cause those Jerks have screwed up my payroll

Isaiah asks, "your a Mercenary?"

Wilfred says,"hey, a Man has to make a living, might as well do something that I enjoy"

Ethan says, "what they do? Give you Monopoly money?"

Wilfred says, "Ha Ha, very funny, but no, I did fetch quests for them, and all they gave me was a few hundred bucks, I mean come on they have ships literally made out of Gold, you think they would spare a few thousand bucks or something"

Ethan says, "well at least you had a choice, me and My boy became Target Practice"

While Ethan and Wilfred we're still arguing, Isaiah then senses something, he sees Blu in a chamber room.

"Ethan, do you feel that?" Says Isaiah

Ethan says, "feel what?"

Isaiah says, "I can sense Tyler, he's in the ship"

Wilfred asks, "what the heck are you talking about?"

Ethan says, "we have superpowers, I have wind and he has lightning, from the looks of it, I think he's got a new ability"

Wilfred says, "makes sense"

Isaiah says, "he's not alone, there's 3 more in the room, we need to rescue them"

Ethan says, "whoa, slow down there, going in there is just reckless and stupid, we need an escape plan before rushing in"

Wilfred says, "well we can steal one of their ships, once you rescue your friends, all of us are getting out of here

Isaiah says, "okay then, Ethan can you go with Wilfred please, two is better than one"

Ethan asks, "but what about you?"

Isaiah says, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just have that ship prepared when I get back"

Ethan says, "okay we will, be safe Isaiah"

Isaiah says, "I will"

Isaiah then runs off.

"hold it right there!"

( Soldiers point they're guns at both of them, Mia kicks him the soldier in the back, she then grabs the soldier by the arm and flips him over, and punching him in the face, both Ethan and Wilfred looks at her in surprise )

"whoa, I honestly did not see that coming" says Wilfred

Mia then trembles down in pain.

"whoa! Hey are you okay?" Says Ethan with a concerned tone

Mia replies, "I'm fine, but it hurts pretty bad"

Mia groans in pain, she removes her hand from the injury, she was heavily bleeding from her left side.

Ethan says, "your injury, it looks pretty bad, you need to help, come on"

Ethan lifts her with his shoulder.

Wilfred says, "we're gonna need to find a ship quickly, come on"

As Ethan carries Mia, she holds onto the reality stone tightly

Meanwhile

Isaiah goes into the chamber room, he sees Blu, David, and Sarah, all of them were hooked up to machines.

Isaiah says, "Tyler!"

Isaiah runs to him.

"I can't believe it, he found his parents, he succeeded" Isaiah thinks

an armored warrior falls from the ceiling, Isaiah jumps back from the warrior, the warrior breaks through the ground, sending debris flying and and wind blowing at him, the wind cut his left cheek, Isaiah lands on the ground, the warrior was fully armored, he was carrying a giant shield with the sword sheath being part of the shield.

"I'm glad you dodged that, otherwise you would've been dead" says Emperor Zion

"just what in the heck are you?!" Says Isaiah

"I am Emperor Zion, ruler of the Everlasting Empire, and you must be this Storm knight I've been hearing about, or do you prefer your real name?"

"what do you want with Tyler?"

"you mean the Guardian bird, as you can see we need him, he has great potential, and we need his power for the war that has yet to come"

"the last person that said the same thing and guess where that got him?"

"you mean the Phantom Menace? Yes, he had selfish intentions, but I am for a higher goal, that is why we needed the Guardian bird"

"look I don't care if he's some sort of Guardian, we just want to go home alright"

"sorry young one, but he's too important to let go, but from the look of your eyes, he's too important to let go as well, if you desire to fight, than I shall grant you that request"

Emperor Zion pulls out his sword, he points it at Isaiah, Isaiah clenches fist.

Storm knight says, "if that's what it takes to save him, then so be it"

( Storm knight pulls the Storm-blade out of his, he walks towards Emperor Zion )

"Emperor Zion has a clear image of my goal, my intentions and determination, and that I'll do anything to save him, but he thinks that I'm gonna go at him head on, but that's not what I'm going for, I need to disconnect those wires from them, that way they can fly way or I can carry them and go to the ship, either way, I'm taking them home" Storm knight thought

( Storm knight charges at Emperor Zion, he charges up the Storm-blade, he then jumps onto the wall, he then leaps off the wall, lunging past Emperor Zion, everything slows down )

Emperor Zion whispers, "so that's what your doing"

( Emperor Zion then spins Horizontally, striking Storm knight in the back, he throws him against the wall, Storm knight was gravely injured, with him severely bleeding from his back, he begins gasping for air struggling to breathe, Emperor Zion walks to him )

Emperor Zion says, "you tried to get past me weren't you, trying to make you think you were attacking me but instead you insisted on getting past me, if was any other human you would've made it, however I saw through your plan, I'm surprised your still alive, this sword would've split you in two, I guess now I should-"

( Storm knight completely heals his back his, Emperor Zion looks in shock, Storm knight then gets back up and screams, he then swings his sword, firing a lightning wave at him, Emperor Zion blocks the attack with his shield, with the wave pushing him back, causing an electric blast from the wave, Storm knight was panting )

"the first thing I was taught was to never underestimate my opponents, maybe I should've kept that lesson through my head, this I won't hold back, I'm going to give it everything I've got" Storm knight says it with determination

( Storm knight then stomps on the ground, he charges his sword up with lightning, sending debris levitating in the air, his clothes begin to move

"can it be?" Emperor Zion thought

"THUNDER LEAP!"

( Storm knight leaps off the grounds, He then strikes against Emperor Zion, Pushing him back, Storm knight charges at him, he then vertical slashes, Emperor Zion blocks the Attack with his sword, He then does a diagonal slash, Storm knight dodges to the right, Storm knight Vertical slashes, Emperor Zion blocks the attack with his shield, as he thrust his sword towards Storm knight, Storm knight blocks the attack, as he drags his blade against the other blade, he does horizontal slash, Emperor Zion blocks the attack with his shield, he then does a horizontal attack, Storm knight flips over the blade to dodge the attack, Emperor Zion then brings his sword upward and does a vertical strike, Storm knight Blocks the attack and repels the blade, he then spins around Emperor Zion and does 2 Horizontal strikes behind him, which had no effect to him, Emperor Zion then turns around and Bashes Storm knight with his Shield, Sending him flying across the Room, As Emperor Zion charges at him, Storm knight gets back up and flips his sword and stabs the ground )

"DISCHARGE!"

( Lightning then spreads all over the ground, Electrocuting Emperor Zion, Storm knight let's go of the sword and runs to Blu, David, and Sarah )

"nows my chance!" Storm knight thought

( Storm knight begins to unplug the wires to David, disconnecting them carefully to not hurt him, he then unplugs wires to Sarah, Emperor Zion's sword begins to glow Red, As Storm knight was about to unplug Blu, Emperor Zion then swings his sword, sending a shockwave blast at Storm knight, Knocking him back from Blu, Storm knight holds David and Sarah tightly, He then falls to the ground, rolling and stumbling on the floor, he slides on the floor roughly, as he looks up, Emperor Zion looks down on him )

Emperor Zion says, "you put up a worthy fight, but in the end, it was all for nothing"

( an Explosion blows up from the wall, a ship was in the air, the cargo door opens, Wilfred transforms his robotic arm into a machine gun, rapid firing at Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion blocks the bullets, Ethan then lifts out his hand )

Ethan shouts, "come on!"

( everything begins to freezes up )

"I have to go with them, but Tyler, I can't just leave him here, but if I try to rescue him, Emperor Zion will kill them if I don't go, what can I do, should put everyone at risk for Him, or should I go with them and leave him behind" Isaiah thought

( everything turns back to normal )

Isaiah says, "sorry Blu, please forgive me"

( Isaiah begins to run towards the ship, he grabs the sword and puts it back in his sheath, he jumps towards the ship, Ethan grabs onto his hand, pulling him up, The cargo door begins to close, Isaiah looks at Blu with guilt in his eyes, the ship blasts off out of there )

5 minutes later

David and Sarah were laying comfortably in Isaiah's jacket, Wilfred was piloting the ship, Isaiah looks out the window with regret in his eyes, Ethan then walks up to him.

"I can't believe I left him behind" says Isaiah

"hey it's alright Isaiah, there was nothing you could've done for him" says Ethan

"he's my friend, friends don't leave each other behind, I failed him"

Isaiah sits down, Ethan sits by him, he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"hey, we're gonna get him back, we're gonna get them all back, that I assure you"

Isaiah smiles at Ethan.

"thanks Ethan"

Ethan asks, "so how are Blu's parents doing?"

Isaiah says, "well they seem to be resting pretty good, I hope they aren't hurt or anything"

Wilfred says, "I can't believe you risked your life for a couple of birds"

Isaiah says, "it's a long story, I'd just hope they'll take the news well, especially from a couple of humans like us, that they're son they've been searching for all their lives have been captured by a power hungry dictatorship"

Ethan says, "come on Isaiah, your over exaggerating"

Isaiah says, "am I?"

Mia walks to Ethan.

Mia says, "well thanks for rescuing me, but I think I'll get a move..."

Isaiah looks at her in shock, Mia then looks back Isaiah in shock, he stands back up.

Isaiah says, "Mia?"

Both of them hug each other.

Isaiah says, "I missed you so much"

Ethan says, "wait you know her?"

Isaiah says, "Ethan, this is Mia, she's my childhood friend"

Ethan says, "wait what?!"

Isaiah says, "Mia do you remember me?"

Mia says, "I do remember you, it's great to see you again"

Isaiah says, "it's great to see you to"

Wilfred says, "yeah yeah yeah, it's a nice reunion and all but do you mind introducing us?"

Isaiah says, "oh right sorry, umm Mia this is Ethan, he's my best friend and my bro"

Ethan says, "hi"

Mia says, "it's to meet you, he saved my life"

Isaiah says, "oh really? Way to go Ethan!"

Both of them grab their hands in a manly way.

Wilfred says, "ahem!"

Isaiah says, "oh right, this is Wilfred, he's the guy that saved us"

Ethan says, "but we had it under control"

"sure you did" Wilfred states in a sarcastic tone

David and Sarah wakes up, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia turn around, as the two birds open they're eyes, they freak out from the sight of the group.

Isaiah says, "hey hey hey! It's alright, your safe now, relax"

Both of them calm down.

David says, "where are we? What happened to our son?"

Isaiah says, "He's been captured by the Everlasting Empire"

Sarah says, "wait you can understand us?!"

Wilfred says, "are you talking to birds?"

Ethan says, "well some of us can"

David says, "our son? Captured?"

Isaiah says, "I'm sorry, I tried to save him, but it was too much for me to handle, I couldn't save all of you, I'm truly am sorry"

Sarah looks down in despair softly sobbing, David then looks at his wife and lifts her head back up.

David says, "honey, we finally found our son, and we will get him back, no matter what"

Sarah says, "I know David, I know"

Isaiah says, "and we will help to"

Sarah says, "really?"

Isaiah says, "Your son was our friend to, friends never give up on each other, and I promise to bring him back, no matter what"

David says, "thank you, I never thought a bunch of human children would ever help a couple of old birds like us"

Sarah says, "what are your names?"

Isaiah says, "I'm Isaiah, this is Ethan and Mia, and that's Wilfred over there"

David says, "well my name is David, and this is my wife Sarah"

Ethan says, "hey we have a friend name David"

David says, "hehe, what a coincidence, well it's a pleasure to meet all of you"

Isaiah says, "same here"

Isaiah and David both shake their hand/wing.

Mia says, "you two really can seem to communicate with them"

Ethan says, "it's kinda our thing, so Mia what were you gonna say?"

Mia says, "well I was gonna say thank you for saving me, that I'm gonna get a move on, but seeing how I finally found an old friend and all of you want to save this friend, if the Empire wants something to do with him, then it can't be good, so count me in"

Isaiah says, "thank you Mia, it means a lot to me, what about you Wilfred?"

Wilfred says, "well, I don't got anything else better to do, guess we're gonna have one kick *** of a time"

Isaiah says, "I guess it's settled then, looks like one journey ends, and another begins"

* * *

**Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter, David and Sarah aka Blu's parents are based on Alexriolover95's verison of Blu's parents, so this is like a parallel universe **

**also here's a question: if you could only save either Blu or his parents, which one would you save? **

**Leave your answer in the review if you want of course **

**Well have a good day and Godbless you all**


	3. Chapter 2: out of place out of time

**Hey guys, its me again, my great grandmother passed away a couple of days ago, so she's in a better place now**

**and today is good friday, the day that Jesus died for our sins, i know some of you don't celebrate this holiday but i hope you guys have a great holiday weeken**

**Well anyway, this is the continuation of David's story arc, so i hope you guys enjoy it, and for a heads up there's also a different kind of language, just to give you a warning, anyway enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: out of place out of time

* * *

Chapter 2: out of place, out of time

Meanwhile

David was kneeling down in a dark room full of trophies, he was bleeding from his sides as blood streams down his face, the Maestro walks up to him.

"so you must be David, captain of the Elite squadron I suppose" says the Maestro

David looks to the Maestro, with anger in his eyes, the Maestro kneels down to him.

"but you know, all I see is a child, you were told that you were special, that you could bring order to this world, no, your just another cannon fodder to bite the dust, so let me bring an end to all your pain"

As the Maestro stands back up, B-12 then jumps on him and stabs him in the shoulders with a knife.

"Get out of here! Send the signal!" B-12 shouted

"Your getting in my way, but I'll take care of that"

The Maestro grabs B-12,'p he begins pulling at both ends of his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

David immediately wakes up from the dream, panting and sweating, he was in a freight cart with several other people in their, he looks around, his gun and sleeveless was missing, the rest of the team were wearing old rags.

"everyone wake up!" Says David as he shakes them awake, Violet, Brenner, Jonny, and Aaron wake up.

Violet says, "where are we?"

Jonny says, "wait we're not dead?

Brenner says, "what happened to the others?"

Aaron says, "we must be inside another memory"

David says, "we can't be, the glass castle got destroyed, and I don't anybody remembers a freight cart, so this can't be another memory"

They turn around, they see sickly people around them in the freight carts, a woman with her son was laying down, the woman looks out the window.

"look at the fire! Look at the flames! Flames everywhere..." the woman cries out

A bunch of young men surrounded her and strike at her, the people shout in approval.

"keep her quite! Make the madwoman shut up, She's not the only one here" says the man

( David clenches his fist, he then walks up to the man, he then grabs him by the throat, and choke slams him against the wall, everybody stops beating her up and looks at David )

"now you listen to every word I say, whatever happens to her happens to us as well, so you don't go hurting other people, or I won't be as merciful as I am right now"

( David then lets go of the man, David, Violet, Aaron, Brenner, and Jonny walks towards the woman and her son, all of the young men begins to back off from fear, Violet and Aaron picks her up, Jonny lends a hand to the small boy )

"hey it's okay, your safe now" says Jonny

( Jonny grabs the lifts up the little boy, the man gets back and walks towards David, he then grabs him by the shirt and pushes him into the freight cart )

"you have no idea what it's been like to be suffering in this God forsaken place!" the man shouts out in anger

( David grabs his wrist, he twists it, making the man let go of him )

"your right I don't, but that woman suffered just as much as you all have, don't make this harder on yourselves or her, understand?" Says David with a stern look

( David let's go of his wrist, he then walks towards his team, Aaron was tending to the woman, the woman was crying )

Aaron says, "easy, just relax"

David says, "how is she?"

Aaron says, "well there's a few bruises, she must be in definite shock from the beating she just had"

Violet asks, "what's your name?"

The woman remained quiet.

David says, "it's alright, don't hurt yourselves trying to get her name"

"her name is Madam Schächter"

A teenage boy walks up to them, he was covered in rags.

David asks, "who are you suppose to be?"

"my name is Eliezer, and that's my father over there in the corner, we are Jews, and you must be Americans"

Jonny says, "well technically speaking, I'm a Brazilian and Brenner is British"

David asks, "why didn't you help this poor woman when she was getting beaten?"

Eliezer says, "I was just too afraid, I couldn't muster the strength to fight"

Violet says, "David go easy on him, against an entire crowd in this state, I can't say I really blame him"

Jonny says, "but what happen to you guys, how did you end up in this freight cart"

Eliezer says, "well it happened a while ago, when our family was back at home, we were just living our lives as usual, till I heard a boy I once knew, he told us awful things of what the soldiers did to Jews like us, but we just ignored him and went on, all of us worn the Star of David on our clothing, we still ignored it then, and then the they send us to the ghettos, where soldiers come to our homes, at first them seemed nice, but then they got violent, and then they've done it, they forced us out of our homes, taken our citizenship and our things, even the clothes that keep us warm, so here we are"

"that's horrible, is your mother still around?" Says Violet

Eliezer says, "my mom and sister went on another train, we don't know where this train is heading"

David says, "well I'm not willing to wait and find out, we gotta find a way out of here"

Eliezer says, "don't be a fool, your brave I'll admit it, but you can't expect to fight off an entire Nazi army by yourself"

David says, "Nazis huh? So that's what we're dealing with"

Violet says, "can we have a private talk"

Eliezer sways his hand, as he walks to his father.

Brenner asks, "Nazis? But that could only mean, we traveled back in time?!"

David says, "don't be ridiculous, that's impossible"

Jonny says, "coming from a guy that's literally from the future"

David says, "fair point"

Violet asks, "so what do we do now?"

David says, "first thing we do is get out of here"

Violet says, "I don't mean to sound doubtful, even though we're up against old enemies, but we don't have anything to fight back with"

Jonny says, "not true, I can summon weapons and Brenner can create portals and all that jazz"

Violet says, "true, but we can't show it in front of them, who knows what'll happen if we use them"

Aaron finishes wrapping a bandage around Madam Schächter.

"there you go, that should do the trick, all you need is to rest for a few days and it the wounds should heal" says Aaron

"Look at the fire! Look at the Flames! Flames everywhere!" Madam Schächter shouts

As Madam Schächter points her hand out, a bright light shines through the freight cart, everyone looks at it.

"whelp, good observation, now if you'll excuse me"

Aaron walks to the team.

David says, "Aaron how long do you think we'll have before we get there"

Aaron says, "well depending on it's luminosity, we'll be there at least in 30 minutes"

David says, "that's all the time we need, Brenner can you find which cart we should check out for anything useful?"

Brenner then closes his eyes, he sees the third Freight cart.

"the last one" Says Brenner

David says, "Violet, do you think you can round them up"

Violet says, "well they aren't soldiers, but I think I'll manage to pull it off"

David says, "then lets waste no time, lets go"

Jonny says, "wait David, what can me and Aaron do?

David says, "I need you two to stay and prepare them for what's gonna happen it's not gonna be pretty"

Brenner creates a portal, both David and Brenner goes inside the portal, Violet takes a deep breathe.

Violet says, "okay, here goes nothing"

Violet walks to them.

"hey Aaron? How good is Violet with pep talks?" Says Jonny

"well she lived in a junkyard all her life, does that sum up your question?"

"pretty much"

Meanwhile

Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, and the three teenage chicks wakes up, all of them were in a cage.

"Ahh, that was a nice beauty sleep, what the? Where are we?" Says Mimi

Eduardo says, "I don't know, but where ever we are, this can't be good"

Roberto says, "oh no, not in a cage again! Why the cage?!"

Mimi then slaps Roberto across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Says Mimi

Roberto shakes his face

"Oh right, sorry"

Jewel towards the cage, it was locked.

"it's locked pretty good, I can't open it"

"hey guys, not to alarm any of you but" Says Tiago as he points at a German Shepard attached to the leash, the dog was asleep

"It's okay Son, he won't be able to get us" says Jewel in a reassuring way

"That's not the problem"

Tiago points at the keys underneath the dog.

"Great" Says Carla

A portal creates in behind them, David and Brenner walks out of the portal, the flock turns around sees the two teenagers.

David and Brenner says, "Guys"

"Boys get down" Eduardo told them

David and Brenner see the dog, both of them squat down.

"Boy are we glad to see you two" says Tiago

Brenner says, "are any of you hurt?"

Jewel says, "we're fine, but we need that key" Jewel points to the key that's underneath the dog

"Do you think you can get it?"

"Well it's a good thing I have superpowers" says Brenner

Both of them stand back up.

"Careful, we don't want to attract any attention" says David

"Don't worry, I will"

Brenner reaches out his hand, the keys slowly move from under the dog, everyone stares at the keys nervously, the dog yawns, everybody gasps, Brenner was about to gasp, David then covers his mouth.

"Don't, it's just a reflex" says David

The dog stops yawning and lays back down, everybody sighs in relief, the keys slowly levitate in the air, the keys fly into Brenner's right hand.

"Good job Brenner" says Tiago

David unlocks the cage, the birds begin to fly out of the, Tiago accidentally knocks something over, the dog then wakes up, it begins growling and charges at Brenner, the leash breaks off, Brenner creates a portal, the portal leads outside the train, the dog then falls on the ground and stumbles in the dirt.

"Phew, I'm not much of a dog person anyway" says Brenner in relief

The portal closes.

Eduardo asks, "are you boys alright?"

Brenner replies, "yeah we're fine, don't worry, no bites"

Tiago says, "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't see that"

Brenner says, "hey it's okay Tiago, no one got hurt, that's all that counts"

Roberto asks, "do you know where we are?"

Brenner replies, "not really"

Mimi says, "then where are the others?"

David, "Violet, Aaron, and Jonny are in another freight cart, but we don't know what happened to the others, we must've gotten separated when the castle was falling apart"

Jewel starts to think.

Flashback

Blu transcends light off of him, the light surrounds the bubble, the light then pushes the Bubble into the Milky Way, Blu then goes out of the Bubble, both Blu and Jewel stare at each other as she descends from him, Blu then smiles back at her, the light bubble travels at the speed of light back to the Milky Way galaxy, Dark matter begins to consume His body.

Flashback ended

Jewel stares at the ground with sorrow in her eyes.

David says, "we can ponder about it later, right now we need to get out of here"

Roberto asks, "do you know what's going on?"

David replies, "well it looks like we've been captured by Nazis"

"Nazis? What are Nazis?" Mimi asks

Brenner replies, "Nazis are basically the worst human beings ever, they make loggers look like good ol' chuck"

Carla says, "great, more we have to deal with"

David says, "we came here in checking for anything we can use to escape, have you seen anything?"

Bia says, "well there are all these crates, and the dog was probably guarding something if not us"

David opens the crates with a metal pipe, all of them look inside it.

"That's the thing the dog was guarding?!" Says Brenner

the Crates were filled with alcohol.

"Why would a dog be guarding some weird liquid?" Roberto asks

"I myself am questioning that" says Brenner

David begins grabbing the liquor bottles.

"David what are you doing?" Eduardo asks

David replies, "Alcohol is highly flammable, we can use this to create a diversion"

Bia says, "that's brilliant, but we need some sort of way to set them off"

Tiago asks, "hey how about these?"

Tiago was holding a match in his talon.

"Tiago where did you get that? Jewel asks

"Oh I found it near that pack of cigarettes, don't worry I won't play with it"

"That's what I'm worried about" Jewel replies

The light from outside gets brighter.

"We don't have much time, we have to move fast, come on let's go" says David

As David grabs the set of matches, Brenner creates another portal and everyone goes in it.

Meanwhile

The Jews were panicking, Violet then stands behind them

Violet says, "Everyone please listen, out there, they're gonna torture us and put us through suffering beyond all imagination, but if we work together, we can get pass through this nightmare"

"How?! They have machine guns, we got nothing" says one of the Jews

Violet says, "I know your scared, but if we stay here worse things will come before us, look what has happened to us, they won't show mercy, we can't give up, we have to fight for our lives, fight for the ones we love and lost, fight to be alive"

"Silence this madwoman!" The man shouts at her

as he begins to walk towards her, Eliezer and his father then stands in front of him.

"Shlomo, get out of the way"

"No! Not this time, we've been ignorant about the Nazis since day one, and look where that got us, our families and homes are gone, all because we didn't listen, now whether you want to be free or not is up to you, but I would rather die trying than to live the hell that awaits us" says Shlomo with confidence in his voice

Eliezer turns to Violet

"We're with you" says Eliezer

"Thank you both of you, at least we may get some of you to fight" Violet replies j

Jonny, "I'd just hope Brenner and David are doing well"

Aaron, "I'm sure they're doing just fine"

Meanwhile

At the front of the train, two train conductors were driving the train.

"Günter, bitte hol dir mehr Kohle für den Zug" says the main conductor

"Jawohl"

As Günter gets the coal, a portal pops right in front of him, David then grabs him and into the portal, David slowly moves out of the portal, he was carrying a pipe in his hand.

"Günter, wo ist die Kohle? Günter? Günter?"

The conductor turns around, David whacks him with the pipe, The conductor falls unconsciously, Brenner, Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, Tiago, Bia, and Carla comes out of the portal.

"Okay next time please warn me when your about to do something violent, it makes me feel uneasy" says Brenner

David begins to undress the conductor.

Mimi says, "I thought you were a warrior"

Brenner says, "I'm not exactly the fighting type, all I do is just create Portals and lift things up"

Bia says, "well that still counts as something, otherwise we would still be in there"

Brenner, "yeah that's true"

David throws the clothes at him, David puts on the cap.

"Put those on, we're almost there" says David

As Brenner puts on the clothes, the train then arrives to it's destination, David grabs the pistol on the ground, he begins to load ammo in the gun.

"You guys better hide, I don't want you guys to get caught if things go south" David tells them

The birds then gets behind a the controls, hiding behind it, David and Brenner steps out of the train and walks towards the freight carts, Nazi officers then walks up to them.

Nazi officer, "Holen Sie sich die Juden und stellen Sie sie getrennt auf und bringen Sie die Kinder auf diese Transporte"

David says, "Sir, es gibt ein Problem mit dem letzten Güterwagen. Wir haben gehört, wie eine der Kisten zerschlagen wurde"

Nazi Officer replies, "Wir holen ein paar Männer zum Auschecken, holen Sie einfach die Juden aus den Güterwagen"

David says, "Jawohl"

David and Brenner marches to the freight carts.

"You speak German?" Brenner asks David

"I speak a lot of languages, now get ready to create a portal near Tiago, when the all soldiers are there, do it"

"Right, got it"

the Nazi soldiers forces the Jews out of the carts, they grab the children and put them in the transportations, Violet, Jonny, and Aaron were covering themselves with rugged cloaks.

"Adinah! Adinah!" Cries out a mother

The child begins to cry, as David begins to carry Her away, he then places her in the truck, soldiers then kicks her in the knee caps, and begins to beat her up with clubs, David looks at her straight in the eyes.

"Hey look at me, everything's gonna be alright, trust me, I need all of you to cover your eyes and ears and stay in the truck at all times this is gonna get messy"

The soldiers then walks to the last freight cart, the soldiers open the freight cart, Brenner then moves his finger, a portal then appears near Tiago.

Bia says, "that's the signal! Now!"

Tiago says, "here goes nothing"

( Tiago lights the match and drops it in the portal, the match falls through the air, one of the soldiers looks at the match falling, the match plops into the vodka bottle, a massive explosion blows away the soldiers near the freight cart, everybody looks in shock and fright )

"was zum?! Was ist los?!" One of the Nazi Officers cries out

( Shadow Hunter then pulls out his pistol and shoots both of the officers in the knee caps, As the soldiers point their guns at David, Violet then knees then soldier in the stomach, Blade master pulls out a frying pan and smacks one of the soldiers in the face, Aaron then fights over the gun the soldier has, Soldiers with batons charges at Violet, Violet grabs one of the soldiers arms and flips him over, she then round house kicks another soldier in the face, she then un ties her cloak and covers one of the soldiers with it, she punches the soldier 3 times, she then uncovers him and punches him again, as the Jews grab the guns from the soldiers, multiple soldiers point they're guns at them, they begin firing from the towers, everyone gets cover )

Violet says, "there's too many of them!"

Blade master says, "look over there!"

( they see trucks over beyond the gates )

Shadow hunter says, "alright now, Eliezer take the women and the children to the truck behind us, we'll clear a path so the others can escape"

Eliezer says, "okay, thank you for helping us, we will always remember this day"

( Eliezer and Shlomo runs off to the trucks, they grab the mother and bring her to the truck and any of the other parents, they start the truck and wait, Brenner creates another portal, the flock of birds comes out of the portal )

Captain Universe asks, "mind you join the party?"

Jewel replies, "don't mind if we do"

Blade master says, "let's give it to them"

( Everybody charges towards them, Blade master summons his shield and blocks the bullets, Shadow Hunter fires his pistol at the sniper, more soldiers with batons charges at them, Violet then jumps onto the door to one of buildings, she then kicks one of the Nazi soldiers in the face, she then grabs the other persons arm and flips him over, Blade master throws his frying pan at another soldier, he warps in front of the soldier, he grabs the frying pan and smacks it across his face, Nazi soldiers were at they're left side, they begin firing the machine guns, Blade master blocks the bullets with his shield, Captain Universe teleports behind the soldiers )

Captain Universe says, "hello gentlemen"

( both soldiers turned around, Captain Universe then blasts them back with a cosmic wave, sending them flying across the air, German Shepards begins to charge at them, the flock then swarms in and attacks the German Shepards, they carry them and dip them into deep thick mud )

Tiago says, "I they enjoy a mud bath!"

( Tiago laughs playfully )

"Halten Sie sie davon ab, zum Transport zu gelangen!" One of the Nazi officer's shouts out

( all of them fire they're guns at them, some of the Jews got shot, Blade master tries to block the bullets )

Shadow hunter says, "we gotta retreat, we can't fight them all!"

Captain Universe says, "not if I have to say anything about it"

( Captain universe then charges his hands with cosmic matter the train carts begin to break apart from each other )

Shadow Hunter asks, "what are you doing?!"

Captain Universe replies, "I'm gonna create a little bit of chaos"

Violet shouts, "Brenner don't!"

Captain Universe shouts back, "sorry, it's them or us!"

( he then lifts the trains into the air and throws them at the Nazis, the freight carts crushes multiple Nazis, causing multiple crashes around them, Captain Universe lifts the train up and throws it at them, he hits the gates, causing a big explosion, all the soldiers fall to the ground, one of them accidentally firing their gun, the bullet then grazes his arm, Captain Universe stumbles on the ground as he shouts in pain )

"Brenner" Bia shouts

David rushes to Brenner, he picks him up and carries him to the trucks, everybody gets in the back of the truck, David lends Brenner to Violet.

"Take care of him, I'm gonna get us out of here!" Says David

"Okay, hurry!" Violet replies

As David gets in the front of the truck, the keys were missing.

"Crap! The keys are gone!" David shouts

"Here take these!" Says Jonny as he summons a new key, David then takes the keys.

"Thanks!"

David puts the key in, he then pushes on the gas, every truck starts to drive off, all of the trucks leaves the concentration camp

Meanwhile

Aaron was panting and sweating as he looks at the unconscious Nazi soldier.

"I got him!"

Aaron turns around, he then looks in shock at the destruction in front of him.

"Uhh, did I miss something"

A portal appears underneath him.

"Oh"

Aaron falls in the portal, the portal then disappears, a man in a nice jacket walks through the battlefield, he walks up to an injured Nazi soldier.

"Do you know where they gone?"

The soldier looks at the man.

"Hail, Hitler"

The soldier then passes out from the pain, the man looks off in the distance.

* * *

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know it feels a little bit forced and a bit rushed, but it's suppose to be the beginning of something greater, so maybe you guys can help me with David's story**

**thanks for reading my story, Godbless you all**


	4. Chapter 3: kings and queens (part 1)

**Hello everyone, I'm back again, i know everyone is saying that my chapter is still a playwright, im trying my best to not make it one and try to respect the rules ( even if i don't like it )**

**also i'm aware of the community that my story is in, and i think i know who put me their, not cool **

**anyway, this chapter is different, thanks to ZadArchie he helped me improved my chapter, so i hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 3: kings and queens (part 1)

* * *

Meanwhile

Wilfred was flying the space ship through a wormhole, Ethan, Mia, and Isaiah were sitting in their seats, David and Sarah were standing on the legs of Ethan's chair, Isaiah looks down on his necklace.

Flashback

"where did you get that?" Says Grand admiral Talia

Flashback ended

Isaiah continues to ponder on the necklace.

"What's wrong Isaiah?" David asks

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just lost in thoughts"

Mia says, "what are you thinking about?"

Isaiah says, "oh it's nothing, anyway where are we going?"

Wilfred says, "well we just entered a wormhole, no telling where this wormhole will end, but according to the navigator, it looks like we are entering another world"

Ethan says, "is it earth?"

Wilfred says, "well it's A earth, it's called earth #5978"

Isaiah says, "so we're entering a parallel world"

David says, "a parallel world? What's that suppose to mean?"

Ethan says, "it's kinda like our earth but it has different properties, each earth is similar in many ways but different in others, but don't worry its self explanatory"

David says, "but what about our son?"

Wilfred says, "what did the bird say?"

Isaiah says, "he's asking us why are going to this world instead of rescuing their son"

Wilfred says, "well tell him we are unprepared, that we are short of supplies, and their are only 4 of us against an entire army of highly trained soldiers"

Mia says, "yeah Wilfred's right, it would be foolish if we retaliate too soon, we barely made it out of there alive, we need an army to face the Everlasting empire"

Isaiah says, "maybe we can find some rebels like us, we're not the only ones who are against the empire right?"

Wilfred says, "most likely, but most of the worlds have already been invaded by the everlasting empire, we'll be lucky if this world hasn't already been taken over"

"So they already started the invasion, I hope everybody is safe, where ever they're at" Isaiah thought

"Well we should check on the food supply, we don't know how long we'll be in this wormhole" Mia suggested

Wilfred says, "you guys do that, I have something I need to do"

Isaiah says, "okay, we'll leave you be then"

As Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, David, and Sarah leaves the cockpit, Wilfred then turns on the monitor, up pops the screen, a teenager who was wearing a mask with a hood over him.

"This is assassin, is that you wolf?" says the hooded figure

"Aaron stop that, you look like a dork" Wilfred responds

Aaron takes off the mask and unhoods himself.

(P.S: this is a different Aaron than from the one before )

"Sorry, I just thought it would have a more dramatic effect to it, anyway how's it going?" says Aaron

"Well it's been pretty ******, the everlasting empire screwed us over our payment"

"Again with another client? I can't tell if all our clients are lousy payers or you keep messing it up"

"Hey! This time I did it right, okay, I got one of their stupid stones, and then they decided nope have to collect all 6 of them! I mean do you know how hard it was to get that one stone?! And even they don't know where all the stones are!"

"Well have you figured out what they're doing with them?"

"Don't know, don't care, but I am gonna do something different this time"

"What's that Wilfred? And Please tell me this isn't one of your crazy ideas"

"Well I ran into these other kids, I have to admit I was rather impressed of what they did to the everlasting empire, they were kicking ***, a lot of people aside from ourselves struggle to take down just one soldier, these guys don't mess around"

"Are they mercenaries?"

"No from the looks of it, they're like superheroes or something, they don't seem interested in any money, all they want is to get their friend back from the empire, and their friend is a bird"

"What?! No way don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm serious, they were just talking to birds, so anyway, these guys might help us with our money problem, with our combined strengths, we can take down that sucker of an empire, with them being heroes and with us being rich, we will live like kings"

"Wilfred your crazy"

"If I wasn't crazy, we wouldn't be here right now"

"Fair point, well I guess I should get back to training, I'm about to go on another contract mission"

"Alright then, break a leg"

"I will, not literally though, Assassin out"

Aaron hangs up the monitor, Wilfred sees a giant ship hovering over them.

"This can't be good" says Wilfred in a worrying tone

Meanwhile

Ethan and Isaiah were searching through the refrigerator.

"Did you find anything?" Says Mia

"Well we find some dehydrated space food, have you guys ever had space food before?" says Ethan

David says, "well we never been to outer space before"

Isaiah says, "well neither have we, so it's gonna be an adventure for us"

Isaiah and Ethan puts the dehydrated food into the microwave, both of them setting the timer, all of them sat on the chairs as they wait.

"while we wait, why don't we can get to know each other, just so we can get a little comfortable with each other" Isaiah suggests

Ethan says, "sure, that's a great idea"

Mia says, "wait hold on, I want to be in this conversation two"

Mia pulls out the reality stone, she then uses it's power.

Sarah asks, "what was that?!"

Mia says, "there you go now I can understand you two"

Sarah begins to back away slowly.

David asks, "Sarah are you okay?"

Sarah replies, "sorry, it's just I'm new to this, I never really actually gotten to communicate with humans"

Isaiah says, "it's okay, Honestly Tyler wasn't so sure about us either when we first met, and I was kinda both freaked out and amazed at the same time"

David asks, "your talking about our son right, what's he like now?"

Ethan says, "well he's kinda shy, but he's friendly though, he was once the companion to a human named Linda who taken care of him all these years, and he's also loving husband and a caring father"

Sarah says, "we're grandparents now? I can't believe it, What's his family like?!"

Isaiah says, "well His wife Jewel is a blue macaw like yourselves, she's very feisty and energetic, but she's also loving and caring, they're oldest Carla is a talented singer and does many performances, they're middle child Bia is a smart girl, she likes to read books and likes to discover new things, and they're youngest son Tiago likes to pull pranks on people, especially on us, but he's a good person umm I mean bird, he even has a girlfriend"

David says, "wow, our son has grown up, I'm proud of the bird he has become"

Isaiah says, "yeah, he's a good friend"

Ethan asks, "well enough about About Tyler, what's with you and Mia, did you have a crush on her?"

Isaiah says, "say WHAAT?! No I don't know what your talking about, we were just friends"

Isaiah begins to blush

Ethan says, "I see you blushing"

Isaiah says, "shut up!"

All of them begin to laugh, Isaiah continues to to blush and look embarrassed, Mia then giggles and smiles while covering her smile.

"So children, where are your parents? They must be worried sick about you" Sarah asks

All of them grew silent, looking at David and Sarah with discomfort in their eyes.

Isaiah says, "well guys, you see it's-"

The ship starts shake, throwing them off and all of them end up falling to the ground, all of them got back up from the movement.

"What was that?! What's going on?" Mia asks

The sirens go off.

"That can't be good!" Says Isaiah

All of them go down to the cock pit.

"What's going on?!" Ethan asks

"We're under attack!" Wilfred replies

they see a giant ship hovering over them, multiple ships were flying at them, they begin to fire their guns at them, one of the lasers hit the ship, knocking them back and forth.

"Don't just stand there, get your ***** on the guns and start firing back at them!" Wilfred commands them

"Okay let's go" says Isaiah

( Isaiah and Ethan runs out of the cockpit, both of them got on the guns and started firing at the ships, the ships dodges the shots, the ships then fire at them, knocking them back )

"Crap I can't get to them Isaiah!" Says Ethan

"Wilfred did say these guys are highly trained, so it's gonna be a lot harder than it looks, Remember all the arcade training we did together" says Isaiah

"I am but it's not working!" Ethan replies

( David goes into Ethan's cockpit )

"Hey Ethan, I may not know anything about this sort of thing, but instead of coming at your enemies, why don't you let your enemies come to you-" David suggests

( another ship fires at them, making them knock back again )

"So if you time it perfectly, you might be able to get them"

"Huh" Ethan replies

( another ship comes at them, they begin firing, Ethan then fires at them, he then shoots down two ships )

"I got two hits!" Ethan shouts in joy

"Awesome buddy, I'll do the same as well" says Isaiah

"Thanks David" says Ethan

"No problem"

Meanwhile

( another ship fires at them, blast hits the engine )

"Crap! They hit the engine, you pilot this thing while I fix it" says Wilfred

"But I can't fly this thing!" Mia replies

"Whelp now is the time for learning"

( Wilfred let's go of the wheel, Mia then grabs onto the wheel, and pulls it back up, Wilfred goes down the engine room, Sarah follows him there )

"Is there anything I can do?" Sarah asks

"Uhh I'm assuming you want to help, so start handing me the tools I need to repair this thing"

"Okay got it"

"First hand me that wrench"

"Uhh okay"

( Sarah accidentally grabs the screw driver )

"We are going to die"

Meanwhile

( Mia struggles to pilot the ship )

"I really wished he would have taught me before handing me the stupid wheel!" Mia shouts in anger and stress

( the ships continue to fire at them )

"Umm, I'll try spinning, that should do the trick"

( Mia then turns the wheel, the ship spins around, Wilfred ends up hitting the ceiling, Isaiah and Ethan holds tightly onto the controls so they don't fall )

"You idiot! I'm trying to work on this engine!" Wilfred shouts at Mia

"Hey I'm new at this! You should've taught me on how to drive this thing!" Mia shouts back

"Guys stop fighting! You'll only make things worse!" Isaiah shouts

( A laser then hits the glass, nearly sucking Isaiah out )

"Isaiah!" Ethan shouts

( a red button was shining on the control panel )

"What's happening?!" Mia shouts

"The air is getting sucked out, push the button!" Wilfred shouts

( Mia tries pushing the button, but another ship hits their ship, knocking Mia back into the ceiling, Isaiah then pulls out the Storm-blade out of his sheath, he then swings it, creating an Electric wave, slicing through the other ship, Mia then jumps and presses the button, sealing off the window, Mia then turns the wheel around, Wilfred falls back down, and Isaiah and Ethan falls in their seats, Wilfred rushes to the cockpit, he takes the wheel )

"Everybody hang on! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

( Wilfred pulls the wheel up, Isaiah and Ethan hangs onto the controls, David and Sarah hold onto the chairs, the ship enters the world, the ship crashes into the trees, tearing through the forest, the Ship crashes into the ground, everybody gets up, Isaiah sighs in relief, the gun controls fall off )

"Whoops" says Isaiah

5 minutes later

Everyone was out of the ship, sparks were flying out of the ship and the ship was leaking.

"You nearly got us killed!" Mia shouts at Wilfred

"Hey if you haven't pulled off your little stunt I would've fixed the ship and we wouldn't eating the dirt right now!"

Mia says, "well your the one who gave me the wheel! I didn't know how to fly the stupid thing!"

Ethan says, "hey this is on both of you, you nearly got Isaiah killed with you two bickering!"

Wilfred says, "well we wouldn't have crashed if you guys were shooting at them!"

Isaiah says, "do I have a say in this?"

All of them, "NOOOOO!"

"...okay"

Wilfred says, "maybe it was a mistake rescuing you and your friend over there!"

Ethan says, "you wanna say that again shorty?!"

Wilfred says, "I maybe short, but I can still kick your-"

David shouts, "ENOUGH! You are all behaving like children right now! It doesn't matter what happened back there! All that matter is that we are alive! And none of us are gravely injured! Now we need to figure out where we are and how to get help, so pull yourselves together and act like your-"

Ethan walk towards the ship, he sees the sparks going towards the fuel.

Ethan shouts, "GUYS LOOK OUT!"

the ship then explodes, Ethan uses the wind to push away all of his friends, a metal shard lodges into his sides, all of them land on the ground, Ethan begins gasping for air, he takes 3 steps back, he then falls to the ground.

"ETHAN!" Isaiah shouts

As he runs to Ethan, he then kneels to the ground, he looks at the injury horrified.

"NO! This can't be happening!"

He reaches for the metal shard.

"No don't! If you pull it out he'll only bleed even further, it'll kill him if you do" Mia warns Isaiah

Isaiah begins to panic

"Hey it's okay buddy, just breathe in and out" Says Ethan

Ethan then passes out from the pain

"No, I won't let you die here! There's still hope! Oh God give me the sight to see the light, give me the Power to save my Best Friend!"

His eyes begins to glow blue, he then senses all of the forest, he sees life off in the distance.

"We're not alone, we can still save him! I'm sorry guys, but please just wait here until I get back"

Lightning then emits from his body, his eyes begin to spark out electricity.

"Hey wait!" Mia shouts

But Isaiah then dashes off in a blur, leaving an electrical trail behind him.

"****, he's fast as ****" Says Wilfred

"Unbelievable, I never seen anything like it" David thoughts in his mind

Meanwhile

Isaiah had a lightning aura was projecting from his body with sparks coming out of him as he dashes through the forest at super fast speed, It begins to rain.

"My body can handle more of this power now, which is good, If I hadn't gone through the trials and discover this new power, I'd be doomed" Isaiah thought

He looks down on Ethan, he was still passed out from the pain.

"I might be able to reach the town faster if I focused all my energy into getting their faster, but if I do I won't be able to manage keeping the blood from pouring out, right now I'm partially healing the injury, but it's not enough to fully heal him and I can't do it without removing the shard from his body, I'm too scared to do it, I need to find someone that can properly remove this shard, but if I don't find this town soon I might overcharge, and both of us will be doomed, and even if I do make, what if the townspeople are hostile, i won't have enough energy to fight back or run away, so right now, all I can do is pray and hope that I can make it there in time, and that the people are kind souls"

Isaiah continues to run at a steadfast pace, Isaiah then looks straight ahead, there was a town ahead of him.

"Almost there, just a little further"

Isaiah's left leg begins to crackle, Isaiah groans in pain, as he begins to have a leg cramp, Isaiah then falls to the ground, both of them slide across the mud, Isaiah's leg begins to crackle, he groans in pain, he then kneels on the ground as the mud was sliding down his face, blood begins to go out of Ethan's body.

"No! No! No! Don't please!"

Isaiah tries to heal him, his left then crackles out lightning, his arm begins to stiffen up, Isaiah then begins to panic again, breathing rapidly and panting back and forth.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE! ANYBODY!"

Someone then walks towards them, a cloaked figure walks towards them.

"Please"

The hooded figure reveals herself, it was a Young adult Vixen Fox girl, she has long black haired which was in a bun, she had no colored pupils in her eyes, and she was thin, Isaiah looks at her in shock as she does to Isaiah.

"Maria"

"ISAIAH!" Mia then shouts

As Wilfred, Mia, David, and Sarah rushes towards them, all of them Gaze upon Maria, Maria then lends a hand towards Isaiah, Isaiah then grabs her hand.

Meanwhile

In the church, Friar Tuck and Maid Marian were sitting down, as Father Sexton plays the Organ Piano.

"Oh Friar Tuck, I hope Maria is alright" Says Maid Marian

" the lord is with your daughter, he will protect her" Friar Tuck replies

"I know, but still, I can't stop thinking about her, I feel like we forced her into this life, that we took away her old life, I fear for her greatly Friar, and I don't know what to do"

Friar tuck then stand up and puts his hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Maria is a lot like her father, she's strong and bold, but yet kind and gentle, she can handle herself"

Maria bursts into the door, she was carrying Ethan and runs to Maid Marian and Friar Tuck, Wilfred was Carrying Isaiah on his shoulders, David and Sarah flies into the cathedral, Mia closes the door.

"Maria! What is it?" Says Maid Marian

Maid Marian gasps, Friar tuck takes a good look at Ethan's injury.

"He needs Medical attention immediately!" Says Maria

"Okay I'll see what we can do" Says Friar Tuck

He carries him to a room, he closes the door.

1 hour later

Everyone was sitting on the benches.

Maria says, "are you alright Isaiah?"

Isaiah says, "I'm fine Maria, I just overcharged a little, it's Ethan I'm worried about the most, it just happened so fast, Ethan saved all of us and I should've reacted in time"

Maria says, "well I'm glad you and Ethan are alright I've missed you so much"

She then hugs Isaiah with warmth and comfort, Isaiah then hugs her back, holding her tightly, both of them stop hugging, Maria looks down on Isaiah with a smile on her face.

Maria says, "Look at you, your nearly all grown up, I've got so many questions, so many things I've got to ask"

Wilfred says, "So let me get this straight, you're friends with birds, and walking and talking animals, I've now clearly seen everything"

Maria replies, "I know it sounds crazy Wilfred, but your seeing it with your own eyes"

Mia replies, "actually it's not all that crazy"

Isaiah asks, "wait a minute, how'd did you guys get here so fast?"

Wilfred replies, "I have my ways"

David asks, "so your some kind of Fox? That explains why Isaiah and Ethan are friendly to birds like us, they were willing to help us find our son"

Maria asks, "your son?"

Isaiah says, "it's a long story"

Mia says, "one which we don't have time for"

Isaiah says, "speaking of time, what's taking so long?"

Maria says, "patients Isaiah, these things take time, we can't rush them"

Mia says, "but it's been over an hour, they should've been done by now"

Maria says, "you saw how the injury was, it was pretty bad, I'm just glad you were able to made it in time Isaiah, if you hadn't came here so fast while Maintaining Ethan's blood loss, he would've been died, so there's no telling when they will be out"

Friar tuck opens the door, Him, Maid Marian, and mother church mouse goes back into the cathedral, everyone stands up and goes to them.

Isaiah asks, "How is he?"

Mother church mouse replies, "well it's pretty bad, the metal was deep in his skin, it almost pierced his rib cage, it was also pretty Jagged, it made it harder to pull it out"

Friar Tuck says, "we had to make his body numb, so he didn't feel the pain, this is what was in his body"

Friar Tuck brings up the piece, it was covered in blood, Isaiah then gives a worried expression.

Isaiah asks, "can I go see him?"

Friar Tuck replies, "as of right now, he's sleeping, so it maybe not wise to wake him up after everything he's been through"

Isaiah says, "yeah your right, I should let him get rest, he's earned it"

Maria Asks, "Friar Tuck, may I go see him? I'm just gonna treat him real quick"

Friar Tuck replies, "okay, but be quick, he needs his rest"

Maria says, "don't worry I will"

Maid Marian says, "I'll go with her just in case something happens"

The two adults goes back into the room, they close the door.

Isaiah says, "Thank you friar for helping us, it means the world to me"

Friar Tuck says, "the lord works in mysterious ways Isaiah, so it's he who you should thank"

Isaiah says, "yeah, your right"

Friar Tuck says, "well things can't get any worse now can they"

"Howdy Friar, well it looks like I've just stopped by in time, it seems to me you guys were having a night service or something"

A fat wolf enters the lobby, he was wearing nobleman's clothing, he has star badge on his bottom right, and he was armed with a sword in his sheath, he's also wearing a golden medallion.

"What do you want Sheriff?!" Says Friar Tuck with aggression

"Well I've been hearing rumors that you've been keeping the Robin Hood family in your church, so I decided to check for myself if those rumors are true" the sheriff replies back

Father sexton says, "Now wait just a minute-"

"Father shh" Mother church mouse stops him

The Sheriff checks inside the Poor box, he then grabs a shekel and flips it in the air.

"well look what we got here, you may not have fugitives but you have some spare change" Says the Sheriff

"Now wait just a minute! That's the poor box!"

"and its for little poor prince john, now don't start anything like last time, or else we'll hang you and the it'll be just ready for you"

Storm knight then approaches the sheriff, Mia then tries to stop him, but he still walks towards him

Storm knight says, "hey! Put that back!"

"well well well look what we have here, a new face, hey father why don't you tell this young fella over here that in this town, if you play hero you'll get yourself hanged, now scram little boy" the sheriff says it in an aggressive tone

"Not until you put that back where it belongs! You have no right to steal from innocent people!" Says storm knight in a powerful tone

The Sheriff says "Now listen here sonny, this ain't got nothing to do with you, and it's nothin personal, I'm just doing my duty"

Storm knight says, "Then I will do mine"

Storm knight pulls out the Storm-blade from his sheath.

Maria says , "Isaiah don't!"

Maid Marian says, "no my daughter don't"

Maria tries to rush to him, Maid Marian holds her back.

The Sheriff says, "fine, if that's the way you want to play it, then have at it"

Storm knight then swings his sword at the speed of light, breaking the Sheriff's sword in the process, everybody looks in shock, except for Wilfred as he smirks, the blade then falls down.

"How is that even possible?!" Says the Sheriff in a shocking tone

Storm knight points the sword at his face, he then reaches out his left hand, the sheriff then gives a stern look.

The sheriff says "fine you win!"

The Sheriff then reaches for his pocket, he then grabs the coin and slams it in Storm knight's hand, the Sheriff then leaves the Cathedral.

"You haven't seen the last of me! And when I return, it's the noose for all of you" says the Sheriff as he storms out of there

"Heh, dummy!" says Wilfred

Isaiah puts back the sword in his sheath, Friar tuck, Father Sexton, and mother church mouse, Maid Marian and Maria leaves the room sighing in relief.

"Yahoo, I haven't been this thrilled in years!" Says the Friar in excitement

Father Sexton says, "you really showed it to him!"

Maria says, "way to go Isaiah"

David says, "nice job kid"

Sarah says, "that was fantastic"

Wilfred says, "eh what a shame, if it was up to me, I would've just wailed on him"

Mia rolls her eyes.

Isaiah says, "here you go, hold onto it okay"

Isaiah lends the coin to father Sexton, Father Sexton grabs the coin.

Father Sexton says, "thank you my young friend, this means a lot to the people"

Isaiah says, "hey it's the least we can do, you helped our friend, and now it's our turn

To help you"

Maid Marian says, "we are grateful for your bravery, but I'm afraid he will be back, with more soldiers, it's not safe here"

Mia says, "don't worry, if he comes back we'll be ready for him"

"Thank you, but you'll only endanger yourselves if you do" Maid Marian replies in a worried tone

Wilfred says, "we're not worried about fat Balto and his pack of idiots"

Friar Tuck says, "hey! Watch your language in the house of God"

Wilfred Replies "sorry"

Mia says, "trust me, he's just getting warmed up"

"Hey!" Says Wilfred

Everybody begins to laugh

"Is that laughter I'm hearing?"

A giant chicken in a dress walks in the cathedral, she was cloaked alongside two small male Foxes, the giant chicken uncloaks herself.

"Auntie Cluck" Maria says in joy

"Maria!" Says the small fox

He run towards Maria her, she lifts him up in the air and gives him a hug.

"Did you find father yet?"

"Not yet Ted, but I'm getting close"

Ted then looks at the gang

"Who are they?"

Maid Marian says, "lady cluck, children, these are our guests, they'll be staying with us for the night"

Isaiah walks up to The other fox, he was a teenager, the teenage fox gives him a stern look.

Isaiah says, "hi nice to meet you"

Isaiah raises his hand to give him a hand shake, The fox still gives him a stern look, he then pushes Isaiah to the side.

"Hey that's no way to treat our guests laddie" lady Cluck shouts at him

The young fox ignores lady cluck's words, he then walks up to his mother, he then takes off the bag and gives it to his mother.

"Here you go mother, it's not much but I think we can manage it"

"Thank you Ryan, but what's up with you tonight?" Says Maid Marian

"Whats gotten into you Ryan?" Says Maria with a stern tone

Ryan says, "I don't want to talk about it, if you need me I'll be sleeping in the bell tower"

Ryan then leaves the room

Wilfred says, "wow, rude much?"

Lady Cluck replies, "don't mind him lad, he's had a hard day"

Sarah says, "I think we all had a hard day"

Maid Marian says, "why don't we get a good nights rest, we can talk more in the morning, come on Ted it's time for bed now"

Ted says, "but mom I'm not tired, not at all"

Ted then yawns, Maid Marian then giggles, she then holds her son's hand.

Maid Marian says, "alright mister, let's go to bed"

Maid Marian holds her son's hand, both of them walk as he rubs his eyes.

Friar Tuck says, " I'll show you we're you'll be sleeping tonight"

10 minutes later

Isaiah, Wilfred, and Mia were all laying in hay, they were covered in blankets, they were in pajamas while Isaiah was still wearing gloves, David and Sarah were in a hay nest, Maid Marian was standing over them with a lamp in her hands.

Maid Marian says, "sorry if this isn't comfortable, it's the only Thing we got"

Wilfred says, "it's fine"

Mia says, "thanks for everything"

Maid Marian, "it's the least we could do, we wouldn't kick you out in the cold, especially if it's raining, not gets some sleep"

Maid Marian leaves the Room, Isaiah, Mia, David, and Sarah gets comfortable, Wilfred then sits up.

Wilfred says, "hey guys, I don't often say this, but I'm sorry, I was acting like a jerk, and I'm the one who put us into this mess, this is all my fault"

Everybody then sits up.

Mia says, "not all of this was your fault, I should've been more calm and focused"

David says, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you guys like that, your good kids and I don't want to put any pressure on any of you"

Isaiah says, "hey it was an intense situation, we all were in the wrong, but were in this together now, we have to work together as a team, we have to set aside our differences and stand as one"

Isaiah puts his hand down.

Isaiah says, "together?"

Everybody then looks at each other and smiles

All of them say, "together"

As they put their hand/wing down.

* * *

**Whelp that's the end of this chapter, please leave a review down if i did it right, i love you all and Godbless**

** now if you excuse, i'm gonna go cry in a corner.**


	5. Chapter 4: kings and queens (part 2)

**hey guys, It's Storm knight here with another chapter here, now for those of you who are confused on what kings and queens chapters is based on, it's based on the Disney's Robin Hood (1973) version, i know this isn't what you expect, but i thought it would be cool for my story to crossover other franchises, (inhales) "it's free real estate" **

**also for you Gaffnuud, i know that your a troll, and that your trying to stir up trouble with me, but honestly i don't know what's going on in your life, so whatever problem your going through, i hope you can sort it out. **

**now for the Guest who reviewed me, i appreciate that your standing up for other authors l like me, but everything is okay now, it's been dealt with, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter**

**and now without further ado, let's get this show on the road**

* * *

chapter 4: kings and Queens (part 2)

* * *

In the morning, Isaiah and Ted were sword fighting in a playful manner, Wilfred was doing pulls up on a tree branch, Ryan was behind a tree with his arms crossed and looked angrily somewhere else, Mia, David, and Sarah were resting on a log.

"what a peaceful morning it has been" says Sarah

"It sure is" says Mia

"How's Ethan doing? Is he alright?" David asks Mia

Mia says, "Well Friar Tuck told us that he should be able to recover in a couple of weeks, but we can't wait for that long, the everlasting empire is conquering worlds, and we can't stay here forever, one of us may have to stay behind with Ethan if he can't fight"

Sarah says, "Maybe me and David could stay with Ethan"

Mia says, "That's very kind of you, but you don't have to, it may have to be Isaiah to stay with Ethan, seeing how much he cares about him"

David says, "well we aren't good in a fight, we'll only slow you down, we can't let those bad people hurt anyone else"

Mia says, "well your right about that, also I'm surprised your taking all this very well, that's pretty good"

"don't get me wrong we're still pretty baffled about all this, but I'm willing to go through any lengths to get my son back, even if it means fighting this so called Everlasting Empire" David says it in a determined tone

"Then I will be at your side, no matter what" says Sarah

David says, "I know you always will honey, I know"

David and Sarah put their heads together lovingly.

"Aww" says Mia

David and Sarah looks at Mia, Mia then turns around and looks away.

"Sorry"

Both David and Sarah begins to giggle, Isaiah then Does a vertical strike, Ryan then dodges the attack and hits him in the leg, Isaiah falls to the ground.

Ted says, "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Isaiah says, "ow! If that was a real sword you would've kicked my butt right now"

Ted then laughs, Isaiah then gets back up and playfully tackles Ted, both of them laugh.

"you let your guard down, that will be the last mistake you ever make, because the Tickle monster will have his Revenge" says Isaiah playfully

"No please! Don't I'm ticklish"

Isaiah then pretends to tickle him in the neck, but Ted still laughs, Ryan then scoffs and gets up from the Tree and looks at Isaiah.

"are you done playing like a toddler?" Ryan says it scornfully towards Isaiah

"who poured sour milk in your cereal this morning?" Wilfred responds

"We were just having fun Ryan" Says Isaiah

"fun? You rather play than help? I guess we wasted our rooms on you four" says Ryan

"look Ryan, we're trying to be friends here, we've dealt with a lot lately, and since I love your big sister, can you just please calm down" says Isaiah

" i Won't, because the longer we wait here, the longer my people suffer"

"If you want us to help than we'll help, there's no point on being so venomous towards us"

"all I want is my dad back, but you don't seem to understand that, Human"

Everybody looks at Ryan, Isaiah looks at him with Confusion.

"What did you just say?" Says Isaiah in an angrily yet confused manner

Ryan then storms off, Isaiah was about to follow him, David then stops him.

"Leave him be, we don't want to start any conflicts with them" Says David

"Yeah your right" says Isaiah calmly

"Why don't we go see if breakfast is ready" Sarah suggested

"Good idea, come on Isaiah" Mia says to Isaiah

Grabbing his hand and all of them walked to the church while Ryan walked the other way, Ryan then pulls out a broken arrow, it had a golden tip at the end, as he squeezes it in anger.

Meanwhile

The team

Friar Tuck says, "sorry if it's not much, but it's all we got"

Mia replies, "it's okay, this actually pretty filling, how is it to you guys"

Sarah says, "we never had this kind of food before, but it's actually not bad"

Wilfred says, "it's better than war Rations, that's for sure"

Isaiah continues to eat his bread, as he stares at the window, Maria looks at Isaiah.

"Hey Isaiah, are you okay?" Maria asks him

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright" Isaiah replies back

Wilfred says, "your head is in the clouds again?"

Isaiah say, "sorry, I'm just thinking about all that's happened, with Ethan getting injured, us getting stuck here, and-"

Maria says, "Dealing with Ryan I suppose?"

Isaiah looks at Maria with realization in his eyes.

Isaiah asks, "you saw what happened?"

Maria says, "yup, every last minute of it"

Lady Cluck says, "the lad is just like that, give him time, he'll warm up to you"

Mia asks, "but why is he like that? We didn't do anything wrong to him"

Maid Marian leans back in her chair.

Maid Marian says, "well it happened 11 years ago, it was a celebration of the year when King Richard returned home from his crusade, Maria and Ryan were so little, Ted was just a baby, we were all enjoying the celebration when suddenly these giant flying objects floated over us, and these soldiers in golden armor attacked our kingdom, my husband fended them off while we escaped, we ran as fast as we could but, there were so many soldiers, so I decided to let my children run and have them take me, Maria hold onto her brother and both of them ran, I was about to give myself up when all of a sudden rock barriers blocked their path, the rocks sealed them off, I then ran to my children to see if they're alright, my sons were alright, but however, Maria was missing, I did everything I did to find her, but she was gone, up until this point I still regret it"

"So what happened after that?" Mia asks

Maid Marian Replies, "well after the invasion, King Richard went missing, so Prince John has taken in his place, he went back to his old ways, over taxing the people and imprisoning those who can't afford for the taxes, prince John has continued to do the man hunt for our family, my husband left us in Friar Tuck's care, Ryan grew up without his father"

Mia states, "but still, we're all going through hard times, he can't just act the way he is right now"

Isaiah says, "Mia, that's a little bit harsh don't you think?"

Maid Marian says, "no, I'm afraid she's right, he's been holding it on for too long, if he doesn't let go of the past, I fear he might hurt himself, but I just don't know what to do"

David then flies up to Isaiah, David then whispers into Isaiah's ear, Isaiah then takes a deep breathe and stands up

Isaiah says, "my friend David here suggest that you talk to your son, see what's bothering him, it might bring some comfort to him"

Maid Marian says, "well we haven't had the time to talk to each other, but I will try to talk to my son, thank you, and thank you David"

David then nods his head, Maria then stands up.

Maria says, "why don't we go down to the pottery, we probably need fresh new pots"

Maid Marian says, "well that's an excellent idea, do you think you can help us, we could use a few extra hands"

Isaiah Says, "sure why not"

Mia says, "I could use the fresh air"

Wilfred says, "well I got nothing else better to do, so yeah"

Ted asks, "can I go mommy? please?"

Maid Marian replies, "I'm sorry son, but it is too dangerous, I don't want to afford to lose you to"

Ted then looks at her sad, Isaiah then kneels down and puts his hand on his right shoulder.

Isaiah says, "hey buddy, when I get back, I can show you my sword, and I'll show you what it can do, what do you think?"

Ted says, "really, a real sword? Awesome, please be sure to comeback quick"

Friar Tuck says, "in the mean time, you can do your studies"

"Oh? do I have to?" Ted replies with a groan

Wilfred says, "I feel you man, I feel you"

Isaiah asks, "wait what about Ethan?"

Friar Tuck says, "Don't worry, your friend will be fine, I'll take care of him"

Isaiah says, "thank you Friar, it means a lot to me"

Wilfred says, "whelp, let's get some pots"

5 minutes later

They were walking into town, all of them were covered in hoods.

Wilfred says, "why do we have to wear these stupid cloaks?"

Maria whispers, "because the soldiers are still looking for us, and they're probably looking for you to, it's best if we don't draw attention to ourselves"

Mia asks, "and you've guys been doing this for the past 11 years"

"yep, welcome to our world" lady cluck responds back

As they continue to walk through the street, Isaiah sees a poster hanging from a tree.

"oh no" says Isaiah

"What is it?" Maid Marian asks

"They got my face wrong" Isaiah responds back

Isaiah shows them the poster, his nose was as long as Pinocchio's, Mia and Wilfred keeps hold of their laughter, Maria walks over to them.

"Isaiah that's a wanted poster, it looks like they're looking for you to, it's best if you tear that down, so people won't recognize you" Maria suggests

"With that beautiful disaster around? I don't think anyone would recognize Isaiah"says Wilfred with exaggeration

Isaiah then rolls his eyes, a coughing noise then comes from behind them, they turned around and see a dog in the no tax post, he appeared to be exhausted and dehydrated as he was covered in stains.

"Whose this?"

Maid Marian replies, "this is the Miller, he couldn't afford to pay for the Taxes, so he and his family was arrested, while his family is in a cell, he has to spend his sentence here being humiliated by the cruelty of the soldiers"

Lady Cluck say, "if I ever come across those soldiers, I'll make them wish they were still in bed"

Wilfred replies, "I'm up for a good wallop"

Maria then walk towards the Miller, she then pulls out her cantina, she then pours it down the Miller's throat, the Miller drinks the water, he then sighs, as he opens his eyes and gazes upon the company, Maria smiles as she puts her hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, everything will be alright my friend"

The dog then smiles faintly.

"Hey! What's going on over there?!" A crocodile yells out

( He was wearing a cape with a fancy hat, he also had a shield in his left hand and a sword in his right hand, he had Rhino guards with Halberds in their hands )

Maid Marian shouts, "RUN!"

Everybody runs while David and Sarah flies away.

"Get them!" The crocodile shouts

( The Rhinos charge at them, they begin to catch up )

Isaiah shouts, "crap they're catching up!"

Maria then replies, "split up!"

( Isaiah, Wilfred, and Sarah goes to the left, David, Mia, and Lady Cluck goes to the right, and Maid Marian and Maria runs straight, the crocodile then orders them to split up, the Rhinos chase after Isaiah, Wilfred, and Sarah )

Isaiah says, "wait a minute? We have powers for crying out loud! Why can't we fight back?"

Wilfred replies, "do you want to be accused of Witchcraft? Because people don't take people things politely with people with strange abilities"

Isaiah says, "but I'm not a witch"

Wilfred says, "tell that to them!"

Sarah shouts, "look out!"

( An old Turtle was moving the cart, Isaiah goes through the cart, Wilfred vaults over the cart, and Sarah flies over it, the Front Rhino then Halts, all the other Rhinos ran into each other, the last Rhino then rans into them all, causes them to stumble and fall on each other, the old turtle just keeps pushing his cart unaware of what just happened )

Isaiah says, "thanks for the save Sarah"

Sarah says, "your welcome"

( an Arrow flies by them )

Wilfred says, "oh no"

( wolves were chasing them as they fire they're arrows at them, Isaiah, Wilfred and Sarah dodges the arrows anxiously )

Wilfred says, "seriously?! When are they added into the mix?!"

Isaiah says, "we need to think of something fast or we're toast!"

( Wilfred looks around the area, he then sees barrels full of wine )

Wilfred shouts, I got it!"

( Wilfred then grabs an arrow in mid air with his robotic arm, as they past by the barrels, he then throws the arrow at the rope, the Barrels come rolling down on the archers, colliding with them, the wine scattering all over the place, and causing the rest of the archers to slip and fall )

"I am so glad you have that arm" Isaiah says in relief

"It has it's uses" Wilfred replies with a smirk on his face

Meanwhile

( Mia, Lady Cluck, and David were running/flying away from the soldiers )

Lady Cluck shouts, "run Lassie, this is no place for a lady"

( Lady Cluck then turns around and begins chasing the Rhinos back, the Rhinos then halts and begins to run away from her, Mia and David looks back at her, both of them stop )

"Man, she ain't no chicken, no pun intended" Says Mia in Amazement

"Well those guards must be running for a reason" David replies

( Mia then looks at the top, she sees three archers pulling they're arrows back, Mia looks around the area, she sees a pitch fork, he steps on the edge of the pitch fork, the pitch fork flips in the air, she grabs it and then throws it at the archers, the archers the pitch fork the latches onto all three of their hoods, sticking all 3 of them to the chimney )

"Heh, now that was pretty cool" Says Mia with confidence

"Mia look out!" David shouts

( the Crocodile was behind her and then Downward strikes, Mia then dodges the attack to the right, she then counter kicks him, the crocodile blocks the attack, knocking him back, he then looks her menacingly, Mia takes off the cloak )

"There will be a fine reward for your capture" the crocodile states

"Then come and get me" Mia replies back

( both of them charge at each other, The crocodile Does a Horizontal swing, Mia then jumps over him and wraps the cloak around his head, she lands on the ground, she then spins him around, she lets go of the cloak, the crocodile hits his back against the wall, knocking the flower pot into the air, he takes off the cloak, the flower pot falls on his head, knocking him unconscious )

"Phew, that was close" Says Mia

"We should look for Lady Cluck, she'll probably need our help" Says David

( a Rhino jumps into the air, doing a goofy scream, as he falls back down )

"TAKE THAT YOU SCURVY SCOUNDREL!" Lady Cluck shouts off in the distance

"From the looks of it, the Bad guys need help, come on" Says Mia as they run the opposite way.

Meanwhile

( Maid Marian and Maria runs from the Rhino guards )

Maid Marian says, "they're catching up to us, we'll never make it"

( Maria then sees a plant in the ground, her eyes turn yellow, as they run past the small plant, the plant enlarges and spreads across the floor, the Rhino guards trip on the plant, Maria's eyes turn back to normal, arrows fly past them, they take cover over a pie cart )

"Mother what do we do now?" Maria asks in desperation

( Maid Marian looks at the pies )

"Well daughter, let's see if these thugs have a sweet tooth" Maid Marian replies back

( Maid Marian throws a pie at one of the archers, she then throws two more pies )

"Whoa mother, that was amazing" Maria says in amazement

"I still got it in me" Says Maid Marian

( a pig stares at Maid Marian and Maria with shock in her eyes )

"Oh sorry about that dearie, here you can have these, I hope this is enough" Says Maid Marian

( Maid Marian gives her coins, as both Maria and Maid Marian runs off, the female pig still stares at them )

Meanwhile

( Isaiah, Wilfred, and Sarah were panting hard )

"all this for a couple of pots?" Says Isaiah with exhaustion

"Come on, they gotta be here somewhere" one of the soldiers shout

"****, we gotta get out of the streets" Says Wilfred

"Where? There's no where to go" Says Sarah

( Isaiah looks at the Pottery sign )

Isaiah says, "guys look the pottery sign, This has to be the place"

( Isaiah knocks on the door )

"Go away, we are closed" says the storekeeper

Wilfred says, "Closed? In the middle of the day? On a Tuesday?!"

"Nobodies home" says the storekeeper

"Toby, do you realize that saying nobodies home indicates that someone's actually home?" Says another voice from inside

( Isaiah looks at Wilfred, giving him the "are you kidding me look", Wilfred rubs his eyes together, Sarah then face palms herself )

"Gee, I never thought of that" Toby responds

( they hear soldiers running their way )

Wilfred says, "Whelp I'm not gonna die like this"

( Wilfred flips Isaiah into the window, He grabs Sarah and jumps into the window, taking cover from the guards, the guards look around )

"Keep searching! They can't have gone far!"

( the soldiers pasts the house, Isaiah's foot was stuck in a pot as he was sitting on the ground while Wilfred was squatting )

Wilfred whispers, "phew, that was close"

Isaiah whispers, "did you have to shove me?"

Wilfred whispers, "no but I wanted to"

Isaiah then squints at him, A figure in the shadows points they're bow and arrow at the 3 of them.

"Halt intruders"

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there, we're not gonna hurt you or rob you, we just needed a place to hid" says Isaiah

"So you three were running from the guards huh?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...honestly, I would've done the same"

The mysterious figure lowers her bow, she puts her arrow away, as she reaches her hand towards them, she then reveals herself, she was a bunny, she was wearing a skirt with a shirt on her, she was also wearing arm guards around her, and she was wearing a pink scarf around her neck, she pulls both of them up.

"Sorry about that, you can never be too safe around these parts"

"Can I come out now" Says Toby

"Yes Toby, you can come out now"

Toby then comes out of his shell, he was a turtle, he had a small hat an glasses on him, he walks towards them.

"For a moment their, I thought you were gonna sold us out" says Toby

"But I could tell you wouldn't, you two don't look like your from around here, so you must be new, but there's gotta be a reason to why those guards were chasing you, why's that so?" Says the female bunny

Isaiah says, "well-"

Maria, Maid Marian, Mia, Lady Cluck, and David rushes from the door, all of them were panting.

"Maid Marian, Maria, Lady Cluck, what happened?" Says Toby

Toby grabs a bucket of water, he gives the spoon to Them, all of them were taking turn as they were taking sips.

"The guards were chasing all of you again? You need to come up with a better way to get here without getting caught" says the female Rabbit

Maria says, "Sorry aunt Susanne, but we had so many coming with us, it kinda made it difficult for us to escape"

Susanne says, "ahh, so your with them, why didn't you say so?"

Wilfred says, "because you threatened us with a Bow and arrow and you wouldn't stop talking"

Susanne says, "sorry"

Lady Cluck says, "Lad be nice"

Wilfred says, "sorry"

Isaiah says, "hey Wilfred, can you give me a hand here, I'm a bit stuck"

Wilfred says, "okay come here"

Wilfred pulls the pot from Isaiah's leg.

Susanne says, "so what are your names"

Isaiah says, "my name is Isaiah, this is Wilfred, and Mia, and that's David and Sarah over there, and your Susanne and Toby right?"

Toby says, "yup that's our name"

Susanne says, "so what can I do for you?"

Maid Marian says, "we need to make a few deliveries, we need some of the pots that you filled"

Susanne asks, "do you trust them?"

Maria says, "we do, they helped us before, and one of them is a close friend of mine, we can trust them"

Toby says, "okay here you go"

Toby hands them pots, Mia hears a clanking noise from the pots, she looks inside the pots, she sees two coins inside the pots.

Mia says, "wait, this has money in it"

Lady Cluck says, "right you are lassie"

Susanne says, "we deliver them to those who don't have money, you saw what happened last night, the Sheriff and his goons don't care about the people, all they care about is that if they have the money or not, so we hide money in these pots so that the villagers maybe be able to pay off at least some of the taxes"

Mia says, "but where does all the money come from?"

Maria says, "my father and my uncles often do Raids on Prince John's Treasures, they bring the money halfway across the Forest so Toby and I can get it"

Wilfred says, "so you scam prince John with his own money? Impressive"

Isaiah says, "umm Wilfred?"

Wilfred says, "I'm trying, can somebody help me?"

Toby says, "oh right of course"

Toby walks over to them, the both of them yank on the pot.

Susanne says, "oh right I almost forgot, I have a surprise for all of you, now it should be around here somewhere"

Both of them yank really hard on the pot.

Maid Marian says, "careful boys, we don't want to-"

the pot then flies through the air, crashing into the wall, a piece of rolled up paper falls out of it.

Maid Marian says, "-break anything"

Isaiah says, "oh boy, I hope that wasn't expensive"

Susanne says, "oh there it is"

Susanne walks over there and grabs the paper, she then lends the paper to Maria.

Maria asks, "what's this?"

Susanne replies, "look for yourself"

Maria unfolds the paper, she then looks in shock, it was a map through Sherwood Forest.

Maid Marian asks, "this map, where does this lead?"

Susanne says, "this right here is the map to Robin Hood himself"

Everybody looks in shock

Susanne says, "I honestly wanted to give this to you, but I couldn't muster the strength to give this to you, I was just so scared to give this to you, I had it for awhile, I just didn't know everyone would react, please I hope your not mad"

Maria says, "oh Susanne"

Maria then hugs her, squeezing her tightly, tears stream down from her eyes

Maria says, "better late then never, thank you"

Susanne hugs her back, everybody looks in awe, they're was knocking on the door.

"Open up in there!" One of the guard's shouts outside

"Crap they must've followed us" Says Mia

"Quick through out the back way, we'll stall them" Says Susanna

"Are you gonna be alright?" Says Isaiah

"We can take care of ourselves, but you need to go now!" Says Toby

"Thank you, for everything" says Maid Marian

Everybody rushes out the back, the guards break into the pottery.

"Oh hello, how can we help you?" Toby says nervously as he goes into his shell

The crocodile walks into the pottery.

"Have any of you seen them"

The crocodile puts up wanted posters, they look at the poster and then they look up at the Sheriff.

"I'm sure your well acquainted with them" says the crocodile menacingly

Meanwhile

All of them were in the alley way panting.

Isaiah says, "that was close, I hope they're alright"

Sarah says, "I'm sure they're alright, they've been doing this for 11 years"

Isaiah says, "yeah that's true"

Maria says, "okay everyone, I'll need you all to go back to the church, I need to do this"

Maid Marian says, "daughter, if your saying that your going to search for your father by yourself, please don't, it's too dangerous"

Maria says, "I have to mother, it's been too long since we seen him, we can't live like this forever, I can't live like this forever, so please let me do this"

Isaiah says, "sorry Maria, but your mother's right, you can't do this by yourself, let us come with you"

Maria says, "no I can't, we already put all of you through enough danger, I don't you to get involved in our conflict"

Isaiah says, "it's okay Maria, this means a lot to you, you've already done enough for us, so let us do good for you"

Maria says, "but what about Ethan?"

Isaiah says, "Ethan would want me to do this, we don't back down when our friends need help, so I want to help you"

Maria then smiles, Isaiah turns around to the others

Isaiah says, "so who wants to come with us?"

Mia then walks up to them.

Mia says, "you helped us out, what kind of person would I be if I let people suffer at the hands of a tyrant"

Wilfred says, "as long as I get to kick some Booty, I'm onboard"

David and Sarah lands on Isaiah's shoulders.

David says, "well we are a team, so we'll follow you wherever you go"

Maria says, "thank you, all of you"

Maid Marian says, "very well then, if that is your wish, then we will abide by it, just please be careful, return home safely"

Maria says, "thank you mother, and don't worry we will"

Maid Marian hugs her daughter

Lady Cluck says, "be strong Lassie"

Maria says, "I will Auntie Cluck"

Maria hugs Lady Cluck.

Maid Marian says, "when you find your father, tell him I love him with all my heart

Maria says, "I will mother, I will"

Maid Marian then smiles, both Lady Cluck and Maid Marian cloaks themselves

Maid Marian says, "may God be with all of you"

Mia says, "be safe"

Lady Cluck says, "don't worry Lassie, we'll keep our heads together while they're still attached"

Everybody says, "bye good luck"

Lady Cluck and Maid Marian then goes out in the opening and walks home.

Mia says, "I love that chicken"

Isaiah says, "so where to?"

Maria says, "well from the looks of this map, we head north"

Wilfred says, "okay let's go!"

Everybody shouts in excitement and thrills.

3 hours later

Everybody was dragging they're feet and looking exhausted.

"Are we there yet?" Mia asks in a tired tone

Maria replies, "not yet, just a few more miles"

"we've been walking for nearly 3 hours, we should've been there already!" Says Wilfred in a complaining tone

Isaiah asks, "Maria, are we lost?"

Maria replies, "no we're not lost, it's just a little bit longer than I anticipated, why don't we take a break, there's a river up ahead, why don't we rest there"

They walk up to the river, everybody plops down to rest, Isaiah sits on a log, he then takes off his sword sheath and puts it on his lap, Sarah near Isaiah.

"hey Isaiah, are you doing alright?" Sarah asks

Isaiah replies, "yeah I'm fine, just a little exhausted, I'm sorry if you and your husband got dragged into this entire mess, maybe you should've stayed with Maid Marian and the others"

"It's okay Isaiah, me and David traveled farther than this, in fact even farther for our son"

Sarah then looks off into the river.

"What's wrong Sarah?"

"Oh it's nothing, I've just been thinking about Ryan and my son"

"Oh okay, do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, it's just that, what maid Marian told us, about her son, it reminded me of our son, how's he been lonely for all these years, and I've been wondering, would our son turn out that way, aggressive and resentful, it's just sorry, I-I don't know what I'm saying, maybe I shouldn't say these things"

"No it's okay, it's okay to worry about your son, your son is a different person than Ryan is, he's a little bit shy and a bit clumsy from time to time, but he's also caring and kind, heck he's a wonderful friend to have"

"Thank you Isaiah, I guess our family is lucky to have friends like you"

"Really? Thank you, I appreciate it"

"No problem sweetie"

David then flies towards them

Sarah says, "hey David, me and Isaiah were just having a nice conversation"

Isaiah says, "yeah I was about to ask you guys a question"

David says, "and what's that?"

Isaiah says, "what did you name your son"

Sarah says, "oh we named him Tyler"

Isaiah then smiles

David says, "what is it?"

Isaiah says, "well everyone else calls him Blu, but I call him Tyler"

David says, "heh, that's nice to know"

Maria then walks towards Isaiah, she was carrying a canteen in her hand

Maria says, "hey Isaiah, you talking with your new friends, do you need a drink of water"

Isaiah says, "yeah sure, thank you"

Isaiah reaches for the canteen, an arrow hits the canteen bottle.

Wilfred shouts, "oh crap!"

Maria shouts, "take cover!"

( an Arrow storm falls down, everybody runs behind the trees, they continue on running, they then stumble and fall on a steep hill, they then get up )

Isaiah says, "where did you those come from?!"

Maria says, "I don't know, that couldn't be the work of the sheriff and his men"

"Well aren't you a clever girl aren't you?"

Everybody gets up, the sheriff and a bunch of wolf soldiers were near them.

Maria says, "Sheriff!"

"Well well well, look how you've grown, it's a shame that we have to meet under these circumstances" says the Sheriff with a pretend caring tone

"Don't flatter yourself, we know exactly why your doing this" says Maria

"Guilty as charged, I see you've been making new friends, how peculiar, aren't you the boy I faced last night?" Says The Sheriff

"Oh I'm sorry, did I cut you off on your visit?" Says Isaiah in a mocking tone

"Heh, you have a sense of humor I'll give you that, maybe I was being a little bit too nice last night" says the Sheriff

"To be too nice, you actually have to be nice first" says Wilfred

"Hey didn't your parents ever taught you to respect your elders?" Says the Sheriff

Mia asks, "what do you want Sheriff?"

The Sheriff says, "well I'm here for the arrest of you 4, but however though I think you'd be more useful to me here than you are in a cell?"

Maria says, "what are you talking about?"

The Sheriff says, "well For years I've been trying to capture Robin Hood and his so called Merry Men, but I'd never been able to find him, so why don't we come to an agreement"

Maria says, "what sort of agreement?"

Maria then puts her hand behind her back, she then moves it around, the roots in the ground begin to move.

The Sheriff says, "if you would kindly give your father up, I could forget about this whole thing, I'll let you and your family go free, we won't bother them ever again"

Mia says, "and why of all people should we trust you?"

The Sheriff says, "hey I'm just doing my duty, I have no grudge against any of you"

Isaiah says, "duty? Is that the pathetic excuse you come up with? What a load of crap"

Sheriff says, "excuse me?"

Isaiah says, "you heard me, we all have a choice, we decide who we are"

Isaiah begins walking towards them, the Archers then pull back their arrows, Sheriff then was ready to pull out his sword, Isaiah just keeps walking.

"You could've just walked away from being the Sheriff, but no, you helped ruined they're lives, for Prince John, it was about greed, but to you, it was about control"

"So what's it to you, are you trying to make a point?"

"We all got something to fight for, we all want purpose with our lives, we all want someone to care for or care for us, and if we lose sight of who we are, we become something else, if you don't stand for something you might fall for anything, do you wanna know why?l..."

Everybody was about to get ready to fight

"...the end is where we begin"

The roots then tie up they're legs.

The Sheriff says, "what in the world?!"

Isaiah then pulls out his sword, the soldiers begin to freak out.

"He's got a sword!" One of the soldiers shout

Isaiah twirls his sword around and does a fighting pose.

"You idiots, we all got swords!" The Sheriff shouts as he pulls out his sword.

All the soldiers pull out they're swords, Isaiah then swings his sword horizontally, shattering all their swords, all of them look in shock.

"Not anymore" says Isaiah

"Please don't kill us! We don't want to die!" Says the soldiers

"Relax we're not going to kill you" says Isaiah

"Really?" Says the soldiers

"Yeah, we have no desire to kill you, but we are gonna leave you there, so you have time to think about your life choices, so later" says Isaiah

Wilfred then stops him

Wilfred says, "wait wait wait, hold up, I wanted to kick some butt, I'm at least getting somewhat of satisfaction"

Mia says, "what are you doing?"

Wilfred says, "this"

Wilfred then punches him in the gut with his robot arm, The Sheriff's eyes pop out, everybody looks at him in shock.

"There you go, I'm done now" Wilfred says with a casual tone

"Holy crap! What is your arm made out of?!" Says Isaiah

"I honestly don't know, whelp let's get a move on now" says Wilfred

Wilfred walks in front of them, as Isaiah and Mia were still standing in shock.

"Man I hate to be on his bad side"

"That was just his causal side, I can't even imagine what he does to a person on his bad side" says Mia

"It's best if we don't think about it" says Isaiah

As they both walk with them, The Sheriff was laying on the ground, still panting from the blow he took, a giant knight in golden armor walks toward him.

"Hmph, they are unpredictable as I would imagine, but at least the empire knows what they're up against"

"Can you please let us out of here?!" Says the Sheriff anxiously

The knight then raises his two handed longsword, everybody flinches away from the knight, the knight then slices the roots off them

"Come on, we have much work to do"

The knight begins to walk away.

Meanwhile

It was evening time, the team were still searching, Maria then shouts in frustration.

Maria says, "its hopeless, we'll never find them"

Isaiah says, "Maria calm down, everything's okay"

Maria then groans.

Maria says, "this is stupid, we've been wondering all day, and there no where to be found"

Maria slams herself against a tree, she then slides down and lays on the ground, everybody looks at her with concern, Isaiah then lends her a hand, Maria then grabs his hand, and he pulls her back up.

Isaiah says, "are you okay?"

Maria says, "yeah I'm okay"

She then sighs

"I'm sorry everyone, if I wasted your time for this foolish crusade"

Mia says, "hey it's okay, we'll find them, everything will be alright"

"Maybe we should go search for them tomorrow, it's getting late" Isaiah suggests

Maria replies, "okay, lets go home"

Everybody then walks back home, a strong current of wind then blows at them.

David says, "where did all this wind came from?"

Isaiah says, "today's been full of surprises"

Isaiah's necklace then gets blow away.

Isaiah says, "no! My necklace!"

Maria says, "don't worry, I'll get it"

Maria then chases after the necklace, Maria continues to chase it, Maria then goes pass the bushes, she then was near a river stream where the sun was setting, the necklace then was laying on the ground, she walks towards it, reaching out her hand on it, another hand grabs the necklace, it was a male fox, he was wearing a shirt with a hat on his head, both of them look in shock.

"Daddy?"

"Maria?"

Both of them continue to stare at each other, he then puts his left hand on her cheek, she then begins to burst into tears, Robin Hood also having tears coming out of his eyes, both of them embracing each other, both of them kneel to the ground, crying out in joy.

"Oh father!"

Maria continues to sob

"It's okay now, daddy's here now, I got you"

Everybody then rushes towards Maria, seeing Maria with her father, Maria and her father face to face.

"Look at you, your all grown up, Your so beautiful, just like your mother" says Robin Hood

Robin Hood then looks at the team.

Robin Hood says, "who are they?"

The team then walks towards them.

Maria says, "father, I would like you to meet my friends, they helped me search for you"

Robin Hood then reaches out for a handshake.

Robin Hood says, "it's truly is a pleasure to meet you all"

Isaiah then grabs his hand, Robin Hood pulls him in and squeezes him real tight, Isaiah could barely breathe.

"Thank you for Saving my daughter" says Robin Hood

"No problem sir" says Isaiah

As he lets go of him, everybody else begins to laugh.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a tight squeeze" says Robin Hood

"Does anyone else wanna have a go" says Isaiah

"Naw, not much of a hugger"

Ethan then walks towards them, everybody looks in shock

"Did y'all miss me?"

Isaiah then walks towards him with a smile on his face

"Welcome back buddy"

Isaiah reaches out his hand for a handshake, Ethan then grabs his hand.

* * *

**Whelp guys, that's it for this chapter, sorry if the chapter was a bit too long, but i hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you have any ideas, your opinions matter, just as long as it's not as colorful Gaffnuuds (sorry buddy, you asked for it), whelp love you all and Godbless**


	6. Chapter 5: kings and Queens (part 3)

**Hey guys, I'm sorry once again if i took so long, I was helping out Atarya QueenOfEgypt with her story in Between Boundaries, you can check it out once we're done with this chapter, so this is the final chapter for Kings and Queens**

**enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: kings and queens ( part 3 )

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle

A lion wrapped around in a blue robe was sitting on the throne staring angrily off in the distance, beside him was a snake in a hat with a cape on him.

"well sire it was another successful day right" says Sir Hiss

Prince John just keeps staring.

"ohh I know what might cheer you up, counting your coins you love that"

Sir Hiss plays with the coins, Prince John was still staring.

"Oh, what's the matter my king? Don't you want to-"

"I WANT ROBIN HOOD!" Shouts Prince John

As he abrupt from his throne while knocking all the coins everywhere.

"HE'S BEEN ROBBING FROM MY KINGDOM FOR FAR TOO LONG! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I'VE TAX THE PEOPLE HE ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO GIVE IT BACK TO THEM! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO CAPTURE ROBIN HOOD ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"For a king of all of England, you bellow like a spoiled child"

Officer Morgan then comes out of the shadows, approaching Prince John.

Sir Hiss says, "How dare you approach the before the king uninvited"

Prince John says, "settle down sir Hiss, he's the one who's helping us, how may we help you?"

Officer Morgan says, "well if you haven't noticed, your kingdom has 6 fugitives running from the Empire"

Prince John asks, "and what do these fugitives look like?"

Officer Morgan pulls out a hologram of Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Wilfred, David, and Sarah, Prince John observes them.

Prince John asks, "so your telling me that the fugitives your looking for are children?"

Officer Morgan says, "don't underestimate these children as we have, they are most likely Gonna forge an alliance with your sworn enemy, Robin Hood, so if you want to keep your kingdom, I suggest you send your forces to find these children and bring them back alive"

Officer Morgan was about to leave

Prince John says, "listen here, I will not be commanded around in my kingdom, and in my throne room by some-"

Officer Morgan points a dagger at his throat, both of them walk towards the throne.

Officer Morgan says, "don't forget who put you in that throne, you will do as the empire tells you to do, or you will face dire consequences"

Prince John falls on his throne.

"do i make myself clear?"

Officer Morgan points the dagger near his throat.

"Okay, you win" says Prince John

Officer Morgan then removes the knife from his throat, he then tosses a piece of paper on his lap.

"There, those are the whereabouts of Robin Hood's family, that should be able to help you find our enemies, you may use any method necessary to capture them, Failure is not an option, so for your sake, I hope you succeed"

Officer Morgan leaves the throne room, Prince John opens up the paper.

"Oh I plan to" says Prince John as he smiles evilly.

Meanwhile

Everybody was at camp.

"Man I walked so far to get here" says Ethan

Isaiah ask, "how are you here? What happened?"

Ethan replies, "well I shoved a basket full of those awful tasting flowers, so that my wound would be healed a lot faster"

Maria says, "Ethan, you weren't suppose to consume that many flowers, your body can't handle it's toxic side effects"

Ethan says, "well yeah, I learned that out the hard way, I vomited twice today"

Everybody gives a disgusted look

"but don't worry I feel better now, at least I'm here with you"

Maria says, "gosh darn it Ethan, do you always have to be so reckless"

Wilfred sniffs something.

Wilfred says, "something smells burnt, is the forest on fire?"

Robin Hood says, "no lad, that would be the grub in the pot"

Robin Hood points to the burnt food, Isaiah and Ethan both were suppressing their laughter.

Isaiah asks quietly, "remember the time that Maria set the stove on fire"

Ethan replies quietly, "like father like daughter"

Both of them struggle to suppress their laughter, Maria hovers over them.

Maria asks, "and what are you two boys talking about?"

Ethan replies, "umm nothing"

Maria says, "uh huh yeah, sure you were, so dad, where's uncle John and uncle Skippy?"

Robin Hood replies, "well the both of them went to go gathering because of my COOKING SKILLS, so it's gonna take them awhile before they get back, in the meantime, what would you guys would like to do?"

Ethan says, "actually, we would like to get some training in"

Isaiah says, "Ethan, seriously?"

Ethan says, "come on Isaiah, we haven't done sparring in a while"

Isaiah says, "okay fine, so where do you suggest we spar?"

Ethan and Isaiah were standing on a boat in the middle of the pond.

"Well Ethan I have to admit, this is probably the best sparring arena we ever had, so what's the challenge?" Says Isaiah

"The goal is to try and knock each other into the water, so whoever knocks who off, wins" says Ethan

"Sounds simple, but I feel like this is more of a game than it is training"

"That's because it is"

( Ethan pulls out his hammer, Isaiah then smirks )

"So that's how it's gonna be then, well then en garde"

( Isaiah then pulls out his sword, they swing there weapons at each other 2 times, Ethan swings vertical, Isaiah blocks the attack, Isaiah repels him back, Isaiah twirls himself and does a horizontal strike, Ethan parry's the attack )

"Woo go Ethan!" Shouts Sarah

"Come on Isaiah you can do it!" Says Mia

( both of them look at the team cheering for them )

"Hey Isaiah aren't you getting a little too fancy for sparring? Says Ethan

"This is coming from the guy who ate a basket full of flowers today"

( Ethan begins twirling his hammer )

"Well would you like to eat some? cause that's what your gonna be eating for dinner once I'm done with you"

( Ethan accidentally taps his head with the hammer, Maria then giggles )

"Smooth move Ethan"

"Oh yeah, you better be ready for me Isaiah, cause I'm coming at you without holding back"

"I hear a lot of trash talking, but not enough fighting"

"Oh ho so you wanna play it that way"

"Yup"

( Isaiah and Ethan charge at each other and clash, Isaiah swings his sword horizontal 3 times, Ethan blocks the attacks, Ethan tries to blow Isaiah away with his wind attack, Isaiah stabs the ground to hold him, Isaiah than does a vertical sword slash, Ethan blocks the heavy attack, Isaiah then upward slashes him and knocks him off guard, Isaiah and Ethan swing their weapons at each other 3 times, Ethan repels him back, Isaiah then drags his sword on the ground and strikes, Ethan blocks the attack vertically, Isaiah pushes him back, Isaiah jumps up, twirls his sword around, than strikes vertically, Ethan than dodges rolls to the left )

"Woo, I'm getting a work out" says Ethan with excitement

( Wilfred walks on the platform they were on, he had a sword in his hand )

Wilfred says, "Alright I'll admit that was impressive, but I bet I can take both of you on all by myself"

"Oh ho ho ho, your gonna regret saying that" says Isaiah

"***** please, I've fought people more skilled and experienced, what chance do you-"

( Ethan than charges Wilfred, he jumps up and slams his sword down with his hammer, Isaiah than jumps on his back and force pushes Wilfred, Wilfred than grapples both of them with his fingers and pulls them to the water with him, all 3 of them rise from the water near shore, Isaiah spits out the water )

Wilfred says, "you guys are lucky that my left arm is water proof"

Isaiah says, "Well that could've turned out better than I thought"

Ethan says, "What are you talking about we beaten him"

Wilfred says, "Nope not really, the goal was whoever knocks off the boat wins, so I dragged you both of you down into the water"

Maria says, "hence, making it a draw"

Wilfred says, "hence, making it a draw"

Isaiah says, "well then there's only one way of settling it"

Wilfred asks, "and what is that?"

Isaiah splashes water in Wilfred's face.

Ethan says, "Ha! Got em"

Wilfred says, "oh that's it"

Wilfred then splashes water back at them, they begin splashing water at each other playfully.

"Guys careful, your gonna get my dress wet" says Maria

Wilfred intentionally splashes Maria with the water, Maria shouts in surprise, all 3 of them begin to laugh.

"Oh you've asked for it" says Maria

She then grabs a bucket and splashes them with the water, she then begins to laugh, Mia then pushes Maria into the water, Robin Hood then pushes Mia into the water, Maria and Mia both drags Robin Hood into the water, all of them were playing in the water As David and Sarah looks at them with smiles on their faces.

Sarah says, "look at them, they look so happy"

David says, "yeah, they are"

David and Sarah continues to look at them from above, Isaiah looks at the couple.

Isaiah says, "come on guys, come have some fun"

David and Sarah looks at each other

Sarah says, "should we?"

David says, "eh why not, might as well live the moment"

David and Sarah flies down towards the chaos, Sarah gets splashed on and she gives a joyful laugh, David and Isaiah both laugh, as they all enjoying themselves playing in the water.

Meanwhile

A big bear and a rabbit were strolling through the woods carrying fruits a vegetables, he bear with a hat and green shirt while carrying a basket full of berries, the rabbit was wearing a light blue shirt with a blue hat as he carries a basket full of carrots.

"Well that's the last time we let Robin Hood cook the meals for us" says Little John

"Yeah it took us forever to find all of this" says Skippy

"Hopefully we may be able to make it back before nightfall" says little John

"Well at least it's not raining anymore, it was hard to travel through the mud" says Skippy

"Well let's not test our luck kid" says Little John

Skippy then stops in the middle of the road, Little John turns around to the young Adult.

"Hey? What's wrong kid?"

"Do you hear that?"

Little John looks around the forest area, he hears footsteps.

"We're not alone"

Both Skippy and Little John drop their ingredients and pull out their bows and arrows, they look around the Forest intensely, getting ready to fire at anything, they continue to search through the forest, they then lower their bows and arrows, both of them sigh in relief.

"It's probably nothing" says little John

A slash comes out of nowhere, knocking Little John unconscious, Skippy then looks in a Complete Shock, he sees a knight covered in gold armor, as he was carrying a great sword, Skippy then fires an arrow at him, the knight deflects the arrow, he then hits Skippy with the blunt part of the blade, flinging him against a tree, Skippy slowly closes his eyes.

Meanwhile

Maid Marian, and Lady Cluck arrive at the church.

"Mom" says Ted

He then runs to her and then hugs her, Maid Marian hugs back.

"Wait, where's Maria and the others?" Ted asks His mom

Maid Marian replies, "well Ted, your sister and her friends are searching for your father, don't worry I'm sure they're alright"

Ryan then grunts

"Good Riddance" says Ryan

Lady Cluck asks, "What did you say?!"

Ryan replies, "you heard me"

Maid Marian asks, "Ryan what's been going on with you, you've been acting rude lately, why Is that?"

Ryan says, "I rather not talk about it"

Lady Cluck says, "young lad, you better listen to your mother right now"

Ryan says, "look it's something I prefer to keep to myself, can I just at least have this to myself?"

Maid Marian says, "Ryan I only want to help you, but I can't if you keep distancing yourself from us, please just tell us what's wrong?"

Ryan's expression goes from resentful to Regretful, Maid Marian kneels down and places both of her hands on his shoulders, Ryan was about to speak.

"Well well well, look what we have here?! Was the Robin Hood family having a moment?" Says the Sheriff

As his arms were crossed with Rhino Guards behind him.

"Sheriff?!" Says Maid Marian

The Sheriff says, "hello Maid Marian, long time no see?"

Friar Tuck says, "you have no right to be here!"

The Sheriff says, "the pleasure is all mine, Guards, arrest them"

( the Rhino's surrounded them, Ryan reaches down and grabs a wooden pole, he then charges at the Sheriff )

Maid Marian shouts, "Ryan no!"

( Ryan shouts from the top of his lungs, One of Rhino guards backhands him, sending him flying into a bench and crashing down upon it )

"RYAAAAAAN!"

( Maid Marian rushes to her son, Maid Marian lifts her son up, Ryan was unconscious and he was bleeding from his head, Maid Marian begins to cry )

Lady Cluck says, "you're gonna pay for that!"

( spears thrusts towards lady Cluck )

Friar Tuck shouts, "you wretched Fiend! Have you no shame for the things you've done?!"

( Maid Marian continues to sob on Ryan's chest, the Sheriff goes beside her, Maid Marian looks up at him with an horrifying angry expression on her face, with tears still going down her face and her eyes turning red )

"You won't get away with this!" Says Maid Marian in an angry tone

"I believe we already have" says the Sheriff

A soldier walks up to him

"Sir, what are your orders?"

The Sheriff looks at them both, he then gives an evil grin

"Take the rest to jail, but leave this boy here, and set the church on fire while your add it" says the Sheriff

"NOOO! Please don't do this!" Maid Marian shouts

"Don't you dare!" Says Friar Tuck

"He's just a boy!" Lady Cluck shouts

"No! Don't leave my brother here!" Ted pleaded

"Please, I'll do anything" Says Maid Marian

As she was kneeling on the ground, grabbing on his shirt.

"Sorry missy, but we're way pass that, take them away"

"NOOOOO!" Maid Marian cries out

One of the rhino guards picks up Maid Marian and Ted, Friar Tuck, and Lady Cluck gets dragged out, Leaving Ryan be in the church, Father Sexton and Mother church mouse were still in there.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Says mother church mouse

"We gotta go search for Maria and her friends, before it's too late" says Father Sexton

Meanwhile

It was nightfall, Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Wilfred, David, Sarah, Maria, and Robin Hood were all standing near the camp fire.

"Man that was fun" says Ethan

Isaiah says, "it sure was Ethan"

Maria says, "it's so peaceful out here, the stars are out, I'm here with all of you, life can't get better than this"

Robin Hood says, "Maria, I need you and the others to go back to the church, your mother is probably worried sick about you"

Maria says, "but i want to stay here with you dad"

Robin Hood says, "I know you do, but it's not safe here, for either of you, I don't want you to be involved in my own battle"

Ethan says, "Robin Hood, it's not just your battle, it's everyone's battle, you can't fight this alone"

Robin Hood says, "no, this isn't your war"

Wilfred says, "pfft, like that ever stopped me before"

Isaiah says, "sir we want to help, nobody is safe as long as Prince John holds the throne"

Robin Hood says, "I agree with that"

Robin Hood looks around the forest

Maria asks, "father what's wrong?"

Robin Hood replies, "they should've been back by now, something's wrong, I'm gonna go check on them, stay here"

Robin Hood grabs his bow and his arrows, Maria grabs onto his arms, Robin Hood looks at her.

"Let me come with you, two is better than one"

Robin Hood smiles at his daughter.

"That's my girl"

Maria smiles back, Robin Hood looks at Wilfred

"I'm putting you in charge while we're gone, make sure they're safe"

"I won't let you down sir"

Robin Hood nods his head, both of them left, everybody's face was in shock.

Mia says, "and just like that, the prince of thieves, has doomed us all"

Ethan shouts, "how does he get to be in charge?!"

Wilfred replies, "the facial hair, it always sells it"

David says, "I feel like we should've gone with them"

Sarah says, "yeah maybe we should've"

Father Sexton and Mother church mouse walks up to them, Father Sexton was stuck in a hole.

Ethan says, "don't worry, Maria maybe sweet and innocent on the outside, but she's a warrior on the inside"

Mother church mouse pulls on Father Sexton, she manages to get him, Father Sexton falls on her.

Isaiah says, "yeah and since Robin Hood is basically the one who trained Maria with the bow and the arrow, I'm sure they'll be alright"

Mother church mouse and Father Sexton walks behind Isaiah.

Mia says, "but what if things goes south..."

Father Sexton shouts, "hey! Children over here!"

The kids hear the voices they look around the forest confused.

Mother Church mouse shouts, "down here!"

Isaiah looks at the two.

Isaiah asks, "Father Sexton? Mother church mouse? What are you two doing here?"

Isaiah lifts them up with two hands.

Mother church mouse says, "Maid Marian, and the others, they've been captured by Sheriff of Nottingham!"

"WHAT?!"

Father Sexton says, "and they They're gonna burn the church, with Ryan in it"

Isaiah looks up at everyone.

Meanwhile

Robin Hood and Maria walks through the woods, they had Bows and Arrows readied.

Maria whispers, "I hope they're alright"

Robin Hood whispers, "I hope so to, and I hope we're not too late"

Maria whispers, "do you think that Uncle John and a Uncle Skippy might've been captured?"

Robin Hood whispers, "it's a possibility, the Sheriff's goons are getting better, but maybe not to the point of mastery"

Maria whispers, "father look"

Both of them walk up to the baskets of smashed fruits and vegetables.

Robin Hood whispers, "they were here, this can't be good"

"That's very perceptive of you Robin Hood"

The crocodile from before comes out of a with a sword and a shield in his hands.

"Captain!" Says Robin Hood

Both Maria and Robin Hood points their bows at him.

The Captain Replies, "and one of your merry men"

A wolf soldier carries Skippy out, he looked beaten up, with Scratches all over his blood, with Blood coming out of his nose, and a left Black eye, the wolf was holding a knife near his throat.

"What did you do to him?!" Maria shouts in anger

The Captain Replies, "this is just the beginning, we'll do worst if you don't surrender"

Robin Hood asks, "what have you done with Little John?!"

The Captain Replies, "he's fine, unlike him, he actually knows how to be silent"

Skippy says weakly, "Robin Hood, Maria...don't give in, don't let them win...I'll be fine...save Maid Marian...save all of them"

The wolf soldier then hits him with the end of the hilt, Maria then pulls back her arrow at the wolf soldier's head.

The Captain says, "if you fire a single arrow and the boy dies, surrender now and we'll spare his life"

Robin Hood asks, "and why should we believe you?!"

The Captain says, "go ahead, take the shot, see where it leads you"

Robin Hood then stops to think for a second, he then lowers his bow and arrow, he then looks at Maria, as her eyes begin to water up.

Maria's thoughts, "those monsters won't get away with this, it's a good thing we are surrounded by trees, I could use these branches to break their hold on Skippy, but if I do that, how will my family treat me, I still haven't explained to them what happened to me, they'll excuse me of witchcraft and I'll be banished forever, there has to be another way"

Maria then calms down and lowers her bow and arrow, she then drops them both.

The Captain says, "good girl, tie them up and put them with the others"

Maria looks down in shame.

"Maria" says Robin Hood with sadness in his tone

Maria still looks down in shame.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Wilfred, David, and Sarah rushes through the woods with the two mice holding on for their lives, they see smoke in the air

Isaiah says, "oh no!"

"Hurry!" Ethan shouts

As they all arrive, the church was already on fire, with the flames.

"NO! We're too late!" Cries out Mother church mouse

As she begins sobbing into her dress with Father Sexton comforts her, Isaiah looks at the fire with determination.

"It's not over yet!" Says Isaiah

Isaiah rushes through the church.

"Isaiah wait!" Ethan shouts at him

Isaiah bursts through the door, the entire church was a blazed, he begins to cough.

"Ryan! Where are you?!" Isaiah shouts

As he begins to walk through the church, his senses enhances, he was able to see Ryan's Energy.

"Ryan"

Isaiah then rushes to Ryan, he was tied up, Isaiah then tries to get the ropes untied, but they were tightened, he sees a dagger on the floor, he reaches for it, he grabs it and cuts the ropes loose, Isaiah picks up Ryan, he runs towards the entry, flaming debris falls from the ceiling, Isaiah then tries to take cover, But the debris stops falling, Isaiah looks up, Ethan was spinning his hammer around, creating a wind vortex to stop the debris from falling.

Ethan says, "figured you needed a hand"

Isaiah then gets back up, Wilfred then turns his left arm into a fire extinguisher, spraying the flames.

"Come on!" Mia shouts

Ethan uses the wind vortex to blow away the debris from them, both of them rushes to the entrance, they barely manage to escape, the entire church collapses down in flames, Ryan then groans.

Isaiah shouts, "he's alive!"

5 minutes later

Ryan was awake with a bandage over his head, he was covered in smoke, Isaiah, Ethan, David, and Sarah were near a tree.

Sarah asks, "are you hurt?"

Isaiah says, "I'm fine Sarah, I'm more worried about Ryan"

Sarah says, "you scared me for a second, I thought you were gonna get killed"

Isaiah says, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that"

David says, "well we're just glad your okay, though I still didn't wish you would've done something so reckless like that"

Isaiah says, "I didn't have much of a choice, if I didn't act, Ryan would've been dead"

Ethan says, if I didn't act you would've both been dead, you can't just constantly gamble your life for someone else"

Isaiah says, "I know Ethan, but I couldn't let him die""

Ethan then sighs

Ethan says, "I know, it's not like you"

Isaiah says, "lets go check up on Ryan"

Ethan says, "good idea"

They walk towards Ryan, Wilfred, Mia, father Sexton, and Mother church mouse were tending to him.

Isaiah asks, "how is he doing?"

Father Sexton replies, "he hasn't said a word since, he's just been sitting there motionless"

Isaiah walks up to Ryan, he kneels down.

"Hey are you okay?"

"..."

"Ryan do you know where Maid Marian and the others are?"

"..."

"Come on say something "

"..."

Wilfred then gently pushes Isaiah and faces Ryan.

"Hey listen up! your family is captured, and prince John is gonna kill them if we don't do something, we saved your life, the least you can do is tell us where the **** are they! So quit feeling sorry for yourself and do something useful!"

"..."

Wilfred then stands back up with anger in his eyes.

"They're at the castle"

Everybody looked in surprise, Isaiah walks up to him and kneels down.

Isaiah asks, "where's the castle?"

Ryan tries to speak up, but instead ends up bursting into tears and begins crying.

"hey it's okay, shh'" says Isaiah

He then hugs Ryan, comforting him, Isaiah stops hugging him and faces him.

"We're gonna get them back, all of them, i promise" says Isaiah with reassurance

Father Sexton says, "the castle is east, it's not very far, but you gotta hurry"

Wilfred says, "alright we're gonna go rescue them, while you three stay here, and Ryan get your crap together"

Wilfred and Mia rushes off.

Isaiah asks, "can you two please watch over him"

Father Sexton replies, "don't worry about us, just go there's no time"

Isaiah says, "thank you"

Ethan, Isaiah, David, and Sarah rushes off, Ryan grabs a pile of dirt and clenches it.

Meanwhile

Robin Hood, Maria, Skippy, and little John were walking with their hands behind their backs all tied up, as they were approaching the castle gate, Skippy then falls due to the pain he's feeling, Maria helps him up.

"I'm alright Maria, save your strength, we might need it if things goes south" says Skippy

The Sheriff walks up to them.

The Sheriff says, "well well well, look what we have here, it's Robin Hood and his so called merry men"

The sheriff looks at Maria.

The Sheriff says, "and you must be his daughter, what do I owe the pleasure"

Maria spits in his face, A guard then hits her in the stomach with the end of a spear.

Robin Hood shouts, "Maria!"

Robin Hood lifts her back up, the Sheriff wipes the spit off his face.

"Now that was rude, you haven't taught her any manners did you" says the Sheriff

"And whose fault is that?" Says Robin Hood

"Sass all you want, but it's not gonna break you out of your chains, or your family's" says the Sheriff

"What did you do to them?!" Says Robin Hood

"Now don't you worry, they're as comfy as can be, for the time being, his majesty needs an Audience for the execution"

Little John shouts, "execution!"

The Sheriff says, "yes, we are holding in execution in the throne room, the day has come Robin Hood, for you to make your last goodbye"

Everybody looks in shock at each other

Maria mouths, "no"

David and Sarah were up in the trees, they fly away from the soldiers.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, Wilfred, and Mia were outside the castle, they watch it from a distance, David and Sarah arrive.

"David, Sarah, what's going on down there?" Isaiah asks them

David replies, "the soldiers captured Robin Hood and his daughter,they're about to be executed"

"Crap" says Isaiah

Wilfred replies, "so much for them being able to take care of themselves, okay guys we're gonna burst in their, kick some ***, and then break our friends out of there"

Mia says, "no, we can't be reckless, lives are at stake, if we screw up once, they're won't be any second chances"

Ethan says, "she's right, we're gonna have to sneak in and sneak out"

Isaiah says, "alright I've got an idea, but it's a long shot, we'll sneak into the back, we'll sneak past the guards without them knowing we're here, once we get past them, we're gonna have to split up, Ethan and Mia, you guys head down to the cells and break out all the prisoners, me and Wilfred will go to the throne room and rescue our friends, we'll hold off the guards as long as we can, when you guys arrive we can finally remove Prince John from the throne once and for all, any questions?"

David says, "what about us, what can we do?"

Isaiah says, "you two can help us by guiding us through the castle, and you can warn us when guards are coming, but remember to keep your distance, it's best if we don't take any chances, we might as well confiscate our weapons for the time being"

Ethan says, "but Why?"

Isaiah says, "we can't let our weapons give away our positions, as Mia says, if we screw this up, it's over"

Ethan says, "but we need them"

Isaiah says, "don't worry, God is all we need, he'll lead us into victory"

Ethan says, "okay, let's do a quick prayer before we head out, Mia do you want to do the honors"

Mia says, "okay"

All of them get together, David and Sarah watches them with curiosity.

"Lord, I pray that you give us the strength to overcome the enemies that are before us, help us rescue our friends, and bring peace into this kingdom, we put our faith in you God, in Jesus name I pray, amen"

Everybody breaks up, Isaiah and Ethan puts down their weapons.

"alright lets do this!" Says Isaiah with Confidence

All of them go near the castle.

"Who were they asking to give them strength?" David thought

"David, Sarah, come on" says Wilfred

"We're coming" says Sarah

As they fly with them.

Meanwhile

The family, Skippy, Little John, Lady Cluck, and Friar Tuck were all tied up to each other.

"The King will be here shortly, he has business to attend to, so enjoy these last few moments with our lives" says the captain

As he leaves the throne room.

Robin Hood says, "are all of you alright? Where's Ryan?""

Maid Marian begins to tear up.

"They killed him" says Maid Marian

Maria, Little John, Skippy, and Robin Hood looks in Horror and shock.

"They left him inside the church, barely even conscious, he was bleeding, and then they set it on fire, they killed our son!" Maid Marian cries out with her voice cracking up

Robin Hood looks off into the distance in grief.

"No, they wouldn't have, even they aren't sick enough to do it, right Marian?" Says Skippy

Lady Cluck says, "that no good prince John has gone too far this time, when I break free I'll make him wish his mommy was still here!"

Robin Hood says, "it's over lady Cluck, we've lost, there's no way out of here"

Maria cries out, "this is all my fault, I should have never left you guys, if I was at the church Ryan would still be alive!"

Maria begins to cry, She lays her head on her father's shoulders.

"No, none of this is your fault, this ones on me, because of what I did before, I endangered my family and brought all of you along with me, I'm so sorry guys, I shouldn't have dragged you along into this"

"Robin Hood, we wanted to be part of this, ever since I was a boy you've given me hope through my darkest times, you shown me how to stand up for myself and to stand up for others, your my hero, and I will be with you till the end" says Skippy

Robin Hood then smiles at Skippy.

"Wait where are the children?" Lady Cluck asks

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Wilfred were outside the gate, They see the Sheriff and Trigger.

The Sheriff says, "okay Trigger, I'm putting you in charge of watching the prisoners, I've got an Execution to attend to, don't lose them"

The Sheriff hands him the key.

"Don't worry sir, me and old Betsy will make quick work of anyone that'll come and try to break out"

Trigger presses the trigger, sending the arrow flying all over the place, the arrow hits near Ethan's face, Ethan looks in fright and shock at the arrow near him.

"Ooh trigger, why do you always do that?!"

"Sorry sir, won't happen again sir"

"You Better, now don't make me regret this"

The Sheriff begins to leave.

"Alright, I'm in charge now" says Trigger with seriousness

Wilfred walks behind him.

"I'll start here and make my way down there, see if anything suspicious happens"

Wilfred slams his robotic down on his head, Trigger falls down unconsciously.

"Well that was easy" says Mia

Ethan replies , "Easy for you, that was a second time an arrow nearly comes in contact with my head"

Wilfred says, "hmm, this could be useful"

Wilfred picks up the crossbow.

Isaiah says, "alright guys, this is where we split up, good luck"

Mia says, "yeah same to you"

Isaiah, Wilfred, and David follows the Sheriff, Ethan grabs the keys, he unlocks the door, Mia drags Triggers unconscious body and sits him up in a sleep position, all three of them go inside with Ethan closing the cell door.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Wilfred, and David hides behind a weapons crate, the Sheriff was casually walking while humming.

David whispers, "how could he do all these barbaric things and live without a guilt of consciousness?"

Isaiah whispers, "sometimes, people are so blinded by their ambitions, they can't even realize the evil they do, I should know"

The Sheriff says, "make sure no one enters here aside from the king himself"

"Yes sir"

Isaiah spies on them, he turns around to Wilfred, Wilfred lends him a long sword.

"You might need this"

Isaiah grabs the long sword.

"Thanks"

David flies down to them.

"I found an opening, come on"

David leads the way, Isaiah and Wilfred follows him, they were near a window, they climb into the window, Wilfred makes a big thunk, the family looks at them.

"Guys?" Says Maria

The Sheriff enters the throne room, Isaiah and Wilfred hides behind a curtain.

"Well hello everybody, how are y'all doing, I hope your enjoying your stay, cause it's gonna be your last" says the Sheriff

"What do you want Sheriff" Robin Hood replies angrily

"Me? I got everything i wanted, you have no idea how long I waited for this very moment, but however, I noticed that your friends are still missing, so why don't you save me and my men the trouble and just tell us where they are"

Lady Cluck says, yeah, like we are gonna sell them out"

The Sheriff says, "I know you would say that, so I come up with a deal"

"Let me guess, if we tell them where they are they you'll spare our lives?" Says Little John

"Actually more like the opposite, I know how much they mean to you, so if you give them up, I'll let them live, you don't want to be responsible for the death of your friends"

Maria then says, "oh you have no idea what your up against, they are the bravest warriors I've known, the strongest you've ever seen, they can take you on even if the odds are stacked against them, and they probably know about what you did to Ryan, and they sure as heck won't be happy when they see you"

"So where are they now? It seems your so called friends have abandoned you, you put too much faith into those little brats"

Isaiah was about to pull out his sword, Wilfred then stops him, he nods his head, Prince John enters throne room.

"Hello Robin Hood, we meet again" says prince John sinisterly

Meanwhile

Ethan and Mia were inside the cells, they look into them. They see the town folk inside the cells, they also Susan and Toby

Susan says, "kids?"

Ethan asks, "Susan? Toby? What happened?"

Toby says, "they caught us trying to help you, but what you kids doing here?"

Mia says, "we're here to get you out"

Ethan unlocks the cells, everybody wakes up.

Ethan says, "so, who wants a get out of jail free card"

Ethan and Mia begins to free the prisoners, Mia helps up an old lady Rabbit, Ethan then frees Susan and Toby

"Thanks" says Susan

"No problem"

Mia says, "alright for those of you who can fight, come with me, the rest of you find somewhere safe"

Toby says, "I'll lead them out of here, you guys go take down prince John"

"That's the idea" says Mia

The prisoners nodded, All of them exit the cell, the wind blows in Ethan's face, he then around and sees a stairway, Mia and Sarah looks at him.

Sarah asks, "Ethan what's wrong?"

Ethan replies, "you girls go on ahead, I'll be right there"

Mia asks, "what is it?"

Ethan replies, "I don't know, but I feel something coming from down there, never mind me, just go"

Both of them look at each other.

Mia says, "okay, we'll meet you up at the throne room, be careful"

The others rush off, Ethan makes his way down, it was dark, he grabs a torch and walks through the dark cellar, he then sees a lion who was covered in rags and was chained up, the lion looks up to Ethan, both of them look at each other.

"Who are you?" Ethan asks the lion

Meanwhile in the throne room

"I can't believe it, this is finally happening, after all these years, we finally captured Robin Hood, now it is time for the execution" says Prince John

"No please, don't do this" Maid Marian begs

"It's already too late for that darling, so Robin Hood, any last words"

"No wait, take me first, I'll be executed first" says Skippy

"Skippy no!" Maria cries out

"Uncle Skippy!" Ted cries out

"So you want to die first? Very well then, I shall enjoy this, off with his head" Prince John orders

A Rhino guard with an axe walks over, they untie the family, they push them back against the wall, they force Skippy to kneel down, the executioner readies his weapon, Ted and Maria begins to cry.

"Hey it's okay kids, everything's gonna be alright"

The executioner raises his axe, Skippy closes his eyes, everybody looks in horror, Prince John and the Sheriff smile evilly, when all of a sudden, David then lunges towards the executioner and begins attacking him, Everybody looks at David.

"sir hiss why is there a bird in the castle? sir hiss?" Says Prince John

"There's something funny going on here"

( Wilfred rolls out of the curtain, he points the cross bow at the chandelier )

"Ignite"

( Wilfred shoots at the chandelier, the Chandelier begins to fall, Isaiah then rushes to Skippy, he grabs him and pulls him out of there, The chandelier crashes onto the executioner, the guards look in shock, The family then smiles in relief and excitement, lady Cluck kicks one of the soldiers, Little John head butts a Rhino guard, Maria then kicks a guard down, Isaiah cuts the ropes off their ropes )

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Prince John whines

( the guards then charges at them, Storm knight pulls out his long sword getting ready to fight, Mia bursts down the door )

"CHAAAARGE!"

( the prisoners charges at the guards, Susan gives the family weapons, the two armies clashes against each other )

Storm knight says, "hey Mia, aren't you a little late to party?"

Mia replies, "well from the looks of it I came in just in time"

Wilfred says, "guys fight now talk later"

Storm knight replies, "alright let's do this!"

( storm knight parry's a swordsman and then punches him, he dodges another attack, he horizontal slashes him at the waist, another swordsman attacks him, storm knight vault jumps behind him, he than sword punts him, Robin Hood fires at the archers, archers fire at Robin Hood, Robin Hood hides behind a pillar, he shoots an archer at the foot, Mia then jumps on a pillar and punches an arches out, an archer fires at her, Mia dodges her head to the left and kicks him the face, Wilfred than knees a spearman and throws him out the window, Wilfred grabs the axe from the executioner, he then throws it at the Captain, the Captain blocks it with a shield, Wilfred grabs the shield and throws it out of his hand, he then grabs the Captain by his cape and Judo slams him into the ground, another Rhino charges at Wilfred, Lady Cluck elbow bashes the Rhino, sending him flying into the wall )

"Whoa! Good thing your on our side" says Wilfred

( more rhino guards appears before them )

"Come on lad, lets show these scoundrels what we can do"

( a Rhino guard swings his halberd at him, Wilfred ducks down and upward punches the rhino, sending him crashing into the ceiling, Wilfred grabs the halberd, another Rhino guard Vertical strikes, Wilfred blocks the attack, Lady Cluck pokes the rhino in the butt with an arrow, the rhino jumps into the air and yelps, Wilfred grabs the rhino by the shirt and slams into the ground, both of them high five each other )

"Robin Hood help!" Maid Marian cries out

( wolf soldiers surround Maid Marian and Ted, Robin Hood grabs a wooden pole, he then knocks all 3 of them out with the pole )

"Are you two alright?" Says Robin Hood

"I'm alright, thank you love" says Maid Marian

"Both of you get out of here, it's not safe" says Robin Hood

"Okay, be safe, I love you" says Maid Marian

"I love you to" says Robin Hood

( Robin Hood runs off into the battle field, Storm knight was face to face with the Sheriff )

"Hello boy" says the Sheriff

"This ends here and now Sheriff!"

"Isaiah! Catch!"

( Robin Hood throws the wooden pole, storm knight grabs a wooden pole, a swordsman strikes vertical, storm knight blocks the attack and bashes him with the pole, storm knight charges the sheriff, storm knight swings his sword at the sheriff 5 times, the sheriff dodges 3 of the attacks and parry's one of the attack and blocks the other, storm knight swings his pole at the sheriff, the sheriff breaks the pole with his sword, storm knight steps back and throws the pole at the sheriff, the sheriff blocks the attack )

"You have skill I'll admit that, but it won't be enough to save you" says the Sheriff

Storm knight replies, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing"

( the sheriff charges at storm knight, storm knight clashes his blade against the sheriff, the sheriff than pushes Isaiah back on the floor, the sheriff swings his sword, storm knight dodge rolls to the left, the sheriff swings his sword again, storm knight dodge rolls to the right, the sheriff swings his sword again, storm knight dodges to the left, the sheriff swings his sword one more time, storm knight blocks the attack, storm knight pushes the sheriff back, and stands back up again, storm knight swings his sword horizontally, the sheriff blocks the attack, storm knight swings his sword 2 times, the sheriff parry's the attacks, storm knight pushes him back, the sheriff was getting exhausted )

"Its over Sheriff, surrender, there's nothing you can do now"

"We'll see about that"

( the sheriff charges at storm knight, storm knight blocks the attack, the sheriff rapidly attacks on every side, storm knight blocks the attacks, the sheriff attacks his left side, Storm knight blocks the attack, both of them clash their swords against each other, storm knight then pushes his sword to the right, storm knight hits him with his fist, storm knight back kicks him to the ground, Storm knight points the sword at his throat )

"No, I won't let it end like this"

( the Sheriff reaches for his sword, Maria fires an arrow near his hand, blocking him from grabbing the sword )

"Not on my watch" says Maria

( everybody surrounds the Sheriff )

"What are you?"

"I'm the Storm knight"

Mia says, "okay your done for, alright Prince John prepare to face your..."

Prince John was gone.

"Uhh? Where did he go?"

Prince John was running from the castle panicking while holding the gold.

"Get back here COWARD! Your suppose to be the final boss!" Wilfred shouts

"He's escaping, if he escapes with the crown, then there's no way we can overthrow him" says Maria

Prince John was still running.

"You'll never take me alive!"

A frying pan hits him in the face, he then drops all his gold and the crown flies into the air, Ethan then catches the crown in with his finger, Prince John falls into the mud, everybody runs towards Ethan and Prince John.

"Whoa Ethan, way to go, you owned that son of a gun!" Says Isaiah

Both of them high five each other

"Well aren't we glad to see you, and what took you so long?!" Wilfred shouts

"Well I had a lot of catching up to do, here's your crown king Richard" says Ethan

"Thank you my young friend"

Ethan hands him the crown, everybody gasps, King Richard looks at them, Everybody kneels down.

"Arise heroes of Nottingham" says King Richard

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, Wilfred, David, and Sarah Stands back up, Ryan then walks behind King Richard and Ethan, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Maria, and Ted walks up to Ryan, Ryan then looks up to Robin Hood, his eyes starts to water up, all of them smile and all of them hugs each other, Shedding tears of joy, everybody looks at the family reunion, David and Sarah begin to shed tears as well, Maria turns to look at the team.

"Thank you, all of you" says Maria

Isaiah smiles back.

King Richard says, "all of you did a great thing for our kingdom, we are forever in your debt, as for you Prince John! You are to be punished for your crimes! You shall receive the same punishment as you did to me all those years ago"

"Mommy!" Says Prince John

As he sucks on his thumb.

Isaiah says, "you know for a guy that's been a ROYAL pain in the butt, he's such a PUSSY CAT, hehe get it, three puns in one"

Wilfred replies "Where's the executioner when you need him?"

Ted asks "Hey where's that snake guy?"

Meanwhile

Sir Hiss was slithering as fast as he could through the forest, he then stops to take a breathe, Officer Morgan walks up to him, Sir Hiss looks at him frightened.

"Useless"

Officer Morgan kicks Sir Hiss across the dirt.

"P-Please, have Mercy on me!"

"There is no mercy, Only the strongest survive"

Officer Morgan pulls out his pistol, he shot Sir Hiss.

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself"

* * *

**Well guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know it's too lengthy, I'll try my best to make it a bit shorter, Anyway Happy Mother's day and Godbless**


	7. Chapter 6: nest of vipers

**Hey guys, this is another chapter for David's story, i forgot to mention that the last chapter and this one is based on the book "Night", it's an actual thing that happened as you can tell.**

**another thing i wanted to mention is that I'm not Alexriolover96, he was trying to use my idenity in the story "fallen Jedi" that he was copying, i wanted to give him a chance, but he left me with no choice.**

**well enough with the unpleasant news, i hope you guys this enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 6: Nest of vipers

* * *

2 days earlier

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was in a conference room with other officers, Grand Admiral Talia was on the other side of the table.

Grand Admiral Talia says, "alright now, we were brought here together because of the crisis were in, the Guardian Bird's power is dropping to a low point, meaning the bird will be no use of us, and that is why we must do everything in our power to maintain it's power for the war that has yet to come"

The door automatically opens, Officer Morgan walks in the room, he takes off his gloves.

"Sorry if I'm late ladies and gentlemen, I had some unfinished business to take care of" says Officer Morgan

Grand admiral Talia asks, "Officer Morgan, Do you have a report?"

"Not at the time Grand admiral, but i will write one shortly after this meeting"

"Officer Morgan, we are aware of what your doing, your bloodshed taints the very fabric of the empire" says the female officer

"Officer Felicia I'll have you know that we're at war here, there have to be sacrifices along the way"

"We are here to bring order not erupt chaos"

Grand Admiral Talia commands, "that's enough, both of you sit down now!"

Both of the officers sits down.

Grand Admiral Talia says, "we all have our place in the empire, but now isn't the time for bickering among ourselves, we underestimated the ones who opposed the empire, let's not repeat the same mistake again"

Officer Gregor asks, "you mean the enemy right?"

Grand Admiral Talia says, "they're only children"

Officer Gregor says, "with all due respect grand admiral, but I think we all agree these aren't ordinary children, two of which taken down our soldiers with ease, and they aren't the only ones"

Officer Morgan says, "I agree with Gregor over here, we must take swift and precise action before utter destruction is brought to this empire, we already have the power stone, we need find 5 others, one of which is on Earth #1942"

Everyone in the room begins to mumble.

"If we are to succeed in our mission, we must do whatever it takes to accomplish it, we'll send in spies to retrieve the stone" says Emperor Zion

"Your majesty, with all due respect, but remember what happened to the other spy Christi?" Says another officer

"The Emperor has spoken, you will do as he says or you will face the consequences of it officer" says Grand Admiral Talia

Emperor Zion says, "At ease Grand Admiral, there's nothing wrong in valuing life, but sometimes one must make hard choices, some of which can live with, others can't sleep at night, whatever each of you decide can tip the scales between defeat and victory, so go forth now"

Meanwhile

The truck drives through the road, David was driving the truck, Aaron, Violet, Mimi, and Bia were tending to Brenner's wound, while Jonny, Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto Tiago, and Carla watches, Violet opens the liquor bottle and pours it on bullet wound, Brenner groans in pain.

Violet says, "sorry, it'll sting for quite awhile but it should clean the infection"

Brenner replies, "it's fine, I've felt worse, at least the bullet didn't enter my body"

Aaron says, "you got lucky, if the bullet was a few inches to the left, you would've been bleeding hard"

Brenner says, "well luck isn't everything"

Aaron tears off a strip of his lab coat, he ties it around the wound.

"The cloth is dirty, But it's the only thing we have right now, sorry" says Aaron with regret

"Well it's better then nothing" says Brenner

Jonny looks at David in the front row seat.

"Where are we going?" Jonny asks David

David replies, "We find the nearest town, hopefully we can find food and shelter"

Jewel says, "I can't believe what's happening, how did this all happen?"

Eduardo says, "Jewel, it's alright we're safe now"

Jewel replies, "no dad, everything is not alright"

"Sweetie, what are you saying?"

"It's just...never mind, I can't say"

"Ju Ju, what's wrong? You can tell us" says Roberto sympathetically

"Yeah Mom, please tell us" Tiago insisted

Jewel puts both of her wings on Tiago's shoulders

"Sorry son, I just don't want to talk about it"

Jewel then flies off to the front seat, she looks off into the window.

David asks, "it's about Blu isn't it? Your worried about him?"

Jewel replies, "David please don't"

David says, "okay, sorry"

David focuses on the road, Carla turns to Mimi.

"Auntie Mimi, what's wrong with Mom?" Carla whispers

Mimi replies, "I don't sweetie, your guess is as good as mine"

Jonny then looks at Jewel with a worried expression, he grabs something from his pocket, the picture had Blu, Linda, Tulio, Jewel, Tiago, Bia, Carla, Fernando, and him in it, Jonny sighs at the look of the picture, the truck bumps into something.

"Whoa! What was that?" Says Tiago

David stops the truck, he pulls out his pistol and leaves the truck, he walks around the area with his gun out, he steps on a metal plate, he looks down on it, he grabs the metal plate and dusts it off, the metal plate was golden with a bird symbol on it, everybody leaves the truck.

"David what is it?" Violet asks

"I found the thing we bumped into"

David lifts the metal plate to show them.

Tiago says, "whoa, that looks shiny"

Violet asks, "what is it?"

Bia flies up to the metal plate, she observes the metal plate, as she knocks her talon in the plate, her talon begins to vibrate.

"Whoa!" Says Bia in a amazed tone

"Mind telling us what whoa means" Says Jonny in a curious tone

"Well the properties of this metal aren't any of the materials I've ever seen before, it's way too strong to be iron and too vibrant to be Steel"

Jonny says, "Wait a minute, the symbol though, it looks familiar, it almost looks like the one Christi wore when she revealed herself"

Flashback

Christi walking through the flames with the armor on, having the same symbol on her chest.

Flashback ended

Roberto asks, "if it's the same armor as before, why is it in the middle of the road, why would it be discarded like that?"

David says, "because we are being followed"

Everybody looks at him with a curious look, David stares down intensely.

"We're not the only ones here, and it isn't a coincidence either, whoever placed this armor piece here is giving away for a reason, otherwise they would've kept it or gotten rid of it, but we still don't know who they are or what they're intentions are, but they may know what's going on"

Eduardo asks, "David, are you sure on what you're saying is true?"

David replies, "there's no guarantee, but if my theory is correct, there might be more to this than we thought"

Aaron says, "hey guys, look, there's a town nearby not far from here"

Everybody goes to Aaron, they look down on the town.

Violet says, "they might've gone down there, so what's your plan?"

David replies, "we find them, and ask them questions, and if they're up to something, we put an end to it, whatever it takes"

Carla says, "wow, that sounded intense, heh, it nearly send chills down my spine"

Jonny says, "well what are we waiting for let's go"

Jonny was about to talk, David stops him from walking.

"Wait, we're still in danger, those soldiers wanted to kill us, they find us, they surely won't hesitate" says David

Brenner replies, "he's right, especially in the timeline we're in, even though we're not Jewish but Jonny your Brazilian, making you an outsider, and I'm the son of a British official, making me an enemy, if we get caught, we'll surely be back from where we came"

Bia says, "there's gotta be another way"

Aaron says, "well I got an idea, but it's a long shot, Jonny and Brenner can sneak into the city disguised as poor orphan boys, no one can suspect them as fugitives, Roberto and Eduardo can navigate them through the town, while we can disguise ourselves and find any info we can get"

Jewel says, "that's actually a pretty good plan, but what about the rest of us?"

Aaron says, "well you 5 can just keep a safe distance, it's better if we don't risk more than 2"

Jewel replies, "yeah okay"

Violet asks, "but, where can we find the disguises?"

Jonny replies, "well I'm glad you asked"

Jonny goes into the truck, he throws out a bag of clothes, he then jumps down from the truck.

"I found these clothes in the truck, I think they belonged to those people back there, but I'm sure they won't mind if we borrow them" says Jonny

"Good job Jonny, this'll do just fine"' says Violet

"But, what about us? I mean it's not like they had Blue macaws in Europe did they?" Says Carla

Roberto replies, "don't worry, leave at to us"

5 minutes later

Everybody was in disguises, David was wearing a trench coat with a Fedora over his head, Aaron was wearing the same thing only he was wearing glasses, Brenner was wearing a jacket, fingerless gloves, and a cap, Jonny was wearing the same thing as Brenner.

Jonny says, "well you two pretty awesome"

Brenner says, "yeah, you and me look like Hobos"

David says, "that's the idea"

Tiago shouts, "hey guys"

The flock was covered in mud.

"Not bad disguises huh?" Says Tiago with confidence

David replies, "you missed a spot Tiago"

Tiago looks at the blue spot.

"Oh oops"

He splats it with mud.

"So what do you think?" Roberto asks

David replies, "camouflage, it should work"

Eduardo says, "this ain't our first rodeo"

Aaron says, "now all that is missing is Violet, shouldn't she be done getting dressed by now?'

"Clearly, you don't live with girls Aaron" says violet

As she walks up to them, She was wearing a red dress with pearls, with high heels to go with, Brenner, Jonny, and Aaron looks at her surprised.

"Whoa!" Says Jonny in amazement

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that" Violet asks

"Well, it's just we never seen this side of you before?" Says Brenner

"Whatever happened to trying to be stealthy?" Says Aaron

Violet replies, "it was the only one I could find that's my size, plus I found this wallet in the dress, we might need it just in case"

David says, "alright everyone, let's go"

As everyone begins to move, Eduardo begins to stumble, Jewel turns back to see him hit the ground.

"Dad!" Jewel shouts

Everybody stops and goes to Eduardo, Jewel then lifts him up.

"Pop pop, are you okay?" Bia asks

"Yeah I'm alright sweetie, I'm not as young as I used to be" says Eduardo

David asks, "can you still fly?"

"Yeah of course, I just stumbled a bit that's all"

Aaron says, "I don't it'll be safe for Eduardo to patrol ahead with Roberto, we may need to improvise"

Eduardo says, "I'm Aaron, I can do this"

Tiago then flies up to them.

Tiago says, "I'll do it, i can take his place"

Jewel says, "Tiago no, you don't have to do this"

"Mom don't worry, it'll be okay, Roberto has been training me on how to patrol, and with Jonny and Brenner by our side, nothing can stop us" says Tiago with enthusiasm

"No Tiago, I don't want you, I'll do it instead" says Jewel

"Mom don't you trust me?" Says Tiago

"I said I'LL DO IT! THAT IS FINAL!" Says Jewel with an aggressive tone

Tiago looks at her in a shocked manner, Jewel then gives off a stern expression, as she flies towards Roberto.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Says Jewel in a commanding tone

Everybody looks at Jewel.

David says, "alright, lets head out"

Meanwhile

Grand Admiral Talia was monitoring from the ship, Officer Gregor walks into the room.

"The spies are in place Grand admiral" says officer Gregor

Grand Admiral Talia replies, "good work Gregor, now we must wait"

"Grand Admiral with all due respect, but I still don't get why we left an armor shoulder piece in the middle of the road, why are we letting them know we're here?"

"Because Officer, we want them to know we're here, they think they're onto us, but we are actually baiting them, once they fall for the trap, we can subdue them and we'll interrogate them as soon as possible"

Officer Gregor looks at the flask in her back pocket, Grand Admiral Talia looks at Officer Gregor.

"What is it your looking at?" Says Grand Admiral Talia

"Nothing ma'am!"

"You are dismissed" says Grand Admiral Talia

"Yes ma'am"

Officer Gregor leaves the room, Grand Admiral Talia continues to look at the monitor.

"So is this what has become of the empire, hunting down children is a new low for us" grand admiral Talia thought

As she grabs the flask from her pocket and drinks the liquid in it.

"Still, that thing the boy was wearing around his neck, it seemed so familiar, I don't know where he got that, but I will find out one way or another, maybe they have a clue of what it is?"

Grand Admiral Talia puts her hand on the monitor, she looks at the flask in her hand, she remembers a young man in a suit sitting next to her, she clenches at the bottle and throws it across the room, she then looks at the monitor once again, getting a glimpse at the tracking device.

Meanwhile

Jonny and Brenner glimpses at the town behind the wall, they see soldiers there, they had symbols on their right arms, both of them scoot back, Jewel and Roberto lands on their shoulders.

Brenner whispers, "Shoot, there are too many soldiers blocking for us to get entry"

Jonny whispers, "can't you just create a portal on the other side?"

Brenner replies, "I would if I could, but the portals emit too much light, if they even get a glimpse we're done for"

Jewel asks, "Well can you just fly over them?"

Brenner replies, "They have guns and Tanks, if we do, we'll be target practice"

"Good point"

Jonny asks, "Hey look, isn't that our friends?"

David, Aaron, and Violet walks towards the soldiers, the soldiers then stops them.

"Halt, was geht dich das an?" One of the officers asks

David replies, "Wir sind Flüchtlinge, unsere Eltern haben uns hierher geschickt, um Zuflucht bei meinem Onkel zu suchen"

"lass mich deine reisepapiere sehen" the officer asks

Violet says, "Oh, es ist in meiner Handtasche"

Violet searches her purse.

"Wait she can speak German to?" Brenner whispers

Jonny shrugs his shoulders.

Violet says, "Es muss irgendwo hier sein"

Violet drops her purse.

Violet says, "Ups, das kann nicht gut sein, es tut mir so leid"

Violet begins to pick up her things, David helps her.

"hier lass mich dir helfen" says one of the soldiers

"Das dauert zu lange, komm schon, es muss da drin sein" says the officer

The soldier and the officer then kneels down and helps pick up her things, Jonny and Brenner looks at them confused, Aaron hand signals them move, both Brenner and Jonny gives an "oh" face, Jonny summons a dagger, he throws it at another wall and warps both Him and Brenner to the other side, The four picked up all the things.

"Da gehst du, gnädige Frau" says the soldier

Violet replies, "Danke, aber leider konnten wir die Papiere nicht finden, es sieht so aus, als ob wir jetzt in der Kälte und im Dunkeln unterwegs sind"

Violet looks down sad, David then comforts her, as the three of them walk away.

"Warten Sie, Sie können vorbeigehen, aber wenn Sie das nächste Mal keine Reisedokumente haben, lassen wir Sie nicht herein" says the officer

"danke sir, das werden wir nie vergessen" says Violet

As the three of them past, all three of them sigh in relief.

"That was close" says Aaron

Violet says, "yeah, I almost feel kinda bad for suckering them"

David says, "just remember to keep a sharp eye out, we don't want to cause anymore trouble than we are already in"

They look up above, they see the family fly over them.

"It looks like they're safe, at least we don't have to worry about them" says Aaron

Tiago lands on David's shoulder.

"Hey guys" says Tiago

"Tiago what are you doing here? your suppose to be with the others" says Aaron with an angry tone

"Yeah but, I thought you guys might needed help, since Mom and uncle Beto already helping Jonny and Brenner, so I thought I might be helping you guys, besides, I'm with them in spirit" says Tiago

"Okay, scout ahead and see anyone that looks suspicious" says David

"Yes sir!" Says Tiago

Tiago flies ahead and looks down from above.

"Why do I get the feeling he's gonna be the death of us" says Aaron

"Tiago maybe annoying from time to time, but he proves his worth with moments like these" says David

"Let's just hope we'll be able to pull this off"

Tiago flies ahead, he sees two men in trench coats walking into a bar, he sees the emblem on their waist side, he flies back to the others.

"Guys I found them, they walked into that bar"

Tiago leads David, Violet and Aaron to the bar, all 4 of them looks at the bar sign.

Tiago says, "well this is it"

"Woo, another bar" says Aaron sarcastically

Tiago says, "I'm gonna go look for My mom and the others, be careful in there"

"If I fight breaks out, your gonna join Aaron!" Says David

David walks into the bar

Aaron asks, "your still mad at that incident?"

Violet says, "to where the point I'm gonna use you as a human shield? Yes"

Violet walks into the bar.

"Sheesh, you can always rely on those two to hold a grudge" says Aaron as he walks into the bar

Meanwhile

Jewel and Roberto flies ahead, Brenner and Jonny runs to the other alley, Roberto then flies towards the soldiers, he then caws at them, both of the soldiers looks at him curiously, Jonny and Brenner sneaks pasts them, Roberto then flies off, both the soldiers shrugged they're shoulders, Brenner and Jonny were panting, Jewel and Roberto lands on a trash can.

"Man this starting to get exhausting" says Jonny while panting

"We gotta keep going, there's no telling where we'll find them next" says Brenner

Jewel looks off into the distance with a worried expression in her eyes.

Roberto asks, "Jewel, is everything alright?"

Jewel replies, "I don't know Roberto, I felt like I was a little bit too harsh on Tiago"

Roberto says, "your just exhausted, we all are"

Jewel says, "I know, but that doesn't give me a right to be that way towards my son, I'm just so worried about what might happen to us"

Roberto says, "it's okay to worry, there's nothing to be ashamed of, your a good mother Jewel, you always care for your kids"

Jewel smiles at Roberto

"Thank you Beto" says Jewel

Brenner says, "uhh not to be a drag, but we're not in the safest spot to be bonding right now"

Jewel says, "Oh right sorry, come on let's go"

"And where are you 4 going?"

Two men walks down the alley way dressed in trench coats

"It's an honor to finally meet you 4"

Meanwhile

David, Violet, and Aaron walks into the bar, everybody was drinking, a man was playing with darts, a big man was sleeping on the counter.

David says, "keep your eyes peeled, they could be anywhere"

David walks towards the counter.

Aaro asks, "where are you going?

David replies, "to have a drink"

David walks to the bar, Aaron throws his arms up into the air, two men walks towards them looking all merry.

"HELLO, wE NeeD a FEw MORe PlaYeRs To pLAy our LIttLe gAMe" says the man as he lends out a large belch

"Oh great, they're drunk, and since when did Germans know english?" Aaron thought

"No thank you, we need to keep searching for something" says Violet politely

The two men begins to shove them.

"CoMe oN, iT'Ll bE fUn!" Says the other drunk man

David sits on the stool.

"drei Gewässer bitte" says David

The bartender nods her head, a man in a trench coat sits next to him.

"und was ist ein junger Mann wie du, der in einer Bar sitzt?" The man asks David

David replies, "Ich warte hier auf meinen Onkel, er trinkt normalerweise gern"

"Ein lustiger Ort, um darauf zu warten, dass du Onkel bist" says the man

Both David and the man looks at each other, they momentarily stare at each other.

"Why don't we speak English?" Says the man

"So, your the one that's been following us"

"I have to admit your very clever at this sort of thing, I am a little impressed hat you made it this far"

"Enough with the sweet talk, what do you want?"

The man smirks at David.

"Nothing gets past you"

Meanwhile

Four men barricades Jonny, Brenner, Jewel, and Roberto.

"You 4 are coming with us" says one of the men

"In your dreams" says Jewel

As she spits on the ground.

Brenner says, "if you think we're gonna give up without a fight, than your more dafter than you think you are"

Brenner creates cosmic atoms in his hands, all four of the men fires they're guns at them, Brenner Stops the darts with his telekinesis.

Brenner says, "your gonna have to do better than that"

The four men presses buttons on their pistols, the darts explodes, a mist of gas covers them, the four of them begins to cough, the four of them passes out and falls to the ground, Tiago was watching them from above.

"No"

Meanwhile

"So it comes to terms that we need you and your friends to come with us" says the man

"Whose we?" David asks

"We'll introduce each other once we get on the ship" says the man

He points his pistol at David's waist side.

"It's nothing personal, really, but we need something that requires your attention" says the man

David looks at the man besides the spy.

"So please, behave yourself, I don't want to resort this to violence as you do" says the man

"Maybe, but that's not how the world works"

David kicks his chair, knocking the spy into the counter, knocking the drink on the big man, the big man wakes up with an angry look on his face, as he stands up and faces the spy, he then punches him, knocking him across another table, four angry men looks at him, the entire bar erupts into a bar fight, Violet and Aaron were playing cards, the two drunk men were asleep with one of them on Violet's left shoulders drooling.

"oh look, David once again works his magic" says Aaron with a sassy tone

"Let's just get out of here" says violet

As she shoves the drunk man off her, the three of them rushes out of the bar.

Aaron says, "well that was fun"

David asks, "did you two learn anything?"

Violet replies, "other than men breathe smells when they drink? No"

Aaron asks, "well what about you?"

David says, "a man in a trench coat wanted us to come with him, looks like I wasn't wrong"

Tiago then flies towards them as fast as he can.

"David! Four men in trench coats, they got Mom and the others" Tiago shouts

A truck was driving through the street with 3 motorcycles siding by the truck.

"Crap! That must be them!" Says David

Aaron asks, "we can't go after them, not by foot at least"

David looks at the motorcycle with a sidecar.

"We may not have to, come on!" Says David

Meanwhile

Brenner, Jonny, Jewel, and Roberto were in the back of the truck unconscious, the spy driving the truck pulls up a device, projecting a hologram on it.

"This is officer Kennedy, I'm making my way to the check point with the delivery now"

"Excellent work officer, just make sure they come back unharmed, we don't want them to fall in the wrong hands" says Grand Admiral Talia

Officer Kennedy replies, "understood Grand Admiral"

( Officer Kennedy turns off the device, he looks through his side mirror, he sees Shadow Hunter, Violet, and Aaron on the motorcycle, Shadow Hunter was driving the motorcycle while Violet was holding onto him and Aaron in the sidecar with Tiago sitting in his lap )

"Form up, protect the cargo at all cost!" Officer Kennedy yells

( The motorcycles form up in a triangle formation, they begin firing at them, David moves the motorcycle to the left and the right to dodge the bullets, Aaron ducks down to avoid the bullets )

Violet yells, "we can't catch up to them, there's too many guns firing at us"

( the soldiers continue firing at them, Eduardo swoops in and steals one of the guns, Mimi and Carla steals the other soldiers guns, they fly over Shadow Hunter and the others )

"Thought you might needed extra help!" Eduardo shouts

Tiago replies, "never better timing than that Pop Pop!"

"Here catch!" Eduardo shouts

( As he drops the pistol into Shadow Hunter's right hand, he fires the gun at them, hitting all 3 of their back tires, making them loose balance and crashing into each other, Shadow Hunter Dodges the motorcycles, he then fires the pistol at the two tires in the back of the truck, the truck begins to slow down )

"Thanks Eduardo!" Says Shadow Hunter

"We'll catch up with you children, go now!" Says Eduardo

"Go with them Tiago!" Says Aaron

( As he throws him up into the air, Tiago begins to fly. )

"Be careful guys!" Says Tiago

( Shadow Hunter speeds up, they eventually caught up to the truck )

Shadow Hunter says, "Aaron, I need you to jump, hijack the driver, I'll cover you!"

( Aaron looks down on the road )

"Oh boy"

( he starts to stand up on the side cart, he almost loses his balance, Violet grabs his arm, his fedora was blown off )

"Be careful!" Says Violet

( she let's go of his arm )

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Aaron says with confident tone

( he jumps onto the truck, he makes his way to the driver, Officer Kennedy looks at Aaron with his mirror, he grabs his pistol and begins firing at Aaron, Aaron then takes cover behind him, Shadow Hunter attempts to fire at Officer Kennedy, but nothing comes out of the gun )

"Crap! It's empty!" Shadow Hunter shouts

( Aaron sees a syringe in a bag, he grabs the syringe, he looks at Brenner )

"Whelp, I hope this works"

( Aaron thrusts the needle into Brenner and Injects the liquid into him, Brenner shoots up awake panting rapidly )

Aaron says, "Brenner are you okay?"

Brenner asks "What happened?"

( Officer Kennedy returns firing at them, Aaron and Brenner takes cover )

Aaron says, "quick, take care of the driver!"

( Brenner then uses his telekinesis to crush the gun in Officer's Kennedy's hand, he creates a portal underneath him, causing Officer Kennedy to fall on the road )

Brenner says, "phew that was close"

"Wait, whose driving?" Aaron asks

( both of them look at the wheel The wheel then turns causing them to move side ways, the truck crashes, David tries to slow down but, he crashes into the truck, David was on the ground barely conscious, his breathing was fast paced and his heart was pounding rapidly, he sees a man walking towards him, David then passes out )

5 hours later

David slowly opens his eyes, a light was shinning on him, as he sits up, he was wearing hospital clothing, he looks at the CT scanner attached to his left arm, he sees his friends still in bed, David leaves his bed, he drags the CT Scanner with him, he shakes Violet.

"Violet wake up, everybody wake up!"

Violet then wakes up.

"David? Where are we? How did we get here?" Violet asks him

"I don't know, but i don't want to wait to find out"

Brenner, Aaron, and Jonny wakes up.

David asks, "guys, are you okay?"

Jonny replies, "yeah I think so"

Aaron asks, "what happened? How are we still alive? That crashed should've killed us"

Jonny says, "maybe this is Heaven and this is their hospital"

Brenner says, "no, before the crash, I was able to create two portals, one for us in the truck, and the other is for David and Violet, we were able to escape, but we must've hit hard on the ground when we escaped"

Aaron says, "well that explains that, but it still doesn't explain where we are, did you thought of hospital when creating the two portals?"

Brenner replies, "no, I was thinking a safe distance from the about to be crash"

Jonny asks, "wait, where's the family?"

David replies, "the flock must still be back in Germany, but Jewel and Roberto, I have no idea where they went"

The automatic door opens, a person in a coat walks into the room, she appeared to be tall and thin, she had black hair in a bun, her eyes were Hazel colored a lot like David's eyes, she was also wearing nurses clothing, she gives them a neutral expression.

"Uhh...Hi?" Says Jonny

The nurse then gives off a warm smile.

"Well aren't you 5 adorable" says the Nurse

The 5 of them looked at her confused.

"I haven't seen children in years, I almost forgotten what they look like" says the nurse

"Who are you?! And what have you done to our friends?!" David demands

"My name is Michelle, and your friends are right here"

She then moves out of the way, the entire family were on benches.

"Kids!" Jewel shouts with Joy

the flies towards them, with Jewel Landing on Violet's arm, Eduardo landing on David's shoulder, the two sisters landing on Jonny's arms and Tiago on his head, Mimi landing on Aaron's left shoulder, and Roberto landing on Brenner's arm.

"Thank God your alright!" Jewel cries out

"Whoa easy Jewel, we're okay" says Violet with a reassuring tone

"Well we're glad all of you are okay" says Eduardo

David replies, "yeah, same goes for you"

Tiago says, "you guys had me worried there"

Carla says, "and you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Tiago looks at her frightened.

"Sorry" says Tiago

"They came when you guys needed help, fortunately we were there when we found you" says Michelle

"Uhh? We?" Says David

A man walks in there, he was wearing a button collar shirt with slacks and black shoes, he had short black hair and a thick goatee, he had Hazel eyes, he looks at David with a. Serious look on his face.

"Yes, my name is captain Jayden, it's finally good to see you again David"

"Again?" Says David with confusion

Roberto asks, "David do you know him?"

David replies, "no I don't"

Captain Jayden says, "that maybe true, but a father never forgets his son"

Everybody looks in shock, David looks in devastation.

* * *

**Whelp, this gonna be interesting Between David and Jayden, find out what happens next in the final chapter for Act 1, have a good day and Godbless**


	8. Chapter 7: Feud and strife

**Hey guys, it's summer time, well for me at least, I'm not sure about the rest of you, well anyway this is the last chapter for Act 1, i hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 7: feud and strife

* * *

David and Jayden were in the room by themselves, David was leaning against the corner looking at Jayden sternly, Jayden giving him a sad look.

"Look I know it's hard to believe, but I really am your father" says Jayden

"My father abandoned me and my mother when I was a child, the soldiers killed her and they got to me, you could be a spy for all I know" says David with a resentful tone

"That's not what happened, Me and your Mother got separated when it happened, I was holding off the soldiers while you and her escape, but our attempts was futile, I'm sorry"

"Is that all you have to say, that you're sorry? I've murdered so many people for the Empire, I became a weapon of destruction, I've been through torture beyond reasoning, I've seen my comrades being ripped apart and shredded like they're lives were worth nothing, and all you have to say is sorry?"

"No, I want to help you, I know I failed you, so I want to atone for my sins, we can get you and your friends back to your homes, you can live a life in peace, that's what your mother would've wanted"

"Fine, I won't deny them the rest they deserve, but after you help us, I want nothing to do with you"

David turns to the corner, staring at it.

"I never had a father, and I never will"

"If that's what you want than I can live with that, at least you handled it like an adult, and I'm glad you put your friends over yourself, I'm proud of the man you're becoming"

David was still staring into the corner.

"I'll leave you be now"

Jayden then leaves the room, David was still staring into the corner with resentment in his eyes.

Meanwhile

Everybody was waiting outside the room, Jonny was laying on Violet's lap while tossing a ball into the air, Aaron was standing up with his arms crossed, Brenner was levitating multiple cubes into the air, Mimi had the two Teenage girls laying on her belly sleeping under her wing, Eduardo was just standing up watching at the door.

"What's taking them so long?" Says Jonny

Eduardo replies, "Jonny, you have understand this is probably the biggest thing David has ever heard in his life!"

Mimi says, "I can't believe that Jayden guy is his dad!"

Brenner says, "let's just wait for a little while longer, get him to know his dad"

Jonny says, "yeah your right, I'm sorry, it's just I'm a little hungry you know"

Violet says, "we all are Jonny"

Brenner asks, "do you think David believes he's his dad"

Aaron replies, "well both of them have the same physical features, but knowing David, it's gonna take more than just that"

Violet smiles.

"Yup that's our David" says Violet

Jonny asks, "hey where's Jewel, Tiago, and Roberto?"

Eduardo replies sternly, "Jewel and Tiago went to go have a talk, and Roberto just needed to get some fresh air, haven't you've been paying attention?!"

Jonny sits and looks at him with fear.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts" says Jonny

Mimi says, "Eddie take it easy on him, aren't you being a little bit too harsh?"

Eduardo replies, "sorry, I'm just a little bit on edge, I honestly don't know what's going on"

Michelle walks into the waiting room, everybody looks at Michelle.

"Well then allow me to fill you in" says Michelle

"Wait?! You can understand what they're saying?!" Jonny asks in shock

Michelle replies, "easy there, and yes I can understand ever word your saying"

Michelle points to her ear piece.

Michelle says, "your not the only ones who have that kind of technology"

Eduardo then flies towards her.

"In that case, can you tell us what's going on!" Eduardo asks rudely

Mimi says, "Eddie! Mind your manners!"

Michelle replies, "no it's okay, I understand, you've guys been through a harsh experience in that world, I can only imagine what it was like"

"A world?" Says Violet confused

"Mhmm, you were in an alternate world that took place 75 years ago up to this day" Michelle explains

Brenner says, "wait if that was like an alternate world, I'VE COULD'VE CREATED A PORTAL THIS WHOLE TIME!"

Violet says, "breathe Brenner, it's okay, it's over now"

Michelle laughs.

Jonny asks, "what's so funny?"

Michelle replies, "well I didn't expect my Nephew to have friends such as yourselves"

Jonny says, "wait! Your David's Aunt?! How many family members are there?!"

Michelle replies, "I wonder that myself, anyway i definitely know you're all hungry, dinner is ready if you want some"

"DINNER!" Says both Bia and Carla as they shoot up from sleep

"Wow! You two seem all of sudden energetic" Says Jonny in a teasing manner

Carla replies, "hey! I would fly across Brazil for food at this point!"

Eduardo says, "well since both of you are so eager, why don't you two go get our other family members"

Bia replies, "yes sir"

"Please Bia, call me Pop Pop"

"Sorry Pop Pop, I'll let them know"

Both Bia and Carla flies off, Eduardo then smiles at them.

Violet says, "I'll go get David, he's probably starving"

Mimi says, "by all means, go to the one you love"

Violet then blushes.

Violet replies, "it's not like that at all"

Mimi says, "I'm just messing with you sweetie, just go"

Violet gets up, as she walks towards the door, Jayden exits the door, both of them colliding with each other.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't mean to run into you, I was about to get David, your sister says that dinner is ready"

"No you're good, what's your name young lady?"

"It's violet sir"

"It's nice to meet you Violet, I'll let you pass by"

"Thank you"

Violet walks passes Jayden, Jayden walks towards Michelle.

"So? How did it go?" Michelle asks

Jayden replies, "Well, it turned out just as predicted"

"It's okay Jayden, these things take time, once he gets to know you he'll get over it"

"No Michelle, I don't think that's possible"

Meanwhile

"David, everybody is getting ready for dinner, you should come as well"

David was staring at something.

"David? What's wrong?"

David than stands up, he looks at Violet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Violet"

Violet looks at the burn scar on his right arm.

"How are you're scars holding up?"

"It still feels painful, but I'm used to it"

"That man back there, was he really your father?"

David looks down.

"No he's not, he was never my father"

"David...I understand why your so resentful towards him, but he's trying to make up for it, shouldn't you at least give him a chance?"

"He's helping you guys out, not me, it's too late for that"

David looks at his burned scar, he clenches his fist, Violet puts her hands on his arm, David looks up at her.

"It's never too late David, you can still live a peaceful life, it may not be right now, but if we get through this, I have hope that the dream can come true"

Violet than smiles at David.

"Right"

"Come on, let's not keep the others waiting" says Violet

Violet and David leaves the area, he grabs a piece of plastic and covers his arm with it, making the burned scar look invisible.

Meanwhile

Jewel and Tiago were in a room together.

"I can't believe you disobeyed me! Of all the reckless things son?!" Jewel shouts

"Mom, it's okay, I'm fine" says Tiago

"You can't just Throw yourself into danger like that! What would have I done without you!" Says Jewel

"Mom! You would've been captured by those bad guys if I didn't help! So stop treating me like I'm still a child!" Tiago shouts at her

Jewel than looks at him in shock, Tiago than looks at her with regret in his eyes.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have outburst like that" says Tiago

Jewel than hugs him, Tiago looks shocked at the embrace, he hugs her back.

"Oh Tiago, I'm sorry if I have been hard on you, it's just things are different now, and I need you to be strong, and I just don't know what to do"

"We've all been there mom, trust me" says Tiago

Jewel than stops hugging him, she looks at him face to face.

"Look at you, you have so much of your father in you, and you don't even realize it"

"Mom?" Says Tiago

Jewel's Eyes begin to water up, she looks at Tiago almost beginning to burst into tears

"Tiago, you're father won't be coming back" says Jewel

As tears stream down her eyes, she hugs her son once more crying her eyes out, Tiago than looks in sorrow, as his eyes begins to water up.

"Mom? Why didn't you tell me?" says Tiago

"Because, I didn't have the strength to tell everyone, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" says Jewel as her voice begins to crack

Tiago then hugs her back once more, comforting her.

"Easy Mom, just let it all out" says Tiago

Jewel's eyes begin to turn red, she faces her son once more.

"Sorry son, I shouldn't cry, I need to be strong, like your father told me"

Jewel wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Mom, it's okay to cry, no one blames you, we're in this together mom, I'll be with you no matter what"

"Thank you son"

"You're gonna tell everyone right?"

Jewel than puts her wings down and looks down.

"I will just not right now, I can't have everyone being mournful or worry about me, not with us being in the situation"

"But what about our family? They need to know the truth, you can't hide it from them forever"

"I know, I'll tell them, when the time is right, I'll them"

Carla flies towards them, she lands on the ground.

"Mom, Tiago, Dinner is ready, they want us to meet at wherever they eat" says Carla in a sassy tone

Tiago and Jewel look at Carla, Carla looks at Jewel with a worried look.

Carla asks, "Mom, are you okay? You're eyes they're red"

Jewel replies, "I'm alright sweetie, I'm a little bit Sad that's all"

Carla asks, "do you want to talk about it? we're here for you mom"

"No I'm fine, let's just go to Dinner" says Jewel

jewel flies ahead, Carla looks at Tiago with a worried expression

Carla asks, "What's going on with mom?"

Tiago replies, "we'll talk about it later, it's not the best time"

Tiago flies towards his mother

"Oh, okay"

Carla flies with him, a feather was left behind.

Meanwhile

Roberto was staring off into the sunset, looking at it in deep thought.

"Hey Uncle Beto" says Bia

"Huh?"

Bia flies near him, Roberto looks back at her.

"Oh hey Sweetheart" says Roberto

"Dinner's ready Roberto, if you're hungry"

"I'll be there, I just need a moment"

"Can I join you?"

"Of course, always"

Bia stands next to Roberto, both of them stare at the sunset.

"Wow it's so beautiful" says Bia

"Yes it is" says Roberto

"It's so peaceful, I wish it could last forever"

"I wish so to, back in the Amazon, with just Me and you're family, that is something I would want to do again"

"Hey Uncle Beto, we're Jealous of my dad when I was little?"

Roberto then sighs.

"Yeah I was a little bit, not just because he got Jewel, but he had someone to love"

"Sorry, I was just curious"

"No it's okay, I know you're a curious young lady, don't be shy about asking me these things"

"Well you mentioned earlier about loving another Macaw, who was it?"

"Well, her name was Eliza, she was the most beautiful Macaw I've ever laid eyes on, for a moment we thought we could start a family of our own"

"What happened?"

"Well, things don't always go the way you plan it, and than things start to fall apart"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories"

Bia looks down, Roberto puts his wing under her chin.

"You remind me of a Bird I once knew, she was so Precious to me, that I give anything to see her again"

"Thank you Uncle Beto, I love you"

Bia than hugs him, Roberto hugs her back.

"I love you too"

Roberto looks straight across, his vision was blurry, but he sees a Red figure, tears begin to stream down his face, both of them stop hugging.

"Uncle Beto? Are you okay?"

"Oh sorry, I must've caught something in my eye"

As Roberto wipes away the tear, Bia looks at him with Concern on her face.

"I'm okay Bia, trust me, let's not keep everyone waiting on dinner"

Both of them fly off.

5 minutes later

Everybody was at the Dinner table, Michelle puts the soup bowls on the Table.

"There you go, dinner is served" says Michelle

The Soup was Chicken Broth, it had a seasonings in it, a piece of bread was at the side.

"Thank you Michelle" Says David politely

Michelle nods her head, she than sits on the other side of the table.

Violet says, "I wonder how it'll taste"

Violet lifts the spoon, sipping at the tip of the spoon.

"Mmm, that's good"

Jonny was Chugging down the soup, everybody stares at him, Jonny puts down the bowl and burps.

"What?" Jonny asks

Violet replies, "Jonny, have some Table Manners, not in front of our hosts"

Jonny says, "oops, sorry"

Michelle says, "you're alright, it's been awhile since we had guests"

Violet says, "thank you for helping us out of that mess we're in, we couldn't have done it without you"

Michelle says, "it was our pleasure sweetie"

Violet looks at David, who was just kept eating his soup.

Violet says, "our fearless leader here isn't much of the talkative type"

Michelle replies, "it's okay, I understand, you've been through a lot, so it must be hard on all of you"

David says, "yeah, some more than others"

David looks at Jewel and Roberto, both of them staring into the table, giving off a cold stare, Violet and Tiago looks at them with a worried look.

Tiago asks, "Hey guys, are you okay?"

Jewel replies, "we're fine son, thank you"

Roberto replies, "yeah, I'm okay T-Bird"

Carla says, "both of you hardly touch your bread"

Jewel replies, "I'm not really hungry right now"

Jonny says, "well, at least it's not crackers"

Roberto than smirks and chuckles.

Roberto says, "You're right about that Jonny"

Tiago says, "if Isaac was here, he would've surely enjoy this"

Michelle asks, "I'm sorry, but whose Isaac?"

Violet replies, "well he's a friend of ours"

Michelle asks, "there are more of you?"

Bia replies, "yes, but we got separated, we haven't seen each other since"

Michelle says, "that's awful"

Eduardo says, "don't worry, they're warriors, they handle through worse, I believe they can overcome anything"

Michelle says, "well that's a relief"

Carla says, 'I wonder what those 4 are up to?"

Tiago says, "probably the same thing we're doing, or maybe they're trying to overthrow an evil king"

Carla says, "Tiago don't be so absurd"

Tiago says, "Sis, this is Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, and Isaac we're talking about"

Carla says, "fair point"

Michelle asks, "I know I'm asking you too many questions, but where are you're parents?"

Jonny says, "well, my adopted parents are hopefully back in Rio, I'm not sure where they are"

Aaron says, "me and Violet don't have any parents"

Michelle says, "I'm so sorry"

Violet says, "it's fine, we've been orphans all of our lives"

Jewel tries to keep a straight face, David was clenching his spoon and stares coldly into his soup.

Jayden says, "like, the incident with...Clarissa?"

A flashback rushes through David's mind, he sees a woman crying out to him.

"RUN!"

The gun shot echoes through his mind, David than freezes up, he drops the spoon into his bowl, David puts his hand on his head, everybody looks at David with shock.

"David! Are you alright?!" Says Violet with a worried tone

David snaps back into reality.

"I'm fine, I just need rest" says David

David leaves the dinner table with his head looking down into the ground.

Jewel says, "I think we all need some rest, it's been a long day"

Roberto says, "you guys sleep, I'll go on patrol, just in case"

Michelle says, "okay, goodnight than'

Everybody begins to grab they're dishes, they walk off to the kitchen.

"So, he does remember her" Jayden thought

2 hours later

Everybody was asleep, David, Jonny, Violet, and Aaron were in bunk beds, while the bird family were in homemade nests, David was still awake staring into the bed, he was wearing his shirt with his pants on without any shoes or socks, David than gets up from bed, he walks towards the balcony of the ship with coffee in his right hand, he sees Jewel staring into the night sky, Jewel sighs.

David says, "you can't sleep either?"

"AAAHHH! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to"

David then sit next to Jewel.

"You're good"

Both of them stare into the night sky

"So how's the situation been with you're father?" says Jewel

"I rather not talk about it"

"I'm sorry, you're angry with him, and I can't blame you, but at least he's helping us to get back home right?"

"Honestly, I don't feel anything for him"

Jewel looks at David.

"I don't have any emotions for him, nor Joy, sadness, or even Anger, I feel nothing, but I can't say the same for you about Blu"

Jewel looks at him in shock, she then looks down on the ground.

"You know don't you..."

"..."

"...but how?"

"I see it in you're eyes, I had them before, the feeling of longing, I had that many times before, but now, I feel nothing"

Jewel looks up to David.

"Are you gonna tell the others, that Blu is dead?"

"No, that's you need to do, but whenever you feel like telling the truth, that's entirely up to you, no one else"

"Thank you David, I can't believe we went through so much together, that it ends like this, and it's so much to handle, I feel Like I want to throw up"

Tears stream down Jewel's face, she wipes away her tears, David puts his hand on her back.

"Hey, David, do you remember that Father Abraham and our friends mentioning that God is always looking out for his people"

Jewel looks at David once more

"Do you think he's watching out for us?"

David than pauses for a moment, he then removes his hand off her.

"I don't know much about God, but I know this, people make choices and things happens, whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that happens, but maybe it's all part of some bigger plan we yet to comprehend, Father Abraham said if you talk to God, you'll get closer to him"

"I saw Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia pray to God when my dad was badly poisoned, maybe he can help us out once more" says Jewel

"It wouldn't hurt to try" says David

Both of them close they're eyes.

"Lord, help us to reunite with our friends and family, I know I'm just a bird, but I want to trust you God, if Blu is not with you, please protect him and have him return to us once more, give us a sign that everything will be alright, in Jesus's name, amen" says Jewel

A shadow casts over them, both of them open their eyes, a giant ship hovers over them, a missile comes towards them, David grabs Jewel and attempts to run from the missile, the missile hits the balcony, causing them to fly across the docking bay, David and Jewel hits hard on the ground.

Meanwhile

The alarm goes off in the rooms, everybody shoots up awake.

"What's going on?!" Eduardo shouts

Roberto shouts, "whatever it is, it can't be good!"

Jayden and Michelle rushes into the rooms.

Jayden shouts, "everybody! Get up! We're under attack!"

Meanwhile

David and Jewel gets up from the explosion.

David asks, "Jewel are you alright?"

Jewel replies, "yeah I think so"

Ships begin to fire at them, the ray shields activate to protect them from the barrage.

Jewel shouts, "seriously?! We can't go for one day without people trying to kill us?!"

David says, "this doesn't make sense, how could they be here, there's gotta be a reason on how they found us"

Jewel says, "well whatever it is, I don't think they'll give a chance to think, at least those shields are protecting us"

David says, "those shields can't hold on for much longer, we need to defend docking bay from those soldiers"

"You're gonna need more than two" says Violet

The team rushes to them, Jayden looks at the cruiser and the smaller ships coming towards them.

"The Everlasting Empire!" Says Jayden

Tiago asks, "you know them?"

Jayden replies, "they are a tyrannical order, ruled by Emperor Zion, they take whatever they want and do whatever they see fit"

Michelle replies, "I can prepare the escape pods so all of us can escape, but I'm gonna need time"

Jonny asks, "so what should we do?"

Eduardo replies, "I say we take the fight to them, we hold our own and push them back"

Brenner says, "we can't go in guns blazing like last time, maybe we can try Negotiating with them, this doesn't have to end in bloodshed"

Jayden says, "the Empire aren't just gonna walk away if we give them the benefit of the doubt?"

Brenner says, "we underestimated last time and that almost got us killed, Violence isn't always the answer"

Jewel says, "yeah, I'm with Brenner, peaceful talk might do the trick"

Michelle says, "whatever you guys are doing you better come up with it quick"

Jonny says, "what do you say David, what should we do?"

Everybody looks at David, David takes a deep breathe.

David says, "alright, we try peaceful talking first, but if they don't cooperate, than we'll let the guns do the talking"

Another explosion occurs, the ships land on the docking bay.

Michelle says, "go there's not much time, good luck"

Michelle Squats and walks towards the control room, soldiers come out of the ship with their guns out, Officer Kennedy walks out of the ship with a cast on his right arm, he raises his left arm.

"Hold you're positions! Fire on my command!" Officer Kennedy commands them

Brenner sticks up his arms.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I just want to talk" Brenner shouts

"Hold it men" Officer Kennedy commands them

"I hope he knows what he's doing!" Says Eduardo in a stern tone

"Just be ready if things get messy" says David

Brenner asks, "why are you doing this?"

Officer Kennedy replies, "I'm truly sorry if we got off on the wrong foot here, so let's start over, we are here to bring order to the Universe, the Universe is corrupted by weak and cowardly leaders, they hide behind they're power to cover themselves from their weaknesses, but if the Empire can rule all of it, order shall preserve"

Brenner asks, "so is that you're goal? To conquer the universe and lay waste on the path you reap?"

Officer Kennedy replies, "Victory comes at a cost boy, sacrifices must be made for the greater good"

Brenner says, "so what does that have to do with us?! I want a straight answer now!"

Officer Kennedy points his finger at Brenner

Officer Kennedy says, "we want you!"

Brenner looks at him with shock, everybody looks at them.

"Me? But why?"

"Don't you see, you're a piece to a bigger puzzle, the power from within yourself, is the key to ensure the future, we need you Brenner, if you turn yourself in we'll spare the lives of your friends"

Brenner looks at Officer Kennedy, he then looks at his hand.

Violet mouths, "no"

"Everyone, the escape pods are ready, get out of there now!" Michelle talks through the ear piece

( Captain Universe then uses his telekinesis to push them back, the soldiers begin to fire, Captain Universe then creates multiple portals to block the bullets, and fire back at them, Shadow hunter grabs a pistol, he begins firing at soldiers, Blade master grabs the turret gun and begins firing at them, Violet fires a pistol at them )

"Come on!" Shadow Hunter shouts

Jayden shouts, "there's no time to waste, we have too..."

( Captain Universe flies towards he teleports them out of there, they were near the escape pods )

Jayden says, "whoa! That was quick"

Violet says, "come on!"

( everybody enters the escape pods, David looks at Brenner )

"What are you doing?! Come on!" David shouts

Brenner looks up at them, he then smiles at them.

"I'm sorry guys" says Brenner

He then pushed them all in there, he uses his telekinesis to lock the doors.

"Brenner?! What are you doing?!" Says David

"I'm sorry guys, but I need to atone for my past sins"

"No don't do this! Come with us!" Jewel cries out

"I'm sorry guys, but I'll only be endangering you guys even further, if I stay with you they'll only track us down, so I have to do this!"

"No! There has to be another way!" Jonny cries out

"I'm sorry Everyone, but there is no other way, goodbye"

( Brenner presses the button the button, the escape pods eject from the ship, Brenner then teleports back to the docking bay, The soldiers fire their guns at him, Brenner uses his telekinesis to stop the bullets, he uses both of his hands to lift the debris from the ship, pieces of the ship begins to tear itself apart, Every last soldier was being lifted up into the air, Officer Kennedy was levitating in the air, Brenner than flies up, cosmic matter forms in his hands, the debris and the soldiers begin to be crushed, Brenner opens his arms wide, the entire ship splits in half, Everybody looks back at it in horror )

"BRENNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!" Violet cries out

( the Escape pods fall down on the nearby world, Jonny looks back with tears in his eyes, he clenches on the window, The family gathers around and hugs each other for warmth, Jayden looks back at the ship with rage in his eyes, Aaron shouts from the top of his lungs, David clenches his fist and looks down in defeat )

Meanwhile

( everybody was celebrating in Nottingham, everybody was cheering and balloons were floating in the air, the Townsfolk were dancing to the music that Alan-O-Dale was playing, Isaiah, Mia, Ethan, Wilfred, David, and Sarah were watching the festivities )

"Wow this is amazing! Everybody is so happy!" Says Sarah

"We did it guys, all of us overthrown that Jerk and everybody is happy" says Ethan

( a tear struck into Isaiah's eye )

"Isaiah? Are you okay?" Mia asks

"Oh yeah I'm fine, dust got into my eyes" says Isaiah

( as he wipes away the tear )

Meanwhile

Back at home, , Father Abraham was at the Monteiro's house, the Tv was on with the news on.

"Reports coming from Rio De Janeiro that a group of kids are still missing from the disappearance of the Hallelujah Carnival 3 days ago, Tulio Monteiro, and his wife Linda Monteiro believes to be a kidnapping of the children"

Someone was knocking on the door, Father Abraham opens the door, Tiffany, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were all standing at the door.

Father Abraham asks, "Any sign of them?"

Linda bursts out crying, Tulio hugs her in comfort, Fernando puts his hand on her shoulder, Tiffany looks at Father Abraham with sadness in her eyes, Father Abraham puts his hand on his face.

Meanwhile

Brenner was floating in space, Emperor Zion grabs him by the arm and pulls him down, He was wearing armor to protect him from the effects of space, a blue light projects from Brenner's hand, Emperor Zion opens his hand, a blue stone appeared in his hand, multiple ships hovers over them, Emperor Zion enters the ship with Brenner in his hands, he places the blue stone near Blu, Grand Admiral Talia enters the room.

"Your majesty, what are you're orders?"

Emperor Zion opens his eyes.

"Let the invasion commence"

Multiple ships spread across the universe, the mother ship centering the middle of the fleet, Emperor Zion sits in his throne, Blu transformed into his Guardian form.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't action packed, it was more story oriented, but act 2 will be more action packed than this one, whelp i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Godbless you all**


	9. Act 2 Chapter 8: the war Begins

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, it was my 18th birthday on friday, so i am now an adult (sarcastic yay)**

**anyway, this is act 2 of this story, the current chapter takes place from Nadia's story from act 1, y'all remember her right? (well I'm sure some of you do), there will also be a few other familar faces, some of them from my previous story on Wattpad (seriously guys, check it out) **

**and without further ado, let's get going**

* * *

Act 2 Chapter 8: the war begins

* * *

Meanwhile

Soldiers were scouting across the land, Officer Felecia was leading them.

"Spread out, find the girl, she can't be far from here!" Officer Felecia commands them

Nadia was hiding behind a tree, as she looks at the pink stone in her hands, she looks at the soldiers and runs for cover, she continues to hide behind the tree, she then trips on a twig and falls to the ground, the soldiers flashes lights on her, Nadia scoots back into the tree in terror.

"There she is!" One of the soldiers shout

They point their guns at her, Officer Felecia walks up to her.

"Hello there little girl, there's no need to be scared, if you hand us over that stone we'll let you go" says Officer Felicia

"No! I won't do it!" Nadia shouts

"Don't make this hard on yourself, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" says Officer Felicia

Nadia clenches onto the stone and gives them an angry look, Officer Felicia sighs.

"Stun her and bring her and the stone onboard" Felicia commands them

The soldiers point they're rifles at her, she then quivers in fear, a giant light appeared in the sky.

"What's that?" Says one of the soldiers

"I don't know, but it looks like it's coming right at us!" Another soldier shouts

"What?" Says Officer Felecia

A flaming object crashes down on them, creating an explosion, knocking all the soldiers back, Felecia and Nadia covers their eyes from the flames, the object revealed to be a person, he had flaming wings on his back, the scars on his body were all flamed up, and he opens his eyes, with his eyes fiery orange, it was revealed to be Isaac, as he stares at Officer Felicia.

"FIRE AT WILL!" Officer Felicia shouts

( the soldiers fire at the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker dodges the lasers, he shields Nadia with his left flaming wing, he flies up to one of the soldiers and punches him, breaking through his armor and sending crashing into a mountain, the Flame Walker punches another soldier in the face, shattering his helmet and knocking him down into the floor, the Flame Walker turns around and a flame beam comes out of his eyes, melting the guns in the soldiers hands, the Flame Walker rapidly punches them, completely eradicating their armor, the soldiers fall to the ground unconscious, Officer Felicia looks at him with fear, she turns around and looks at Nadia, she swiftly grabs her pistol and aims at her, Nadia looks at her in fright )

"Don't move! Or I'll shoot her!" Officer Felicia shouts

( the Flame Walker's wings shoots out flames, The Flames gets onto Officer Felicia's uniform, Officer Felicia drops her gun, she immediately takes off her uniform, the Flame Walker appears right in front of her and grabs her undershirt, Officer Felicia looks at him in Horror, Steam begins to come out of his arms )

"Who are you?! And why did you attack her?!" Says the Flame Walker in an aggressive tone

( A light shines on her, she then fades away, the light shines on all of them, they also fade away, a ship was hovering over them, the ship flies away, Nadia was Quivering in fear, Isaac's eyes goes back to normal, his wings got put out, he walks towards Nadia )

Isaac asks, "Hey, are you alright?"

"No! Get away from me!" Nadia shouts

Nadia tries to get up, but she falls back down, she ends up sobbing painfully.

"I frightened her badly, I can't blame her after all of that" Isaac thought

Isaac looks at her legs, her legs looked badly beaten and she was super skinny.

"Look at her, she looks like she hasn't eaten in days, she can't get up because she has no strength left, Looks like I'm gonna have to carry her"

Isaac kneels to the ground and rubs dirt all over his body, Isaac looks at her.

"Look, I know you don't know me, and I can't blame you for being scared, but I need you to trust me, If you don't more will come and I can't protect you if you won't let me, so please, do you trust me?"

Nadia looks up at Isaac, her stomach begins to grumble aggressively, Nadia curls up in pain, Isaac picks her up.

"My camp isn't too far from here, you'll be safe there" says Isaac

He walks into the woods.

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was staring at Blu, Blu was absorbing the stones, Officer Morgan Walks into the room.

"You're majesty, we have a problem, looks like Prince John has failed to deliver us the children, we may need to take an initiative ourselves, with your permission I would like to propose an invasion" says Officer Morgan

"And what makes you think we're gonna do any better than what Prince John did?" Says Emperor Zion

"Because we have superior forces and true leadership, unlike Prince John he was a coward, and he'll pay dearly for it"

"But You're also missing one thing, you keep underestimating the enemy"

Emperor Zion turns around to Officer Morgan.

"Have you ever heard the story about David and Goliath?"

"Yes I have you're majesty"

"Well let me bring to an understanding of it, David was a Sheppard boy who protected his sheep, and Goliath was a Giant Trained to kill, and yet he was defeated by the Sheppard boy, so if you keep underestimating them, you'll be left with nothing"

Officer Felicia walks into the chamber with her arm badly burned.

Emperor Zion asks, "Felicia?! What happened?!"

Officer Felicia replies, "It was an ambush you're majesty, I'm sorry but I failed you, I tried to get the Mind stone, but another intervened with the mission"

Emperor Zion asks, "How many were there?"

Felicia says, "There was only one, it was a boy"

Officer Morgan asks, "how could you lose to a child?!"

Felicia replies, "well you wouldn't do much if you were there!"

Officer Morgan shouts, "I would've done more than what you would have done!"

Emperor Zion stomps on the ground, sending an intense Breeze across the throne room, Officer Morgan and Officer Felicia looks at Emperor Zion with a stunned look on their faces.

"That'll be enough for the both of you, if this matter is out of your control, then send an elite to take care of it, we need all the infinity stones in order to complete our plans" says Emperor Zion

"Yes your majesty" both of them say it

"Now set forth Officers" says Emperor Zion

Both of them bow their heads, they leave the chamber, Emperor Zion looks at Blu once more.

"Soon my old friend, soon" says Emperor Zion

Meanwhile

Nadia devours her food without hesitation, shoving bread into her mouth and slurping up her soup, Isaac was now wearing a white sweatshirt, he takes a sip of his black tea.

Isaac says, "Easy there, you don't want to choke"

Nadia looks at him, she then swallows her food.

Nadia says, "so what's in it for you?"

"what do you mean?"

"Like why did you save me? Is it there something that you want?"

"A little bit of gratitude would suffice"

"Well thanks, but what do you really want?"

Isaac then sets his tea down.

"Well, for starters, can you tell me where in the world are we"

"Is he from out of town? I've never seen him before and his powers are like nothing I've seen before" Nadia thought

"Ahem"

"Oh right, sorry, we're outside Traverse town"

"Traverse town? So is that what this place is called?"

"Well that's what my home town is called, I don't exactly know what this forest is called"

"That's okay, I more concerned to why those soldiers were chasing after you"

Nadia looks down.

Nadia says, "well, they were after this"

Nadia shows him the glowing pink stone.

"All that trouble for a pink pebble? Why would they be after that?" Isaac asks

Nadia Replies, "I don't know, but whatever it is, I can't let them get their hands on it, they attacked my town to chase after a girl with a stone like this"

"Yeah that can't be good"

"How long you've been out here?"

"Well believe or not, but it's been nearly 3 days since I've been here, and I haven't had a clue since on what is going on, up until this point"

"So what's you're name?"

Isaac looks at her.

"It's Isaac"

"My name is Nadia"

"It's nice to meet you Nadia"

Isaac tries to lend out a handshake, but Nadia hesitates.

"I understand"

Isaac puts away his hand

"I'll get going now, if you want to come with me then that's fine, it's up to you"

Isaac grabs his bag, he puts out the fire, he begins to walk towards the path, Nadia looks down.

"Where can I go? There's nothing left for me to go back to, I don't know where my friends are and I'm lost without anyone here" Nadia thought

She looks up at Isaac who was walking away.

"Maybe he can help me find my friends, I don't know if I can trust him or not, but I don't have a choice"

Nadia then gets up and follows Isaac.

"I'll stick with you" says Nadia

"Very well than"

"So where are we going?"

"Well we're gonna go search for my friends, and see where they at"

"Okay"

"Where ever they are, I hope they're not too far"

Meanwhile

Luiz the bulldog was sniffing through the ground, a teenage girl was behind him walking, she was wearing bits of armor on her shoulder and she was wearing a Hood with a mask over her face, they were venturing through the burned town.

The girl asks, "any sign of them"

Luiz replies, "nope, I can't even get a lick of crumbs from anywhere"

"Let's keep searching, they're should be at least someone here"

"Hey guys"

The girl pulls out her dagger and points it at the Toucan known as Rafael, Nico and Pedro hides behind Rafael in fright.

"Whoa! Whoa! Put the dagger down!" Says Rafael

As he pushes her dagger down with his wing.

"Man you are aggressive today aren't you Meili?"

She pulls off her mask and Hood, revealing her face.

Meili says, "Sorry about that, I'm trying to keep my senses sharp, you may never know what lies within these parts, any luck on finding Eva, Carlos, or his kids?"

Rafael replies, "no we haven't found them yet, i hope they're alright"

Meili says, "I hope so two"

Nico says, "hey maybe they're back in Rio safe and sound"

Pedro says, "yeah, trying to get that samba on"

Meili says, "let's not celebrate yet, we still don't know where we are and from the looks of it, it doesn't look good"

They look at the destruction of the town, both Nico and Pedro whistle.

Pedro says, "Yeah, this place is more burned up than that spicy curry Isaac made"

Luiz says, "Yeah, like a hot chicken sandwich"

Luiz licks his lips.

Rafael says, "From the looks of it, it looks pretty recent"

Meili says, "Yes, that's what worries me, whomever has been here, they can't be peaceful"

Nico says, "umm, that doesn't sound good"

Pedro says, "not at all"

Rafael says, "come on guys, I'm sure they're gone by now"

( a shaking noise comes from debris )

"What was that?" Says Nico as he quivers in fear

All of them look at the moving debris, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Luiz all get behind Meili, Meili points her dagger at the debris, as she walks towards it, she then freezes the debris, shattering it to pieces, a strange creature flies out of the debris, it's body resembles to a teddy bear, it had a big red nose and a big red ball over its head with a string attach to it, it also had wings on it's back, everyone looks at the creature with curiosity.

"Oh man, those monsters destroyed my shop Kupo, how am suppose to sell my Merchandise how Kupo" says the Mysterious creature with a sad tone

Meili says, "uhh, Hi?"

The creature then turns around and looks at the group.

"Oh, you must be customers, sorry we're closed for repairs" says the creature

"Customers?" Says Luiz

Meili says, "I'm sorry we're not here to shop, but it looks like you've hit you're head pretty hard when you're store must've collapsed"

Luiz asks, "you look like a chew toy, can play with you?"

As Luiz began to chase it, the creature flies away from him.

The creature replies, "hey, I'm not a chew toy, I'm a moogle"

Meili says, "Luiz stop!"

Luiz replies, "aww, but I was just having fun"

Luiz licks his lips

Meili kneels down to get to the Moogle's height

Meili asks, "do you remember what happened here?"

Moogle replies, "well, I'm not sure I remember everything, it was happening so fast, soldiers were everywhere and I had to hide all my stuff, and then an explosion destroyed my store, trapping me in it as well, and that's all I remember Kupo"

Pedro says, "Man, that must've been scary for you"

Nico asks, "do you think these soldiers are still here?"

Meili replies, "I don't know, but it'll be wise to get out of here before they come for us"

Moogle says, "follow me, I know the ins and outs of this place"

The Moogle flies off to the left.

Rafael asks, "can we really trust that thing?"

Meili replies, "we have no choice, the Moogle maybe the only way on finding our friends"

Rafael says, "well I hope you're right"

The Moogle shouts, "Come on, what are y'all waiting for"

Meili says, "we're coming"

Meili and Luiz runs to the Moogle, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael flies to it.

The Moogle says, "I never really got you're names"

Meili says, "oh sorry, my name is Meili, the bulldog is Luiz, That's Nico the yellow canary, that's Pedro the red-crested Cardinal, and that's Rafael the Toucan"

The Moogle says, "it's a pleasure to meet you all, I think we're gonna become good friends"

Meanwhile

A man in gold armor was kneeling, he was wearing a cape strapped to him, he appeared to be bald, he had a Phoenix crest on his Chest, a lady in a uniform walks into the chamber.

"Umm sir, we have a situation that requires you're attention"

"..."

"Sir?"

The man stands up, he puts on his helmet, he faces the lady, his helmet had a smooth top, with yellow eyes, the helmet also has yellow linings coming down the cheeks.

"Fine, I will do what I must, what's the assignment?" Says the man in a calm tone

"The emperor needs you to retrieve the mind stone for him, it's important if you retrieve it"

"Very well then, I will get it back to you, just let you're emperor know to keep his end of the bargain" says the man

he walks out the door.

Meanwhile

Isaac and Nadia were walking through the forest.

"So you're friends also went M.I.A?" Isaac asks Nadia

Nadia replies, "yeah, I was kinda hoping that you would help me find them if you don't mind?"

"Okay, we'll find you're friends as well, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't try"

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't"

"Wait, what is your job?"

Isaac stretches out his arm, he looks at the ashes from above.

Isaac says, "this can't be good, stay close to me, this could get dangerous"

Both of them walk slowly through the forest, they see burned trees, a few spots of fire across the land, Isaac steps on a something, he flips it over, it was a burnt Rabbit, Nadia gasps in horror, Isaac kneels down and observes the rabbit, he touches the fur, his eyes turn orange, he sees smalls heat signatures, his eyes turn back to normal.

Isaac says, "this rabbit was burned alive, almost nearly 3 days ago it happened"

Nadia says, "this must've happen when the fire was spreading across Traverse town, the soldiers nearly burned down my hometown, looks like it got to some of the forest to"

Isaac walks up to Nadia.

"Nadia, I don't mean to sound pessimistic, but you're friends are most likely either dead or captured, or they either got lucky like you and ran from the chaos"

"I hope they're alright"

"Hope is all we can do, but the outcome may not always be what you might've want"

Nadia looks at the rabbit, she walks up to it, she then kneels down.

"Poor rabbit"

Isaac walks to her.

"Life will always perish, one way or another, and there's nothing you or I can do about it"

"But why? Why must people be so cruel, we didn't do anything wrong to them!"

Nadia burst out into tears, Isaac starts having images of him getting beaten by a whip, his parents getting hanged, and his sister dying in his arms.

"I wish I knew Nadia, I wish I knew"

A tree begins to break off, it was falling towards them.

"NADIA!"

Isaac gets under the tree, he raises his fist and enflames, it Nadia covers her eyes, the stone begins to glow bright, the tree then stops, Isaac looks at it with a stunned look, the tree was levitating in the air, he looks at Nadia, Nadia then looks up in fright, the stone then stops glowing, the tree was about to fall on them, Isaac grabs Nadia and dashes out of there.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asks her

"Yeah I'm fine"

The stone glows bright from her hand, both of them look at the stone

Nadia says, "The stone, it stopped the tree from falling from us"

"there might be more to this stone than we could imagine, it might be why the soldiers were after you, they want the power from the stone"

Nadia then thinks for a second

Flashback

Mia says, "take another step, and I'll turn you all into sand"

"come now child, be reasonable, you know how this is gonna end" says Emperor Zion

"I know I can't beat you, but I know there's a lot of people who would like to have a beat down on you, so I'm gonna do them all a favor"

Flashback ended

Isaac then gets back up, he lends his hand to Nadia.

"Come on, let's go"

Nadia then grabs his hand, Isaac pulls her back up, an explosion noise blast through the forest, Nadia and Isaac looks at the explosion with shock in their eyes.

Meanwhile

10 minutes earlier

The Moogle was flying through the streets, Meili, Raphael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz follows it around.

Meili says, "where are we?"

The Moogle says, "well it would be a lot easier to tell, if all the buildings weren't burned to the ground"

Meili then sighs.

Luiz says, "wait, you're telling us that we're lost?"

The Moogle replies, "well we're not exactly lost, but we're not exactly in a specific spot either kupo"

Rafael says, "well that's great, what are we suppose to do now?"

Something crashes behind them, causing dust to expel on them, all of them turn around, it was Phoenix, as he flies into the air, he looks down upon them.

Nico says, "uhh, this isn't good!"

Pedro says, "not at all"

The Phoenix stares them down, he begins to scan them with his helmet.

"The stone isn't on them, but however I'm detecting some strange energy signatures from that girl, she maybe important" Phoenix thought

Meili asks, "who are you? And what do you want?"

Phoenix replies, "you may call me Phoenix, my business is my own, but however you look promising, there is someone I want to show you"

The Moogle hides behind Meili

"I recognize that symbol, he's on the side with the soldiers that attacked this town" says the Moogle

"So the messenger lives, I guess you didn't leave immediately"

"Messenger?" Meili asks in confusion

"I don't know what he's talking about" says the Moogle

Phoenix says, "You were suppose to be the lucky one that spreads the message about the empire, but I guess you already have"

Meili asks, "what are you talking about?"

Phoenix replies, "the everlasting empire is invading other worlds, one of them being your own"

Rafael says, "our world, oh no, our friends and family are there!"

Phoenix says, "however though, if you join us, we will spare your world, and everyone on it, so what say you?"

Meili than looks at her friends and the Moogle, she looks at Phoenix once more, she grabs the handle of her dagger, ice begins to spread across the ground.

"?!"

Meili says, "you're Empire desires no peace, but only violence, by saying you will spare my world you will only invade others, I will not be part of the path of blood you offer for me"

"You tell him Meili!" Nico shouts in confidence

"Yeah, show him what you're made of!" Says Pedro with a confident tone

"Very well then, if you won't join us, than you leave me with no choice" says Phoenix

( Phoenix then flies at her, Meili's eyes begin to glow light blue, an ice barrier shoots up in the air, Phoenix breaks through the ice, Meili and the others were gone )

"What?! Where did they go?"

( Meili was behind him, she flips her dagger to backhanded and Horizontal strikes, Phoenix blocks the attack with his left arm and pushes Meili with his right hand, Meili backflips and recovers from the attack, she then charges at him, Phoenix raises right hand and creates an energy orb, he then fires it at Meili, The orb creates an explosion, Meili was up in the air, she creates multiple of ice shards, she throws them at Phoenix, Phoenix dodges the ice shards, he then flies up to Meili, Meili grabs her other dagger and blocks the downward punch, the impact from the punch pushes her down, making her crash into the floor, creating a big hole in the ground, Meili stands back up, she was badly beaten, blood was streaming down her head, Phoenix then dives down, he then crashes into Meili, creating a shockwave, Meili created an ice shield, she then repels the ice shield out, causing Phoenix to be knocked back, Meili then thrusts her dagger into the ground )

"Heaven's winter"

( an ice barrage emerges from the ground, Phoenix gets buried in the ice barrage, the ice barrage extends out of the hole, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, and the Moogle were hiding in an abandoned building )

"Whoa, she just buried him in all that ice" says Rafael

"Man, I hate to be on her bad side" says Pedro

( Meili rises up, her breathing turns visible, a light emits from the ice, a massive explosion destroys all the ice, blasting everyone back and destroying some of the remaining, creating a massive shockwave across the forest, the smoke then clears away, The birds, Luiz, and the Moogle rises from the smoke, Phoenix was grabbing Meili at her throat, he begins to choke her )

"MEILI!" Rafael cries out

( Rafael was about to fly to her, the Moogle then stops him )

"No don't!"

( Phoenix continues to choke her )

"Such a waste, all that skill and power being wasted on you, but do not worry, I'll make you're end quick" says Phoenix

( he charges an orb on his right hand )

"STOP!" Isaac shouts from a distance

( everybody turns around, they look at the Flame Walker and Nadia, the Flame Walker emits fire from his hand )

"Let her go now!"

( Phoenix stares at him, he then let's go of Meili, the Flame Walker looks at him stunned )

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

( Phoenix flies at him at the speed of light, he then punches him across the face, sending him crashing into a building, Phoenix then pushes him through the building, completely destroying the building, the Flame Walker crashes into the ground, the Flame Walker gets back up, Phoenix charges at him, the Flame Walker leaps back to dodge the attack, Phoenix then thrusts towards the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker dodges upward, he then enflames his left fist and punches Phoenix, sending him crashing down into the ground, creating a shockwave and knocking all the debris down, the Flame Walker dives down towards him, an energy beam comes out of the smoke, the beam cuts through his cheek, the Flame Walker lands on the ground, blood begins to come out of his cheek, the Flame Walker touches the blood and looks at it )

"I'm bleeding, that's never happened before, his energy is like I've never seen before, so this time I won't hesitate, I'll give it everything I've got"

( the Flame Walker clenches his right hand, Phoenix clenches his right hand, both of them stare at each other, the Flame Walker bursts out his flaming wings, Destroying his sweatshirt, both of them fly towards each other, the Flame Walker enflames his right fist, both of them clash at each other, sending another shock wave across the town, both of them rapidly punch at each other in a super human pace, the Phoenix then downward punches, creating a big crack in the ground, the Flame Walker dodges the attack, he then roundhouse kicks Phoenix in the face, sending him flying into debris, the Flame Walker then flies at him, pushing him even further into the debris, the Flame Walker let's him go, sending the Phoenix hurdling into another building, Phoenix then recovers and plants his feet into the wall of the building, sending some of the debris flying into the air, he then launches off the wall, creating another shockwave, Phoenix then punches the Flame Walker across the face, the Flame Walker plants his feet into the ground and counter punches Phoenix and sends him flying into the air, the Flame Walker enflames both of his arms, he then puts both of his arms together )

"SCORCHING BURST!"

( a massive flame beam pierces through the sky, the flame beam hits Phoenix, the fire begins to burn up Phoenix, the crest begins to glow at its center, the crest then creates a solar blast, blasting back the fire, the solar radiation cuts through the Flame Walker's left shoulder, the Flame Walker hisses in pain as blood begins to pour out his shoulder, Phoenix grabs his throat, he rapidly punches him, he then delivers the final blow, sending the Flame Walker hurdling into debris, the debris flies across the town )

"Everyone! Get down!" Meili shouts

( she creates an ice shield, protecting them from the debris, Isaac then tumbles across the ground, the dusts clouds spread across town, Meili breaks through the ice shield, she sees Isaac on the floor, Isaac struggles to get up )

"ISAAC!' Meili shouts

( Meili rushes to him, she lifts him up by his arm, she carries him over her shoulder, everybody goes to them, Phoenix hovers above them )

"I will retrieve the stone, Over you're dead bodies!" Says Phoenix in an angry tone

( he creates another orb from his palm, Nadia begins to move around in pain, the stone begins to glow bright )

Isaac's thoughts, "i have keep fighting for their sake"

Meili's thoughts, "what are we going to do? Is this how we die?!"

Rafael's thoughts, "I don't wanna die, I need to see my family one last time!"

Nico's thoughts, "I can't believe this is happening!"

Pedro's thoughts, "I'm too young to die!"

The Moogle's thoughts, "what do we do?! What do we do?!"

Luiz's thoughts, "man this sucks"

"Stop it, STOP IT ALL OF YOU" Nadia cries out

( a massive pink blast comes from her palm, blasting Phoenix back, Nadia's hair was levitating in the air, everybody looks at her in shock, she then faints )

"Nadia!" Isaac shouts

Meili let's go of him, he checks her heart beat, her heart was beating.

"She's alive, don't worry" says Isaac

Everybody sighs in relief, Phoenix then gets back up, he was badly wounded and his armor was damaged, a beam emits over him, he then fades away )

6 minutes later

Meili was tending to Isaac's injuries, wrapping a bandage around his shoulder, Nadia then wakes up.

"Nadia, are alright?" Isaac asks her

Nadia replies, "yeah I'm fine, what happened?"

Rafael says, "you saved us all"

Nadia begins to freak out.

"The bird, he can talk!" Nadia shouts

"Wait, you to can understand us, awesome" says Luiz as he licks his lips

"It must be from the stone, I guess we found another ability it has" says Isaac

Meili says, "Wait hold, I need an explanation, what's going on?"

Isaac replies, "you see, that man I was fighting, he's part of an empire known as the everlasting empire, they were looking for the stone Nadia has, they tried using ordinary soldiers at first, but I fended them off, I guess they send in a stronger one"

The Moogle asks, "all that for just one stone kupo?"

Nadia says, "Moogle?"

The Moogle says, "oh hello Nadia"

Isaac asks, "wait you know each other?"

Nadia replies, "yeah, we go way back, me and my friends used to shop at his store, hey Moogle, do you know where my friends are?"

The Moogle replies, "sorry Nadia, but I haven't seen you're friends since last week, I'm sorry"

Nadia then looks in sadness, she then looks her head down, Isaac puts his hand on her left shoulder.

Isaac says, "if the Empire has captured them, we will find them, that I promise"

Nadia then smiles at him

Meili says, "well in that case, my name is Meili, this Nico, that's Pedro, Rafael, and Luiz"

Nadia says, "my name is Nadia"

Meili says, "it's nice to meet you, I'm glad both of you are safe"

Isaac says, "yeah, so am I"

Luiz says, "uhh I hate to break up this reunion, but isn't there gonna be an invasion or something?"

Meili says, "oh no, I almost forgot, the everlasting empire is invading our world"

Isaac says, "then we have to get there now"

Rafael says, "how? We don't have any transportation"

The Moogle says, "well I have a ship"

"Really?!" All of them shout in excitement

The Moogle says, "yes I do"

Rafael says, "oh boy! I can't wait!"

5 minutes later

( they were in the Moogle's underground garage, everybody looks in bewilderment )

"What..the heck...is that?" Rafael asks

( it was a gummi ship that looked like the Moogle )

The Moogle replies, "it's my Gummi ship, it's beautiful ain't it Kupo?"

Meili replies, "well it's something"

Nadia asks, "how did this not get destroyed from the battle?!"

The Moogle replies, "eh, the plot called for it, but come on, let's go to another world!"

The Moogle flies into his ship.

"What does he mean by plot?" Nico asks

Isaac replies, "it's just best not to question it"

Everybody enters the ship, they were wearing space suits, they strap into their seats, the ship launches out of the ground and into space, they were hovering over Traverse town, Nadia looks back her world with sadness in her eyes, she places her hand on the window, the ship enters into hyper space.

Isaac asks, "how long until we're there?"

The Moogle replies, "we should be there shortly kupo"

Meili says, "I hope we make it on time"

Isaac says, "I hope so two Meili"

A hologram of Emperor Zion appears on the computer.

The Moogle says, "uhh guys, you might wanna see this"

Everybody looks at the hologram

"Greetings, I am emperor Zion! Ruler of worlds"

Meanwhile back in Rio

The family was watching the news through the T.V

"your leaders have failed to protect you, they have led to your demise"

They began to look at each other confused

"This is bad" says Tulio

Meanwhile in New York at the Defense base

The overseer known as Laura was watching the news through her monitor.

"they rely on you to fight their battles, and you blindly swear allegiance to them"

"Who is this warmonger?" Says Laura

Meanwhile in London at the royal palace

"Many of which fought against the empire, some of them have failed"

Emperor Zion moves aside, he shows Brenner badly wounded, Everybody looks stunned, gasps, she begins to cry, holds her in comfort.

"Brenner, no" says Princess Alia

Meanwhile in china

Meili's grandparents were watching it through the news from the Tv

"i will be your guardian, I will lead your people from now on!"

Both of them hold each other's hands

Meanwhile in the Amazon

Rodrigo and Stacy were listening through the radio at the tree house in the Amazon

"anyone who sides with they're leaders, they will perish"

"Dad, this can't be good" says Stacy with a concerned tone

"No it can't" says Rodrigo

Meanwhile back on the ship

"the choice is yours, may wisdom be your tool"

The message then stops

"We're too late" says Isaac

"And they're still there, we got to do something!" Says Rafael in a panicking tone

Meili says, "calm down Rafael, we have to think this through or otherwise we're lost"

The Moogle says, "guys were exiting out of Hyper space"

All of them returned to earth, they see ships surrounding Earth

"Oh no" says Isaac

* * *

**Well guys, this is where the fun begins, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, until next time, good bye and Godbless you all**


	10. Chapter 9: castle siege (full version)

**Hey guys, once again i apologize, i decided to make it a full version, sorry for the inconvenience **

**also another thing, do you like my new Profile picture, an author named Salamandra made it for me, she's from wattpad, you can visit her account if you like.**

**last thing, i got an award on wattpad, so yay me**

**without further ado, let's get this show on the road**

* * *

Chapter 9: castle siege

* * *

4 hours earlier

Meanwhile

Isaiah was in a pitch black area, he levitates down and lands on the ground, he wakes up in the pitch black.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Isaiah thought

"What's wrong? Scared of the dark?"

Isaiah's eyes widen, he turns around and sees red eyes, a person was walking towards him, the person looked liked himself but he had red eyes, black hair, and a black jacket.

"Shadow knight!"

"Well look who hit they're growth spurt, looks like you're about the same age from my last host, I guess you finally caught up to him"

"Get out of my head Shadow, I don't have time to deal with you"

"What's the matter Storm knight? Feeling a bit tired from all that running, I wonder how Blu is doing in that nice cozy cell of his knowing that his friends left him to bite the dust"

"that's not true, I tried to save him, and I will save him, just you wait!"

"You already had you're chance, so why not let the darkness fuel you're desire to fight"

Shadow knight reaches out his hand towards Isaiah, a claymore falls in between them and cuts Shadow knight's hand off, 4 other swords circles around Isaiah, one being a katana, another being a rapier, a sleeping lion keyblade, and a lightsaber, Shadow knight looks up at Isaiah sternly, he then gives a cocky smirk and rises up.

"You got lucky this time"

Shadow knight walks back into the darkness, Isaiah gets a closer look of the blade, it shows a reflection, Half of the reflection shows a man with thick eyebrows, a beard and silver eyes, Isaiah then looks up and sees the man in person.

"Father Abraham?"

Isaiah walks back, Ethan appears before the katana and Mia appears before the rapier

(Authors notes: this Mia isn't the same one that's in the group he's in, she's from my previous story, you'll see her later on )

"Ethan? Mia? What are you two doing here? What's going on?"

Isaiah turns around, a boy with a black coat appears before the keyblade, and a teenage blue Macaw appearing before the lightsaber.

"What?"

Isaiah then faces ahead, a man in a white coat appears before him, he reaches out his hand, everything turns white, Isaiah then gasps and wakes up from his dream, he sits up from his bed while rubbing his eyes, everybody else was still asleep.

A few minutes later

Isaiah was washing his face with a wet rag.

"That dream I was having, it felt so life like, I know I had those dreams before, but that was almost too real, Shadow knight, the 5 swords, father Abraham, my friends, and those other 3 guys, it was almost like a vision, could it be telling me something?" Isaiah thought to himself

Maria walks into room, she was rubbing her eyes, she sees him washing his face.

"Isaiah?"

"GAH!"

Isaiah turns around with a frightened look on his face.

"Sorry Isaiah, I didn't mean to scare you like that"

"You're good, I didn't hear you coming"

"Well Good morning, how was you're sleep?"

"it's nice to actually sleep in a bed for once, 10 times more better than sleeping in hay, no offense"

"None taken, my back can finally be at peace thanks to you guys"

Isaiah then chuckles

"Same here"

Maria tries to stretch her shoulder, she than hisses in pain.

"Maria?! Are you okay?!" Says Isaiah in a concern tone

Maria replies, "I'm fine, I must've slept wrong"

"Well Maria, its you're lucky day, because the masseuse is in the building"

Maria then laughs

"I suppose I have no choice now"

"Nope"

Maria sits down on a stool, Isaiah begins to rub her shoulders.

"That's it, that's something else"

"Better?"

"Oh yeah, since when did you get so good at massaging?"

"Well I used to massage my dad, I had to massage his feet, his neck, his back, and his shoulders"

"Dang! We're you paid"

"Not in the slightest, we had to massage him for nearly 5 minutes"

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"Without looking at the T.V, and if we do, he starts over the time, and you know how easily I get distracted when something's on"

Maria than laughs.

"Oh Isaiah, you always crack me up"

"Yeah it's nice that my pain is amusement for you"

Maria than giggles, Isaiah smirks and rolls his eyes, he continues to massage her.

Maria asks, "so how's Peter been, has he been doing good now?"

Isaiah stops massaging her, he looks down with regret.

"Isaiah? Is there something wrong?"

Isaiah takes a deep breathe.

"Peter is resting now"

Maria looks in shock

"Oh I see what you mean"

"I'm sorry Maria, I didn't want to be the one that breaks to you that news"

"Well I guess I was suppose to find out sooner or later, might as well be from you"

Maria puts her hand on her head, Isaiah faces her, he gives her a hug, Maria embraces him.

"Hey it's okay, nobody blames you" says Isaiah in a comforting tone

"I should've been there for you guys, I feel like I've been selfish, maybe if I was there things would've been different"

Isaiah looks at Maria

"Maybe, maybe not, but it's not you're fault, you had things to take care of back here, you're family needed you"

Maria than smiles at Isaiah

"Thanks Isaiah, I guess I shouldn't be sulking right now, we should be celebrating"

"Sorry Maria, maybe you should rest, it's better to take time and try to digest the thought, I know I needed it the most"

"Alright, if you think it's best for me, than I trust you"

"Just get some rest, you've earned it"

Isaiah leaves her be, she pulls up a picture with Peter and her when she was younger.

"Peter"

3 hours later

Everybody was celebrating, balloons were being handed out to children, people buying baked goods, and performers performing stunts, The team as well as the walks through the streets.

Wilfred says, "I can't believe they're still celebrating, it's been nearly two days now"

Maid Marian says, "well the first day was celebrating my husband and his merry men for fighting for Nottingham all these years, this one celebration is on you children and you're companions, you've earned it"

"mom, why is Maria back at the church still?" Ted asks

Maid Marian replies, "well sweetie, Maria needs some time alone, she's been having a rough morning"

Isaiah looks down in guilt, Ethan looks at Isaiah.

Mia asks, "hey Maid Marian, can we go look around the place?"

Maid Marian replies, "of course, here's a few farthings for each of you, in case you might wanna buy something of you're interest"

Maid Marian hands out a few coins to each of them, all of them look at Maid Marian smiling.

Isaiah says, "thank you maid Marian"

Maid Marian replies, "you're welcome, have fun"

The family continues walking through town.

David asks, "so what do you kids wanna do first?"

Isaiah replies, "well I think I'll just buy a few treats for all of us"

Ethan says, "I was thinking on buying a few fun things"

Wilfred says, "maybe I'll just look for things that may catch my attention"

Mia says, "I'll come with him"

David says, "okay, we'll meet back here and go look for Maid Marian and the family, does that sound like a plan"

All of them nod in agreement.

David says, "alright, lets have some fun"

Everybody goes in a separate direction, Isaiah and Sarah were together, Isaiah spots a pastry stand, he walks over to it, a pig with an apron was selling the pastries, the pig looks up to Isaiah and Sarah, he was stunned by looking at them.

Isaiah says, "Hello"

The Baker replies, "Heroes of Nottingham, I can't thank you enough for all the things you've done for us, not only is that foolish prince no longer rule over us, my business is saved thanks to all of you"

Isaiah says, "no problem, but you can just call me Isaiah and you can call her Sarah"

The Baker asks, "so how may I help you?"

Isaiah replies, "I was wondering about these?"

The Baker says, "oh these are my hasty apple fritters"

Isaiah says, "I would like to buy four of them please"

The Baker says, "that will be 4 whole farthings please"

Isaiah gives him the coins, the Baker puts the pastries in the basket, Isaiah walks away from the Baker and waves him back.

The Baker says, "come again soon"

Isaiah grabs his apple fritter, he takes a bite of it, savoring the taste of it.

"Man that's good"

Sarah looks at the Apple fritter curiously, Isaiah looks at Sarah.

"Do you wanna bite?" Isaiah asks

Sarah replies, "no thanks I'm good, it's just I never seen some strange food before"

"Oh these are apple fritters, there a lot different than the ones back at home, but its just as delicious, here I'll give you a small piece"

Isaiah breaks a small piece from his apple fritter, he lends it to Sarah, she was a nervous about it.

"It's okay, try it"

Sarah slowly goes near the apple fritter, she bites the end of the pastry, she than gives off a smile.

"It's delicious"

Isaiah smiles

"I thought you might like it, why don't you and David share this one" Isaiah suggests

"Sure, why not"

They walk through the street, they see children playing.

Sarah says, "everybody is so happy, I wish this would last forever"

Isaiah says, "yeah so do I, but however we still have to rescue your son from the Everlasting empire, that's a promise I tend to keep"

"Of course, and thank you for helping me and my husband, I don't know what we could've done without you"

"Tyler is my friend to, and I'm willing to help him anyway I can"

"Well I appreciate it, it means the whole world to me and David that we finally got to meet our son as an adult"

"You know, you're son Tyler is a lot like you, both of you are pretty shy"

"We are? At least we have something in common"

"Yeah, unlike me I'm very talkative"

"That's good right? It means you're very good with people"

"In you're case, I'm not too shabby with animals either"

Both of them joyfully trend along, a cloaked figure in the shadows spied on them.

Meanwhile

Ethan and David were going through another road.

"So Ethan, what are you gonna spend you're money on?"

"Hm, I'm not really sure yet?"

"Hey there guys!" Susanne shouts out

Ethan and David turns around to Toby, Skip, and Susanne, the two of them walk over them.

Ethan asks, "what are you guys doing here?"

Skip replies, "well since it's gonna be a celebration, so we're selling fireworks"

Toby says, "we thought we might do something fun for a change, other than selling pots of course"

Susanne asks, "you think you might be interested in buying some?"

Ethan looks at the fire works curiously, he sees a massively huge fire work.

"Ooh! That looks promising, How much does it cost?"

Toby replies, "that costs 10 whole farthings"

Ethan looks at his coins, he only has 4

Ethan says, "sorry, but I'm running a bit short right now"

Susanne says, "that's okay, since you broke us out of prison, we'll cut off the price just this one time"

Ethan says, "really? Awesome! Thanks guys"

Susanne says, "just remember, this is a one time thing, okay?"

Ethan says, "fair enough, have a good day"

Susanne, Toby, and Skip waves them bye.

David says, "fire works huh? I've heard of that before"

Ethan says, "I think you would be familiar with the fire works back at Rio, they shoot up into the sky and explode with colors bursting into the sky"

"oh yeah, I've seen them before multiple times, but we didn't have time to enjoy because we were searching for our son"

"you know you're grandson Tiago loves fireworks"

"is that so?"

"mhmm, I heard that one time that he strapped his babysitter to a firework, but don't worry nobody got hurt, maybe, probably, hopefully not, eh I don't know I wasn't there"

"Wow, I've missed so much of my son's life, it seems that you kids know more about my son than I do"

"Well, we don't know much about You're son or his kids, we've only been friends with them for only a year, the only one who truly knows Blu is Linda"

"Wasn't she my son's owner?"

"Well more like a companion, but yeah something like that, she's the one whom you should thank, she took care of him for nearly 15 years"

"Hmm, I can see why my son would be friends with you and the others"

"Yeah I guess so"

Both of them stroll through town

Meanwhile

Wilfred and Mia were walking through town, they came upon a blacksmith shop, the black smith appeared to be a dog with an apron, he looks at Wilfred and Mia.

The blacksmith says, "ahh, heroes of Nottingham, how may I help you?"

Mia says, "oh we're just looking around, we're not here to actually buy anything"

The Blacksmith replies, "you know I have direct orders from king Richard himself is to give you any weapons that you may need, if you want of course"

Wilfred says, "well in that case, what kind of weapons do you got?"

The Blacksmith lays out his weapons, there was a broadsword, an Axe, and a spear.

"Hmm, do you have any other weapons than these?" Wilfred asks the Blacksmith

The Blacksmith replies, "actually, I was hoping you might ask"

The Blacksmith pulls out a halberd, the blade and spear part appeared to be golden, the halberd had a wooden grip.

Mia says, "Whoa, now that's a weapon!"

The blacksmith says, "this is my latest creation yet, I found broken metal parts in the woods, it almost looked like it was parts of some sort of mechanism or something, but I could only rummage through a few things from it, so this is all I have"

Wilfred and Mia looks at each other, both of them look at the Blacksmith.

"How much does it cost?" Mia asks

The blacksmith replies, "you can keep it as a gift, consider it my Honorary gift to you"

"I am honored" says Wilfred in a flattered tone

Mia says, "well thank you for the generous gift, have a good day"

The black smith replies, "you too"

Wilfred and Mia leaves the shop.

Mia says, "oh man, I forgot about the ship we crashed back in that forest"

Wilfred says, "well at least I got a sweet free weapon out of the mess"

"Wilfred! This is serious! We have to find a way off this world, otherwise we're stuck here!"

"Well it's not like they have a Ship for rent just hanging around town"

"I know, but if we don't find a someway off this world, the empire will inflict more damage on other worlds"

"Hey guys!" Isaiah calls out

Isaiah, Ethan, David, and Sarah unites with Wilfred and Mia.

Mia asks, "hey guys, did you get anything interesting?"

Ethan replies, "well I bought this giant firework, it may come in handy sooner or later"

Isaiah replies, "and I got these apple fritters for everyone"

Isaiah hands out the apple fritters to Ethan, Mia, and Wilfred.

Ethan says, "thanks Isaiah"

Mia says, "thank you"

Wilfred says, "thanks"

Isaiah replies, "no problem"

All of them bite into the apple fritters.

Isaiah asks, "how is it?"

Ethan gives off the perfecto hand gesture.

Mia says, "this is really good"

Wilfred replies, "not bad"

Isaiah says, "here, I saved mine for you and Sarah, I figured both of you might share"

Sarah says, "it's really good David"

David replies, "I'm not really hungry right now, thank you Isaiah"

Isaiah asks, "you sure? It's almost lunch time"

Maid Marian walks up to them with a picnic basket in her hands.

"And that's why I brought this" says Maid Marian

Everybody looks at her excited

A few minutes later

Everybody was sitting under a tree with a cloth underneath them, Wilfred takes a massive bite into his sandwich.

Ethan says, "dang Wilfred, make sure to chew you're food instead of inhale it all down

Isaiah was mumbling.

"I'm sorry what?" Says Mia

Wilfred swallows his food.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry"

"Geez kid, take small bites, it's not the end of the world" says Little John

Wilfred replies, "when you live my life, everyday is the end of the world"

Everybody begins to laugh, Isaiah looks at Ryan, he was all by himself, Isaiah looks down a bit sad, Isaiah was about to get up, Robin Hood puts his hand on his shoulder, Isaiah turns around with a "huh?" Look on his face.

"It's okay Isaiah, I appreciate you trying to be a Good friend to Ryan, but he's my son, this is something I need to fix" says Robin Hood

As he gets up from the picnic spot, he walks over to Ryan, he sits next to him.

"Hey kiddo"

Ryan looks at his father

"Hey"

"You're mom made sandwiches for all of us, do you want some?"

Robin Hood hands him a sandwich, Ryan than grabs it.

"Sure"

Robin Hood and Ryan smiles at each other as they look off in the distance, Isaiah smiles at them.

"You're a good person Isaiah, trying to comfort Ryan" says David

"Thanks David, I'm glad he's happy"

"As am I, I'm grateful for all of you coming into our lives, none of this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you" says Maid Marian

Isaiah says, "I thank God for all he's done for us, none of this would've happen If it weren't for him"

"Amen to that" says Ethan with a joyful tone

Everybody was talking, Isaiah looks back at Robin Hood and Ryan, both of them were hugging each other, Isaiah smiles greatly, a cloaked figure was sneaking up behind him, Isaiah then stops smiling, he than immediately jumps up and knees the cloaked person in the stomach, the Hood gets off revealing to be Friar Tuck, Friar Tuck plops to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Isaiah begins to panic, everybody looks in shock as Friar Tuck was groaning.

"Isaiah! Why did you do that?!" Ethan shouts at him

As Isaiah waves his hands in panic.

"I'M SORRY! HE'S BEEN FOLLOWING US THROUGH THE MARKET THIS ENTIRE TIME! HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS ONLY FRIAR TUCK!" Isaiah was stammering

Maid Marian, Lady Cluck, and Little John helps him up.

"I'm alright, sorry about that Isaiah, I was trying to scare, but I think you took that differently" says Friar Tuck in a apologetic tone

"Yeah sorry about that Friar Tuck" says Isaiah in a apologetic tone

"It's okay, it's a good thing we're friends, otherwise you would be Excommunicated which is basically never being able to Heaven..."

Isaiah gives a stunned look.

"...and then you'll have to executed by orders of the High priest..."

Isaiah looks at him in fright.

"...and then you'll either be executed by either getting beheaded, hanged, or even worse being burned alive"

Isaiah was shaking while squealing, all of them look at Isaiah.

Wilfred says, "Whelp you officially traumatized him"

"You really need to hold you're tongue, you're scaring the children" says Lady Cluck in a stern tone

Friar Tuck says, "anyway, me and Maria were stacking books in the church, and we could use a little bit of help, do you think any of you would be kind enough to help us?"

"YES! ANYTHING YOU SAY! I'LL BE ON IT!" Says Isaiah in a panic tone

Isaiah dashes to the church.

Ethan shouts, "Isaiah! Chill! Slow down! Agh! Great look what you've done Friar! I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself"

Ethan than runs off as well.

"Hey wait for me!" Friar Tuck shouts

Wilfred says, "Well I guess you can say they left us HANGING!"

Mia slaps his head.

"Ow!"

"Not funny!"

Meanwhile

Maria was stacking books, she was humming peacefully, Mother church mouse hands her a book, Isaiah bursts into the church.

"Hey what's up guys?" Says Isaiah

Maria asks, "Isaiah? What are you doing here? Why aren't you enjoying the celebration?"

Isaiah replies, "well Friar Tuck asked for us to help, and since I don't want to be excommunicated and be burned alive so I'll help out"

Maria says, "wait Isaiah, you're not making any sense"

Isaiah says, "it doesn't matter, I'm here aren't i?"

Isaiah walks towards them.

"No wait Isaiah! There's a-"

Isaiah slips on a book, he hits the stone ground.

"Oh my gosh! Isaiah!"

Maria sets the book down, Isaiah groans in pain, she lifts him up.

"Isaiah! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, my face feels numb"

Mother church mouse says, "I'll go get some bandages"

Ethan rushes in the church

"Oh Isaiah"

Ethan rushes to him

Maria asks, "Ethan what happened?"

Ethan replies, "Friar Tuck explained him what Excommunication was, apparently Isaiah took it literal, what happened?"

Isaiah says, "I slipped on that book over there"

Maria and Isaiah stands up, she walks towards the book and picks it up.

Maria says, "Isaiah you need to be more careful, otherwise you're gonna-"

Maria looks at the pages, the pages were in a foreign language.

"Huh?"

"What is it Maria?" Isaiah asks curiously

Maria replies, "the writing in the book, it's in a foreign language, I cant understand it"

Ethan says, "let us look at it"

Maria shows them the page

( באותו יום ייקח האדון את חרבו המהירה הנוראה ויעניש את לויתן. הנחש הנע במהירות. הנחש המתפתל. הוא יהרוג את הדרקון של הים. ישעיהו 27: 1 )

Ethan says, "whoa you're right that is foreign, do you think you might translate it?"

Maria replies, "no I don't think so"

Isaiah says, "it says in that day the lord will take his terrible swift sword and punish Leviathan. the Swiftly moving Serpent. The Coiling Writhing Serpent. He will kill the dragon of the sea. Isaiah 27:1"

"Wait you can understand this?!" Ethan asks in a stunned tone

Isaiah replies, "it's in Hebrew, it's some sort of ancient writing"

Maria says, "amazing! How are you able to understand this?"

Isaiah replies, "honestly, I don't know"

Maria says, "well one things for sure, this isn't one of our bibles"

Ethan asks, "than whose is it?"

Friar Tuck rushes into the church

"Golly, you kids are so young and fast, I was barely able to keep up with you"

Friar Tuck was panting, Maria walks up to Friar Tuck.

"Friar, we need to talk"

Maria opens the book showing him the foreign writing.

6 minutes later

All 4 of them were at his writing desk.

"I should've told you kids , I should've told you Maria a long time ago" says Friar Tuck In regretful tone

Friar Tuck then sighs

"Well when the invaders attacked us and managed to succeed in putting Prince John into power, there was this man who called himself Emperor Zion, he came to every Sunday Service, at first I was angry after everything he did to our people, but as the Friar I couldn't kick him out of my church, it wasn't right, so I'd just let him stay, he didn't had his soldiers with him or anyone else, it was just him, one stormy night, he came into my room, he sat down calmly and we talked for awhile, he seemed so burdened with something, and then he pulled out something that will change my life forever, he showed me a diagram with 12 different colored crosses surrounding Jesus, he explained it to me how Jesus had 12 knights protecting people in the shadows, each of them having an elemental ability, and that Maria was one of them, I yelled at him and told him it was blasphemy, I told him to get out of my church, he calmly left the church saying 'the truth isn't meant for the faint of hearts', I couldn't believe what he said, but when you came home, I saw you near a tree, tending to a wilted flower, I wanted to talk to you, but then you just spring that flower back to life, I couldn't believe it with my own eyes, I thought I was only seeing things, that I was too tired, but when you Isaiah came here, the Sheriff came to steal, you pulled out you're sword and shattered his like it was nothing, I then knew he was telling the truth"

Everybody looked at each other in Shock, Maria walks up to Friar Tuck.

"We're sorry, please understand why we did it, I hope you can forgive us" says Maria

Friar Tuck replies, "my dear children, i understand, believe me I do, I also kept the secret from you, forgive me as well"

Isaiah then steps up towards them.

"Friar Tuck, Maria, we have something to say as well, the Person you mentioned Emperor Zion, we've met him before" says Isaiah

Friar Tuck and Maria looks at him stunned.

"He captured us on his ship, as well as our other friends, he tried to recruit to fight for his army"

Ethan says, "but we refused to join his little club of goldilocks"

Isaiah says, "we we're fortunate enough to escape with Mia and Wilfred, that's where we met them, however they got a hold with one of our friends, we don't know what they're doing with him, and that's why we need to get off this world and go fight them"

Maria says, "Isaiah I..."

Father Sexton rushes into the room with his wife.

"Friar Tuck! Children! Something's happening!"

All of them rushes outside, they see a giant ship hovering over them.

"Oh no" Isaiah whispers

Meanwhile

Wilfred, Mia, David, Sarah, Maid Marian, Little John, Lady Cluck, Robin Hood, and Ryan looks at the sky.

Ted says, "mom?! What's going on?"

Maid Marian says, "stay near me sweetie"

Mia says, "no this can't be happening, it's too soon"

Wilfred looks at her, a hologram projection of Emperor Zion hovers over them.

"I am emperor Zion! Ruler of worlds, your leaders have failed to protect you, they have led to your demise, they rely on you to fight their battles, and you blindly swear allegiance to them, Many of which fought against the empire, some of them have failed"

Emperor Zion moves aside, he shows Brenner badly wounded, everybody begins to look in horror, King Richard observes from his balcony.

"But do not worry, i will be your guardian, I will lead your people from now on! anyone who sides with they're leaders, they will perish!"

"What kind of fiend lays before us?!" King Richard shouts

"the choice is yours, may wisdom be your tool"

The Message stops, the ships fires out giant meteor like projectiles, the projectiles begins to destroy the town, everybody begins to scream and panic.

Robin Hood shouts, "everybody! To the castle! Immediately!"

Everybody runs from the ship.

Mia shouts, "where's Isaiah and Ethan?!"

Wilfred shouts, "They must be still back at the church!"

Maid Marian shouts, "we have to go get them!"

Wilfred shouts, "they can take care of themselves! We have to get to the castle as quickly as possible!"

Meanwhile

The four of them were witnessing the chaos, Isaiah had his sword in sheath on his back, Ethan has his hammer on his belt.

"We got to do something!" Says Isaiah

Ethan says, "we got to get to that castle!"

Friar Tuck says, "go forth now Knights, and show them what you're made of"

Isaiah and Ethan nod, both of them take runners position, wind begins to swirl around Ethan, Lightning begins to emit off of Isaiah.

"LET'S GO!" Both of them shout

Both of them dashes towards the village at a super fast pace.

"Okay Maria how are you gonna get there? Maria? Maria?"

Maria was riding a horse, the horse gallops it's way towards the village.

"Good luck, all of you"

Meanwhile

Wilfred, Mia, and the family were running through the forest, they run through open gates, Robin Hood leading them into the gates.

"This way! This way!" Robin Hood shouts

Everybody goes into the gates except for Mia and Wilfred.

"Kids! What are you doing?! Get in here!" Little John shouts at them

Mia replies, "You guys go into the castle, we'll hold them off for as long as we can"

Little John and Robin Hood both look at each other, both of them nod their heads.

"Okay than, we'll give you guys support from above, good luck" says Little John

The gate than closes, David and Sarah flies on their shoulders.

David says, "we'll support you guys in anyway we can"

Mia says, "thanks, we're gonna need all the help we can get"

a ship was hovering down, Wilfred hands her the Halberd

"You'll need this"

Mia looks at him with a content look, she than smiles and grabs the halberd.

"Thank you Wilfred"

Wilfred smiles back, The ship was about to land, Wilfred activates his Gatling gun, both of them take fighting stances.

David says, "get ready your two, prepare for a fight"

Meanwhile

Isaiah was runs through the town, Ethan was gliding alongside him, more ships hover over them.

"We gotta hurry!" Ethan shouts

"Right!"

Both of them then stopped, a blockade of soldiers formed in front of them, a gold knight with a cape walks towards them, he was carrying a silver Claymore in his straps, Isaiah looks at the sword.

"That sword, it looks familiar" Isaiah thought

The knight says, "so we finally meet in person"

"Just who in the heck are you?" Ethan asks in aggression

"My name is Sir Benzion, I am here by orders of our Emperor to stop you in you're tracks and face the crimes from which you have committed on our people"

"We don't have time for this!" Says Isaiah

"You fight for a noble cause I will give you that, but there's to stake than you realize, why can't you set aside you're feelings for your friends and help us" says Sir Benzion

Ethan says, "By shedding innocent blood?! Is this what you call the greater good?!"

Sir Benzion replies, "this is war, there have to be sacrifices along the way"

Ethan than gives an angry expression, Isaiah looks down.

"Wait, I can sense something coming from a distance" Isaiah thought

He senses Maria going past them in horseback, Isaiah looks up, he puts his hand on Ethan.

"Get ready to fight Ethan, we can't reason with them, they chose they're side, and we chose ours" says Isaiah

Storm knight pulls out the Storm-blade, Power knight then pulls out his hammer.

Sir Benzion replies, "Very well than, fight if you must, see we're you're path ends"

( all of them draw swords, Sir Benzion draws his claymore, all of them stare at each other )

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

( the soldiers charges at them, Storm knight and Power knight charges towards them, a soldiers vertical slashes Storm knight, Storm knight parry's the attack and Power knight thrusts his hammer knocking the soldier back, Another soldier does a horizontal strike, Storm knight backflips, Power knight shatters smashes the sword and shatters it, Storm knight a vertical slash and stuns the soldier, another soldiers charges at them, Storm knight grabs Power knights hand and flings him towards the soldier, completely shattering his sword and knocking him back, another soldier charges at them, Power knight flings Storm knight at him and lets go of his hand, Storm knight does a horizontal strike, completely stunning the soldier, He charges at Sir Benzion, Sir Benzion does a vertical strike, Storm knight blocks the attack from above and drags his sword across his )

Meanwhile

( the soldiers were attacking the castle, Mia knocks the guardsman back with her Halberd, she charges at him, the guardsman thrusts his spear at her, Mia parry's the attack and vertical strikes, The Guardsman blocks the attack with his shield and thrusts his spear at her, the tip of the spear cuts her cheek, Mia gets knocked back, the guardsman thrusts his spear at her once again, Mia blocks the spear and struggles to push back the guardsman )

"Guys! I could uses a hand right now!"

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" Wilfred shouts

( 15 soldiers were firing at Wilfred, Wilfred takes cover behind a tree, he fires his Gatling gone at them )

"What happened to our Air Support?!" Wilfred shouts

Skippy shouts back, "we're trying but our arrows have no effect on them!"

( the archers fire their arrows at them, the arrows bounces off the gunmen, Wilfred moans in frustration )

"I need help here!" Mia shouts

( David and Sarah attacks the guardsman )

"Agh! Someone get these things off me!" The guardsman cries out

( Mia gets back up, she looks at his middle area, Mia then kicks his crotch, the guardsman then falls to ground shivering in pain )

"Yeah lets see if you can recover from that" Mia says victorious

( Mia high fives/wings David and Sarah, Wilfred hurls small marble like balls towards the soldier, he than runs out of the forest and detonates the Balls, sending multiple explosions into the forest, Mia walks towards him )

"Hmm, not bad" says Mia

Little John says, "way to go kid"

Wilfred replies back, "you're welcome"

( giant projectiles hurls towards them )

"HELL STORM!" Wilfred shouts

"GET DOWN!" Robin Hood shouts

( Wilfred grabs the 3 of them and runs from the projectiles, the massive projectiles nearly destroying the castle, Maria watches the projectiles destroying the castle )

"NOOOOOO!" Maria cries out

( Wilfred, Mia, David, and Sarah were on the floor unconscious, soldiers walks over them )

Meanwhile

( Storm knight gets knocked back into the wall, Storm dodges the attack from Sir Benzion, Storm knight charges at Sir Benzion and does a Vertical strikes, Sir Benzion blocks the attack, Storm knight's sword bounces off his sword, Sir Benzion does a diagonal slash, Storm knight dodges to the left, he then thrusts Storm-blade at him, Sir Benzion parry's the attack, knocking the sword out of Storm knight's hand, Sir Benzion Horizontal slashes, Storm knight flips over the attack, he charges his hand and lightning blasts him back, temporarily Electrocuting Sir Benzion, Storm knight dashes to his sword, he grabs it and charges at Sir Benzion, Sir Benzion recovers from the attack, both of them clashes against each other, sending an electrified shock wave )

"You insist on fighting the empire, why risk you're life on fighting us?"

"Because I made a promise!"

( Storm knight upward slashes, knocking him back, Storm knight jumps in the air, he charges the Storm-blade and diagonal slashes, tearing half of his armor off )

"Sir Benzion needs our help!" Says one of the footman

Power knight says, "i don't think so!"

( Power knight swings his hammer, creating a powerful gust of wind, pushing the footmen back, Storm knight and Power knight look at each other and both of them nod their heads, Storm knight charges at Sir Benzion and thrusts his sword, Sir Benzion lets go of his claymore, he grabs onto Storm knight's arms and locks him in a position )

"You rely too much on your sword, making you vulnerable to Grabs" says Sir Benzion

( Storm struggles to break free )

"Tell me this Storm knight, you're fighting the everlasting empire to save you're friend? Not only it's foolish but it's also a selfish cause to be fighting for" says Sir Benzion

( Storm knight stops moving, he looks up to Sir Benzion, Storm knight charges his right foot, he then backflip kicks Sir Benzion, Sir Benzion steps back, his helmet begins to crack, his nose begins to bleed )

Storm knight replies, "you're right that does sound pretty selfish, but if you think I'm just fighting for myself than you're wrong, honestly I never wanted to fight in the first place, you're Emperor forced us to fight, if you think I'm just gonna stand idly by while you and your so called Empire take away people's lives, their homes, their families, than you're no better than Prince John, and another thing, i was holding back"

( Storm knight raises his sword into the air, electricity begins to emit from the gem of the Cross guard )

"This can't be good" Sir Benzion thought

"LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

( Storm knight fires out a lightning bolt out of the Storm-blade, Sir Benzion attempts to block the attack, but the lightning bolt knocks Sir Benzion back )

Flashback

Emperor Zion, Grand Admiral Talia, and Sir Benzion were together in the throne room

"Sir Benzion, you're goal is to keep the knights separated from each other, so that it'll be easier for us to weaken their defenses" says Grand Admiral Talia

Sir Benzion asks, "Grand Admiral Talia, if these knights are as powerful as you say they are, how am I suppose to fare against them?"

"Here take this"

( Grand Admiral Talia lends him the silver claymore )

"The claymore is the strongest weapon we have to offer, it once belonged to them so you'll be able to fight them, but don't kill them, we need them alive"

( Sir Benzion grabs the silver claymore, he than kneels )

"I won't let you down Grandfather" says Sir Benzion

( Emperor Zion turns around and walks towards Sir Benzion, he puts his hand on his right shoulder )

"I know you won't"

Flashback ended

( Sir Benzion was kneeling on the ground, the Storm blade was at his face, Storm knight was standing before him with his eyes glowing blue, he was carrying the silver claymore, Storm knight puts the storm-blade away, he walks away carrying the claymore )

"I am no longer just fighting for myself or my friends, I'm fighting for everyone!"

Sir Benzion turns and looks at him.

"Mission complete" Sir Benzion says it under his breathe

Meanwhile

Corpses of soldiers were lying on the floor, Little John, Skip, Susanne, Toby, and Lady Cluck were tied up along with the other soldiers, Robin Hood was lying on the floor unconscious, his head was bleeding with his left leg badly crushed from debris, Maid Marian and Ted were right near him.

"Robin?! Robin can you hear me?!" Maid Marian cries out

"Dad!" Ted cries out

"Rob! No!" Says Little John as he sheds tears.

Maid Marian begins to cry heavily, lady Cluck begins to shed tears, a shadow casts over Maid Marian and Ted, Officer Morgan looks down on them, he than walks over to King Richard who was tied up.

"Ahh king Richard the lion heart" says Officer Morgan

Officer Morgan kneels down to his level, he grabs the crown off of his head.

"Or is it just Richard now?" Says Officer Morgan

King Richard gives him an angry look, Prince John, The Sheriff, and the Captain walks up to Officer Morgan in their dungeon outfits.

Prince John says, "ahh, Officer Morgan, what a delight to see you again"

Officer Morgan pulls out his pistol and shoots Prince John, Maid Marian shrieks, Prince John falls to the ground dead, everybody was staring at Prince John in horror, Ryan was hiding behind a pot.

"Oh dear brother, what have you done?" says King Richard in a mournful tone

"There can only be one ruler above all else, anyone who challenges Emperor Zion shall face the consequences"

King Richard says, "so what are you gonna do? Kill me?"

Officer Morgan replies, "no, but you're kingdom is where it should've been a long time ago, under the authority of the Everlasting empire"

"Are you gonna kill us?" Says the Sheriff in a scared tone

Officer Morgan replies, "no, you two still have a chance to prove yourselves worthy to serve our army"

Lady Cluck shouts, "you cowards!"

The captain asks, "what must we do?"

Officer Morgan Lends the Sheriff a knife.

"Put him out of his misery" says Officer Morgan

"With pleasure" says the Sheriff

The Sheriff walks up to Robin Hood, Maid Marian shields herself.

"No you can't do this!" Little John shouts

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Lady Cluck shouts

The soldiers point their guns at them, the Sheriff walks to to them, both Ted and Maid Marian shields him, The Sheriff was about to stab all 3 of them, Ryan than tackles the Sheriff, he begins to rapidly punch him in the face, the Sheriff turns him around and puts him in a lock, putting the knife near his throat.

"Ryan!" Maid Marian shouts

"Don't hurt him!" Ted shouts

The sheriff shouts, "you've been interfering with us for the last time boy!"

Maria points her arrow at The Sheriff.

"Let them go! Now!" Maria shouts

Officer Morgan walks up to her.

"Well if it isn't Maria Hood I've been hearing so much about, it's good to see you in person"

"I don't care if you know me! Just let them go now!"

"Hmph, or else what girl?"

Maria shoots the arrow in front of Officer Morgan.

"Was that suppose to be a warning shot?"

Maria spreads her arms out, roots shoot out from the arrow, grabbing every soldier in around the castle, all of them look in shock.

"No way!" Little John shouts

Maid Marian looks at Her daughter, Maria's eyes were glowing yellow.

"Maria"

Maria begins to shout, as the roots become bigger and thicker, the roots begins to squeeze the life out of the soldiers, The Sheriff, The captain, and Officer Morgan, a light beams down, Emperor Zion arrives In the court yard, Maria commands the roots to attack him, Emperor Zion blocks it with his shield, he grabs his sword, he begins to charge it up and swings it, creating a giant red shockwave, destroying the roots, the shockwave hits Maria, knocking her out cold.

Ted shouts, "MARIA!"

Officer Morgan Looks up to Emperor Zion.

"You're majesty?"

"Beam us up!" say Emperor Zion

Isaiah and Ethan arrives to the castle, Mia, Wilfred, David, and Sarah wakes up.

"Guys what's happened?!" Isaiah shouts

All of them see the energy beam from the ship, the ship then begins to fly away.

"No!" Says Isaiah

All of them rush to the court yard, they see Ryan holding Robin Hood, all of them look in regret and sorrow.

5 hours later

They were at the church, Ethan, Mia, Wilfred, Ryan, David, And Sarah were waiting on the benches, Friar Tuck and Father Sexton comes out, all of them rise up and walks towards them.

Mia asks, "how is he?"

Friar Tuck replies, "well there's good news and bad news, the good news is he'll live, but the bad news is, he had massive injuries during the battle, he may never walk again.

Ryan looks in shock, hot tears begin to stream down his face, he then leaves the church.

"Ryan!" Says Mia

Ryan slams the door, all of them look in sadness.

"Give him some time, he needs to process all of this" says Father Sexton

"I think we all do" says Mia

"Where's you're friend Isaiah?" Says Father Sexton

Ethan replies, "I'll go get him"

Ethan walks through the night, he sees Isaiah near a pond.

"Isaiah? Are you okay?" Ethan asks

Isaiah rises up

"This time Ethan"

Isaiah turns around carrying the claymore.

"We're gonna take the fight to them!"

* * *

**Whelp that's it for chapter 9, have a good day and God Bless you**


	11. Chapter 10: hunter of the night

**Hey guys, i hope you all enjoyed your Father's Day, this chapter is gonna be something related to today **

**But i warn you, this chapter is gonna more violent than my other chapters, so this is not for the faint of heart**

**well enjoy and don't get freaked out**

* * *

Chapter 10: hunter of the night

* * *

6 hours earlier

Meanwhile

David slowly opens his eyes, David starts groaning, He rubs his eyes, the glass was covered in fog, David raises his foot and begins to kick the escape pod, the escape pod door opens, David jumps out of it, he lands on a rock, he sees the swampy area around him.

"what is this place? Where am I?" David thought

He looks around and sees the fog covering up the entire place.

"I can't see a thing through this place, the fog is too thick, its gonna be hard to find the others, if they're here in wherever I'm in" David thought

The vines begin to break, the escape was about to fall on him, Jayden rushes in and tackles David out of the way, the escape pod crashes into the rock, David and Jayden were panting.

"Are you alright?" Jayden asks

David replies, "I'm fine, thank you Jayden"

Jayden says, "you know you could just call me dad or father"

"lets not get ahead of ourselves, we're still not at that point, even if you saved my life"

"fair enough"

"do you know where we are?"

"I can't tell, the fog is not only too thick for us to see anything, but it's also interfering with my scanner, I can't tell which world we're in now"

" we're gonna have to navigate through the swamp than"

"How are we suppose to do that? We can't just guess our way through this place, without anything to help us through this place we'll dead for sure"

"Than we'll do this the old fashioned way, hold still"

David tears off a piece of his collar uniform.

"This costed me nearly $1,000"

David breaks off a stick, he wraps the piece of cloth around the stick and ties the cloth to it.

"You don't happen to have any matches do you?" David asks Jayden

Jayden replies, "not at the moment"

Noises began to make.

"What's that noise?" Jayden asks

"It's coming from the ground, move!"

Both of them step away, a fire spurts from the ground, lighting the torch.

"That was close" says Jayden

"Well at least we got the torch lit"

"We better be careful son, we're wondering in dangerous territory now, who knows what lies in this swamp"

"Come on, we gotta find the others before something bad happens"

Both of them walk through the swamp.

"I got a bad feeling about this" says Jayden in a worried tone

In the tree where the escape pod was dangling from, a throwing knife was in the tree.

Meanwhile

Jonny slowly opens his eyes, he sees a snake in front of his face, Jonny screams, he was dangling from multiple vines, the snake slithers all over him.

"My my, aren't you quite delicious human aren't you?" Says the female snake

Jonny begins to quiver in fear.

"What do you want from me?" Jonny asks her

"Oh you're quite special aren't you, I feel awfully lonely in these particular parts, nobody to talk to, just dear old me and my meal"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Aaron cries out

"My friends, they're in trouble!"

"No need to fret, this will all be over soon"

Jonny smacks her with a frying pan, the snake gets knocked out.

"As if, I'm 13 and there's still so many things left to do for me before I die, saving my friends for example"

Jonny summons a dagger, he cuts the vines off and lands on the floor.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming"

Jonny throws his dagger and warps into the fog.

Meanwhile

Violet and Aaron were sinking in quick sand.

"Oh gosh! This can't be good"

Violet keeps moving.

"Quit moving, you'll only sink us down even further down!" Says Aaron in a panic tone

"There's gotta be a way to get out of this mess"

"Well unless we can reach the vines from up there, we're stuck in this-"

"guys!" Jonny shouts

Jonny runs towards them

Violet says, "Jonny! Oh thank God you're here!"

"Here grab on"

Jonny throws the snake, he pulls Violet out of the quicksand.

"Thanks Jonny"

"Alright Aaron you're turn"

Aaron sees the snake, Jonny throws the snake towards him, Aaron begins to freak out.

"Come on Aaron grab the snake!" Jonny shouts at him

"WHY ON EARTH YOU HAVE A SNAKE?!"

"Don't worry! It's unconscious!"

"BUT WHAT IF IT WAKES UP?!"

"Then you better grab it before it does"

"THAT IS NOT REASSURING!"

"Aaron Just grab the stupid snake already!" Violet shouts

"FINE!"

Aaron closes his eyes, Violet and Jonny pulls him out of there.

"Get rid of it!" Aaron shouts

Jonny throws the snake across the swamp.

"I didn't know you were Ophidiophobia" says Violet

Aaron replies, "well there are a lot of things you don't know about me"

Jonny asks, "how did you guys end up being in that quicksand?"

Violet replies, "honestly we don't know, we just kinda woke up in it, that's all we remember"

Jonny asks, "where's y'all escape pods?"

Aaron replies, "I don't know, we didn't really see any of ours"

Jonny says, "yeah now that I think about it, I wasn't able to see my Escape pod in all of this fog"

Violet says, "the fog is pretty thick, looks like we're gonna have to search for our friends through this fog"

Jonny says, "but we don't know what's out there!"

Violet says, "we don't have a choice Jonny, as soon as we find our friends, the sooner we can get the heck out of here!"

The 3 of them began walking, the snake wakes up in on a log, the snake then grunts.

"Ugh, that human caught me off guard, at least he didn't kill me, maybe I should stop intimidating my prey and go straight for the kill"

Footsteps were being made.

"Huh? Whose there?"

A slash came out of nowhere, blood splatters all over a tree.

Meanwhile

David and Jayden were walking through the swamp.

"Any if sign of you're friends?" Jayden asks him

David replies, "not yet, keep looking, they shouldn't have gone far from their escape pods"

David and Jayden continue to walk, Jayden then walks beside his son David.

"So son, your friends seem nice"

"Well they're the first people that didn't kidnap me or had a gun pointing at my head"

"I see, you're very close with them aren't you?"

"In a way, I am, why are you asking me these questions?"

"Well I want to get to know you better, that's all, you're my son after all"

"We can chit chat later, right now we need to focus on finding my friends and you're sister so we can get out of this swamp and figure out where we are"

"I know you bare a grudge against me, and I don't blame you, but I want a second chance, I want to be a better person for you"

David turns around and faces him.

"I don't hold Ill will against you, I don't know you, and I can't trust you"

"And what makes you're friends any different from me?"

"Because they've earned my trust"

Jayden opens his mouth, David faces forward and begins walking again, he steps on something, David looks down, he then picks up the device, Jayden walks beside him, David activates the device, a disruptive of emperor Zion plays.

"I am Emperor Zion..."

The message begins to fritz.

Jayden asks, "is that their leader?"

"Shh, listen"

"Many of which fought against the empire...I will lead you're people...may wisdom be your tool"

The message then stops.

David asks, "who was that?"

Jayden replies, "that must be Emperor Zion"

"You know him?"

"I've heard of him, he's suppose to be the ruler of the everlasting, he's a conquering tyrant that take over other worlds"

"What's his endgame? Why is he doing this?"

"No one truly knows, not even his subjects know about his intentions, but one thing is for certain, he suppresses anyone who maybe a threat to his power"

"But what do they want from us? What could he gain from capturing us? Back when we were back at The parallel version of Germany, I met a man who was following us, he wanted us"

"I can only say they wanted to recruit you, every empire has to have good soldiers to fight the war, and apparently you fit their expectations"

"But what about the Jewel and Roberto, they're birds, what does an empire want to do with Animals?"

"Probably as spies, the empire is known for using animals to infiltrate information on other worlds, I guess you're friends are good at that sort of thing"

"No this doesn't make any sense, why go through all this trouble just to get us?"

"We can figure it out once we find the others"

"Okay, lets go"

Both David and Jayden continue to walk through the swamp, a cloaked individual was in the shadows.

Meanwhile

Jewel opens her eyes

"Oh my head?"

Jewel looks around the swamp

"Dad? Kids? Aunt Mimi? Beto? Where are you?"

Moaning came behind her, her family begins to wake up.

"Guys?! Are you okay?"

Jewel flies to Eduardo and lifts him up.

Eduardo replies, "I'm alright sweetie, I've been through worst"

Roberto asks, "uh guys, where are we?"

Tiago says, "it's not the Amazon that's for sure"

Carla says, "you don't say? Sherlock"

Tiago replies, "hey I was just saying!"

Bia says, "well actually, we're in a swamp"

Eduardo asks, "how can you tell sweetie?"

Bia replies, "well for starters the ground is a lot more moist then it should be, and the fog is a lot thicker than usual"

Jewel says, "do you know where we are Bia?"

Bia looks around the swamp.

"Hmm, it's hard to tell with all this fog in the way" Bia replies to her mother

Roberto says, "we need to find the others, hopefully they haven't gone far"

Noises began to make.

Eduardo says, "what is that?"

All of them look around, fire spurts from the ground, the fire burns Mimi's left wing, Mimi screams in pain.

"Aunt Mimi!" Jewel shouts

Mimi falls to the ground, holding her left wing, her feathers were blackened with red ashes at the tip of her wing, everybody rushes to her, Eduardo lifts her head up.

"Mimi! Are you alright?!" Eduardo asks with a worried expression

Mimi replies, "I'm okay little brother"

Jewel says, "oh gosh! Aunt Mimi!"

Mimi replies, "it's fine my little Wild flower, everything will be okay"

Tiago turns around.

"Uhh! Guys!"

Everybody turns around, they see ginormous Rats.

"Cheese and sprinkles!" Jewel shouts

Meanwhile

David and Jayden were walking through the swamp.

"HEEEEEEEELP!" Bia cries out

"That's them! They're in trouble!" Says David

Jayden replies, "come on!"

Both of them rushes through the swamp

Meanwhile

The giant rats form around them, Eduardo, Roberto, and Tiago blocks the rats.

"Get back you fiends!" Tiago shouts

( Tiago flies up to one of the rats and scratches one of them in the face, the rodent knocks Tiago back with it's head, Tiago falls to the ground )

"Tiago! Are you alright?!" Roberto asks

Tiago replies, "I'm okay uncle Beto"

( Roberto lifts him back up, the Rodents walk towards the family, all of them walk back into the tree, Shadow Hunter jumps in the air, he pulls out his knife, and stabs the rodent in the head, he pulls out the knife and gets in front of family, the two rodents walks up to him, Jayden smacks the other rat with a torch, the Rodent squeals in pain while being burned, the other rat looks at Jayden, Shadow hunter kicks over that rat and lunges his knife into it's chest, Shadow Hunter and Jayden look at each other )

Jayden says, "that wasn't so bad"

( Shadow Hunter looks ahead )

"It's not over yet"

( more giant rodents appeared before them, Shadow Hunter looks back at the family, he then looks at Jayden )

Shadow Hunter says, "Jayden, cover the left flank, I'll take the ones on the right"

( Jayden looks at Shadow Hunter, Both of them face the Rodents, one of the rodents pounces on Shadow Hunter, Shadow Hunter flips the Rodent over and slams it into a tree, Shadow Hunter charges at another rodent, he kicks it upward and slashes it horizontally, another Rodent leaps towards him, Shadow hunter back hands the rodent, he jumps another rodent and rapidly shanks it, another rodent drags him off by his pants, Shadow Hunter cuts off his leather pants, he throws his knife at the rodent's head, He then yanks the knife out of the rodent, Jayden points the torch at them, the rodents shriek in fear )

"The fire, they must be afraid of it" Jayden thought

( another Rodent attempts to Pounce on Shadow Hunter, Shadow Hunter slides underneath it and cuts it's all the way through, Shadow Hunter gets back up )

Jayden shouts, "David, these things are afraid of fire! We can create a barrier between us and them"

Bia shouts, "the ground is too moist! You'll never be able to do it!"

( Jayden pulls out a canteen )

"We will with this"

( Jayden opens the canteen bottle, he throws it across the area, liquid pours out of it, Jayden then sets the torch on it, a path of flames goes between them, the rodents ran scarce, Shadow Hunter looks at Jayden )

Shadow hunter asks, "you had that in your pocket this hold time?"

Jayden replies, "I didn't think we needed it up until this point"

( loud thuds came from the other side, a Giant rodent walks over the flames, it stares down on them )

Jayden says, "that must be the queen"

Shadow hunter says, "what ever it is we need to kill it"

( Shadow Hunter throws his knife at it, the knife gets stuck it's right side, the Rodent cries out in pain, it then looks at them furiously )

"That just angered it!" Jayden shouted

"This can't be good" says Shadow Hunter

( the rodent charges at them, Both of them dodges, the rodent's tail whips Shadow Hunter, sending him tumbling to the right )

"DAVID!" Tiago shouts

( Jayden was on the floor, The rodent Tries to bite Jayden, Jayden keeps dodging )

Eduardo says, "Bia! Carla! Stay with your aunt, everybody else, ATTACK!"

( all of them Attack the giant rodent, Tiago bites it's tail, Jewel and Roberto scratches the Rodent, Eduardo scratches it's eye, the giant rodent begins to back away from Jayden and begins to flay around, Shadow Hunter gets back up, he sees the knife inside the giant rodent, he charges towards it, he grabs the knife and runs towards it's end, dragging the knife through it's flesh)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

( Shadow Hunter reaches to it's end, blood shoots out, the Giant Rodent lays dead, David was drenched in blood, He puts his knife back in his sheath, David lends out his hand )

"Are you alright?" David asks

( Jayden grabs his hand, David pulls him up )

"I'm fine, thank you David"

( the family flies down to them )

"Are you two alright?" Eduardo asks with concern

David says, "yeah I'm fine, I've been through worst"

Jayden says, "I guess that makes us even"

"I had some help"

Mimi groans in pain.

"Mimi" says Eduardo with a worried tone

Everybody rushes to her

David asks, "what happened?"

Jewel replies, "her wing got burned when fire spewed out of the ground"

David says, "we need to find Aaron, he can help treat your burn wound, here I'll carry you"

David tries to pick Mimi up, Mimi sees the blood all over him.

Mimi replies, "you know, I'll just have Jayden pick me up, because you're covered in you know"

David says, "fair point"

Jayden picks up Mimi.

Eduardo says, "lets get out of here before more of those things show up"

David and Jayden run through the Swamp, the family flies beside them.

Meanwhile

Jonny, Violet, and Aaron were walking through the swamp.

"Hello! Guys?! David! Jewel! Eduardo! Tiago! Somebody?! Anybody?!" Jonny shouts

Aaron groans.

"It's no use Jonny, we've been yelling out their names for nearly 20 minutes now, there's no way we can find anyone under this fog!" Says Aaron

Violet says, "we have to keep trying Aaron, I don't want to lose them"

Aaron says, "neither do I Violet, but we have to think logically here, yelling won't get us anywhere"

Violet asks, "well what you have us do Aaron? Do Morse code in this fog?!"

Aaron replies, "no, I'll think of something"

Jonny looks ahead.

"Uhh guys"

Violet says, "not now Jonny, Well I hope you think something quick"

Aaron says, "you could help me to you know!"

"Guys?"

Violet says, "I'm trying, it's hard to wrap my head around!"

Aaron says, "that's how I feel right now!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Both of them shout

"LOOK!"

Jonny points both of them, they look in surprise as they see a camp set up.

Aaron says, "I don't believe it"

Violet says, "we're not alone"

The three of them enter the camp.

Violet says, "this camp looks like it's been set up recently, someone is here"

Jonny observes a mug, he takes a whiff at it.

"What is this black stuff, it smells good"

Aaron looks at it.

"That's black tea, it's not fertile to swampy areas such as these"

Violet says, "than the person must be well stocked before heading here, but why would he camp in the middle of nowhere?"

Aaron steps on a first aid kit, he looks down and opens it.

"Fresh bandages, these might come in handy"

Aaron begins grabbing the bandages, Violet looks at Aaron.

"Aaron! What are you doing?!" Violet asks in wonder

Aaron replies, "I'm taking some of these supplies"

Violet says, "you can't just steal these supplies!"

Aaron says, "I'm only taking a few bandages, the person wouldn't tell the difference"

( Slashes goes Around Aaron's body, cuts were all around his body, he falls to the ground bleeding )

"AARON!" Violet cries out

( As she rushes to Aaron, another Slash cuts her calfs, she falls to the ground, Jonny looks in shock, A person in black appears behind him, the person wipes the blood off his katana, he was wearing black armor with shoulder paddings, He turns around, his helmet had a skull symbol, Jonny begins to step back )

"That was a warning, I could've killed all 3 of you easily" says the person

"That came out of nowhere, how fast is he?" Aaron thought

Jonny says, "we mean you no harm! Please let us go, we'll leave you alone, we won't bother you ever again"

The person says, "I have no need for those supplies"

Jonny asks, "what do you mean?"

The person replies, "what I mean is that you 3 have fallen into my trap"

"What?"

"My name is Death Rogue, I am sent here by Emperor Zion to capture you and you're friends"

Jonny looks at him angrily.

"Your the ones that invaded the ship! I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done to Brenner!"

"Such a fighting spirit, fueled by anger and grief"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because it doesn't matter if I tell you or not, you'll all be captured soon, but first some entertainment, I'm starting to get bored of killing giant rodents, I hope you can provide with real sport, come, let me see what you got"

( Death Rogue disappears, Blade master summons a broad sword and shield )

"Jonny! You have to run! Don't fight him! He's toying with you!" Says Violet

Blade master replies, "No! I won't abandoned you!"

"Such a caring friend, I'm gonna enjoy this!"

( Death Rogue dashes behind him, Death Rogue horizontal slashes, Blade master blocks the attack, he diagonal upward slashes, Death Rogue evades back, he pulls out throwing stars and throws them at Blade Master, Blade master blocks the attack, he then throws his broadsword besides Death Rogue, he warps besides him and Horizontal strikes, Death rogue blocks the attack, Blade master does a Vertical slash, Death Rogue leaps back, The throwing stars begin to beep, Blade master throws the shield, the throwing stars explode, Death Rogue dashes towards Blade master and clashes with him, pushing him against a tree, Blade master struggles to push back Death Rogue, Blade master summons a dagger and upward Strikes, breaking through the clash, he then throws his dagger and warps to a tree, Death Rogue leaps towards him, Blade master throws his dagger and warps to another tree, Death Rogue leaps to another tree, Blade master grabs his dagger and warps to the ground, Death Rogue leaps towards him, Blade master Diagonal slashes, Death Rogue disappears, Blade master looks in confusion, Death Rogue reappears on a tree branch squatting down )

Death Rogue says, "impressive, you've lasted longer than my few other preys"

"Well one of us was bound to survive from you're blabbering"

"Oh getting cocky now I see, very well, let's see how you fair against this!"

( Death Rogue leaps off the tree, he was moving all over the place at the speed of sound )

"Crap! I can't see him! He's moving too fast! I can't get a clear shot" Blade master thought

( noises came from the ground, fire spurts out, the fire lights up dry wood, Blade master looks at the fire )

"Fire? Where did that come...wait, that gives me an idea"

( Blade master runs towards the fire and summons his shield )

"A shield? You won't be able to block my attack at this speed!" Says Death Rogue

"It's not meant for you!" Says Blade master

( Blade master summons a few small lit fuse bombs, he puts the bombs near the fire, Death Rogue charges head front, Blade master throws the bombs and shields himself, the bombs then explode, creating a small explosion, when the explosion was done, Blade master puts his shield down )

"Did I get him?"

( Death Rogue was gone )

"What?! Where'd he go?"

( Death Rogue reappears behind him )

"Nothing personal kid"

( Death Rogue slashes behind him, Jonny than stumbles through the ground )

"JONNY!" Both Aaron and Violet cries out

( Jonny was bleeding, he tries to get up )

"That was fun, I'll admit you almost got me, but playtime is over, it'll be a waste of life if I left you to die, So why don't you make this easier on the both of us and just join us"

( Jonny looks up to him )

"Screw! You!"

"That's sad, I was looking forward to You joining us"

( Aaron grabs Death Rogue's leg, Death Rogue looks at him )

"Leave him alone!"

Death Rogue says, "I haven't forget about you yet, I'll deal with both of you at the same time"

( Death Rogue leaps back and throws his throwing stars, the throwing stars explode )

"NOOOOOOO!" Violet cries out

( Death Rogue lands on the ground, he looks at the flames, he Violet and Death Rogue looks in shock, a person in green armor blocked the explosion with his shield, his covered his and eyes except for his mouth, His shield had a green gem in the center )

Death Rogue says, "Who the..."

( A green energy blast came from the gem, everything begins to freeze, the person in green armor was still in motion, he runs towards Death Rogue, he then rapidly punches him, and delivers the final blow, everything resumes in motion, Death Rogue gets rapidly beaten up and was sent flying through trees, the 3 of them look in shock, the person holds his shield up, A clock forms on the shield, the hour, minute, and the second hand goes back, Their injuries were reversed, the 3 of them rises up, they look astonished, Jonny looks at the person in green armor )

"Who are you?" Jonny asks him

( The person runs off at super speed )

"Hey wait!" Jonny shouts

Aaron asks, "who was that?"

Violet replies, whoever he is, I hope he's on our side"

"Hope whose on our side?"

David walks up to them, the 3 of them freak out, Bia flies up to them.

"Guys it's us!" Says Bia

Violet asks, "David what happened to you?!"

David replies, "I'll tell you later, right now I need you Aaron to treat Mimi"

Jayden walks up to Aaron, Aaron looks at Mimi's wing

"Hmm, Well it's a good thing I found this"

Aaron brings out the first aid kit.

"Whoa! Unbelievable!" Jewel shouts in joy and relief

Jayden asks, "how'd you get that?"

Aaron replies, "well it's kind of a long story"

Violet asks, "wait how were you able to find us?"

Carla replies, "simple, we followed the explosions that was happening"

Aaron asks, "wait, you could've done that the whole time?!"

Jonny replies, "hey I was just as stumped as you were"

Eduardo says, "well at least we're together again"

Jayden says, "wait where's Michelle?"

Everybody looks in bewilderment.

Carla says, "she must be still in there, we gotta find her"

Jayden says, "no it's too dangerous, we almost died from there, I can't let you all risk you're lives in there"

David says, "he's right, it's too dangerous in the fog, we can go look for her once the fog is cleared up"

Jonny asks, "so what can we do now?"

David says, "Jonny, warp high above the trees and look for the exit out of this forest"

( Jonny throws his dagger to the top of the tree, he sees a river a few feet away from them to the south, Jonny warps back down )

"There! It's not far from us"

"let's go" says David

10 minutes later

Aaron applies bandages to Mimi's left wing.

"That should do it, just pour cool water on it 2 times per day, and wrap it back up with bandages, hopefully it'll recover"

Mimi looks at her wing.

"Thank you Aaron, not a bad job for a human"

"I do what I can"

David washes off the blood on him, he then goes to the campfire to warm himself up, everybody looks down sadly except for David and Jayden who look at the campfire stoically.

"What happened?" Eduardo asks

David replies, "we lost our friend Brenner to the empire, Michelle is still missing, and we are stranded on a mysterious place, and we're being hunted down, none of us are safe now"

Jonny asks, "we'll we find Michelle?"

David replies, "there's no guarantee that we'll find her, all we can do is hope she's still alive"

Everybody gives a sad expression, Jonny throws a twig in the campfire.

"Caleb" Jayden mumbles

Everybody looks at Jayden in confusion.

"That's the name your mother and I came up for you, Caleb, it took us hours to figure out the name before you were born, so we decided Caleb, it suits you"

David looks up to him, Jayden looks up to the stars.

"I never thought that I would see my son again, but here I am sitting beside you, I know you don't have any feelings of love for me, but I do, as your father, I will always love you"

Everybody was in content, David looks at the campfire, Jayden looks down hopelessly.

"Thank you for everything"

Jayden looks at David with surprise, Everybody looks in surprise, Jayden then smiles.

"Anytime Caleb, anytime"

Off in the distance, the person in green armor was watching them, he was holding his shield with both of his hands, the stone begins to glow green.

* * *

**Boy, i wonder if I'll ever get a break, anyway i hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and i hope you can figure out what this place is, (if you seen the princess bride, you'll understand it) **

**Well guys have a good day and Godbless you **


	12. Chapter 11: Rio in Ruins

**Hey guys, i got news, i finally got the Ultima Weapon in Kingdom hearts 3, yay! i know some of you already got it, but it took me nearly 6 months to get it! ( i know some of you didn't it even existed ) **

**also a big shout out for RiodanJaniero97 for helping me in the first part of this chapter, so also go give him a thanks**

**Whelp without further ado, let's do this**

* * *

Chapter 11: Rio in ruins

* * *

It was A very stormy evening, dark clouds surrounding the dark and gloomy sky. Not a single sound could be heard except for our heroes sneaking around in the shadows while trying not to be spotted by the enemy.

The pink stone in Nadia's hand was glowing brightly. Any brighter and it would of alerted enemy ships surrounding them. She wraps it around in a cloth and everybody was looking at the ships with nervous glares.

"Have they spotted us yet?" Isaac asks Moogle.

"Not yet Isaac, it seems their occupied with the invasion at hand," he replies with a serious tone.

Rafael flies on the controls.

"This is not looking good amigos, how are we supposed to get down there now?!" Rafael asked in annoyance while staring at the controls in anger.

Meili replies, "We'll think of something," with determination.

Rafael says, "Well I hope you do, otherwise there'll be nothing left to go home to!"

Nadia gets up from her seat and glares at Rafael with a hopeful face.

"Hey, I got a suggestion, why don't we use the escape pod to avoid them?" She asks them.

All of them look at her with thoughtful expressions thinking about the proposed idea.

Meili says, "She maybe onto something!"

Isaac suddenly arched A curious eyebrow as He was curious about something. "Moogle, do you have an escape pod in your ship?" He asks with a curious look in his eyes.

Moogle has a determined grin And replied, "I always keep one for emergencies like these!"

"Okay, this may be a long shot, but it might work" Isaac replied with a little doubt in his mind.

Meanwhile

A commander was on the ship with a soldier, and looking out of the window he had a stern look in his eyes.

"Good lord what is that?!" Says the commander in shock and confusion

The commander and the soldier stares at the Moogle gummi ship, the commander pulls up his communicator

"Uh ma'am we have an object stranding towards us"

"What is the object commander?" Grand Admiral Talia asks while slightly irritated by his sudden call.

"It's weird looking, I don't even know what it is," the commander answered with a strange tone of voice while everyone were still staring at Moogle with curiosity.

"Take it up for inspection, there might be something in there," she replied in a stern tone of voice which scared the commander a little.

The ship beams up the ship, the escape was drifting off into space.

"Hold on, is that an escape pod? Scan for any heat signatures" says the commander

The crew check on the monitors to scan the escape pod, there were no heat signatures.

"Nothing sir, it's just an empty pod" says one of the monitors

"That's strange, why would an escape pod be stranded in the middle of nowhere, could it be our own?" The commander thought

Meanwhile

Isaac was hiding behind the escape pod, he then moves the back, he spreads his fiery wings and moves at a super speed pace back to earth, the escape pod enters the earth's atmosphere, they were heading straight for the Rio de Janeiro, Isaac flies in front of the escape pod and slows down the escape pod, they crash into the jungle, Isaac gets up from the crash, he stretches his back and arms, the escape pod door freezes up, Meili kicks open the door, shattering it to pieces, all of the, exit the escape pod.

"Isaac, are you alright?" Meili asks

Isaac cracks his neck.

"I'm okay, I was more worried about you guys, but at least we made it"

The Moogle says, "but what about my beautiful ship?!"

Isaac replies, "you can get a new one"

The Moogle says, "but, it won't be the same"

The Moogle looks down sad, Isaac groans in frustration.

Pedro says, "But that was a cool plan, those baddies didn't see it coming" he replied in a cocky voice.

Meili says, "You're right, the ice field I created blocked their scanners, they weren't able to find out where we were"

Isaac looks at the city, he sees the city being under attack, ballistic missiles hits the buildings, people were screaming from miles away.

Isaac says, "we don't have much time, we need to get down there"

Everybody nods their heads.

Meanwhile

Tiffany, Father Abraham, Túlio, Linda, and Fernando runs out to the street, Tiffany was running with Carolina in her arms, people begin to panic and run, Carolina begins to cry.

"It's okay, shh, mommy's here, shh" says Tiffany in a comforting tone

Fernando stares at the ships landing on the beach.

Fernando says, "look!"

A tank moves in, soldiers start running down to the beach.

"Get out of here! It's not safe here!" Says one of the soldiers

"This is starting to get out of hand" says Father Abraham

Tiffany hands Carolina to Linda.

Tiffany says, "here, take my kid somewhere safe"

Linda asks, "where are you going?"

Tiffany replies, "I'm going to help, there are probably still people trapped, get to somewhere safe and stay as far away from here"

Túlio asks, "but what about you?"

Tiffany replies, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me, just get out of here"

Fernando says, "Tiffany, let me help you"

Tiffany says, "no stay with your family, keep them safe"

Fernando looks at Linda and Túlio, he looks back at Tiffany.

Fernando says, "Okay I will"

Father Abraham says, "be careful Tiffany"

Tiffany says, "don't worry I will"

Tiffany runs through the streets, father Abraham, Túlio, Fernando, and Linda run the other way, An officer was evacuating the civilians to safety.

"This way! Get far away from here as you can!"

Tiffany runs up to the officer.

"Sir, is there anything I can do to help?" Tiffany asks

The officer replies, "get out of here lady, it's not safe here"

Tiffany pulls out her I.D, showing him her badge.

"I am a U.S officer, I can help with the evacuation"

"Alright, see if there's anyone trapped inside those houses, we need to hurry" says the officer

"Okay, I may need your gun"

The officer looks at her with a distrust look.

"Don't worry, I'll give it back to you" says Tiffany

The officer grabs his gun, he offers her the handle of the gun.

"You better return it back" says the officer

Tiffany grabs the handle of the gun.

"Thank you" says Tiffany

Tiffany runs through the street, the officer gets knocked out by a gun whip, Grand Admiral Talia she sees a Father Abraham getting into a car, she stares at him Sternly.

Meanwhile

The team runs through the streets of Rio, they see soldiers landing on the beach, Isaac was about to charge into the beach, Meili grabs his left shoulder, Isaac turns around and looks at her.

"Wait, we can't fight them just yet, there are still people in the city, we can't risk anyone being hurt or killed in the process, we need to keep them safe" says Meili

Rafael says, "she's right amigo, we have to think about the other people here before we do anything destructive"

Isaac says, "alright, I'll hold them off, rescue anyone that maybe trapped in the city, I'll try and push them back for as long as I can"

Meili says, "will you need any help?"

They continue to keep talking, Nadia looks down while holding the stone, she unwraps it, she grabs the stone with her thumb and index finger.

"The stone was given to me, why? Why did it have to be me?" Nadia thought

Nadia clenches onto the stone.

"My life is ruined, all my friends are gone, and it's because of them!"

Nadia stares angrily into the stone, Isaac puts his hand on her hand, Nadia looks up to him.

Isaac says, "Nadia I need you to stay focus, it's dangerous out here, stay with Meili, she'll keep you safe, Meili, please watch her"

Meili says, "don't worry I will"

Isaac sprouts his wings and flies towards the beach, soldiers comes out of the ships, marching down on the beach towards the city, Isaac soars down to the beach, he leans his right wing and creates a fiery barricade between them and the city, Isaac flies down and faces the soldiers.

"This is as far as you go, I won't let you attack any further, if you want to pass, you have to go through me!" Says the Flame Walker

The Flame Walker fires up his hand, the soldiers point their guns at him, the Flame Walker points raises his arm at them.

Meanwhile

Meili, Nadia, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, and the Moogle rushes through the city streets, another missile hits a building, the building begins to collapse.

"Watch out!" Meili shouts

All of them jump out of the way, debris crashes down near them, dust clouds begin to form around them.

"Is everyone okay?" Meili asks them

Rafael replies, "never been better"

"Help!" A voice cries out

Nico says, "I know that voice from anywhere"

All of them rush through the streets, a spoonbill has its wing under debris.

"Somebody help me!" The spoonbill cries out

"Kipo!" Rafael shouts

As the team rushes to him.

"Rafael! Guys! Thank goodness your here, my wing, it's stuck" says Kipo

Meili says, "don't worry, I'll get you out"

Meili and Nadia pulls up the debris, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Luiz, and the Moogle pulls Kipo out of there, both of them drop the debris, they walk towards Kipo, as he curls his left wing to his chest.

"Thank you, all of you" says Kipo

Kipo groans in pain.

Rafael asks, "are you okay there buddy?"

Kipo replies, "Agh! I crushed my wing under there, I can't fly, I'm sorry guys"

Nico says, "Kipo, it's okay, it happens to the best of us"

Rafael asks, "Kipo, do you know where my family is?"

Kipo replies, "not really, I haven't seen them in 3 days, your wife Eva wouldn't leave the hollow for 3 days"

Rafael looks at him in horror.

"I heard she was being taken to the Aviary to be treated, your son Carlos, and his mate and children stayed with her, I'm sorry Rafi" says Kipo

Rafael was about to shed tears, he flies away.

Nico shouts, "Rafael Wait!"

Imperial soldiers run down the street.

"There they are! Set the blasters to stun!" Says one of the soldiers

They begin firing at them, Meili puts her hand on the ground and creates an ice Barrier, shielding them from the bullets.

"We got to get out of here, now!" Meili shouts

She grabs Kipo, All of them run/fly away from the soldiers.

"It can't be, Isaac was pushing them back from the beach, there's no way they would get pass Isaac" Meili thought

Meanwhile

Pieces of armor were scattered around the beach, Broken swords, guns, and spears laying around, there was smoke everywhere, Isaac was panting with smoke coming off of his body.

"That's the last of the first wave, there's no doubt they'll send a second wave, I'll have to be ready, I need to be them more time, for as long as I can, wait, something doesn't feel right, I may not know much about this current timeline, but shouldn't the tanks be here by now?" Isaac thought

He looks back into the flames, he sees Injured soldiers and crushed up tanks, Isaac runs through the flames, he lifts up an unconscious soldier, he puts his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat.

"He's still breathing" Isaac thought

He looks up, his eyes turn fiery orange, he sees their heat signatures.

"They're all still alive, but what could've caused all this?"

Isaac looks at the ships hovering over them.

"Wait! Crap! The invasion was just a decoy, they past me under my nose"

Isaac puts the soldier down gently.

"I gotta get to those ships before-"

( A golden fist comes out of nowhere, Isaac blocks the attack with both of his arms, the attack knocks him back into a building, crashing through a living room, Isaac was laying against the wall, mechanical footsteps were being made, a soldier in power armor walks up to him, Isaac gets back up on his feet )

"So your the Flame Walker? I wasn't expecting to face a child" says the soldier

"Just what in the heck are you?!" Isaac asks in an aggressive tone

"I am Dane, Grand Admiral Talia's bodyguard"

"Oh really, than where's your mistress?"

"That is none of your concern right now, to think Phoenix was beaten by an untrained boy, but yet than again you easily defeated 100 of our warriors and managed to survive a blow from my fist, perhaps that's why our Emperor likes you the most"

"Is that so?"

"You didn't kill any of our soldiers, so I returned the favor"

"How Generous of you, but your in my way, your just trying to stall me now"

"Hmm, your very perspective, for a Hebrew slave"

( Isaac widens his eyes, smoke begins to come out of Isaac's right hand, he then clenches on it, he looks at Dane with anger )

"This guy is trying to get under my skin, But I can't let my emotions get the best of me, I don't know how he knows that, but I'm ending this now" Isaac thought

"What's the matter? You seem to be on ed..."

Isaac punches him, sending him flying across the ocean, Isaac then scoffs.

"I don't have time for this, now I better find the others before they do"

Isaac spreads his fiery wings and flies through the sky.

Meanwhile

Tiffany was running through the streets, continuously panting as she looks around the area.

"HELP!" Someone shouts

Tiffany looks around the area, she sees a little girl and her father, the father was leaning against a wall, bleeding from his stomach, the little girl was crying.

"Someone help us! Please!" The little girl cries out

Tiffany runs towards the two.

"Don't worry kid, I got you and your dad"

Tiffany puts away her gun, she tears off a piece of her clothing, she wraps it around the wounded area, She then places the father's hand on the wound.

"Pressurize the wound, it'll stop the bleeding"

"Thank you ma'am" says the father

"Don't thank me yet"

Tiffany carries the father, Tiffany runs through the street, the little girl follows her, soldiers come out of the alley way, Tiffany gasps, more soldiers block the other end of the street, they point their guns at them.

"Freeze! Don't move!" One of the soldiers shouts

The soldiers move in closer.

"This isn't good! I can't protect them! Even if I can manage to shoot I'm outnumbered and outgunned, looks like this is the end for me" Tiffany thought

( Ice spreads across the street, as the ice spread across the feet and freezes them in the process, Tiffany, the father, the little girl, and the soldiers looked in shock )

"Ice?" Tiffany thought

"What the?! Where'd did that come from?" Says one of the soldiers

( they looked around in confusion, Meili jumps over them, she touches one of the soldiers head, freezing it in the process, she then flips and knees him in the face, breaking through the helmet and knocking him out, the soldiers points they're guns at her, Meili pulls out her dagger and horizontal slashes at them, freezing up their armor, she stands up and rapidly kicks all of them, breaking through the armor and knocking them out cold, Tiffany looks at Meili with shock )

"Meili?" Says Tiffany

Meili replies, "hello Tiffany, it's good to see you again"

Nadia, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, and the Moogle runs up to them.

Tiffany asks, "What are you doing here? Who is she? And what is that thing?!"

She was staring at the Moogle

Meili replies, "I know you have many questions, but save them for later, we need to get out of here, there are soldiers everywhere"

( One of the soldiers emits off heat, melting through the ice, he aims his gun at Tiffany, Nadia's eyes begin to glow pink, The soldier fires the gun, the stone in Nadia's hand creates a force field, the bullet deflects off the force field and hits the gun off his hand, Everybody looks at Nadia with Amazement, her eyes stopped glowing pink )

Tiffany says, "It looks like you found another one"

Meili says, "I'll explain later, right now we need to get these civilians off the streets"

Tiffany says, "alright, we should be able to make it to the safe point, but we gotta hurry though"

All of them were running/flying, the soldier struggles to get out, Meili karate chops him in the neck, the soldier passes out.

Meanwhile

Túlio was driving in the car, Linda was in the front, Fernando, Father Abraham, and Carolina were in the back seat with Carolina being in a car seat.

Linda says, "Túlio where are we going? We're suppose to be evacuating from the City!"

Túlio replies, "I know Linda, but there are still some sick birds left in the Aviary, I can't leave them in the hands of those monsters, as soon as I get them, the sooner we can get the heck out of here"

Father Abraham says, "well you better get them before they send another wave at us, I have a feeling that wasn't the end"

they arrive at the Aviary, all of them get out.

Meanwhile inside the Aviary

Eva was laying down sickly, Carlos alongside his mate and children were beside her.

"Will grandma be okay?" One of the chicks ask their mother

The mother replies, "shh, let your father be"

Carlos holds onto Eva's wing.

"Mom, we have to go"

Eva looks at Carlos

"I can't, I'm too weak"

"Mom no don't say that, I'll carry you if I have to"

"No, don't, you have your own family to worry about, get them to safety first, plead for me"

Carlos's eyes begin to water up, he clenches on Eva's wing, Túlio rushes into the Aviary.

Túlio says, "Oh thank goodness your all still here, don't worry, I'm gonna get you all outta here"

He grabs Eva gently, A pistol was being pointed at his head, Grand Admiral Talia cocks the pistol back, Túlio's eyes widen.

Grand Admiral Talia says, "And why would you do that ? You've only just arrived in time"

Túlio slowly turns around, seeing Grand Admiral Talia pointing the gun at him, he looks in shock.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, just do as I say and you'll be just fine"

Linda and Father Abraham rushes into the Aviary.

Linda says, "Túlio what is taking you so-"

Both of them look in horror at Grand Admiral Talia.

Túlio says, "Linda! Both of you have to get out of here!"

Linda asks, "Túlio what is going on?"

Father Abraham says, "Talia?!"

Grand Admiral Talia replies, "Hello Joseph, it has been a long time hasn't it"

Linda asks, "You know her?"

"whatever grudge you have with me, don't take it out on them!" Says Father Abraham with an angry tone

Grand Admiral Talia says, "if you think this is about us than your wrong, my Emperor wants you alive, he thinks you'll be of use to us"

"So swore allegiance to this Emperor? What has he have to offer you?"

"He has offered me more than anything I had with you"

Linda says, "please, let my husband go, he hasn't done anything wrong to you"

Grand Admiral Talia says, "If Joseph comes with me I will let you all go, I will even command my garrison to ceasefire"

Linda looks out through the window, She sees Fernando and Carolina being held as hostages, she gasps out of fear, the entire Aviary was surrounded by soldiers.

"the choice is up to him, so what shall be Joseph? Will you turn yourself in, or will you sacrifice they're lives"

Father Abraham and Grand Admiral Talia stares back at him, Father Abraham then takes a deep sigh.

"Alright I'll go with you"

"No! Don't!" Túlio

Grand Admiral Talia shoves Túlio, he falls into Linda's arms, Túlio still manages to hold Eva in his hands, Eva's family flies beside them.

"Are you alright Túlio?" Linda asks Túlio in a caring tone

Túlio replies, "yeah I'm okay"

"Mom are you okay?" Carlos asks Eva

"Yeah I'm fine"

Father Abraham walks up to Grand Admiral Talia, she points the pistol at his chest.

"You are now in custody of the Everlasting Empire...my love" says Grand Admiral Talia in a sternly mocking tone

A fire ball hits the pistol, destroying the pistol, everybody looks in shock, they see smoke coming from the shadows, Isaac walks out of the shadows with his eyes glowing fiery orange.

"Hands off of him!" Isaac says Aggressively

"Isaac!" Says Linda in rejoice

"How did you find us?" Grand Admiral Talia asks Isaac

Isaac replies, "how I got doesn't matter to you, but what does matter is either you tell me what's going on or I'm gonna blow torch you"

"What did you do to my Bodyguard?!"

"He'll live"

"Well Joseph, another child to fight your battles, I thought you would've learned your lesson all those years ago" says Grand Admiral Talia in an aggressive tone

"You're empire invaded other places, stripping away people from their homes and families, if anything you brought this upon yourself"

"You may think we're monsters, but we are getting prepared for war, we need as many worlds as possible, even if the whole entire universe if need be"

Isaac rushes up and grabs Grand Admiral Talia by the uniform in an aggressive manner.

"I don't care about your petty conflicts! Your reign of Terror ends today"

"Go ahead child, it won't do you any good, it doesn't end with me, in fact, it's only the beginning"

( Dane bursts through the wall, he tackles Isaac and pushes him down on his face )

"Isaac!" Father Abraham shouts in concern

( the dust clears away, Dane subdues the Isaac )

Dane says, "Hello there child, what? Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"Leave him alone!" Father Abraham shouts

( Grand Admiral Talia kicks him in the thigh, Father Abraham falls down the floor on his knees in pain )

"NO!" Linda shouted

( she was about to run to them, the soldiers point their guns at them, Túlio then stops her )

Dane says, "Forgive me Grand Admiral, I hesitated and he caught me off guard"

Grand Admiral Talia replies, "that's alright, we got what we came for, bring them onboard"

"Yes Grand Admiral"

( the Flame Walker's left hand begins to glow Fiery orange, fire bursts out his hand and hits on Dane's helmet, Dane gets blinded by the fire but was unharmed, the Flame Walker flips over and kicks Dane in the chest, sending him flying across Rio, the Flame Walker then plants his in the ground, and leaps into the air, sending a a burst of wind blowing at everyone down below, Father Abraham trips Grand Admiral Talia over with his cane, he then gets on her, both of them rolling out of the building, both of them stand back up, the soldiers point they're rifles at Father Abraham )

Grand Admiral Talia shouts, "Stand down troopers! This is personal"

( Grand Admiral Talia puts up her fists, Father Abraham kicks his cane aside, he puts up his fists )

Meanwhile

( the Flame Walker lands on the floor of the Jungle, he looks around the area, Dane comes out of nowhere and hits the Flame Walker with a tree, sending hurling across the jungle, the Flame Walker plants his feet into the ground, Dane charges at him with the tree in his hand, the Flame Walker fires out both of his hands, Dane does a vertical strike, the Flame Walker fires out a fire ball at tree with his left hand, obliterating the tree, he then punches Dane with his right fist, sending him twirling in the air and crashing on the ground, the Flame Walker leaps into the air and dives towards Dane while shouting and clenching his fist )

Meanwhile

( Father Abraham gets hit in the face, Grand Admiral Talia round house kicks him, Father Abraham blocks the attack with his left arm )

"Get her Father Abraham!" Fernando cheers for him

"Show her whose boss!" Linda cheers for him

( Grand Admiral Talia punches with her left and her right fist, Father Abraham dodges the punches, Grand Admiral Talia then side kicks him, Father Abraham blocks the attack )

"Come on Joseph, quite holding back!

"Sorry Talia, but it's not polite to hit a girl"

"Aww, it's nice to know you still have your COURTESY!"

( Grand Admiral Talia front kicks him once more, Father Abraham blocks the attack )

"I hope The others are safe, and that Isaac will comeback to us" Father Abraham thought

Meanwhile

( Dane was ejecting his power fists, delivering a flurry of punches at the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker was blocking the attacks )

"He's not giving up easily is he? Well this ends now!" the Flame Walker thought

( the Flame Walker dodges one of the punches, he grabs it and throws him against a tree, Dane falls down from the tree, then gets back up )

The Flame Walker asks, "Do you give up, or do I have to beat it into your brain you can't defeat me?"

Dane replies, "No! I won't give up! I'll accomplish my task through any means necessary, you may defeat me, but you'll never defeat the Everlasting Empire!"

"Fine, have it your, just so you know you could've walked away from all this, and wanted to see strength, I'll show you what strength is"

( the Flame Walker's right arm was on fire, Both of them stare at each other intensely )

Meanwhile

( Grand Admiral Talia grabs Father Abraham by the arm, she then knocks his leg back and slams him into the ground, she puts his hand behind his back, pressuring her knee onto his back )

"Father Abraham!" Linda cries out

( the soldiers hold both Túlio and Linda back )

"It's over Joseph, our Empire will bring order across this world, and not you or anyone can stop it"

( Grand Admiral Talia keeps pressuring his arm )

"Stop it! You're gonna break his arm!" Linda cries out

( she ignores her and keeps pressuring it )

Meanwhile

( Dane and the Flame Walker continue to stare at each other intensely, Dane then charges at the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker charges at him, both of hem shouting from the top of their lungs, the Flame Walker's fire gets larger as he clenches his fist )

"SPIRALING...SMAAAAASH!"

( the Flame Walker uppercuts in the air, sending a giant flaming pillar into the sky and all around the area )

Meanwhile

( Meili's group made it to the check point, they look at the giant flame pillar in the sky, they stare at it in shock )

"Isaac" says Meili

Meanwhile

( Father Abraham, Grand Admiral Talia, and everybody else was staring at the giant Flame pillar in the sky )

"Incredible" says Grand Admiral Talia in an astonished tone

( Father Abraham head butts Grand Admiral Talia in the nose, She lets go of her hold, Father Abraham slowly gets back up and tackles grand Admiral Talia, he holds her hands down to the ground and knees her in the chest, the soldiers point their weapons at Father Abraham )

"My left leg may be crippled, but I am still strong as an Ox"

( Grand Admiral Talia struggles to break free, Rafael flies up to the Aviary with mangos in his talons, he looks at Eva with shock, the Flame Walker flies over them with his fiery wings spread out, he was carrying Dane out of his armor, Dane appeared to be middle aged with Blond hair, Dane was unconscious, the Flame Walker drops Dane on the floor, the Flame Walker puts his wings back in, The soldiers mumbled out of shock, Father Abraham gets off Grand Admiral Talia and lies on the floor, the Flame Walker walks up to Talia )

"Take your bodyguard and get lost or pay the price"

( Grand Admiral Talia gives a stern look, her communicator turns on )

"Grand Admiral, retreat and call off the invasion, it's not worth it" says Emperor Zion

"But Emperor-"

"Now!" Says Emperor Zion in a demanding tone

( Her communicator turns off, she lies down in defeat, she then looks up at Isaac, she then scoffs )

"Gregor, beam us up, we're done here"

( multiple beams hit them, as they all faded away into the light, the ship falls back in retreat, Isaac walks over to father Abraham, he lends a hand )

"Are you alright old man?" Isaac asks him.

Isaac gives off a warm smile, Father Abraham smiles back, He grabs Isaac's hand.

"Thank you"

Isaac pulls father Abraham up, letting him lean on his shoulder, Rafael flies up to His family.

"Hey guys" says Rafael

Carlos's eyes begin to water up.

"Dad!"

Carlos hugs him, along with his mate and kids, Rafael flies on Túlio's shoulders, he then puts his wing on her head.

"Rafi?" says Eva in a weak tone

"Don't worry my sweet mango, I'll take care of you now" says Rafael in a caring tone

Túlio looks at Rafael with a smile on his face, Isaac and Father Abraham walks up to them.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here" says Isaac

Meanwhile

Everybody looks at the ships leaving, they were cheering and shouting, Nadia begins smiling widely, she looks at Meili as she was smiling just a little bit.

"We did it!" Nadia shouts

As she rushes into Meili, both of them hugging each other, Nico and Pedro gives each other a high wing, the Moogle flies through the air excited, Kipo was shaking his wing out of victory, Luiz dances around excitedly while accidentally flinging his drool around the Kipo, Tiffany puts down the father near the medic, Tiffany walks up them.

"Well let's not celebrate yet, we still need to evacuate, it's not safe here" says Tiffany

"Wait, where's Isaac?" Meili asks

"Hey guys, look!" Nadia shouts out

Isaac was flying in the air while carrying a car, he then lands and gently puts the car down, Isaac then kneels down exhausted, he was smoking and sweating, he wipes the sweat off his face, Meili runs up to him.

Meili asks, "Isaac are you okay?"

Isaac replies, "yeah I'm fine, I just overheated, that's all""

Nadia sniffs him.

"You smell like burnt couch"

Isaac replies, "well I've been fighting all day, what'd you expect, I also was carrying them"

Father Abraham, Linda, Túlio, Fernando, and Rafael's family gets out of the car, Linda was carrying Carolina as she was crying, Tiffany rushes up to them and gives hugs all 4 of them.

Tiffany says, "Oh thank God your all okay"

Linda hands over Carolina, Tiffany cradles her.

Tiffany says "It's my little flower, mommy's here now, wait? Why were you guys down there?"

All of them look at Tiffany nervous.

Father Abraham says, "well, it's a long story"

Linda says, "which will be explained by my husband right here"

Linda pushes Túlio, Túlio waves nervously at her, Tiffany gives a stern look at Túlio, Rafael was with his wife and family, Eva was laying on a pillow, Rafael was feeding her pieces of mangoes, Meili and Nadia walks up to him

Meili asks, "Rafael, where were you?"

Rafael replies, "oh sorry if I left you guys, but I had to come back to my family and take care of my wife"

Nadia says, "well you could've told us that before you left off like you were gonna go fight All Might or something!"

Rafael and his family looked at her confused.

"What?" Says Carlos's mate

Wind was blowing in their faces, a ship was landing near them, everybody moves out of the way, Isaac gets up and looks at the ship, the cargo door opens, a man in dark royal robes walks out of the shuttle, he appeared to be tall with and dark skinned, hope also has a clean beard and a smooth cut, he walks in front of Isaac.

"Greetings, my name is T'challa, king of Wakanda"

* * *

**Fun fact: Isaac's original hero name was suppose to be Captain Israel, but i scratched that idea and go for Flame Walker**

**whelp that's all for now, anyway good day and Godbless you all**


	13. Chapter 12: into the Jungle ( part 1)

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, i was kinda busy this weekend, and a certain someone kept getting on my stuff, anyway here's chapter 12, it's a little short because technically speaking both of these parts are like two separate stories, so yeah. **

**another thing, my friend T8ECR34T0R is going on a mission, he'll be absent for 2 years, so i hope you all wish him good luck, and without further ado lets get this story on the road.**

* * *

Chapter 12: into the jungle ( part 1)

* * *

Meanwhile

Earlier

Isaiah was sitting near the pond, he was wearing his Hood and stares into the water, a man in the white coat walks near him, he sits next to Isaiah, Isaiah looks at the mysterious stranger.

"Jesus!" Says Isaiah in a shocking tone

The mysterious stranger unhoods himself, he faces Isaiah.

Jesus says, "My friend, why look so down?"

Isaiah looks back at the pond.

"Well, it's just..."

Isaiah takes a deep sigh.

"It's okay Isaiah, speak from your heart, for I will listen"

Isaiah hesitantly takes a deep breathe.

"A lot of things have happen to us for the past week, first I failed to rescue my friend Tyler from the Everlasting empire, then Ethan got seriously injured by a metal shard going into his body, and now the Everlasting Empire got a hold of King Richard and almost everyone in the kingdom, including Maria, it's been a disaster, I don't know what I'm doing, or what I'm gonna do, it's all going through my head and I can't seem to think straight"

Isaiah begins to sob, Jesus puts his hand on his left shoulder.

"It is true, you will face many trials on your days here on earth, you may stumble, you fall, you may even forget the lesson you remember"

Isaiah stops crying, he looks up to Jesus.

"Your still latching onto guilt, because you weren't able to save your friend, your hurting yourself on the inside, you can't seem to forgive yourself, why is that?"

"Because I am so weak, even with this new power I wasn't able to save anyone, no matter how hard I try everything falls apart, I'm so useless!"

More tears stream down from his eyes, Jesus wipes away the tears from his eyes.

"No that's not true, why would my father give you the power you have if you were useless, he has a plan for you Isaiah, it may not seem going well right now, but you have to keep trusting in him and keep on going through these trials, and you will see what is there at the end of the journey"

Isaiah smiles and hugs Jesus, Jesus embraces him, comforting him.

"Be at peace Isaiah"

Isaiah stops hugging him, he wipes his tears away.

"Sorry"

"It's alright, now about your dream, do you recall anything?"

Isaiah looks down.

"Yes I do, Shadow knight was there, he was trying to take control of me, when this giant sword came down and cut his hand off, there were these other swords as well, my friends, Father Abraham, and these other strangers were there as well, and then I saw you"

"What did you find?"

Flashback

"Well earlier today, I was facing a man with a giant sword, the sword looked like the same one from my dream"

( Storm knight fires out a lightning bolt out of the Storm-blade, Sir Benzion attempts to block the attack, but the lightning bolt knocks Sir Benzion back, Storm knight walks through the dust, he sees a bright blue glow coming from the claymore )

"It was glowing Blue and this aura came off it, I heard voices calling from the sword, my necklace started to glow blue as well, so I picked it up, a rush of memories flow through my brain"

Memories: ( a 5 year old young boy running through the field of flowers with his 20 year old brother, his arm turning into steel when he was 10, him fighting terrorist when he was 20, and him being with his Wife Talia as she was holding their new born baby )

Flashback ended

Isaiah pulls out the claymore.

Jesus says, "Isaiah, you have required the first sword you need, the swords from your dream are the key to helping of defeating the everlasting empire"

"So that's why i dreamt about this, so how many more swords do I have to collect?"

Jesus stands up, he creates glowing replicas of the swords.

"There are 6 swords you need in order to go up against the empire, you already have 2, the Storm-blade and the claymore known as Ferro Caelum, you need to collect the other 4"

"But where can I find them?"

"Do not worry, my Father will guide you on your journey"

"But what about you?"

"Isaiah, I will always be with you""

Isaiah looks in relief, he looks down to the pond, he then looks up, Jesus was gone, Isaiah unhoods himself, Ethan comes walking towards him.

"Isaiah? Are you okay?" Ethan asks

Isaiah rises up, he wipes away the tears from his eyes once more.

"This time Ethan"

Isaiah turns around carrying the claymore.

"We're gonna take the fight to them!"

20 minutes later

They were on a ship going through another worm hole, Wilfred was piloting the ship, Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia were in the cockpit seats, David was Isaiah's right shoulder and Sarah on Mia's left shoulder.

Wilfred says, "well looks like we're finally ditching that joint"

Mia says, "Wilfred, don't be rude"

Wilfred says, "what? I'm just saying, we all know we had to leave sooner or later"

Sarah says, "I'm surprised on how we found this ship

Ethan says, "well I remember that Maria had a ship when she told goodbye"

David says, "it is unfortunate we couldn't stay any longer than we could"

Isaiah says, "we still need to rescue your son and everybody else who was captured by the empire"

Mia says, "how are we gonna do that? We still don't have any allies to help us in the fight, and the possible allies were taken from us, so it looks like we're back to square one"

"Great!" Says Ethan with an aggressive sarcastic tone

As he throws his arms and legs in the air, he steps on a platform and it push down.

"Ow!" Says someone from underneath

All of them looked at each other confused and curious, Ethan pulls off the platform from underneath him, revealing it to be Ryan.

Ethan says, "hey guys, looks like we got a stowaway"

Ryan gets out from the hiding spot.

Isaiah asks, "Ryan? What are you doing here?

Ryan replies, "if your going up against the empire then I want in on this"

Isaiah was about to say something.

Wilfred says, "hold it right there"

Wilfred puts the ship on auto pilot, he walks towards Ryan.

"First of all your not part of the crew, your a stowaway, second of all how on God's green earth did you get in here"

Ryan says, "I heard you guys talking about your plans to rescue everyone from the empire, so I want to go fight them"

Wilfred says, "no can do short stacks"

Ryan looks up and down at Wilfred.

"Your shorter than me"

Wilfred replies, "true, but at least I know how to hold my own, while you have spaghetti noodles for arms, a rib cage made out of pretzels, and a skull which is just as strong as a melon, tsk, you wouldn't even last a battle"

Ryan says, "hey! I'm not that weak! I know how to wield a sword!"

Wilfred says, "oh you know how to poke at people, great, but we're up against a militia who will turn you into Swiss cheese the moment they lay eyes on you, so no, why don't you go into an escape and go back home to your little church alright?"

Ryan was about to say something.

Isaiah says, "Wilfred, Ryan just had his home taken away from him, he has every right to fight just as we do"

Ethan says, "yeah don't worry, besides, we'll be with him all the way"

Wilfred says, "okay sure"

"Really, you mean it?!" Says Ryan with excitement

Wilfred replies, "yeah, we probably gonna need a decoy"

"Oh" says Ryan with a flat tone

Mia says, "well, it's better than nothing"

A loud boom noise came from the back, everybody begins to move, the sirens begin to go off.

"What was that?!" Sarah asks in panic

Wilfred goes to the back, he sees the engine all busted up.

Wilfred shouts, "the engine is damaged!"

Mia says, "the ship won't last any longer"

Ethan says, "guys look"

Ethan points out to another world up ahead.

Wilfred says, "we better land before we crash into something"

Wilfred pilots the plane, they land on the world, the world appeared to be a jungle with trees long and thick and vines hanging around all over the place, the world appeared to be nighttime all of them exit the ship, smoke was coming out of the ship, all of them were coughing, Wilfred walks out last carrying a big thick stick.

"Alright, when I went into the engine room, I found this stick in there! Who was beating on the engine?!"

Ryan replies, "well"

Flashback

Ryan was rapidly beating on the engine while screaming from the top of his lungs.

Flashback ended

Ryan says, "I was just sorting out a few anger issues, I didn't really think anybody would need it"

Everybody looked at him Pissed off.

Wilfred shouts, "oh come on! You ***hole! It's gonna take me all night to repair this thing!"

Mia yawns.

"Maybe we should do it in the morning, it's late" Mia suggests

Wilfred Yawns as well.

"Yeah your right, I'm too tired to do anything, let's just set up camp and we'll make repairs early in the morning"

Ethan looks into the darkness, feeling a bit nervous.

Ethan says, "I think someone should stay and keep watch, you know, just in case something doesn't come out and eat us"

Isaiah says, "I volunteer"

Wilfred says, "alright, let's get to work"

1 hour later

There was a campfire in the middle of everyone, Wilfred, Mia, Ethan, and Sarah were all sleeping Peacefully, Isaiah was awake with his Hood on, he was adjusting the fire wood with a stick, David flies up to him.

"Hey Isaiah"

Isaiah looks at him.

"Oh, hey David"

Isaiah then yawns.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'll take watch, you look exhausted"

"I'm fine David, I'm not tired"

"Your yawning says otherwise"

David and Isaiah chuckles, David stares at his wife, she was sleeping peacefully, David smiles at her warmly.

"What is it David?"

"Oh it's nothing, i was just thinking, my wife is so beautiful, and after all these years she still looks so young, the love of my life"

Isaiah looks at him uncomfortably, David looks back at Isaiah.

"Oh sorry, I guess I was kinda getting carried away"

"No I completely understand, what you and Sarah have is special, that is something so rare you find"

"You got that right kid, though there is something that has been bothering me through the back of my head"

"And what's that?"

"I remember when we were on the other ship, my wife asked where are your parents, and I've been thinking, the way you looked on that day, it almost felt like something was wrong, so Isaiah, please be honest with me, where your parents"

Isaiah looked at him with sadness, he begins to clench his hands hard.

"The truth is, we don't have parents, not anymore"

David looks at him with sorrow and regret, feeling ashamed for asking that question.

"I'm, I'm sorry"

Isaiah looks down.

"I was only 12 when it happened, Ethan was only 11, before any of this we lived normal lives like any kid would have, we had families that loved and cared for us, we were happy, but all that changed, that fateful day, we saw a meteor striking into our home, spreading the dark matter across not just our home town, but the entire border was consumed, me and Ethan were the only survivors from the disaster, only to discover we were alone, afraid, in dark"

Ryan was still awake and was listening, he looks down in guilt.

David says, "That must've been awful"

"Yeah, but a lot of people we know were our saving Grace, God looked out for us and he's been taking care of us ever since, he's the one who gave me and Ethan the power we have inside ourselves"

Isaiah's heart begins to glow blue, he looks at David and shows it.

"That's amazing Isaiah, to have this God of yours looking out for you, but I wish I could say the same for my son"

"What do you mean David?"

"Well, it happened a long time ago"

21 years earlier

David and Sarah were in there nests early morning, baby Blu was still sleeping.

Sarah says, "Honey, are you sure we should leave him here all by himself, don't you think one of us should stay with him"

"Don't worry Sarah, it'll only be a minute to get breakfast, he'll be fine, he's only sleeping, and besides, there will be other birds nearby if something goes wrong"

"Okay"

Sarah turns around and looks at Blu.

"I love you sweetie, We'll be right back"

Sarah kisses him on the cheek, both of them fly out of the hollow, Baby Blu snuggles into the nest, David picks at a mango, he rips it off.

"David!"

Sarah flies up to him carrying Brazil nuts in her talons.

David says, "whoa! Are those Brazil nuts you have there? Where did you get those?"

"I have my ways of knowing, a little secret spot of mine"

David smiles warmly at her.

"Your always full of surprises, aren't you my love?"

Singing was coming from a distance, Sarah then smiles.

"Oh that brings me back memories, remember when we were back at the tribe, the music, the dancing"

"Yes, it reminds me the time when we first met"

David grabs onto his wife's wing and pulls her in, Sarah drops the Brazil nuts.

"Oh David!"

David and Sarah begins to dance, David twirls her around, they begin to circle around the area, David tosses his wife into the air and catches her.

"Whoa David, you still got them moves"

"Well I'm not old yet"

"I love you David"

"I love you too Sarah"

They hear panicking from a distance, Sarah and David look off into the distance with a worried expression.

"David?!"

"Come on!"

David and Sarah rushes through the Jungle, as they fly through the rainforest, they flew into their hollow.

Sarah says, "he's gone!"

"He mustn't gone far"

They flew out their hollow and look all around the area"

"TYLER!" David shouts out

"TYLER!" Sarah shouts out

"TYLER!"

"TYLER!"

Sarah flies down to near the bottom of the floor, she sees tiny blue feathers laying on the ground, she looks at them horrified, picking up the feathers, tears begin stream down her eyes, David flies down to her level, Sarah shows him the feathers, she begins to weep, David opens up his wings and hugs her, comforting her with tears going down his eyes.

Present time

"I've regretted it ever since, me and Sarah searched everywhere for him, but we couldn't find a trace of him, we spend every night looking for him, with little to no peace, Sarah couldn't sleep for the first few nights, it was torture seeing her suffer, I couldn't forgive myself for my Ignorance"

Tears begin to come down David's eyes.

"My little boy"

David begins to silently cry.

"He's been hiding these feelings this whole time, he looked so excited and exhilarated about saving his son, but he was hurting on the inside, almost like...me" Isaiah thought

David looks down in shame, Isaiah puts his hand on his back, David looks up to Isaiah.

"Forgiving yourself is hard, trust me, I know that feeling too well, that very pain can drag you down, but that doesn't mean you can't rise back up again, because I believe that God's love outweighs the burden within ourselves, if we can forgive ourselves, than all the pain and doubt go away"

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, you should probably go get some sleep it's gonna be a long day tomorrow"

"I'll stay up and watch, your too exhausted"

"No it's fine, I need to do this"

Isaiah's eyes became water out of exhaustion.

"Okay, I'm not your dad, so I won't force you to go to sleep"

David turns around and was about to fly off.

"Also Isaiah, thank you, for everything"

Isaiah then smiles.

"Your welcome"

David smiles back, he flies off to his wife in a homemade nest, he snuggles by her, he kisses her on her cheek, Sarah then smiles, David then snuggles by her, Isaiah smiles at them, he then stares into the fire, his eyes begin to weigh down on him, he struggles to stay awake, his eyes completely shut close.

* * *

**Whelp that's it for this part, but it's not over yet, and i know i promised I'll try and get the next part down tomorrrow, so ta ta for now**


	14. Chapter 125: into the Jungle (part 2)

**Hey guys, here's part 2 of the chapter 12, sorry if it took so long, but hey you can either have good or have it quick**

**another thing like to say is that i watched toy story 4, and it was awesome! **

**now without anymore delay, lets get this show on the road**

* * *

Chapter 12.5: into the jungle (part 2)

* * *

Meanwhile

An individual opens her eyes, groaning, she stands up revealing it to be a teenage female Scarlet Macaw

"What is this place? Where am I?"

The Scarlet Macaw moves around in the pitch black, the scarlet Macaw has a mixture of blue, Yellow, and red feathers on her wings, her beak appeared to be black, her body was thin with her body of feathers being red, her tails feathers were pure blue, and her eyes were the color light blue, she begins to walks around in the dark.

"Hello? Uncle Lucas? Auntie Nora? Bianca? Anyone?" Says the Scarlet Macaw in a scared tone

The Scarlet Macaw begins to hear Murmurs of voices, she turns around and sees a glowing blue light.

"what is that?"

She walks towards the blue light, the light gets brighter and brighter as she gets closer, she reaches out her talons and grabs the blue light, she looks at her talons, revealing it to be a necklace with the shape of a cross and a blue gem at the center, she looks at it curiously

"Rosie" says mysterious voices

The Scarlet Macaw turns around, she sees two figures which silhouetted in the pitch black, both of them were in the shape of Macaws, one being a male, and the other being a female.

"Who are you?" Says the Scarlet Macaw

Both of the figures raises their wings at her.

"Take our wing, come with us"

The Scarlet Macaw tries to grab their wings, but her wings go right through them, the figures begin to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!"

She begins to run towards them, her wing begins to fade away, her entire body starts to fade away.

'No! Please! Wait!"

She completely disappears leaving her screaming, the Scarlet shoots up out of fright from her dream, she looks at her wings and sighs in relief, she looks around and sees an old female Toucan, a teenage female blue Macaw, and an adult male blue Macaw all sleeping, The old toucan had a black body of feathers, she appears to have a light green beak, her appeared to be plump with her chest being yellow, her eyes were light green with wrinkles under her eyes, she has some parts of gray feathers on her head, the male appeared to be bodily built, he has smooth feathers appeared to be light blue with his wings a darker shade of blue, the feathers on top of his head appeared to be smooth and flat, the teenage female appeared to be having similar features to the adult male, only instead she has curls on her head and appeared to be shorter, The Scarlet Macaw flies up to the adult Male blue macaw, she moves his shoulders.

"Uncle Lucas, wake up, I have something to tell you" says the Scarlet Macaw

Lucas was still asleep, he turns the other way, the Scarlet Macaw groans out of annoyance.

"Something bothering you Scarlet?" Says the old Toucan

Scarlet then gasps, she turns around and sees the old female Toucan now awake.

"Sorry auntie Nora, I was just having a bad dream"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Scarlet then sighs

"It's nothing, I just need some fresh air, that's all"

"I understand, just be careful out there okay"

"Don't worry auntie, I will"

Scarlet flies out of the hollow, Nora gives a worried expression, Scarlet soars through the night.

"It's been nearly 7 days now since I'm having those dreams, I feel bad for shutting down Auntie Nora, it wasn't right, but I need to start clearing my head, I can't seem to think straight lately, why?" Scarlet thought to herself

She lands on a tree branch.

"That glowing thing, what did it mean?"

Her stomach begins to grumble

"Well, I can't think on an empty stomach" she says

She flies around the area, she then spots a tree full of macadamia nuts.

"Aha, there!"

Scarlet pulls on the Macadamia nuts, she begins to struggle, she then spots smoke rising into the air.

"Huh?"

Scarlet flies towards the smoke, she sees the campfire completely out, she curiously walks towards it.

"Huh? What is this?"

Scarlet touches one of the logs, a hissing noise comes from the log.

"Ow!"

Wilfred moves side ways, Scarlet turns around and gasps, she flies into the air and looks down on them.

"What are these creatures, I've never seen them before"

A bright blue light shines, she looks at the necklace projecting that light, she flies down near it and looks at it in amazement, Isaiah was sleeping peacefully

"It's the same thing from my dream, can it be?"

Scarlet reaches out her talons and grabs the Necklace by the gem, both Isaiah's eyes and Scarlet's eyes begin to glow blue, a flash of images goes through their heads.

"Rosie"

Isaiah shoots up completely awake, he starts rapidly panting, he looks at Scarlet as she was dizzy for a moment, she then recovers and looks at Scarlet.

Isaiah asks, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Scarlet flies high in the air completely scared.

Isaiah shouts, "Hey! Wait! Oh fudge! Not again!"

( Isaiah grabs the Storm-blade and chases after Scarlet, electricity begins to flow through his body, his eyes spark out electricity, Isaiah runs faster than before, he jumps towards a tree branch, He twirls on it and flings himself up in the air, he lands on a tree branch, he runs through the branches from each tree, Scarlet was flying as fast as she could )

"Phew, I think I lost him" Scarlet thought

( Isaiah was right by her, she looks to her right, she looks in shock )

"Hi" says Isaiah

( Scarlet screams out of panic, she flies faster, Isaiah groans and rolls his eyes )

"can you please give me back my necklace so you can save both of us the trouble? I need to go back to my camp" Says Isaiah in a drowsy tone

( Scarlet continues to panic while flying, Isaiah stops running and starts rapidly panting )

"This will go on forever, okay Isaiah think, I know I can't go any faster with the state I'm in, so what to do? What to do?"

( Isaiah looks at a vine, he then gives the idea look )

Meanwhile

( Scarlet was flying as fast as she could, she starts panting )

"Is he gone now?"

( Scarlet looks back, she sees no one there )

"Phew"

( Scarlet looks ahead, Isaiah was swinging on a vine in front of her, she looks in shock, Isaiah plants his foot into the tree and propels himself off it, wrapping the vine around her at the speed of lightning, Scarlet falls down and dangles from the vine, Scarlet struggles to get out, Isaiah lands on the ground, his eyes were glowing blue, they then go back to normal, he walks towards Scarlet, Scarlet looks at him frightened, she begins to quiver out of fear and closes her eyes )

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake! Just please don't eat me!" Scarlet cries out

Isaiah replies, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, I just want my necklace back okay, I don't want to eat you"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes, but seriously though you can't be going around stealing other people's stuff, that's a serious thing, you could easily get hurt or killed by doing that, your lucky I'm a nice guy, so I'm letting you off with a warning this time"

Scarlet was still shutting he eyes.

Isaiah says, "you can open your eyes, there's no need for that"

Scarlet opens her eyes, she looks at him with wonder.

"Are you...human?" Scarlet asks Isaiah

Isaiah replies, "uhh...yeah? I'm not a monkey or anything"

Scarlet continues to look at him with amazement in her eyes, Isaiah looks at her with confusion.

Isaiah asks, "is there something on my face or what?"

Scarlet says, "oops sorry, it's just I've never seen a human before, my uncle told me their big scary monsters, but your not really all that scary are you?"

"I suppose not, but you've never seen a human before? Not once in your life?"

"No not really"

"Then how'd you know if I was human or not?"

"Well my Uncle was very descriptive about what humans like, they have hair on their heads, they walk on 2 feet and they wear these things called clothes, and you kinda fit the description"

"That is surprisingly accurate, okay I'm gonna let you down now, but promise you will never steal from anyone ever again"

"I promise"

"Good"

Isaiah unties the vines from her, she flies in the air and lands on a branch.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Isaiah looks around the dark jungle, he gives a worried expression.

"Oh crap! I think I'm lost"

Scarlet looks around.

"Yeah, I think I am as well"

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to stick together, who knows what's out there"

"Yeah I suppose your right"

Isaiah turns around and looks at her.

"So what's you're name?"

"Oh my name, well its Scarlet"

"Scarlet?"

"Yeah I don't know my real name, my uncle and grandaunt keeps it a secret, sorry, I know it sounds dumb"

"No it's fine, Scarlet suits you, anyway, my name is Isaiah"

Scarlet smiles.

"It's nice to you meet you"

Isaiah smiles back.

"It's nice to meet you as well"

Both of them go through the jungle.

Meanwhile

Everybody was still sleeping, Ethan wakes up, he stretches his arms wide out.

"Hey Isaiah, you doing okay there bud?"

Ethan looks at the log Isaiah was sitting on.

"Isaiah? Isaiah?! Oh no!"

Ethan rushes towards Wilfred, Mia, and Ryan, he shakes them awake.

"Guys! Wake up! Isaiah is gone!"

All of them wake up, Wilfred yawns and stretches his arms, Ryan rubs his eyes.

Wilfred says, "Ethan would you calm down, he probably went to go pee or something"

Ethan says, "he would've let us know if he needed to go to the restroom, it's not like Isaiah to go unnoticed"

Mia asks, "did he deserted us?"

Ryan replies, "then he's a deserter"

Ethan shouts, "no Isaiah isn't a deserter! Why on God's green earth would he desert now?!

David and Sarah wake up from their nests.

"What's going on?" Says David in a drowsy tone

Sarah yawns.

"I was enjoying my beauty rest"

Ethan says, "guys, Isaiah is gone!"

"What?!" Says David with a concerned tone

Sarah gives a worried expression.

David says, "then we gotta find him!"

Ryan asks, "how? There's no way of tracking him"

Ethan looks at the ground.

"Oh yes there is!"

Ethan looks at the ground, he looks at the footprints on the floor, a red feather was in the middle of a footprint, he picks it up.

"Hey guys I see his footprints, he went this way, and I think I know why"

Ethan shows them the feather, everybody looks at it confused.

"What?" Says Wilfred out of confusion

Meanwhile

Nora was staring out in the distance, Lucas then wakes up and stretches his wings out, he sees Nora looking off in the distance, He sees Scarlet gone, he flies up to Nora.

"Hey Auntie Nora, where's Scarlet? Is she going to the restroom or something?" Lucas asks her

Nora replies, "Scarlet went out to stretch her wings"

"What?!"

"She's been gone for a long time, and I fear for her"

Lucas gives off an angry expression.

"Why didn't you go after her?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just she needed some air, and it's dark out, I didn't want to get lost"

Lucas groans out of frustration.

"Crazy old Toucan"

"Daddy? What's going on?" Says the female blue macaw

Lucas goes to her and raises her up gently.

"Come on Bianca, we gotta go find your cousin"

Meanwhile

Isaiah and Scarlet go through the Jungle, Scarlet was flying near Isaiah.

"So why did you try to steal my necklace? Are you just attracted to shiny things or something?" Isaiah asks Scarlet with a curious tone

Scarlet hesitates a little.

"Well, it's complicated, I can't really explain"

"Okay, I understand, but what were you gonna do with it?"

"I...don't know"

"So let me get this straight, you stole my necklace for no apparent reason?"

"Hey it was an intense situation, I didn't know what to do"

"Good point"

"So, why are you out here? I've never seen anyone like you in this jungle, or anyone else for that matter"

"Well Long story short, our transportation broke down, me and my friends are stranded here and now we're trying to find a way out of here"

"So where are you from?"

"New York"

"New Yolk?"

"No it's New York not New Yolk"

"Huh? What a funny name for a jungle"

"It's not a jungle exactly, more like the opposite"

"Oh, is it like a flatland?"

"Something like that, How long have you been out here?"

"Well I've been in this jungle for nearly all my life, which is technically speaking 7 years now, I live with my uncle, grandaunt and my cousin, my uncle told me stories about how these humans known as loggers took over our home and that we had to evacuate from it, I was originally born in a different rainforest"

"Oh, who are your parents?"

"I don't know, my uncle never told me about my parents, I think he's ashamed of me"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's just...it's nothing, I don't really wanna talk about it"

"Oh...okay"

Scarlet sighs deeply.

"She looks conflicted about something, from what she told me all she knows that she lived her life in such isolation, unaware of what's happening, and she looks of an uncertainty of who she is, even though she has no idea of what this necklace is or what it can do, but something was pulling her attention, was it God's doing?"

A blue light shines upon them, both of them look up and see the light, they look in awe, approaching the glowing blue light, a keyblade was in the ground, the keyblade had two guards on each side, one being taller ands straight, and the other being smaller and circular with an angel wing on top of it, at it's center was a revolver shape, the blade looking like a sword with the blade being light blue and in the lining a lighter shade of blue, the tip was in the shape of a lion, and a _fleur-de-lis_ as the teeth, Isaiah draws nearer to the keyblade, he grabs the handle of the weapon and pulls it out, blue aura comes out of the keyblade, memories flow through his mind.

Memories: ( a young teenage boy was being instructed by a boy in a leopard mask, later on he was fighting the shadow heartless, later on he meets up with a boy with silver hair and a scarf, the young boy gets knocked back by another keyblade wielder, more of them surrounded him in the jungle, he charges at them taking one final stand )

Isaiah begins to feel dizzy, he kneels to the ground, stabbing it with the keyblade.

"Isaiah! Are you okay?" Says Scarlet with a concerning tone

Isaiah stands back up putting his left hand back on his head.

Isaiah replies, "I'm okay Scarlet, just a little headache that's all"

"What is that?"

"Oh this"

Isaiah raises the Keyblade.

"Well this is a Keyblade, a friend of mine has a weapon like this, only it looked a lot different, and a bit bland, don't tell him I said that" says Isaiah

"Whoa, man a lot of things are happening today, first I seen a human and now this, i can't wait to tell everybody...oh crap my family! I have to go to them before they come looking for me!"

"Calm down, I'm sure they're all still sleeping, we'll find them, eventually"

"But my Grandaunt Nora is still awake, they'll come looking for me"

"Oh boy, that is quite worrying, well we better get back before we get lost any further"

Isaiah and Scarlet begins to run/fly.

Meanwhile

Lucas, Nora, and Bianca were flying through the air.

Lucas asks, "have you spotted her yet Bianca?"

Bianca replies, "not yet, I don't see her anywhere"

Lucas asks, "Nora how could you let her out?! She's not suppose to be wandering off by herself in the middle of the night!"

Nora replies, "I'm sorry, it's just she needs her own space, she can't be cooped up with us for the rest of her life"

Lucas says, "Auntie you know why she can't be off by herself, it's too dangerous out here"

Bianca sees Ethan, Mia, Wilfred and Ryan walking through the jungle, she then stops and looks at them, Lucas and Nora stop and looks at Bianca, Lucas flies to Bianca.

"Bianca what is it?" Lucas asks in a concerning tone

He then looks at the team strolling by, Lucas grabs Bianca and hides them both behind a tree.

"Daddy what are they?" Bianca whispers.

Lucas replies, "they're humans"

Nora flies towards them and hides with them.

Nora quietly asks, "are they friendly?"

Lucas replies, "probably not, they might have Scarlet with them, follow me, but steer clear from the humans"

Lucas and Nora quietly fly in the trees, Bianca follows them.

Meanwhile

Ethan was looking at the footprints, Wilfred, Ryan, Mia, David, and Sarah follows them, the footprints stop.

"Blast! It's a dead end!" Says Ethan out of frustration

Ryan says, "that's just great!"

Mia says, "if the footprints stop here, something must've happened to him"

Ethan says, "I hope that's not the case, we better find him"

Sarah asks, "but how? Without footprints we won't be able to find them"

Wilfred says, "well fortunately for you guys I have a heat scanner"

Wilfred presses a few buttons, his arms project a red beam, the arm projects a thermal screen.

Mia asks, "and you only decided to pull this up now?"

Wilfred replies, "hey, this sucker takes a lot of power, I only use it for emergencies, and since this is one, I'll use it"

Wilfred moves his arms around, scanning the area, Lucas spies on them.

"What are they doing?" Bianca asks quietly

Lucas sees the scanner.

"I don't know, but whatever that is, it can't be good, come on"

The 3 of them fly down low, Wilfred sees three heat signatures from the scanner.

"Oh, I'm picking up something" says Wilfred

Ethan asks, "what is it?"

Wilfred replies, "eh, it's just a bunch of birds, probably nothing"

Sarah says, "wait, maybe they know something"

Wilfred asks, "what did she say?"

Ethan replies, "she says maybe they know something"

Wilfred says, "highly unlikely"

Lucas, Nora, and Bianca flies at fast as they can.

"Come on" says Lucas

All of them continue to fly, Bianca cuts her wing on a sharp branch, she falls to the floor in the middle of the path, Lucas looks back.

"Bianca!"

Both Lucas and Nora rushes to her, Bianca stands back up holding her left wing.

"I'm fine dad, it's just a scratch" says Bianca in a affirm tone.

Lucas says, "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Hey guys, I see something!" Ryan shouts

All of them rush towards Lucas, Bianca, and Nora, Bianca looks at them scared, Nora protects her, Lucas goes up to them and squawks at them aggressively.

Wilfred says, "eh it's just a bunch of birds, let them be"

David says, "no wait, one of them is injured, we have to help them.

Ethan says, "don't worry, I got this"

Ethan puts down his hammer slowly, he takes off his fingerless glove on his left hand, he slowly walks towards them, he sticks his hand out, Lucas continue to aggressively squawk at them.

"Hey it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you"

Lucas then stops and looks at him confused.

"Why isn't he attacking us, unless it's some sort of trap, I have to keep my guard up"

David and Sarah flies down to them, Lucas and Bianca looks at them in shock.

Bianca says, "there are more of us?!"

David says, "it's okay, we just want to help you"

Lucas asks, "who are you? What do you want?"

Sarah replies, "we're only looking for our friend, he's human wearing a blue jacket, with gloves and has blue eyes, have you seen him?"

Lucas replies, "no, the only humans we've seen are them so far"

Lucas takes a step back.

"Why are you siding with the humans?"

Nora then stops, she flies up to Lucas.

Nora says, "at ease Lucas, they're only looking for their friend"

Lucas says, "Nora don't give into them, they may appear to be friendly but they'll catch you at the last minute"

Sarah says, "no that's not true, we're not like that, we only want to find our friend, that's all, we have no intentions of capturing you"

Lucas says, "Nora, we don't know them, we can't trust them"

Nora looks at the hammer behind Ethan.

Nora says, "dear child, what is that weapon behind you?"

Ethan looks in confusion and turns his head.

"Uhh...a hammer?"

Nora smiles at them, Bianca looks astonished, Lucas looks in complete shock.

"Wait?! He can understand you Talking?!" Lucas asks

Nora replies, "it's okay Lucas, I can tell we can trust them"

"what?!" Lucas shouts in confusion

Ethan says, "I am baffled as well"

Nora says, "I'll explain later, right now we must get going"

Sarah asks, "what is it your looking for?"

Bianca replies, "we're looking for our family member Scarlet, she's a Scarlet Macaw, have you seen her?"

"BIANCA!" Lucas scolds at Bianca

Ethan replies, "well actually, I found this red feather inside a footprint"

Ethan raises up the red feather in his hand.

"That's Scarlet's!" Bianca shouts in excitement

Lucas says, "well it's gotta be hers"

Ethan says, "I think both of them might be together, so it may be best if we go together and find them"

Lucas says, "yeah there's no way that's happening, come on girls, we'll find Scarlet ourselves"

Lucas flies off, Bianca follows him, Nora looks at them with a sad expression, she flies along with them.

Ryan asks, "what was that about?"

Ethan replies, "to be honest, I don't know"

"Come on, we're wasting time, we need to find Isaiah" says Wilfred

the group moves through the road, Ethan looks up into the sky.

"Who was that old Toucan?" Ethan thought

Meanwhile

Isaiah and Scarlet continued to venture through the jungle.

"Wow, i can't believe I got to meet an actual human, I wonder what would my uncle think of this" says Scarlet

"What do you mean?" Isaiah asks

"He's not the most fanatic about humans"

"Well can't say I blame him"

"What? You agree with him?"

"Well to an extent, you see humans are a bit more complicated then you think, thoughts process through our minds and act on it in unpredictable ways, some chose right, and some choose wrong, that's just how things are and there's nothing we could do about it"

"Well, I can tell your a good human"

"Well I'm not perfect, but yeah I'm in that zone, what makes you say that?"

"Well you didn't punish me for stealing your necklace, and your helping me get home, that's awfully kind of you"

"Thank you, I believe everybody should get a second chance, though I can't say the same about me when I get back to my friends, there'll be no mercy for me"

"Yeah, same here, Uncle Lucas is gonna kill me"

"Well if we're gonna face the music, at least we won't do it alone"

Scarlet then smiles.

"Yeah"

Both of them continue to move, Isaiah then starts feeling electricity through his body.

"I'm sensing something, i feel this Anger, this hatred, but it's not from me though"

Red eyes emerges from behind them, it begins to flap its wings towards them, Isaiah shoves Scarlet out of the way, the dark creature slashes it's talon at Isaiah, he tumbles across the floor, Isaiah curls up in pain.

"ISAIAH!"

Scarlet rushes to him, the dark creature blocks Scarlet from him, the dark creature appeared to be a giant bird with a pitch black body and red eyes, Scarlet begins to fly away, the dark creature flies after her and catches her in it's right talon, It flies into the night sky.

"ISAIAH!" Scarlet cries out

Isaiah remained on the ground in pain.

Meanwhile

Ethan, Mia, Wilfred, and Ryan walks through the Jungle, Ethan was giving a thoughtful look on his face, Mia looks at him.

"What is it Ethan?" Mia asks

Ethan replies, "I've been thinking about what that Toucan said, she said they could trust us, it's kinda weird, as soon as I answered her question she seemed like she knows something, but I don't know what though"

Wilfred says, "dude their birds, stop thinking about it"

David says, "I will admit though that is kinda strange, how instantly she seemed to trusts us and yet the young man didn't seem to give into it"

Ethan says, "well the human race aren't the most wonderful beings in the known universe"

Ryan says, "I'll say"

Wilfred says, "says the guy that beat the crap out of the engine like it's a piñata"

Ryan asks, "what's a piñata?"

Wilfred replies, "something you and Isaiah are about to become once we find that idiot"

Ethan says, "calm down Wilfred, I'm sure he has his reasons"

Wilfred says, "well they better be good once we find him"

Wilfred kicks a helmet, all of them look at the helmet with a curious look, Wilfred shines a light on it, all of them see a dead Imperial with his eyes open, Sarah then shrieks at the sight of it, all of them get scared by the corpse, Wilfred walks towards it and kneels down, he touches the blood on the ground, rubbing it against his fingers.

"The blood is fresh, this just happened recently" says Wilfred with a serious tone

All of them walk towards Wilfred and kneels down, seeing the lifeless being.

"Poor man, to die out here alone" says Mia

Wilfred replies, "he wasn't exactly alone"

Wilfred points his arm out, they see a battalion of soldiers on the floor dead, they had claw marks all over them, some of them being impaled with their own weapons, all of them looked around in horror except for Ryan whose eyes were filled with rage.

Mia says, "who could've done this?"

Sarah says, "it's just, awful"

David says, "I know these imperials took our son away from us, but even I don't wish a fate like this for them"

Wilfred says, "man, I know that the everlasting empire is not invincible, but this, this is just scary"

Ryan looks down upon the cutlass, he grabs it and looks at the symbol on the blade, he then scoffs at it.

"Yeah, well good riddance" says Ryan in an coldhearted tone

"Ryan how could you say that? I know you hate them but they don't deserve this" says Ethan

Ryan shouts, "how could you be sympathetic towards the enemy?! After all they did?!"

Mia replies, "they may attacked our homes, but the soldiers are just people fighting an unjust war"

Ryan says, "yeah well that didn't stop from attacking my home now did it"

One of the soldiers was coughing, everybody turns around seeing him up against the tree.

"He's alive!" Mia shouts

All of them rush towards the soldier, Ethan takes off the helmet, revealing it to be a 14 year old kid, he has dark skin with a one guard haircut and brown eyes, he was pressuring the wound on near his waist.

"help...me...please!" Says the desperate soldier

Ethan sees a piece of cloth on the floor.

Ethan says, "Mia, take the armor off him, I'm gonna try to stop the bleeding"

Ethan was about to grab the cloth, Ryan picks it up, clenching onto the cloth.

"Ryan, what are you doing?!"

"He's not our friend, so why should we help him?"

Mia says, "Ryan this is insane!"

Wilfred asks, "are you crazy?!"

Ethan says, "Ryan give me the cloth now, can't you see he's dying?"

Ryan replies, "so what?! Let him die, I don't care!"

"Please, I don't wanna die" the soldier cries out

Ethan says, "he's just a kid!"

Ryan says, "he's the son of the enemy! Let him die! The Empire needs to know that they crossed the line! Starting with him! I don't care if he's a kid or not! He's one of them! They should all perish!"

Wilfred punches Ryan across the face with his right arm, knocking him on the floor.

"Listen you little sack of crap! Your not the only one whose suffering here! So quit being stuck up in your feelings and start helping!" Wilfred shouts at him

He walks over to Ethan, he lends him the piece of cloth.

"Here, you might need this"

Ethan grabs the cloth.

"Thank you Wilfred"

Ethan rushes to Mia, Mia takes off the breast plate, Ethan wraps the cloth around the teenage soldier, he then tightens the cloth, the soldier groans in pain.

"That should stop the bleeding for now, sorry, but it's all we got" says Ethan

The soldier looks up and faintly smiles.

"thank...you"

The soldier then closes his eyes, Mia checks his heartbeat.

"Don't worry, he's alive, he's just passed out from the pain" says Mia

Ryan gets back up rubbing his cheek, he looks down ashamed, rumbling comes through the jungle, all of them look up.

"What was that?" Sarah asks

David replies, "I don't know honey, but whatever it is, it can't be good"

"Come on" says Ethan

All of them rush through the Jungle, Wilfred was carrying the wounded soldier.

Meanwhile

Lucas, Nora, and Bianca were flying through the forest.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" Says Lucas In a panicked tone

Nora says, "Lucas, calm down, we'll find her"

Lucas says, "Nora you don't understand, I promised her parents that i will take care of her and keep her safe"

Nora says, "Lucas I was there as well, I as well promised to them to protect her, so don't take all the responsibility for yourself"

The 3 of them land on a branch, Lucas continues to search for her.

"Daddy" says Bianca

Lucas turns around and looks at Bianca.

"I don't want to lose Scarlet, she's my only friend, and I can't bare of losing her"

Bianca begins to look down, Lucas walks up to her and puts his wings on her shoulders.

"I know sweetie, I promise you I will find her, we won't lose Scarlet, I assure you" says Lucas in a reassuring tone

Bianca then smiles.

"Have you ever been told to never make promises you can't keep!" A deep voice comes out of nowhere

Everybody looks in fright, they turned around and see the dark creature choking Scarlet by the threat, the dark creature was their size now, everybody looks in horror.

"Let her go!" Lucas shouts at the dark creature

"Never! I've waited too long for this moment!"

Lucas clenches onto the tree branch.

"What is the meaning of this?! What are you?!" Lucas shouts

"I am Tenebris, and this is my revenge, I want you to beg for mercy as she draws her last few breathes"

Scarlet struggles to break free.

"Please, if you have a grudge against us then take me, but please, let the girl go, she has done nothing wrong to you" says Nora

"I'll deal with you once this is over, say goodbye to her"

( Tenebris clenches her throat harder, everybody looks in fright, Lucas charges at Tenebris, Tenebris smacks him with his Wing, Tenebris continues to choke her, tears begin to form in Scarlet's eyes, a slash cuts through Tenebris's left talon, Storm knight grabs Scarlet and Lucas and lands on the ground, sliding against the floor, everybody looks in shock, Storm knight unhoods himself and faces Tenebris )

"Isaiah" says Scarlet out of relief

( Storm knight looks down on Scarlet )

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

( Storm knight smiles at her, he then faces Tenebris with a determined look, he clenches the Storm-blade, electricity flows through his body )

"Everything's gonna be okay now, I got this!"

( Tenebris looks at him with anger in his eyes )

"So you've survived that attack, a frail human boy such as yourself think you have a chance against me?!"

"Oh I know I can"

( Tenebris then roars, he then enlarges himself, he then regenerates his left talon and charges at Storm knight at the speed of light, Storm knight leaps to the right, he puts down Lucas and Scarlet )

"You guys get out of here, I'll hold him for as long as I can, go!"

( Storm knight plants his feet into the ground and launches towards Tenebris, sparks begin to come out of the Storm-blade, Storm knight then diagonal slashes, Tenebris blocks the attack with his left talon, the sword sends out lightning all around the area, Tenebris upward slashes with his right talon and breaks through the clash, he then downward slashes, Storm knight dodges the attack, Tenebris horizontal slashes, Storm knight parry's the attack, Tenebris does another horizontal slashes from his right talon, Storm knight parry's the attack and counter vertical slashes, slashing at his belly, Tenebris flies back, he then charges at Storm knight, Storm knight backflips over him, he lands on the tree, he then launches himself off it, slashing at Tenebris 3 times in different places, slicing off his right wing, Storm knight slides on the ground, Tenebris regenerates his right wing, Tenebris then charges at Storm knight, Storm knight does a diagonal slash, sending an electric wave at Tenebris, Tenebris dodges the attack and grabs Storm knight and pushes him against a tree, making him drop the Storm-blade, Tenebris begins to crush Storm Knight, Storm knight begins to shout in agony, He then charges up his hands and shoots lightning at Tenebris, Tenebris screeches in pain and throws Storm knight across the floor, Sending him tumbling down, Storm knight then gets back up with him putting his right hand on his rib cage, Tenebris forms a dark energy ball, he then throws it at Storm knight, Storm knight reaches out his hands with electricity coming out, Power knight crashes in between Storm knight and the dark energy ball, he then swings his hammer at it, sending the dark energy hitting Tenebris, Storm knight looks in shock, Power knight puts his hammer right shoulder )

"I'm sorry, are we late for the party?" Says Power knight

( Tenebris recovers from the blast, Wilfred fires his Gatling gun, Tenebris blocks the machine gun fire with his left wing )

Power knight says, "you ready Isaiah?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Then let's do this!"

( Storm knight picks up the Storm-blade and stabs the ground )

"DISCHARGE!"

( the gem of the Storm-blade begins to glow blue, 4 lightning bolts comes at Tenebris, Storm knight and Power knight charges at Tenebris, Tenebris creates a dark shield and repels the lightning bolts back, Storm knight then summons his keyblade, Tenebris slashes at him with his talon, Storm knight blocks the attack and he un summons his keyblade, he then tackles Tenebris into the ground, Storm knight summons his keyblade and thrusts it into Tenebris's chest, Tenebris cries out in pain, Storm knight struggles to push the keyblade any further )

"The keyblade cant go in any further, it's like it's being protected on the inside" Storm knight thought

( Power knight lunges into the air, he then lifts his hammer )

"Isaiah! Get out of the way!"

( Storm knight moves out of the way, Wind begins to envelop around the hammer )

"TORNADO SMASH!"

( Power knight hits the keyblade, the keyblade pierces through Tenebris, Tenebris begins to roar out in pain, his eyes and mouth begin to glow purple, everybody looks )

"Everybody get down!" Wilfred shouts

( everybody takes cover, Tenebris then explodes, nearly blinding everybody )

10 hours later

Isaiah slowly opens his eyes, his eyes had black sags underneath them, Wilfred was peeing in the bushes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Wilfred turns around and sees Isaiah awake.

"Well that's a pleasant sight to wake up to" says Isaiah in a sarcastic tone

"Oh good morning sleepy head, I hope last night didn't give you too much of a headache"

"Yeah, man I feel like I'm dying, where are the others?"

"Oh Ethan, Mia, Ryan, and our bird friends should be here in a little while"

"Oh okay"

"Isaiah!" Ethan and Mia shout from a distance

Ethan and Mia run towards him, Ryan and the teen soldier walks towards them, David and Sarah flies towards them, Ethan kneels down and looks at Isaiah.

"Are you hurt?" Ethan asks

"I'm good Ethan"

"Okay good...THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING KNUCKEHEAD!?"

Ethan begins to shake Isaiah back and forth.

"Okay I'm sorry!"

Ethan stops shaking him.

David says, "that was awfully reckless of you to be wandering off by yourself in the middle of the night"

Sarah says, "what if you gotten hurt?"

Mia says, "or worse killed!"

"Guys! Guys! Calm down, I'm sorry for what I did, but I needed to get my necklace back from which Scarlet tried to steal from me"

Ethan looks at him with an understanding look.

"Okay that I understand"

"Wait what?!" Mia asks in confusion

"It's a long story, for another day" says Isaiah

Ethan says, "Isaiah you gotta start hiding that thing otherwise people are gonna steal it from you"

"Okay, sorry for all the trouble I caused"

Ethan puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad your okay"

Isaiah then smiles at him, Ryan then frowns, the teenage soldier walks up to them.

"I don't mean to intrude, but aren't you guys wanted by the empire?" Says the teen soldier

"I guess so" Ethan replies

The soldier says, "well, since you guys helped me out, I think it's only right if I helped you guys out"

The teen hands them a card.

Ethan asks, "what's this?"

The soldier replies, "it's a battle cards, only worthy warriors are allowed to enter, if they win the challenge, their world can be saved.

Everybody looks in excitement.

Ethan says, "Oh this is amazing! Thank you!"

The soldier replies, "no, I should be the ones thanking you, even though you guys knew that I'm an imperial, you still saved me, and for that you have my gratitude"

Isaiah stands up.

Isaiah says, "Come with us, help us free our worlds"

The soldier replies, "sorry, but my place is at the empire, but no doubt that our paths will cross, farewell for now, until we meet again"

The soldier walks off.

Isaiah says, "Bye!"

Mia says, "be safe out there"

Ethan says, "make it back in one piece"

"So, he wasn't evil after all, he was just like us, and I wanted him to die" Ryan thought

He begins clenching his hands with tears streaming down his eyes, Isaiah looks at Ryan with a worried expression, Ryan then walks off, Isaiah tries to go after him, Ethan puts his left hand on his right shoulder.

"Leave him be, he needs time to think" says Ethan

"Okay" Isaiah replies with back

Meanwhile

Scarlet, Lucas, Nora, and Bianca were up in the trees, Lucas looks at Scarlet with a stern look, Scarlet looks down ashamed.

"Uncle Lucas, I'm sorry for all that I did, I shouldn't have left the hollow and start wandering off" says Scarlet in an apologetic tone

"Scarlet, what you did there, it scared all of us half to death, you should be punished..."

Scarlet looks down with acceptance.

"...But I think the whole experience was punishing enough, I'm just happy your safe"

Lucas hugs Scarlet, Scarlet then embraces him, Nora and Bianca hugs her as well, Lucas then breaks up the hug.

Lucas says, "Just be more careful from now on"

"I will Uncle Lucas, I will"

Lucas asks, "Good, now will you two girls leave me and your grandaunt for a moment? we need to talk"

Bianca replies, "Okay daddy"

Scarlet says, "come on Bianca, I want to show you my new friend"

Scarlet and Bianca flies off, Lucas looks at Nora.

Nora says, "Lucas, this's ones on me"

Lucas raises his wing.

"It's not just your fault, it's mine as well, I was being completely ignorant with how Scarlet felt about her life, and your right about this, both of them are growing up, and there's nothing we can do about it, and I'm also afraid we're not safe here, it's been nearly 7 years since we've lived here, but now these things like Tenebris threatens our family, I hate to say it, but i think it's best to go with the humans"

"Wow, this sounds nothing like Lucas, what have you done with the real one?"

"He's back at the hollow snoring his butt off"

Both of them laugh.

Lucas asks, "so Auntie, how did you know that we could trust them? You know the humans?"

Nora replies, "because when that boy spoke to me, I knew for a second he was child of fate"

Lucas looks at her curiously.

"Are you referring to the children of fate? the fairy tale you told me when I was little?"

"It is not fairy tale, it is as real as it can be, and those children are living proof that the prophecy is real"

Nora looks down at the children, as they were having fun talking to each other, Lucas looks down on them.

Lucas says, "I guess your right, after everything we've seen, it looks it's as if a possibility, but I never believed the children of fate to be human"

"Well life moves in mysterious ways, some of which we may never know about"

Lucas looks at them with hesitant in his eyes.

"I just, I don't think could...after what the loggers did"

Nora puts her wing on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, it's for their sake"

Lucas looks down, he sees Scarlet and Bianca laughing and smiling, Lucas then sighs.

"I hope your right"

Lucas and Nora fly down, Ethan, Isaiah, Mia, David, and Sarah looks at them.

David asks, "oh hey Lucas, are you coming with us?"

Lucas replies, "well we're not safe here anymore, we don't have much of a choice, so it might be best if we go with you"

Isaiah asks, "are you sure? It's gonna be dangerous where we're heading"

Nora replies, "don't worry, we won't be in the way of what your doing, we'll stay clear of the danger"

Wilfred then clears his throat.

"Well with that being said, or whatever you just said, how are we gonna get out of here?"

Everybody remained silent.

Mia says, "We weren't thinking that far ahead weren't we?"

Isaiah says, "don't worry guys, I got this"

Isaiah summons his keyblade, he then shoots a beam of light, a light corridor appears out of nowhere, everybody looks Astonished.

Ethan says, "What?! How did you-"

"A little trick I learned awhile back"

Ethan then smirks.

"Your full of surprises aren't you"

"Come on, last one inside the corridor is a rotten egg"

Isaiah runs through the corridor, Wilfred, Mia, Ryan, Ethan, David, and Sarah goes through the portal, Lucas still looked in shock, Nora shrugs him.

"You coming?"

Lucas looks at her.

"I hope we don't regret this"

Lucas, Nora, Scarlet, and Bianca goes through the portal, the portal then disappears, Tenebris was walking through the floor, he struggles to get up.

"**** humans, they got me good"

The darkness sheds off his body, revealing him to be a scarlet macaw.

"It's far from over"

* * *

**Fun facts: did you know that Tenebris is latin for darkness? **

**the more you know, well anyway im gonna be away for awhile cause I'm going on vacation, but don't worry, I'll be back soon, till then have a Good day and Godbless you all**


	15. Chapter 13: an unwelcoming surprise

**Hey guys, I'm back from Vacation, I've been working on this all week long **

**another thing i want to thank zm from FictionPress for favoriting this story, i need all the support i can get**

**well i hope you guys enjoy the story, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be crying in a corner now**

* * *

Chapter 13: An unwelcoming surprise

* * *

David opens his eyes, his hair was all messy, he then rubs his eyes, Roberto flies to him while Mimi walks towards him.

"Good morning David" says Mimi

David replies, "good morning"

Roberto says, "we were gonna wake you up, but..."

David looks at his left arm, he sees Violet cuddling on his arm, Jonny, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Aaron, Jayden, and Mimi approaches them.

"You two look cute together" says Mimi

Roberto says, "it wasn't my idea"

David says, "Violet, it's just to wake up now"

Violet then groans

"Just a few more minutes honey"

Everybody begins to blush except David; Tiago, Jonny, Mimi, and Carla contain their laughter.

"Your gonna have to try harder Amigo" says Roberto

David pats on Violet on her cheek, she slowly opens her eyes seeing David.

"Oh good morning David" says Violet in a drowsy tone

Violet looks at David's left arm, she sees it going up to David, she immediately blushes and pushes herself away from David.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!"

"Violet calm down, it's fine, come on, we better get ready" says David in a calm tone

David gets up and goes to the river, Carla flies towards her.

"You know both of you actually look like a good couple" says Carla in a teasing tone

Violet begins to blush red.

"Please stop" says Violet

Mimi says, "hey who knows, maybe both of you might get married and have kids"

Violet covers herself, Jayden, Jewel, and Eduardo arrive with fruits and mushrooms.

Jayden says, "okay kids, we brought breakfast, better eat up, we have a long day ahead of us"

They look confused, Jonny and Tiago were laughing their heads off, Violet continues to cover herself, Aaron was patting Violet's back, David was sipping water from his hand.

"Uhh? Did we miss something?" Jewel asks them

Eduardo and Jayden shrugs their shoulders.

10 minutes later

The team were walking/flying through the forest, Eduardo was carrying Mimi in his talons, Jonny was up in the trees looking around, David and Jayden walks side by side.

David asks, "do you know where we're going?"

Jayden replies, "not really, I've never been here before"

David says, "well this makes things harder for us, if we have no way of finding Michelle, then there's no telling if she's alive or not"

Jayden says, "I know, but all we can do is try searching for her, she's scared and alone out there, and we can't abandon her, either we're all going home, or nobody is"

David says, "you show strong loyalty to your family"

Jayden says, "she's all I have, aside from you of course"

David says, "Well there's no guarantee we'll be able to find her, or that she's alive for that matter, all we can do is try though"

Jayden says, "yeah, okay"

"Do you see anything?" Violet asks

Jonny replies, "nothing yet"

David says, "keep looking, she could be anywhere"

Roberto comes back from scouting, he flies backwards in front of Eduardo.

Eduardo asks, "Roberto, have you spot Michelle yet?"

Roberto replies, "not yet Eduardo, it's hard to spot anything with the trees covering everything in sight"

Eduardo says, "Well keep searching, we have to find Michelle"

"Yes Eduardo"

Roberto flies up towards the trees, Jewel flies down to Mimi.

"How's you're wing doing Aunt Mimi?"

"Never been better my little wild flower, don't worry about dear old me and worry about your family"

"But you are family"

"I know, but just focus on them, I'll be alright"

Bia flies besides Aaron, she looks down with depression in her eyes, the 3 of them turn around and see her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Jewel asks Bia

Bia takes a deep sigh and looks at them.

"Well it's just, it's been so intense lately, first half of our friends have gone M.I.A including Dad, then we lost Brenner and Michelle to the Everlasting Empire, we almost got killed by R.O.U.S, Rodents Of Unusual Sizes, and now Grandaunt Mimi's wing got scorched, I don't know if I can take this anymore" says Bia

Jewel flies up to Bia.

Jewel says, "Oh sweetie, I know it's been hard on all of us, just please hold on just a little bit longer"

"Until what? Until we get picked off one by one?!" Bia snaps

Everybody looks in shock at Bia, Bia instantly regrets what she said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way towards you, you didn't deserve That" says Bia in an apologetic tone

Jewel says, "it's okay Bia, I understand, your under a lot of pressure right now, I get it"

Aaron says, "she's right you know, were just sitting ducks just waiting to be plucked off just one at a time"

"Aaron don't say that! We will make it through the end! Nobody needs to hear that!" Says Eduardo in a Commanding tone

Aaron says, "well look around you Eduardo, do you see anything aside from trees and anything else in this Stupid place that doesn't want to kill us?!"

Eduardo then looks at Aaron with an angry look.

"Respect your elders boy! I may not be human but that does not mean I will be treated as an equal such as to you!" Eduardo shouts

"That's enough, both of you quit it" says David

Eduardo says, "and why should I listen to you?! We're not your pets! Following you where ever you go!"

"If your trying to say I'm a terrible leaders and you should be in charge, then by all means go for it, who am I to say your wrong?" Says David in a calm tone

"David" says Jayden in a questioning tone

Eduardo flies up to him, he then stares at him with rage.

Eduardo says, "Is that a challenge I hear?!"

Jayden was ready to pull out his knife, everybody looks in shock and fright, David looks at him emotionless.

"From me, or from yourself?"

Eduardo looks at him with realization in his eyes, he then looks at himself, he then backs away from David, Jayden puts his hand away from the knife, everybody sighs in relief, Jonny and Roberto arrive back.

David says, "If you want to take your anger out on someone, take it out on the Everlasting Empire, turning against each other will only tear us apart, it's probably what the empire want us to do"

David then walks pasts Eduardo, Eduardo turns around and looks back at David, Jonny and Roberto approaches Aaron.

Jonny asks, "What just happened?"

Aaron replies, "Honestly I don't know, it just kinda broke into chaos all of a sudden"

Jonny and Roberto looks at them worried, Bia looks down regrettably, thinking about what she done, Carla looks at Bia with a worried expression on her face, Carla takes a deep breathe.

"why don't we sing a little song to lighten everybody up?" Carla suggests

Jonny replies, "I'm down, what songs do you have in mind?"

Carla replies, "well I have this one song"

Carla takes a deep breathe

"Moonbeams and starlight..."

Everybody looks at Carla

"...Magical Twilight, The Warmest of ray, hear it whispering your name..."

Jewel smiles at Carla.

"...Rainbows at midnight, Sparkling night skies, don't go away, stay another day"

Everybody looks at Carla impressed.

"Wow, that was amazing Carla" says Jonny

Carla replies, "thank you, our mom sang it to us when we were little"

Jewel says, "mhmm"

Eduardo says, "that's a beautiful song Jewel"

Jewel says, "thanks dad"

Jonny says, "hey we're all getting along now, and so far nobody got hurt"

Jonny walks joyfully, he runs into an invisible object, Jonny falls to the floor.

"OOOOH! FUDGE!"

David, Violet, Aaron, Jayden, Jewel, Eduardo, Mimi, and Roberto rushes to Jonny.

"Jonny are you okay?!" Violet asks with concern

Jonny tears begin to stream down his eyes.

Aaron says, "Jonny calm down, tell us what happened, are you severely hurt?"

Jonny replies, "no! But it hurts like heck!"

Jonny uncovers his nose, with it being bruised and blood coming out of his nostrils.

"Jonny, do you know what hit you?" Eduardo asks with concern

Jony replies, I don't know! It just came out of nowhere"

David then stands up, he looks around the area, taking a few steps backwards, he hits his back against an invisible object, he turns around and looks at it.

David says, "Hey guys look"

David knocks on an invisible object, everybody looks at it curiously, Jonny plugs his nostrils with tissues, Violet and Aaron approaches David.

"What is it David?" Violet asks

Tiago lands on David's shoulder.

"What's it? I don't see anything" says Tiago

David looks at the invisible object further, he then presses his hand on the object, accidentally pressing a button, a blue light emits, everybody gets surprised, David pulls out his knife, Eduardo and Roberto looking serious and ready to fight.

"Scanning now" says a computer like female voice

A blue scanner examines their bodies, the scanner then draws back.

"Scan complete"

The light then turns red.

"Intruders detected, engaging defense mode"

Jayden says, "oh no"

The floor opens up, David, Violet, Jonny, Aaron, and Jayden falls into the pit.

"Kids!" Jewel shouts

They attempt to fly downward, The door then closes, Roberto was up against the floor.

"No!" Roberto shouts

Tiago says, "we gotta find a way to get down there!"

Eduardo says, "Tiago there's nothing we can do for them here, we gotta-"

A dart hits Eduardo, Eduardo falls the ground unconscious.

"Pop Pop!" Tiago shouts

"Dad!" Jewel shouts

Multiple darts hits every last one of them, all of them fall to the floor unconscious.

Meanwhile

All of them were falling down, Jonny summons a sword, he grabs David and stabs the wall, breaking them both from the fall, David tries grabbing Violet's hand, but her fingers slip through his hand.

"DAVID!" Violet cries out

Violet, Aaron, and Jayden continue to fall down, the blade begins to slip out of position, Jonny struggles to hold it.

"David! I don't how much longer i can hold it for us!"

David looks around the area, he sees an edge with a handle hanging out.

"Over there! Look you gotta try and swing me over there!" David shouts

"But what if you fall?!" Jonny shouts back

"Now just do it!"

Jonny begins to swing David, he then lets go of David, David grabs onto the handle and stands on the ledge, Jonny pulls out his sword, he throws it near David and warps by him, almost nearly slipping, David grabs onto his shirt and pulls him up.

"Thanks David"

"No problem"

Both of them look down into the pit.

"I'm so sorry David, I couldn't save them, i barely managed to save us"

"We'll worry about that later, right now we need to find a way out of here"

"Where? There's nowhere to go besides down there"

David looks around, he sees a ventilation system underneath them, he then begins to panic kick it with his bare feet, he then knocks the vent door down.

"Jonny hand me a dagger"

"What?"

"Just trust me"

Jonny summons a dagger and hands it to him, he then throws it in the vents.

"Okay Jonny, warp us!"

Both of them warp into the vents, they were in an army crawl position, Jonny grabs the dagger.

"Whoa, quick thinking David"

"It's not over yet, we got to find the others, come on start crawling"

Both of them crawl through the vents.

Meanwhile

Violet, Jonny, and Jayden continue to fall and scream, they eventually land on a safety net, all 3 of them were panting.

"Okay, now that was scary!" Says Aaron

Jayden says, "you can say that again"

Violet then stops panting and looks up, see looks around the where they're at, they were in a big room with wall surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Violet asks them both

Aaron replies, "no clue, but I'm pretty sure this is where they keep the prisoners at"

Jayden asks, "Wait, where's Jonny and my son?"

Violet replies, "I saw them both hanging from the wall, I tried to grab David's hand but i failed"

Aaron says, "it's okay, I'm sure they're alright, they haven't fall down yet so I'm assuming they must've found a way out of something"

Jayden says, "I hope so, but we need to get out of here, it's best to not find out what they'll do to us"

"Jayden?" Says a female voice

Jayden's eyes widen, he turns around and sees Michelle standing up smiling with her eyes watery, Jayden rolls off the net, he runs to Michelle .

"Michelle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jayden, I thought I may never see you again!" says Michelle

Jayden says, "it's okay Michelle, I'm here now"

Aaron and Violet get off the safety nets.

"Well at least we found Michelle" says Aaron

Violet asks, "Michelle, do you know anything about this place?"

Michelle replies, "well, yes, this is a dungeon"

Aaron asks, "do you know who imprisoned you here?"

Michelle replies, "it was the doing of the everlasting empire, they managed to caught me off guard, I was wondering through the forest when suddenly I found these birds, they were surrounding me, I was curious of what's going on, and then blacked out, and that's all I remember"

"Birds? That's weird" says Aaron

Michelle asks, "where are the others?"

Violet says, "we don't know, David and Jonny were hanging from the wall up there, they should've been here by now, do you think they escaped?"

Aaron says, "knowing David, he's probably two steps ahead"

Violet asks, "wait, what about the bird family?"

Jayden asks, "what about them?"

Violet says, "they're still up there, do you think something might happen to them?"

Aaron says, "I'm sure they're fine, I mean they're birds right, what could the empire exactly want with them?"

Meanwhile

Jewel wakes up in the middle of a rainforest, Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Bia, Tiago, and Carla wakes up as well.

"Oh, my head feels like it's gonna blow up" says Carla looking nauseating

Tiago says, "aw crap! Here we go again!"

Bia replies, "it looks like a rainforest, but something's not right"

Jewel looks up and sees headlights shinning down on them.

"Those are headlights, then this is a man made rainforest" says Jewel

Eduardo says, "man made?! This can't be good!"

Roberto was beginning to freak out.

"Oh no! I can't be caged up again! I don't wanna be someone else's lab rat! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Mimi slaps him with her right wing.

"Snap out of it will you?!" Mimi shouts at him

Roberto replies, "yes ma'am"

Tiago says, "well it doesn't look too bad, at least we're not in cages right?"

Eduardo says, "keep your guard up Tiago, it may look safe but it may be a trap"

"Yes sir"

"I hope the others are alright, me and my big mouth" says Bia in a regretful tone

Jewel says, "it's not your fault sweetie, bad things happen"

Tiago says, "hey it could be worse"

A silhouette figure flies through the air, everybody looks up in the air.

"Everybody stick together and be ready, we're not alone!" Says Eduardo

Everybody was back to back, Carla looks at Tiago sternly.

"You just had to say it?" Says Carla

Tiago nervously smiles, the silhouette figure fly's over them, all of them have a serious look on her face, Roberto clenches the dirt, the silhouette figure flies down and lands on the ground, the figure slowly approaches into the light, it reveals to be a blue Macaw, he has built in body, his feathers were a dark shade of blue, his eyes were Amber with wrinkles under his eyes, he appeared to be as tall as Eduardo, Eduardo, Roberto, and Jewel all appeared to be stunned, the mysterious macaw looks at them with shock, Mimi slowly approaches the macaw, she raises her wing and puts it on his left cheek, the old blue macaw warmly smiles at her, tears were coming out of Mimi's eyes, she then hugs him.

"Elijah" says Mimi

With everybody still looking in shock.

"I-I can't believe it" says Roberto

"Uncle...Elijah?" Says Jewel

"Uncle?" Says the Tiago, Bia, and Carla in unison

Elijah and Mimi continue to hug each other, they then break the hug.

"My beautiful wife, your here, I can't believe this day would come, but, your finally here, with me" says Elijah in a loving manner

"Am I dreaming? Is this even real?" Says Mimi

Elijah looks at Mimi's left wing, giving a concerned look on his face.

"Honey how did this happen?" Elijah asks Mimi

Mimi replies, "oh this, well I accidentally burned my arm, but don't worry it's nothing"

"Elijah is that really you?" Eduardo asks with shock

Elijah looks at them, he then flies up to them.

"Wait your all here? And who are these young ones?"

Jewel replies, "uncle Elijah, this is Bia, Tiago, and Carla, they're my kids"

Bia says, "nice to meet you sir"

Elijah says, "it's nice to meet you too young lady, and you two as well"

Eduardo flies up to him.

"Elijah, what happened? We thought you were taken by the loggers"

Elijah looks up and turns to Eduardo.

"Eddie, i wish I could explain it, but I can't, you have to get out of here, all of you"

Roberto asks, "what? Why?"

Elijah replies, "there's no time, you have to go now!"

Eduardo asks, "Elijah, what's going on?"

An old male scarlet macaw lands on a branch.

"Elijah? What do you think you're doing?"

The old scarlet appeared to be tall and skinny, with his body being mainly red, he has red, yellow, and blue feathers on his wing, his eyes were grey with wrinkles underneath them, he has rough feathers on his neck and at the back of his head.

"It's none of your concern Filipe" says Elijah

"Filipe?!" Says Eduardo

Filipe flies down to Eduardo, walking towards him with hostility.

"Well well well, if it isn't the leader of the Spix Macaws? Funny seeing you here" says Filipe

"Look Filipe, I know we had our differences before, but I'm not here to cause any trouble" says Eduardo

Filipe says, "That pitiful rivalry we had is behind me, as of the rest of my old life"

Eduardo asks, "what are you talking about?"

Filipe replies, "what I'm talking about is the life we had is over now, our homes perish by the hands of the loggers, however, we had found salvation in the everlasting empire.

Filipe shows him the golden bird brand on his neck, Elijah looks at his family.

Tiago asks, "Your one of them?!"

Elijah replies, "guys, I-I'm sorry"

Jewel shouts, "what is going on here?!"

Filipe replies, "don't worry young lady, all will be explained in time"

Filipe raises his wing, multiple scarlet and Blue macaws come flying in, they surrounded them with hostility in their eyes, the family stand their ground.

"This is your new home now, your either with us or against us, so what shall it be...Eduardo?" Says Filipe in a menacing tone

Eduardo walks towards Filipe, he stands up tall and proud in front of Filipe.

"I will not be part of your crusade of violence, all the empire ever do is bring pain and suffering on innocent lives, I'll never join your empire, nor abandon my family!"

Filipe then gives a disappointed look in his face.

"What a shame, to think you would be reasonable, your still the same prideful bird that I met all those years, take him away, and take the others to the facility.

Roberto throws dirt into their eyes, they then groan in pain.

"Everybody go!" Roberto shouts

The family flies away as fast as they can, Filipe and the other birds recovered quickly.

"Get them!" Filipe commands

The blue and Scarlet macaws chases after them, Lucas flies off in another direction.

Meanwhile

David and Jonny were crawling through the vents.

"Umm, do you know where we're going?" Jonny asks

David replies, "honestly no I don't"

"How are we suppose to get to them now?"

"We just gotta keep going and look for an opportunity, there's no telling which way this is going?"

"Yeah but shouldn't there be at least someway of telling of where we're going?"

David looks back at Jonny, both of them stop.

David says, "sometimes we have to work on instincts Jonny, we can't always depend on a guide to help us through, we've been going with our guts ever since the Phantom Menace captured us and put us through his crazy experiment, and look how far we've come, so just trust your instincts, and keep going"

David continues to crawl through the vents.

"Right, got it"

Jonny follows him behind, as they continue crawling through the vents, David then stops and looks outside the vents.

"David what is it?"

Jonny then looks outside the vents, they see men and women training, each of them were in a position, punching left and right and shouting, a sergeant walks back and forth.

"COME ON BOYS AND GIRLS, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE THE BATTLEFIELD WITH THAT?! THEN YOU BETTER PACK YOUR BAGS TO THE AFTERLIFE! IN WAR THERE WILL BE DEATH! DESTRUCTION! AND NO MERCY! BUT FROM THE LOOKS OF YOU DIRTBAGS! YOU COULDN'T EVEN KILL AN ANT IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" The Sergeant shouts

"SIR YES SIR!" The soldiers shout back

Officer Felicia walks towards them.

"Everyone! Attention!" Says the sarge

Everybody stands up tall, saluting Officer Felicia.

"As you were soldiers" says Officer Felicia

The Sarge says, "alright everyone, give me a few laps around and after that, we'll be on Break!"

"YES SIR!"

Everybody begins running, the Sarge approaches towards Officer Felicia.

"Hello Sergeant, how are the new recruits doing?" Officer Felicia asks

The Sarge replies, "well their sloppy from time to time, but they're more capable then they look"

Officer Felicia says, "if you think they're ready, I trust you, our blacksmiths have been working hard on the new prototypes they've been working on"

The Sarge says, "is that so? Well I hope that shipment we got was worth the trouble"

Officer Felicia says, "trust me, it will be"

David and Jonny looks at them.

"Prototypes?" Jonny asks

David replies, "whatever they're planning, it can't be good"

A security guard runs towards them.

"Ma'am! We have trespassers on floor 5" says the security guard

Officer Felicia says, "what?! That's impossible! This facility is supposed to be a secret"

The Sarge says, "madam, let me deal with this"

Officer Felicia replies, "no, continue your training, this is something I must do, I won't be gone for long"

Officer Felicia walks out of the training room alongside the security guard.

"We don't have much time! Come on!" Says David

Both of them crawl through the vents, David kicks down the ventilation door, both David and Jonny enters the hallway, they walk through the hallway quietly.

"Alright, we made it through, now let's go find the others"

The sirens went off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

"This can't be good!" Says Jonny

( The doors then lock down, multiple drones surrounded them, Blade master summons his shield )

"Get behind me!"

( the drones fire their guns at them, Blade master blocks the bullets with his shield, He summons a spear and throws it at one of the drones, he then warps on the drone, summons a sword and slices another drone, the drones continue to fire at Blade master, Blade master lands on the ground and blocks the bullets with his shield, Shadow hunter pulls out his knife, he jumps on a drone and stabs it's circuits, he then pushes the drone towards the other drones, the drone fires its machine guns at the other drones, Shadow hunter thrusts the knife deeper into the drone and jumps off it with the drone crashing into the ground )

"Well that was easy" says Blade master

Shadow hunter says, "it's not over yet, the siren is still going off, come on, we got to get out of here!"

( Shadow Hunter opens the circuit box, it was being protected by a ray shield )

"Crap! I can't bypass the servers"!"

"Then we'll do this the old fashioned way!"

( Blade master summons a rocket launcher, he fires it at the door, the door was still there )

Blade master says, "that did nothing?! I can't believe it!"

"Alright then, Jonny get ready for a fight"

( the doors then open, multiple soldiers were from each side of the doors )

"Freeze intruders!"

( the soldiers pointed their guns, Blade master and Shadow hunter get into their fighting stances, the soldiers stand still, looking frozen, Blade master and Shadow hunter looks at them confused )

"Umm, shouldn't they be firing at us by now?" Says Blade master looking confused

( Shadow hunter walks up to the soldiers holding up his guard, he looks around the soldiers, still standing there frozen, he looks at Blade master )

"Okay, this is weird" says Shadow hunter

( the soldiers walk backwards, the doors shut closed, Blade master begins to freak out )

"What's going on?!" Blade master shouts

( the drones all got repaired and goes back up in the Ceiling, the the doors open and the siren went off, Blade Master and Shadow hunter looks at each other )

Blade master asks, "What just happened?"

( a green shield breaks the control panel, Blade master screams a little bit, the shield then retracts from the control panel and lands in someone's hand, it was the person in green armor, he walks towards them )

"You again?!" Says Blade master

( Shadow hunter walks towards the person in green armor )

"Who are you?"

( the person in green armor raises his arm )

"Come with me, I'll explain everything"

Meanwhile

Violet, Aaron, Jayden, and Clarissa keeps hitting on the walls.

"There's gotta be a way out of here, they can't just have a trapped room without a way out" says Violet with a confident tone

Jayden asks, "Clarissa, how long have you've been down here?"

"Only for a few hours, they haven't fed me yet, whomever is running this place"

A door opens behind them.

"I believe that would be us"

Officer Felicia and a security guard approaches the 4 of them, Violet looks angrily at the officer.

Violet shouts, "You! What have you done with our friends?!"

Officer Felicia replies, easy there little girl, your not the one who's in position to interrogate"

Aaron asks, "and you are?"

Officer Felicia replies, "sorry, where are my manners, I am Officer Felicia"

Clarissa says, "you were the ones that attacked our ship! Why?"

Officer Felicia says, "we needed the boy for our cause, what he had could help us win the war"

Jayden asks, "so you kidnapped an innocent boy who wanted to make peace with you for your own cause? Does the Empire know no bounds?!"

Officer Felicia says, "we'll do whatever it takes to win, now then, let me do the questioning, we have reports of individuals trying to break into our facility, there were 12 of you, the 4 of you being here, 6 of your feathery friends being in the facility, but there are 2 missing from the equation, so tell me, where are they now?"

Violet replies, "we don't know, and even if we do we'll never tell it to you"

Officer Felicia says, "is that so? Well it doesn't really matter we'll find them soon enough, as for the 4 of you will be taken to the capital, Emperor Zion will decide your fate"

Aaron asks, "why? Why are you doing this to us? We've never done anything wrong to you"

Officer Felicia says, "I know, i know your all innocent, but we needed your friend, and from the look of your eyes, you'll do everything in your power to save your friends even if it means eradicating the Emperor's reign, which is why we can't let you leave..."

Officer Felicia walks up to Violet.

"...With that being said, we can either do this peacefully or by force, which will it be?"

Violet clenches her fists, Shaking her arms in anger, Aaron grabs her left arm.

"Violet, it's not worth it, let's just go with them" says Aaron

Violet looks at Officer Felicia with a stern look, she then takes a deep breathe.

"Okay"

All of them walk out of the dungeon.

Meanwhile

( Eduardo, Roberto, Jewel, Tiago, Bia, and Carla were flying from the imperials, Eduardo looks back and sees the macaws still chasing them )

"darn it! We can't shake them off! They're highly trained soldiers, so they know what they're doing, I can't protect my family and fight them all off, this can't be good!" Eduardo thought

( Eduardo looks at Roberto, he then gives the "idea" look on his face )

"Everybody follow Roberto! I'll distract them! While you go!" Says Eduardo

Jewel replies, "no dad! We have to stick together!"

Eduardo says, "I'll be fine Jewel, you just got to trust me"

Jewel says, "B-but dad-"

Eduardo shouts, "just go!"

( Eduardo turns around, Jewel looks back at them )

"He'll be fine, he's been through worse than this, there's no doubt he can take them" says Roberto

( Eduardo flies straight at them, he then stops )

"Hey! Over here!"

( Eduardo flies off into the darkness, the macaws follow him into the darkness, they fly around the area )

"Spread out! Search for him!" Says one of the Scarlet Macaws

( they fly around the area, Eduardo was hiding inside a hollow, he flies out and quietly walks through the floor )

"It's a good thing I took a little detour through the darkness, if I tried to fight them off by myself for try to out maneuver them, I'd be doomed" Eduardo thought

( Eduardo continues to walk quietly through the Jungle )

"Wait? Where was my sister at the time? Crap! Did we abandoned her without knowing, way to go Eddie! You just abandoned your big sister, I gotta find her!"

Meanwhile

( Mimi was running through the Jungle as fast as she could )

"Oh man that was intense, fortunately for me I managed to slip by them without them noticing that I'm gone, but by doing that, I separated myself from my family" Mimi thought

( Mimi pushes away a leaf )

"Without being able to fly, I can't go through this place as easily, I'm not as young or agile as I used to be I'll admit that, there's no telling of how far they flew, or which ,direction they took, but I know they'll won't leave me here like this, so I gotta have faith they'll find me"

Mimi looks up into the sky, she sees multiple of macaws flying overhead, she slowly backs away into the leaves, a wing pulls her in and covers her beak, Elijah holds her under his wing, he looks up into the sky seeing the macaws flying over them, Elijah looks at Mimi.

"I think we lost them" says Elijah

Mimi pushes herself off of Elijah, she gives Elijah a stern look.

"Okay, I want a straight answer Elijah, what is going on?" Mimi asks in a stern tone

Elijah replies, "I will, but now's not the time, I got to get you guys out of here"

Mimi says, "after all these years of thinking you were taken by the loggers, id never thought you would end up like this"

Elijah says, "it's not that simple Mimi"

Mimi asks, "why didn't you come back to us?"

Elijah replies, "I wanted to Mimi, more than anything else, but I have no choice, if I had a say in it, I would've left a long time ago"

Mimi then gives a calm expression.

"Believe me, I wanted to" says Elijah in a sorrowful tone

Elijah lowers his head, Mimi walks up to him and raises his head up, she smiles at him, Elijah smiles back, both of them get closer towards each other, Eduardo flies down towards them.

"Alright Elijah! I want an explanation! Now!" Says Eduardo in an aggressive tone

Eduardo gets up in Elijah's face, Elijah slowly walks back.

"Calm down Eduardo, can you give me some space?" Says Elijah

Eduardo replies, "I don't want to hear your excuses, I want to hear what you have to say about all this!"

Mimi jumps in front of Eduardo.

"Hey calm down Eddie, he's trying to help us"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him!"

"Weren't you the one that left me behind?"

Eduardo was about to speak up, he then pauses, Mimi gives him a sassy look in her eyes with her right wing on her hip.

"Mhmm, that's what I thought"

Elijah jumps in.

"We'll talk about it later, right now we need to get out of here, follow my lead" says Elijah

Elijah flies bellow the Jungle, Eduardo turns to Mimi.

"Your gonna have to carry me" says Mimi

Eduardo then sighs, he flies up and grabs Mimi's wings, he then flies low, following Elijah, Filipe was spying on them.

Meanwhile

Jewel, Roberto, Tiago, Bia, and Carla were resting on a branch, rapidly panting.

"Is everybody okay?" Jewel asks all of them

Carla replies, "yeah I believe so"

Bia asks, "wait, where's aunt Mimi?"

All of them look around.

"OH NO! WE LEFT AUNT MIMI WITH THE BAD GUYS!" Carla freaks out

Jewel says, "calm down Carla, we gotta go find both your Grandfather and Your grandaunt"

Roberto says, "I hate to butt in, but with those hostile macaws flying around trying to look for us, it's gonna be harder to find them both, we can't fight them all off at once even with all of us together, so we need to find a way to reach them without picking up a fight"

Bia says, "well, I guess it's time to strategize, okay so from when we were being surrounded by those imperial macaws, I at least counted 20 of them, so they most likely split up trying to search for us, leaving them at a huge disadvantage, so the best approach is that we round them up and trap them"

Carla asks, "didn't you just say that they're most likely split up?"

Bia replies, "I was getting to that part, so we make it look like we're trying to escape from them, so when they're all gathered, we can lure them into the trap we made"

"Okay, but there's one flaw in this plan"

Bia asks, "and what's that?"

"We're already here"

Bia then turns around, seeing Jewel, Carla, and Roberto being tied up in vines, Bia looks in shock.

"...Crap!"

Meanwhile

David, Jonny, and the person in green armor were walking through the hallway, David looks at the person in green armor suspiciously.

"So what's your story?" David asks

"We'll talk once it's safe for us to have a conversation"

"Right" says David in a suspicious tone

Jonny asks, "so what's your name?"

"I'm called Godspeed"

"Ooh, that's a cool name to have, people call me blade master" says Jonny in a excited tone

David says, "Jonny!"

Jonny says, "what? He saved us"

David replies, "that doesn't mean he's our new friend, he could be working for the empire for all we know"

Godspeed turns around and faces David.

"If I was working for them, I would've let you be captured, what would be the point by saving you only to capture you?" Godspeed asks

David replies, "I dunno, maybe to find out our secrets through a different method, because you know we won't talk by be interrogated, maybe if you get closer to us so that one of us can trust you and reveal to you our secrets"

Godspeed looks at him dumbfounded.

"Wow, so many words for just a simple explanation" says Godspeed

Jonny says, "he's not really a Social type"

David replies, "I'm standing right here"

Godspeed says, "well I get where your coming from, it's hard to trust someone with no idea what they're intentions are, but actions speak louder than words, so will you deny me of what I have to say?"

Jonny says, "he's got a point David, he saved me, Violet, and Aaron as well when we were back at that swamp,so we should at least hear him out first before making any judgement calls"

David then sighs.

"Alright fine, what is it you want to show us?"

"It's something important, about Brenner and Blu" says Godspeed

David and Jonny looks at Godspeed with curiosity, Godspeed walks to the door and opens it, the 3 of them entered a room with a computer monitor in it, Godspeed activates the computer, the screen turns on with a password, Godspeed's shield gem begins to glow green, images of scientists move around the area, David and Jonny looks astonished, one of the scientists was typing in the password, which was "Holocaustum", Godspeed types in the password, he gains access to the computer, he then clicks a file with a secret report inside.

"The Everlasting Empire has been around for many years now, they're leader Emperor Zion, believes that he can bring order with his rule, with the help from the Guardian bird, a being from an ancient prophecy that has the power of the 12 knights, with the guardian bird at his disposal, he can conquer the Universe"

Jonny asks, "so are you saying that Blu is this Guardian bird?"

"Correct"

David asks, "okay, but what does Brenner have to do with Blu exactly?"

Godspeed pulls up the infinity stones.

"Emperor Zion believes that the infinity stones are what can heal the Guardian Bird's wounds, so there are at least 6 stones, Power, Mind, Space, Soul, Reality, and Time, with Brenner wielding the space stone and me wielding the time stone"

Jonny asks, "so wait? That's how Brenner is able to do those portals and stuff? And how your able to do all those weird things before"

"Correct" Godspeed replies

David asks, "how do you know all this?"

Godspeed looks at David.

"Your not the only one from the future"

David and Jonny looks at him in shock.

Jonny says, "I have so many questions"

Godspeed replies, "all of which will be answered, but now, we gotta rescue your friends, so you two need to gear up"

Godspeed unlocks another door, they see a vault full of weapons, Jonny's mouth widens, as they in there, Jonny begins to examine multiple guns.

"Now this is what I call a gift shop" says Jonny with excitement in his eyes

David walks up to him.

"Let's not get carried away" says David

Jonny replies, "oh come on, this is like the only best thing out of this place"

Jonny grabs a giant cannon gun with a Gatling gun attachment around it with also missiles around the Gatling gun attachment.

"A bit much don't you think?" Says David

Jonny looks down on the gun.

"Yeah your right, this ones overkill"

Jonny tosses the gun away, David grabs two pistols and a holster, he then grabs an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment, Godspeed walks up to them both.

"Here, you might need these" says Godspeed

He gives David two grappling hooks, David wraps the grappling hooks around his wrists, Godspeed then lends Jonny a wristband, he puts it on Jonny, the wrist band then wraps around Jonny's arm, forming a fingerless glove around his right arm.

"Awesome!" Says Jonny

Godspeed says, "you two go rescue Blu's family, I'll take care of your friends, use the maps to find them, they're in the jungle training facility, have courage and Godspeed"

Godspeed uses runs off at a super speed pace.

"Wow! He's awesome!" Says Jonny

David says, "okay Jonny, let's go"

David then grabs a pair of boots and a black jacket.

Meanwhile

Aaron, Violet, Jayden, and Michelle were being escorted by Officer Felicia and a brigade of soldiers, they walk through the hallway quietly, Aaron then clears his throat.

"Umm excuse me, is it alright with you that I go to the restroom really quick?" Jayden asks

Officer Felicia replies, "you can hold it in once we get to the capital, we won't be long"

"yeah but that's the thing, I've been holding it in since we got here, and I really need to go now!"

"do you want me to knock you out? Because I can easily arrange that"

"Okay okay, I'll wait"

Michelle walks up to Jayden.

"Let's not aggravate them" says Michelle

They continue to walk.

Violet asks, "Just out of curiosity, why go through all this trouble to get us?"

Officer Felicia says, "I'm not exactly following up your question"

Violet says, "don't pretend that you have no idea, you send in spies after us, the first one being Christi and the other is a battalion of soldiers in disguise, surely you must have a reason for trying to kidnap us"

Officer Felicia turns around and looks at Violet in the eyes.

"you want the truth? Fine, the truth is that your friends are more powerful then any of our soldiers in the empire, we needed Brenner, and we would know that you kids would retaliate against us"

"Then what about the bird family? What do they have to do with all of this?" Violet asks

Officer Felicia replies, "that bit is none of your concern"

"Well it's my concern" says Godspeed

Officer Felicia looks stunned, she sees Godspeed in front of her.

Jayden asks, "who's that?"

Aaron replies, "wait a minute, that's the guy that saved us!"

Officer Felicia looks at the stone at the center of the shield.

"What is...who are you?!" Officer Felicia asks in a menacing tone

( The soldiers point they're rifles at Godspeed, Godspeed turns into a green blur, he charges towards the soldiers at the speed of light, knocking 7 soldiers down, Godspeed then throws his shield, slicing through the soldiers rifles, he then runs at them and punches all of them, Godspeed grabs his shield, multiple soldiers charges at him, Godspeed then freezes time, he then starts punching all the soldiers, Godspeed then stops and snaps his finger, the time then resumes, sending every soldier flying into the walls, everybody looks at Godspeed in shock except for Jayden, Officer Felicia starts to run off, Godspeed moves in front of Officer Felicia )

"Where do you think your going?" Godspeed asks in a serious tone

( Officer Felicia pulls out her pistol and shoots at Godspeed, Godspeed phases through Officer Felicia and back kicks her in the back, Officer Felicia falls to the floor, Jayden then picks up her gun and points it at her head )

"Don't move a single muscle" says Jayden

Violet and Aaron walks up to Godspeed.

"You again?" Says Aaron

Godspeed turns around and sees the both of them.

"Hello my name is Godspeed, we don't have much time, more soldiers will be here soon, get out of here while you still can"

Aaron, Violet, And Michelle grab their guns, Jayden was still pointing the gun at the Officer, Godspeed lowers his pistol.

"Go now, leave the imperials to me" says Godspeed

Jayden, Michelle, and Aaron begins to run to the door.

"Thank you" says Violet

Violet goes with the others, Godspeed grabs a knife and walk towards Officer Felicia.

"Now, what to do with you?"

Officer Felicia begins to scoot back.

Meanwhile

Elijah, Eduardo, and Mimi were flying low underneath the facility, Eduardo looks down on Mimi.

"Are you doing alright down there?"

Mimi replies, "a little bit in pain but I'm fine"

Eduardo looks up to Elijah.

"do you know where we're going?"

Elijah replies, "trust me, I know a hidden exit that only my squad knows about"

"A squad? So you do help the empire at their game?"

Elijah then stops and looks at Eduardo straight in the eye.

"Look, i know your a leader of the blue macaws, and you know the ways of the Jungle, but out here those rules don't apply, you either have power or your a slave, that's just the way it is"

Elijah turns around and continues to fly, Eduardo flies beside him.

"Something changed in you Elijah, you don't sound like the Elijah I know" says Eduardo

"A lot of things happened on that day Eduardo, the day we lost everything we hold dear to, there was no hope for me, no future to go, until, I saw you guys"

Eduardo looks at him with regrets, Elijah continues to look straight ahead.

"Elijah" says Eduardo

Elijah turns his head towards Eduardo

"I-"

"TRAITOR!"

Filipe was standing on a branch in front of them.

"Filipe get out of our way!" Says Eduardo in an aggressive tone

"Be careful what you say, someone could get hurt"

Several macaws surrounded them, a scarlet macaw was holding Jewel by the neck, the other macaws pinned down Bia, Carla, and Roberto.

"Jewel! Let her go you Monster!" Eduardo shouts at Filipe

"Don't worry, I'll have mercy on her, if you yield"

Jewel says, "dad don't do it!"

The scarlet macaw begins to choke her even further.

Roberto shouts, "stop! Your going to kill her!"

Roberto struggles to break free.

Filipe says, "It's your choice Eduardo, will you sacrifice your pride or your daughter's life? And the lives of your family members, so what shall it be?"

Eduardo looks at Jewel with fright in his eyes.

"No" Jewel mouths

Eduardo looks down on Mimi, she gives the look of defeat in her eyes, Eduardo sets down Mimi gently and he flies to the ground and lowers his head.

"I'll yield, just please let her go"

Filipe gives a wing signal, the scarlet macaw let's go of her neck, Jewel was grasping for air, Eduardo tries to fly to Jewel, but 2 macaws blocked his path, Mimi tries waking towards them, two more macaws blocked her path, Filipe flies down and walks toward Eduardo.

"Now do us a favor and don't fight back, it'll make things easier for the both of us"

Elijah then stands in front of Filipe, looking at him sternly.

"Elijah, get out of my way!" Says Filipe

"No Filipe, I won't let you do this!"

"Stand down Elijah!"

"This isn't right Filipe, and you know that!"

"We have strict orders to either recruit them or restrain them, and you know more than anyone else to never go against your orders, now stand down now or things get ugly!"

"If your family was here, how would they feel about all of this?"

Filipe then looks at him cold for a second, he then flies in the air and smacks him across the face with his talon, sending him tumbling in the dirt.

"ELIJAH!" Mimi cries out

Filipe then approaches Eduardo, Eduardo looks at Elijah, a scarlet macaw pins him down.

"Sorry Eduardo, it's nothing personal, but it's just the way it is"

Jewel then looks up at Eduardo.

"Daddy"

Flashback

Blu says, "take care of our family for me, please"

Jewel replies, "I will, I promise"

( Blu then looks at the group )

"all of them"

( Jewel then wipes away her tears, she then sniffs )

"all of them"

Flashback ended

( Jewel then looks up with determination in her eyes, she breaks through the guards and scratches Filipe in the chest, Filipe then shows anguish in his face, he then turns around )

"Screw that! I'm done losing the people I love! I'm not gonna let you take him away from us!" Jewel shouts

Multiple macaws surrounded her looking hostile at her, Filipe raises his wing.

"No! She's mine!"

( Filipe walks towards her angrily, and then a cage falls on top of him, everybody screams and looks in surprise, Tiago was on a branch and clasp his wings together )

"Oh my dude you just got pranked! Bet you didn't see that one coming!" Says Tiago in a cocky tone

"Tiago!" All of them say it in unison

( Roberto kicks off the macaw, he then kicks the macaws Bia and Carla )

"Come on guys! Let's skedaddle!" Says Tiago

( everybody flies as fast as they can )

"AFTER THEM!" Filipe shouts

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow hunter shouts

( Shadow hunter swings on his grappling hook, he fires out a shell from his grenade launcher, the shell bursts out gas, all of the macaws began to cough and pass out, a blue macaw escapes the fog, Blade master warps past by )

"WUBUBUBUBUBUBUBU"

( the blue macaw looks at his communication device )

"I hate to do this, but it seems like I have no choice!"

Meanwhile

The Sarge was looking at the soldiers training, his phone begins to ring, the Sarge answers his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sergeant! I need your soldiers!"

"Well well if it isn't the parrot that cried human"

"There's no time you fool! I need your soldiers quick, the intruders are escaping!"

"Is that so? Okay they'll be there in a jiff"

The Sarge hangs up his phone.

"Alright Boys and Girls! Listen up! We have intruders in our base! This shall be your test! To see if you past or not! Now show em whose boss!"

"YES SIR!"

Sarge then turns to FaceTime on his phone

Meanwhile

A FaceTime request was on another person's phone, the person answers the phone, Sarge pops up on screen.

"Hey death head! There's an intruder on deck, in case things go south! You'll be our last line of defense"

"Very well, I'm on my way"

Death rogue hangs up the phone, he grabs his helmet and puts it on his head.

meanwhile

( Blade master throws his dagger and warps from tree to tree, Shadow hunter grapples from tree to tree, the family were flying beside them, Roberto and Eduardo were carrying Mimi )

"Boy am I glad to see you 2 in one piece" says Mimi

Blade master says, "yeah same goes for you"

Jewel says, "wow son, that was some prank you pulled off"

Tiago says, "thanks mom, I always have tricks up my feathers"

Elijah looks at Shadow Hunter and Blade master with confusion.

"Uhh? Who are these humans?"

"We'll explain later, right now we need to get out of here" says Eduardo

Shadow hunter asks, "do any of you know an exits we can take?"

Elijah replies, "there's one high above with the door entrance"

"Okay, then we better make this quick"

( a bullet wheezes pasts Shadow hunter's left cheek, Shadow hunter looks behind, multiple soldiers with grappling hooks were in mid air )

"Everyone! Get cover!" shadow Hunter shouts

( Blade master then summons a shield, the family gets behind him, the soldiers fire their guns at them, Shadow hunter grapples a tree with his right arm and pulls himself to the tree, Blade master blocks the bullets and lands on the ground, Shadow hunter grapples a branch with his right arm,he pulls himself up and backflips In mid air, he then fired his pistol at the soldiers, the bullets bounces off the soldiers, Shadow hunter gives the "crap!" Look, the soldiers then turn around and fire at Shadow Hunter, Shadow twirls around to the dodge the bullets, he then uses both grappling hooks to hit the ground, he then pulls himself down and pushes one of the soldiers into the ground, Shadow hunter then grapples to another tree )

"AFTER HIM!" one of soldiers shout

( the Soldiers chases after him, Shadow hunter swings with his grappling hooks, he looks behind him, he then lands on a tree branch, he pulls out a pin grenade and throws it at the soldiers, the grenade then explodes, Shadow hunter grapples a tree and was standing on the tree, he stares closely at the smoke, the soldiers came out and start firing at him, Shadow hunter jumps off the branch, a bullet hits his leg, Shadow hunter falls to the ground, the soldiers surround him )

"We got him!" Says one of the soldiers excitedly

"Stay focus, he's dangerous, we can't let our guard down for one second" says a female soldier

"Oh no, Jonny" says Shadow hunter

meanwhile

( multiple of bullets blazes onto Blade master, Blade master covers himself with the shield alongside the family )

"Oh this is scary! I don't wanna die!" Says Carla

Blade master says, "don't worry guys, I'll think of something"

Eduardo says, "well we gotta think fast, otherwise we're dead"

( Blade master begins to breath in and out loudly and begins to sweat )

"No, I can't die here, what about mom? what about dad? What about Fernando?"

( the glove on his right arm begins to glow blue, Blade master's veins start to glow bluish white, the color veins start to go up his right eye, everybody looks with curiosity )

"Uhh Jonny? What's happening to you?!" Roberto asks in fright

"I don't fear anything! I cannot be allowed to be afraid! The only thing I'm allowed to fear is his majesty's wrath!"

( Blade master opens his eyes, his right eye was bluish white, everybody looks terrified at Blade master )

"JONNY!" Jewel shouts

( Blade master's back begins to glow bluish white )

"I cannot yield! I cannot coward away! I will not submit! I will not tremble! I WILL NOT DIE!"

( light beams out of Blade master's back, tearing through his shirt, the light blinds everybody, from a distance, Shadow Hunter and the soldiers see the light, Violet, Aaron, Jayden, Michelle, and Godspeed looks at the light in awe, Filipe wakes up and sees the light piercing into the sky, Sarge looks into his computer monitor and sees the beam of light in shock, Blade master was levitating in the air, he was shirtless with bluish white veins going down on his right side, crystallized weapons were floating around him, there were 12 weapons, a long sword, a hammer, a rapier, an axe, a spear, an arrow, a great sword, a mace, a dagger, a glaive, a shield, and a ring, everybody looks in awe, the ring goes in Blade master's index finger on his right hand, Blade master opens his eyes, the soldiers looked at him terrified )

"FIRE!"

( the soldiers fire their guns, the weapons spiral around Blade master, they then point at the soldiers and charges at them, piercing through their armor and giving them severe wounds around their bodies, more soldiers fire behind him, the Axe spirals around behind Blade master and shields him from the bullets, the sword and Rapier charges at the soldiers, slashing at them from every angle, eradicating their armor with multiple cuts around their bodies, Blade master turns to the left, he raises his right arm and the weapons go towards the area, the soldiers look in curiosity, an arrow pierces through a male soldier's left shoulder, the rapier pierces through the female soldier's leg, and the dagger cuts the other soldier's left eye, all of them fall to the floor in anguish, the blades cut through all the trees in the Jungle facility, leaving nothing but wood chips on the ground, Blade master levitates over David, The ring from Blade master slips from his fingers, he then falls to the ground and passes out, the crystallized weapons shatters away )

"JONNY!" David cries out

David limps to Jonny, He then checks Jonny's heart rate, seeing it still beating, Godspeed runs to them.

"Come on, let's get you out of here guys"

Godspeed picks them up and runs up the walls, Both David and death rogue see eye to eye, both of them stare at each other, Godspeed runs into the escape door alongside the others, Death rogue then walks away from them, Godspeed places them all in a ship, he activates auto pilot, he then super speeds towards the bay door control panel, he then turns it on and opens the bay door, multiple of soldiers fire at Godspeed and the ship, Godspeed fires out a wave Blast from his shield, blasting them back and freezing them in time, Godspeed runs to the ship, the ship then flies into the air and hyper spaces out of there, the soldiers then unfreeze and falls to the floor.

Meanwhile

The Sergeant stares in shock with his jaw wide open.

"Well that could've gone better, I should probably warn the Emperor about that kid and send a few medical bots to go get the soldiers"

Officer Felicia enters the room.

"Have every unit after that ship! I want them alive!"

Sarge turns around, he sees Officer Felicia completely bald.

"Uhh-"

"Don't...say...anything!"

Meanwhile

Jayden was flying the ship, Godspeed uses his shield to reverse David's and Mimi's injuries, Mimi flies up in excitement.

"Ooh! I can fly again!" Mimi shouts in excitement

"That's incredible!" Says Jewel

Eduardo, Jewel, Roberto, Tiago, Bia, and Carla were flying around her.

"Thank you whatever your name is!" Says Mimi

Godspeed replies, "it's Godspeed, and no need for thanks, it's my job"

"Oh Godspeed Mod ski, come here, your getting a hug!"

Mimi hugs Godspeed around his neck, Godspeed stands there uncomfortably.

"Umm, thank you"

Eduardo says, "come on Mimi, give the boy his space"

Eduardo pulls Mimi off him, David walks up to Godspeed.

David says, "good job, and thank you for helping us, its nice knowing we have an ally like you on our side"

"Same here"

Jonny was sitting on a chair with an ice pack on his face, Aaron was examining him while David and Violet were with him, Jonny makes painful hissing noises.

"Man that stings!" Says Jonny

"Well if hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much" says Aaron

Violet asks, "Jonny, what happened?"

Jonny replies, "I don't know, these thoughts were rushing into my head, I was starting to see some blurry images, and then I blacked out, and that's all I remember.

"Wait a minute, you weren't in control of your own power?"

"What are you talking about?"

Tiago says, "dude, you were cutting down those baddies without even moving a muscles with little effort!"

"I did?" Says Jonny in confusion

Violet looks at him with a Curious look.

"So he had no control over his power? It's weird, Officer Felicia mentioned that she wanted him because he was powerful, did they know he could do that? There's something going on, but what?" Violet thought

Jonny looks at Violet.

"Uhh Violet? Are you okay?"

Violet then shakes her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking"

"About what?" Aaron asks

"It's nothing"

Both Jonny and Aaron look at each other.

"Alright, we'll leave you to it then" says Aaron

Elijah was staring off into space, Mimi flies over to him, she places her left wing on his back.

"What are you thinking about dear?" Mimi asks in a calming tone

Elijah then sighs.

"After all these years, thinking my family was gone forever, I had nothing left, even though the Everlasting Empire kept me as a soldier, but they're the ones that saved me, both blue and Scarlet macaws, despite Filipe's aggressive nature, he's the one who suffered the most out of all of us, I wished I could've brought him with me"

Mimi grabs onto his right wing.

"He made his choice, and you made yours"

Elijah then smiles at Mimi, both of them raise their wings, Eduardo flies to Elijah.

"Hey Elijah, can I say something really quick"

"Sure Eduardo, what is it?"

"Well I'm sorry if I was on you about siding with the everlasting empire, it wasn't right to do that"

"It's okay, I probably would've done the same thing to"

"You chose your family above the empire, I'm proud of you for that"

"Thanks Eduardo, it means a lot coming from you"

The 3 of them smile, they look at the children.

Elijah asks, "So, these are the humans that helped us?"

Eduardo replies, "they are, but they're also our friends, they've been through so much and did a lot of things for our family, they've been with us each step of the way, Violet, Aaron, Jonny, Jayden, Michelle, and David as they're leader, they kept going with us through this war, we may know the ways of the Jungle, but they know the ways of a Hero"

Godspeed then goes in front of all of them.

"Okay everybody, please listen up, I need to say a few things, your friend or family member Blu and Brenner...they're alive"

Jewel looks in shock with hope in her eyes, everybody looks at each other.

"...he's been captured by the everlasting empire, they believe that he is the guardian bird, so we need to rescue him and Brenner, we'll have to sneak into the capital, that's where they're holding them in the palace, so we make our way through the city and into the palace, I know some of you are exhausted and feel defeated, but if we rescue them, we'll defeat the empire once and for all, so are you with me?"

Everybody looks at each other, David then walks up to Godspeed.

"Either we all go home, or nobody does"

* * *

**Well guys, i hope you enjoyed it, act 2 is almost at it's end, just one more chapter left, so anyway have a good day and Godbless you all**


	16. Chapter 14: Rise and Revolution

**Hey guys, this is the final chapter for act 2, so yay! **

**well another thing i wanted to point out is that Cameron Boyce died a couple days ago, may God be with him through death, i know many of you are sad or never even heard of him, but i want to say this, never take your life for granted, our time here is so short, always cherish the moments with the ones you care about, or find a purpose worth fighting for, because it's your life, you do what you want to do. **

**well with that being said, let's continue**

* * *

Chapter 14: Rise and Revolution

* * *

Meanwhile

Maria looks up in the dark, her hear was messy with her eyes having black sags underneath, she appeared to be exhausted, a light was shining down on her, her arms were wrapped around in chains, She begins to sweat and pant, Emperor Zion was carrying a tray with warm soup, fresh bread, and A cold cup of water, he sets the tray down on a stool, he then unlocks her chains, Maria falls to the floor, Emperor Zion gives her the tray of food, Maria grabs the cup and begins chugging down the cup of water, Emperor Zion sits on the stool, Maria chomps on the bread and slurps up the soup.

"You were nearly starving to death" says Emperor Zion

Maria bites into the bread once more, she looks up at Emperor Zion, she then wipes her face with the napkin.

"Wasn't that the goal?" Says Maria in a stern tone

"I ordered my servants to serve you food a few days ago, it seems they disobeyed me, for that, I apologize for the suffering you endured"

"Yeah, like you or your servants care about any of us"

"I actually put you and your people in high regard, however my subjects fear you, I guess I can't blame them"

"Oh really? if you really cared, you wouldn't have invaded our home in the first place!"

"Your anger is justified, but I can't say the same for King Richard"

"You have no right to speak Illy about our King"

"Richard left his home in the hands of his cowardly thievish brother, he invaded countless kingdoms filled with innocent people, destroying their homes and killing their fathers, sons, and Brothers, and for what, his own glory"

"What about you? Your not a saint yourself, you as well put Prince John in power, and you quickly disposed of him"

"That was not my doing, I never schemed of putting any fake leaders into power, if anything this was one of Officer Morgan's deadly gambles"

"If you know what they're doing, then why don't you punish them? after all your their emperor"

"They will face the consequences once the dust settles down, however I need them where they're at, despite all the flaws and tendencies they have, it's they're leadership and determination I admire most, we're human after all, we make mistakes"

"So what is it your saying? You claim your doing the right thing by taking away innocent people away from their homes, their families, and call it Order! Even now you coward behind the mask, like the snake you are!"

Emperor Zion puts his hands on the helmet, he takes off the helmet and reveals his face, Emperor Zion has red eyes and white hair and eyebrows, he appeared to be old with wrinkles all over his face, his chin was long, he has a scar across his nose, Emperor Zion gets up, She continues to stare at him, Emperor Zion walks towards a pot, he grabs the flower and picks it out, he walks towards Maria and squats down, putting the flower near her face.

"We are not so different you and I, you may not see it yet, but trust me, you will"

Maria continues to look in his eyes, she bites off the flower's tip and chews on it, Emperor Zion gets back up and grabs his helmet, he puts it back on, he stands near the door and presses the button.

"Just so that you know, you are the first person I actually revealed myself...thank you"

Emperor Zion exits the cell and closes the door, Maria curls up and looks down hopelessly.

Meanwhile

The corridor of light opens, the team gets out of the portal, the portal then disappears, they were standing on stairways, the clouds were covering the sky.

"Well that's one heck of a way of getting places" says Ethan

Scarlet says, "wow, we are actually out of that Jungle, I can't believe it!"

Scarlet flies around excited, Spinning and Twirling through the air.

Ethan says, "man, isn't she excited"

Isaiah says, "just give her time to adjust, she's new at this"

Lucas says, "I'm just glad we're out of that Jungle"

David asks, "but wasn't that your home?"

Lucas replies, "no it wasn't, it was a safe haven"

David asks, "a safe haven? From what?"

Lucas replies, "It's nothing, as long as my the two girls are safe, I'm okay"

Ethan says, "whelp, looks like this is the place, wherever we are that is"

Wilfred asks, "Isaiah, did you warp us in the wrong location?"

Isaiah replies, "no! I thought of the location we should be at, so this should be it"

Sarah says, "it's too cloudy to tell anything"

Ethan says, "don't worry, I got this"

Ethan's eyes begin to glow green, he forms wind in his hand, he then blows the clouds away from the area, they look in awe, as they see the Entrance to the Arena.

"The Arena!" Says Isaiah in an excited tone

Ethan says, "Oh yes!"

Wilfred says, "this is it Fellas, we'll finally get close to the Emperor"

Mia stares at the arena with Horror in her eyes, she slowly steps back, Everybody sees Mia.

"Mia are you okay?" Isaiah asks in concern

Mia sees them.

"Mia?" Isaiah's voice mumbles

They began talking to her their voices were inaudible, images begin flashing in her mind, she looks around panicking, sweat coming done her face, her hands begin to move anxiously, a flashing image of a person's hand covered in blood reaching out for her.

"MIA!"

Mia looks at the hand with anxiety, a hammer raises in the air, Mia looks at the hammer, with her body standing still, the hammer comes down upon her, back in reality, Mia eyes shorten and looking traumatized, sweet begins to go down her body, she begins shaking rapidly, she was sitting on the ground, Isaiah and Ethan were trying to comfort her.

"Mia, take deep breathes, breathe slowly" says Isaiah

Mia then swallows her spit, she begins to slowly breathing, Ryan hands her a water canteen, Mia grabs the canteen and starts gulping the water down, she then stops for a moment and starts breathing in and out.

"Thanks" says Mia

Lucas faces David.

"Does she always do this?"

David replies, "no, this is our first time seeing her like this"

Scarlet lands on Isaiah's shoulder.

"What's going on with her?"

Isaiah replies, "I don't know Scarlet"

Ethan asks, "Mia, what's going on?"

Mia was looking down with a cold stare in her eyes.

"I've been here before"

Both of them look at her with curiosity.

"You have?" Ethan asks

Isaiah says, "maybe you should rest and lay low for awhile, it's probably for the best of you"

Mia replies, "no I'm fine guys, don't worry about me, let's just get on with this okay"

Mia walks away from them, all of them have concerned looks on their faces.

"Poor girl, is she gonna be alright?" Sarah asks in a caring tone

David replies, "I'm not sure honey, I'm not sure"

Isaiah looks at her with worry in his eyes

Meanwhile

Maria was sitting on the floor, the door then opens, Maria then looks up at the person, the person reveals to be Grand Admiral Talia.

"Talia?!" Says Maria in a shocked tone

"Hello Maria, long time no see"

3 minutes later

Grand Admiral Talia and Maria were walking through the hallway, Maria hands were cuffed with a chain in Maria's hands, Grand Admiral Talia was carrying the chain.

Grand Admiral Talia says, "look how much you've grown, All I remember is the little girl I knew 11 years ago, you were only 7 if I'm not mistaken"

"What happened to you? I can understand losing your daughter, but this is a new low, especially for you!" Says Maria in a stern tone

"You'd be surprise how people change, you look horrible"

"Well that's the kind of treatment I've been having for past night, so thank you for the compliment"

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, I'd wish we would have a better reunion than this, but it is what it is, there's no turning back now"

Maria turns around and faces Grand Admiral Talia.

"You've turned your back on who you are and everybody who loved and cared for you! What happened to the Talia that Father Abraham once knew?"

Grand Admiral Talia gives her a cold look.

"That Talia has drowned, just like her daughter"

Maria then gives her a serious look.

"And to think I wanted to be like you, someone who was so gentle, so kind, that'd she give everything to help a poor soul, but now I see the truth of what you've become, I don't know what to say"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, now get a move on"

Grand Admiral Talia turns Maria around and pushes her, both of them continue to walk, both of them enter a room, Emperor Zion was sitting in a chair, the room viewed the arena outside, there were two sofas in the room and tray on the table with a fresh plate of Macaroons in the center, Emperor Zion rises up, Grand Admiral Talia forces Maria to kneel down as did she.

"My emperor" says Grand Admiral Talia

Emperor Zion gives a hand signal, both of them rise up, Emperor Zion unlocks Maria's cuffs.

Maria asks, "what's this suppose to be?"

Emperor Zion replies, "I'm releasing you from those cuffs, your my guest"

Maria says, "oh really, I couldn't tell"

Grand Admiral Talia backhands Maria.

"You will show the Emperor some respect!" says Grand Admiral Talia with anger

Maria angrily glances back at Grand Admiral Talia.

"He's not my Emperor, he never was and never will be!"

Grand Admiral Talia looks at her angrily, she was ready to smack her again, Emperor Zion grabs her hand.

"That's enough Admiral"

"But she-"

"I said that's enough!"

Grand Admiral Talia then calms down and lowers her arm.

"Forgive me my Emperor"

"All is forgiven Admiral, you are dismissed"

Grand Admiral Talia leaves the room.

"Pardon her behavior, she isn't usually aggressive" says Emperor Zion in a apologetic tone

Maria asks, "Is that so?"

"Come, have a seat"

Maria sits on the left chair, Emperor Zion sits on the right chair, he takes off his helmet and sets it on a side table.

Emperor Zion says, "take a look at all of this, what do you see?"

Maria replies, "well I see an arena full of people waiting for the fight to start"

"You are correct, but there's one thing you've left out"

"And what's that?"

"You see, there's a tradition here in the Empire, today we put warrior against warrior to see whose world shall be independent of in control, whomever overcomes every champion in the arena will have their home returned to which it was while the ones that been defeated will still be under control of the empire"

Maria then chuckles in a sarcastic way.

"So that's your plan? To have everybody fight one against an another for their right to live, sounds like a way to entertain your people.

"It gives them a chance if they deserve to have the old life they had, by proving their strength and resolve, it shows how much they can take care of themselves"

Emperor Zion grabs the tea kettle and pours it into the cup.

Maria asks, "So this is how it's going to be? Survival of the fittest?..."

Emperor Zion sets the tea kettle down.

"...All the empire cares about Is dominance over nations and forcing others to bend your rule"

Emperor Zion pours the tea kettle into another cup.

"There's no reason to be enflamed by the anger inside of you, believe it or not we are much similar in many ways but different in others" says Emperor in a calm tone

"How so?"

Emperor Zion sets the kettle down, he grabs the tea cup and plate and lends it to her.

"In time, you will see the truth beyond our worlds, in which we all must be prepared to face"

Emperor Zion grabs his tea and sips on it.

Maria asks, "When will that come?"

Emperor Zion stops siping.

"Soon Maria, sooner than you think"

Meanwhile

The team sees the two guards guarding the entrance to the fighters, all of them were hiding behind a wall.

Isaiah whispers, "okay guys, we need to get pass those guards so we can disguise ourselves as Fighters and finally get close to Emperor Zion.

Ethan whispers, "how do you know that Emperor Zion will be here?"

Mia whispers, "trust me, Emperor Zion will be in his quarters watching from above, he always does that when there's a special event happening in the arena"

Lucas then backs away.

"Wait? Your saying you want to go In there, fight a bunch of warriors and then challenge this so called Emperor Zion?" Lucas asks quietly

Isaiah whispers, "yup"

Ethan whispers, "sums it up"

Lucas whispers, "uh uh! There's no way that I'm endangering my family for your goals! You said that you would protect us and this is how you do it?!"

Isaiah whispers, "we made a promise that we will get Their son back from the empire, and everyone else in chains"

David whispers, "they did, and this is our chance to get them all back"

Lucas whispers, "we are not doing this!"

Nora whispers, "Lucas, they're the ones who saved our lives, aren't we in debt to them?"

Lucas looks at Nora in shock.

"You're taking their side?" Lucas asks Nora

Bianca whispers, "papa she's right, they helped us, we should help them"

Lucas looks at Bianca and Nora, he then looks at Isaiah and the others, he deeply sighs in frustration.

"Okay fine, your right, what have you us do?" Lucas asks

Wilfred whispers, "well, there is this one thing"

3 minutes later

The guards were standing at the entrance, one of them looks up.

"Hey look at that up there" says the left guard

David, Sarah, Scarlet, Bianca, Lucas, and Nora were flying around in the sky.

"Should we report about this?" The left guard asks

The right guard replies, "don't waste your time and effort, it's just a couple of birds"

The left guard says, "well they could be spies, I mean we have spies of our own that are birds"

The right guard says, "I highly doubt that, nobody knows where this place is, and nobody ever will"

Wilfred was in front of their faces.

"SURPRISE MOTHER******S!"

Wilfred backhands both of them with his robotic arm, knocking both of them out, the team was behind Wilfred, the birds land down on the ground.

"WILFRED!" Ethan shouts

"WHAT?!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"Seriously? I just gave the both of them mass concussions with a side of brain injuries and your pissed because I cursed?! I've been literally saying them this whole time! What makes this one any different"

Ethan points at Scarlet and Bianca.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to curse in front of your sweet innocent bird friends, mind if I review the dictionary of every curse word with them?" Says Wilfred in a sarcastic tone

"Come on! We don't have time for this!"

Wilfred and Ryan pulls in the bodies, Ethan, David, Sarah, Lucas, Nora, Scarlet, and Bianca enters the entrance, Mia then stops for a moment, Isaiah turns around and sees Mia.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Isaiah asks in concern

Mia replies, "I'm fine Isaiah, don't worry about me"

Mia passes Isaiah, Isaiah walks behind Mia, they enter the vault full of weapons and armor, everybody looks in awe, Isaiah an arm guard and A helmet, he then grabs a broadsword with a sheath in it, he pulls the broadsword halfway out of the sheath and puts it back in, he looks at the team.

"Okay guys, let's gear up" says Isaiah

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was bites into a macaroon softly, Maria sips her tea, a blinking white light was on his side table, Emperor Zion then puts his helmet back on, Grand Admiral Talia and Officer Morgan enters the room.

Officer Morgan says, "are you ready your majesty? Everybody is waiting"

Emperor Zion replies, "yes, I am ready, turn the camera on"

Meanwhile in the Amazon

Stacy and Rodrigo were still in the tree house looking out.

Rodrigo asks, "have you spotted them yet?"

Stacy replies, "not yet"

"Let's keep a look out, they gotta be out there somewhere"

The T.V then turns on, Rodrigo and Stacy turn around.

"Greetings, this is Emperor Zion, I have news for you all..."

"News?" Stacy asks

Meanwhile in New York

Overseer Laura was watching on the big screen.

"...I'll offer you a chance for your world to be free from my rule..."

Overseer Laura stares at the screen with suspicion, she clenches her fist.

Meanwhile in china

The T.V was on, pours in Tea into a mug, he hands it to , she was wrapped around in a blanket and looked exhausted.

"... warriors from each world shall fight for their home..."

rests on 's lap, puts his hand on her shoulder.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C at the White House

President Ronald Gump was watching the T.V in his office with two bodyguards beside him.

"...if they succeed, then their world will be independent, if not, our rule will be everlasting..."

"There is no way we will submit to his rule! This is America, we will fight for our freedom!"

the Janitor comes in and sweeps the floor.

"Yeah, lets show em a good old super power beat down, excelsior!"

Ronald Gump looks at janitor.

"Im sorry but who are you?"

"It is I, the King of cameos"

Ronald Gump looks at him confused.

Meanwhile back in the Arena.

There was a T.V in the dressing room.

"...may wisdom be your tool"

The T.V then turns off, Ethan puts on an arm guard, Wilfred puts on a breastplate, Ryan sheaths a cutlass, and Isaiah puts on a helmet, Isaiah, Ethan, Wilfred, and Ryan were all armored up, Isaiah, Ethan, and Ryan were in Knight like armor, Isaiah was wearing gloves with a helmet that has a face cover, he was also carrying a broadsword and shield, Ethan was wearing a cone like helmet and chain mill on his body, he was also carrying a mace, Ryan was in the same armor as Ethan was in only he was carrying a Cutlass, Wilfred was wearing Gladiator armor, he was wearing a gladiator helmet and was carrying his halberd, all of them looked at each other impressed.

Isaiah says, "awesome, we look like we're ready for battle"

Ethan asks, "Uhh Isaiah? Aren't you forgetting something?"

As he points at Isaiah's Hood sticking out.

"Shoot, I forgot about that"

Ryan says, "well too late now"

Isaiah says, "it just shows the blue part of the Hood, it's not gonna have any repercussions"

Ethan says, "I hope so"

Wilfred says, "alright guys, we have to be quick about this..."

Wilfred pulls out the battle cards, they have digits on their, all of them looked confused.

Isaiah asks, "uhh? What the heck is this?"

Mia replies, "those are world initial numbers, they clarify which world are you fighting for"

"Okay, so which world are we gonna fight for?" Ethan asks

Isaiah was remembering something

Flashback

Wilfred says, "well it's A earth, it's called earth #5978"

Flashback ended

"I know"

Isaiah enters in the digits #5978, everybody looks at Isaiah's digits, they look up to Isaiah

"Are-Are you sure?" David asks with content

Isaiah nods his head.

Isaiah asks, "what about you guys?"

Ethan nods his head, David and Sarah nod their heads, all of them turn to Wilfred.

"Hey I don't really care, as long as it's imperial free, I'm all good"

They submitted it, the card says enter name.

"Well that's it then" says Wilfred

Isaiah looks at Mia, Mia was looking down depressed.

"Hey guys I'm going to check up on Mia"

Isaiah walks over to Mia.

"Hey Mia, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"You don't look fine, ever since we've got here you've been acting kinda looking horrified lately, it's worrying to me, it's worrying all of us, please tell me"

"No, you wouldn't understand"

Mia then stands up and walks behind Isaiah, Isaiah turns around.

"Mia don't keep it to yourself, it'll only hurt you even more, I want to help you"

Mia looks in shock, a silhouette figure reaches out his hand.

"I want to help you"

Mia then looks down horrified, she then falls on her knees, everybody looks at her worried.

"Mia!" Isaiah shouts

He kneels down and faces her, Mia continues to look down.

"I have lived in this arena for 3 years, since I was only 11 years old, The everlasting empire didn't know what to do with me, I had no memory of my home or my family, so they put me into the arena to fight for their people's amusement, during that time I met other gladiators, they were like family to me, we've trained together, we've fought together, and occasionally had fun together, but the day where I last saw them, they were slaughtered by a monster..."

Mia clenches her legs, all of them look with realization in their eyes.

"The only ones that survived was me and boyfriend Alaric, after we got put back here, Alaric suggested that we get out of here, that we should get out of imperial territory to live peaceful lives, so we decided to sneak out of the Arena and into the city in a transportation crate, everything seemed fine until a chaos brewed in the city, I didn't know what was going on, so we ran for our lives, debris landed on his legs and crushed them underneath, I had no choice but to continue without him, that's when I came upon these stones, they were glowing at me, so I picked them up, the pink stone glowed brighter then the others, it gave me some of my memories back, that's how I was able to remember you..."

Tears begin to stream down her face.

"...Now, I just...I just can't keep going!"

Mia begins to sob, Isaiah then hugs her.

"Let it all out, get it off your chest"

Ethan, Wilfred, David, and Sarah looks at her with worry, they as well come up to Mia and hug her.

Sarah says, "Hey it's okay, we're here for you"

Ethan says, "maybe it's best if you sit this one out, it's not worth it if you hurt yourself on this one"

Wilfred says, "yeah, what he said"

Isaiah says, "we're all in this together, your not alone, so let's pray for strength"

Everybody closes their eyes, Scarlet, Bianca, and Lucas looks at them curiously.

"Lord, we thank you for keeping us safe and alive, we pray right now that you give Mia peace in her mind and heart lord, that you bring a new kind of healing upon all of us, as we charge into battle we put our faith into you, that you gives us strength and bring hope to others in their darkest hour, in Jesus name I pray, amen"

"Amen"

All of them stand up.

"Every combatant get ready, we're starting in 3 minutes" says the announcer

Wilfred says, "alright everyone, get ready for the fight on our hands"

Isaiah asks, "hey Ryan, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ryan walks up to Isaiah.

"What is it?"

"I need you to stay with Mia and make sure she'll be safe, this is a big if, but if we do get killed or captured out there, it'll be up to you and Mia to be the last line"

Ryan looks at him in shock.

"I know I'm Putting a lot of pressure on you, and I'm sorry for it, I wouldn't ask you otherwise, but I need you if things go wrong"

Isaiah takes the Storm-blade off his back.

"Here, I want you to hold this for me until I get back, okay"

Ryan then grabs the sword in its sheath.

"I won't let you down"

Scarlet, David, and Sarah flies up to him.

"What have you us do?" David asks

Isaiah says, "you don't need to do anything, we'll be the ones doing the fighting, you just watch from a safe distance"

Sarah says, "but, I don't wanna sit back and watch you fight, what if you get hurt"

Isaiah says, "don't worry Sarah, it's gonna be alright"

David puts his wing on Sarah's back, she turns to them.

"Okay, I trust you" says Sarah in a confident tone

"All combatants enter the arena"

Ethan asks, "well are you ready?"

Isaiah replies, "ready as I'll ever be"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Wilfred walks into the arena, the light shines on their faces, the crowds roar and cheer at the warriors, The 3 of them look in awe, David, Sarah, Lucas, Nora, Bianca, and Scarlet flies over them.

"Good luck boys, make sure you stay alive!" David shouts

Sarah shouts, "and please stay safe!"

Isaiah salutes them, the birds then flies on top of the gate watching them, all the warriors were out of their gates Emperor Zion exits his room, he then walks up to the microphone, he raises his hand up, everybody was quiet, all the drone cameras were pointing at him.

"People of the Everlasting Empire, welcome to the arena once more, we are gathered here today to see who is worthy of keeping their home, either their young and new or seasoned and experienced, may God give them the strength to overcome"

All of them pull out their weapons.

"FIGHT!"

( the warriors charges at each other, Storm knight, Power knight, and Wilfred charge into the chaos, weapons were clashing everywhere, weapons swinging at every point and people falling over, Storm knight, Power knight, and Wilfred runs through the chaos, a giant man with a metal club, and an acrobatic with dual bladed discs faces the 3 of them, Storm knight, Power knight, and Wilfred gets into fighting stances )

Wilfred says, "you two get the disc dude, I got the big guy"

( The 3 of them begin charging at them, Storm Knight then stops, his heart was rapidly beating, Storm Knight feels his heart rate )

"What's? What's happening to me?!" Storm knight thought

( a warrior stomps her foot, Storm knight turns around, the warrior appeared to be a female, she was wearing armor with a helmet covering her face, her hair was sticking out in a pony tail, she was carrying a rapier, she points the rapier at Storm knight )

"So, I guess your my opponent"

( Storm knight clenches the broadsword and raises it up )

"Game on!"

( The giant was about to hit Wilfred, Wilfred dodges the attack and thrusts his halberd into the giant, the giant pushes the halberd and vertical smashes Wilfred dodges to the right and diagonal slashes, cutting the giant's arm, the giant backhands Wilfred and sends him stumbling across the floor, Wilfred gets back up and pops his neck, he then charges at the Giant, The acrobatic warrior twirls around and throws his right disc, Power knight knocks the disc away with his mace, the acrobatic warrior spins and throws the disc horizontally, Power knight knocks the disc away, he then does a vertical smash, The acrobatic warrior grabs the handle to the mace, he then lays on his back and kicks Power knight over him, falling on the floor, Power knight groans in pain and gets back up, the acrobatic warrior grabs the disc and swings horizontally, Power knight barely dodges to the left, Power knight puts his hand at his chest and blasts him back with the wind, the acrobatic warrior lands on his feet, Power knight looks at his hands, he then gives a cocky smirk, the acrobatic warrior throws his disc at Power knight, Power knight uses the wind to to spin the disc and project it back at the acrobatic warrior, the acrobatic warrior twirls over the disc and grabs it, he then runs at Power knight, Power knight grabs his mace, the acrobatic warrior jumps in the air, a spear impales him, Lucas covers Scarlet's and Bianca's eyes, Sarah covers her face in David's chest, the acrobatic warrior gets derezzed )

"Ooh, I did not see that one coming" says Power knight in a surprised tone

( Wilfred struggles to over power the giant, the giant pushes Wilfred down into the ground, pushing him even further, Power knight grabs a disc and throws it at the giant's head, the giant turns around and looks at Power knight )

"Let him go!" Power knight shouts

( the giant looks at him confused, Wilfred then punches the giant across the face with his robotic arm, the giant then gets knocked out, Wilfred stand back up, Wilfred and Power knight looks at each other, Power knight raises his thumb up, both of them charge into battle once more, Storm knight clashes with the female warrior, the warrior pushes Storm knight back, Storm knight does a horizontal strike, the warrior parry's the attack and does a vertical strikes, Storm knight blocks the attack with his shield, he then does a diagonal slash, the warrior dodges to the right and diagonal slashes, Storm knight turns around and blocks the attack with his sword, another warrior falls in between them, Storm knight and the warrior leaps back, the warrior charges at him and starts rapidly thrusting her rapier, Storm knight begins to deflect the attacks with his shield, Emperor Zion, Officer Morgan, Grand Admiral Talia, and Maria looks down upon the fighting )

"the girl with the rapier, her fighting style seems so familiar, almost like someone I knew" Maria thought

Maria looks at Storm knight's Hood, She gasps at the realization, Officer Morgan goes up to Emperor Zion.

"Sire, with your permission, may I change up the arena just a bit"

Emperor Zion turns to Officer Morgan.

"Very well then, just make sure you don't kill anyone"

"Yes sir"

( Maria looks in worry, Officer Morgan grabs a remote, he then presses a button, the entire arena begins to shift )

"What the heck is going on?!" Says Storm knight in complete confusion.

( the female warrior runs back and stands 10 feet from him )

"Hey! Where are you going?"

( Storm knight runs towards her, pole beams shoot out of the ground and lifts them up in the air, water then rises up, multiple warriors fall off their poles and into the water, they land in the water, a suction pulls them into a door, Storm knight slips and lands on his stomach on the pole )

"Ow! My rib cage!"

( the female warrior was running on the poles, Storm knight gets up and runs on the poles with her, the female Warrior thrusts her Rapier, Storm knight parry's the attack but loses his balance, falling in between the poles the female warrior keeps thrusting her rapier at him, Storm knight manages to block the attacks, a disc comes at her, the warrior deflects the disc with her rapier, Power knight uses the wind to pull the disc back at him and grabs it with his right hand, he then charges at her, shouting from the top of his lungs, the female warrior leaps into the air, Power knight leaps into the air as well, the warrior thrusts her rapier, Power knight thrusts his left hand with the disc in his hand, both weapons slide against each other, the rapier cuts Power knight's cheek, the disc grazes at her shoulder, both of them fall in the other way, Power knight falls through the polls, Storm knight grabs his right arm )

"I got you, I got you"

( Storm knight was holding onto one of the thin poles, the thin pole snaps, everybody gasps, Wilfred grabs the both of them, he pulls them up, the crowd cheers, the birds sigh in relief, Mia and Ryan sighs in relief as well )

Wilfred says, "your lucky I got here in time"

Storm Knight says, "thanks"

Wilfred says, "every other warrior has been eliminated, it's just us and her know, she's severely wounded, it should be a cinch"

( Storm knight looks at the warrior, she was rapidly bleeding from the shoulders, her arms begin to shake, she then passes out, Storm knight leaps towards her out of panic and grabs her arm, everybody looks in shock, he pulls her up and carries her )

Lucas asks, "what is that kid doing?"

David says, "he's saving her"

Wilfred shouts, "what are you doing?! we have a chance now and you want to blow it?!"

"She's fighting for our world just the same as ours, she's not our enemy!"

( Emperor Zion looks impressed, he then presses a button on his, the poles lower down, the arena turns back to normal, the 4 of them land back on the ground, Storm knight sets her down, he cuts a piece of her cloth and wraps it around her shoulder, Wilfred and Power knight walks up to him )

"Is she okay?" Power knight asks with concern

"Yeah, I think so"

Wilfred says, "well I hope it was worth it"

"It is worth it"

Everybody looks in awe, all of them cheer, Ryan and Mia were smiling.

"They did it!" Says Ryan

Mia says, "yes they did"

Lucas was staring at them with wonder in his eyes.

"He saved her? But why?" Lucas asks

David says, "Because that's just who he is, who they are, heroes"

Maria was looking in awe and amazement, Grand Admiral Talia looks in shock, Officer Morgan looks unimpressed.

"Sorry, but there can only be one champion"

( Officer Morgan presses a button on the remote, another gate opens, rumbling was happening in the arena, Storm knight, Power knight, and Wilfred looks up surprised, they see a disfigured monster with a hammer coming towards them, everybody looks horrified, the monster then screeches, Emperor Zion looks in shock )

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" All 3 of them shout

( Emperor Zion turns to Officer Morgan with an angry look )

"What have you done?!"

"Your majesty, I'm making things easier for you, if they wish not to be free, then so be it"

( the monster approaches them, the 3 of them slowly back away, Power knight sees the warrior still unconscious, the creature looks at her and was ready to crush her )

"Looks out!"

( Power knight rushes to grab her, the monster smashes the ground, Power knight stumbles with her, the monster looks at them, Storm knight jumps in air ready to do a vertical strike, the master turns around and punches the Storm knight, his armor begins to crack, the monster sends Storm knight flying through the air and crashing through a window and crashes against the wall, Storm knight falls to the floor, half of his armor was destroyed on the left side, revealing himself, Maria, the Birds, Ethan, Wilfred, Mia, Ryan, looks at Storm knight devastated)

"ISAIAH!" David shouts

( the birds fly towards him, Ryan clenches his Cutlass, he then rushes out while Mia looks at the screen traumatized, Emperor Zion and Grand Admiral Talia looks at the screen in shock )

"See, it was the boy all along, that means those other 2 are his allies, I just did the empire a favor"

( Emperor Zion turns around and looks at Officer Morgan )

"Guards! Arrest this traitor!"

( the guards grabs Officer Morgan's arms )

"What?! Sire! What are you doing?!"

"Not only have you broke the laws of the empire, but you also endangered your people as well, for your acts, you will face the trials"

"After everything I've done! This is how you repay me?! By treating like I'm some criminal?!"

Grand Admiral Talia says, "you disgraced the empire"

( Officer Morgan clenches his fists, he then breaks free and pulls out his pistol, he grabs Maria by the neck, she shoots her in the leg, Maria shouts in pain )

"Nobody get near! Or she dies!"

( Grand Admiral Talia pulls out her gun, Emperor Zion lowers it )

"Stand down!"

( the guards and Grand Admiral Talia lowers their weapons, Officer Morgan drags Maria to the door, he opens it )

"You won't get away with this!" Says Grand Admiral Talia in an angered tone

"I already did" says Officer Morgan

( the door closes, Emperor Zion goes towards the door, Grand Admiral Talia puts her hand on his left shoulder )

"Your majesty, leave the traitor to me, protect your people"

( Emperor Zion looks at his guards )

"Get me my armor"

"Yes sir!" Says the two guards

Meanwhile

( Power knight and Wilfred faces the monster )

"Alright that's it! I'm done holding back!" says Power knight

( Power knight throws off his helmet, Wilfred throws off his helmet as well, Power knight summons his hammer, Wilfred activates his machine gun, he starts rapidly firing at the monster, the monster absorbs the bullets, it then charges at them, Power knight glides towards the Monster, the monster vertical smashes, Power knight parry's the attack, sending a shockwave across the arena, The shockwave blasts Power knight back into a wall, Power knight gets knocked unconscious, Wilfred continues to fire bullets at the Monster and starts screaming, the monster grabs Wilfred by the head and throws him across the arena, Wilfred stumbles through Arena, he then lands on his feet and slides against the floor, jets propelled from his left arm and sends him flying towards the giant )

"JET-STREAM PUNCH!"

( Wilfred punches the monster in the face, the monster counter punches, Sending Wilfred twirling through the air, Wilfred lands back on the ground, the monster walks towards Wilfred, he rips his robotic arm off, Wilfred cries out in pain )

Meanwhile

( Tears were streaming down Mia's face as she was still staring at the T.V )

"look at me, quivering in fear as I watch all my friends die, how pathetic I am, I can't coward like this, am I gonna let the memories fade away?" Mia thought

( showing flashbacks of the victory in Nottingham, playing in the water, and eating at the picnic )

"Am I gonna let the sacrifices be in vain!"

( memories of the people of Nottingham getting kidnap )

" I won't give up, we've come so far! This is our moment to fight, I will give it everything I got!"

( Red flashes gazes into her mind )

"Fight"

( the red flashes continue )

"Fight!"

( the red flashes get bigger )

"FIGHT!"

( her eyes begin to glow red, a beam of red light shoots the monster let's go of Wilfred, a red blast breaks through the walls, Mia was walking, her eyes were glowing red, red fluid goes through her body, the monster snarls at her, Mia continues to walk towards it, the monster screeches at her, it then charges at her, Mia moves at the speed of light, Mia was behind the monster, the monster had a giant hole in it's body, Mia's fist was steaming, the monster then falls to the ground, Mia's eyes turn back to normal, she walks up to Wilfred )

"Need a hand?"

( Wilfred looks at her, he then looks at her with disgust )

"Your turning into Isaiah!"

"Yup"

( Mia lifts him up, both of them smile, Emperor Zion faces them, Mia then gives him a stern look, she walks towards Emperor Zion )

"Emperor Zion! You have enslaved so many worlds to bend to your rule, it's gone far enough now! Now people saw what your are, every last world will unite against you! Your empire will crumble! Your reign ends now!"

( the reality storm begins to glow red )

"Emperor Zion! I challenge you to a-"

( Wilfred karate chops her neck, Mia falls to the floor unconscious, Wilfred picks her up )

"To be honest, this is kinda painful"

( Emperor Zion looks at him confused )

"Wilfred why are you doing this? We didn't pay you for this"

"As I said before you guys screwed over my payroll, but someone else is willing to give me a little more credit then you guys did"

( a giant shadow goes over their heads, a light hits Wilfred, Mia, and Ethan, the 3 of them fade away, Emperor Zion looks up and sees the Mother ship flying away )

Meanwhile

10 minutes later

Isaiah slowly opens his eyes, he sees Ryan.

"He's waking up!" Says Ryan

"Agh, Ryan?"

Isaiah slowly sits up, Ryan and the birds look in shock.

Ryan says, "what? How are you able to do that?!"

Isaiah rubs his neck.

"Huh? Oh right, I have fast regeneration, my bodily rapidly heals thanks to the electricity that's being produced in my body"

Scarlet flies up to them.

"Oh! That explains why he managed to recover from the massive gash he got from Tenebris!"

All of them turn to Scarlet.

"What?!" Says Lucas in shock

Isaiah says, "oops, I forgot to mention that"

David looks at him sternly.

"Oh! Gosh Isaiah! You gotta stop making reckless decision! I know your powerful, but you can't constantly throw yourself into harms way, how are we suppose to continue on without you!"

Isaiah looks down in regret.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to save her"

Sarah then flies on Isaiah's lap.

"And you did, look"

The female warrior walks up to him, Isaiah looks at her curiously, the warrior unmasks herself, she was white with long straight light brown hair, she then opens her eyes revealing them to be pink, Isaiah looks in shock.

Ryan says "Isaiah, this is-"

"Mia?!"

Lucas asks, "wait you know her?"

Isaiah stands up, Mia and Isaiah face each other, she begins to shed tears, and hugs him, sobbing in his chest, Isaiah then hugs her back, comforting her, everyone was watching.

"It's okay Mia, breathe"

Mia faces him.

"I thought I was alone, and that I've been abandoned, but I should've known you would find me eventually, you and Ethan"

"Well, I'm glad I did"

Mia smiles at him, Isaiah smiles back at her, Ryan slowly walks towards them.

"Okay, I love the reunion and everything, but what the heck is going on here?! Did I miss something?!" Says Ryan in a confused tone

Isaiah says, "Ryan relax, this is Mia, she's one of my closest friends"

Mia asks, "oh so you must be Ryan?"

Ryan replies, "yeah?"

Mia says, "Your Maria's little brother right?"

"Wait what?" Both of them say it

Mia replies, "Maria told me all about her family"

Isaiah says, "funny, Maria never told me much about her family"

Mia says, "well, they were mainly girl talks"

"Ahem"

Isaiah turns around.

"Oh right sorry, this is David and Sarah, they're Tyler's parents"

Mia looks astonished.

"Wow! You really found them!"

David says, "found us?"

Isaiah says, "it's a long story, I'll explain later"

Mia says, "well it's nice to meet you"

Sarah says, "the pleasure is all mine"

Isaiah says, "and this is Scarlet, Bianca, Lucas, and Nora, we bumped into them in a jungle awhile back"

Mia says, "hello there, it's nice to meet you as well"

Nora says, "it's nice to meet you young one"

Scarlet says, "yeah, same here"

Isaiah asks, "hey? Where are the others?"

Ryan then looks at him with sadness in his eyes.

Ryan says, "Wilfred betrayed us, he captured the others"

"What!"

"I wish that it was all fake, but I saw it with my own eyes, we tried to rescue them as well, but it was too late"

All of them look down in defeat.

"It's over Isaiah, we've lost" says Ryan

"No! It's far from over, they may have won the battle, but not the war..."

Meanwhile

Ethan, Mia, and Maria were locked in a cell.

"...our friends are in trouble, we can't back away from the fight! Not now! Not ever...

Ethan looks up to Wilfred, Ethan looks at him with rage, Wilfred looks back with a cold look, He then walks away from the cell.

Meanwhile

Jayden was flying the ship, Jonny was messing with a revolver that has empty bullets, the bird family, Aaron, Violet, and Michelle were asleep as well, David was staring out a window.

"...we're not the only ones fighting this war, our friends are out there, fighting alongside with us..."

Jayden looks at David, he pulls up a picture with him, his wife, and his son still as a baby, Jayden looks out into the sky.

Meanwhile

Isaac was looking out into the stars of the night.

"...So many people are counting on us, we can't let them down, not after all we've been through..."

Nadia was sleeping on his lap.

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was looking down from his palace, seeing his army marching.

"...the Empire may try to stop us, or even break us, but they can never kill the hope inside of us..."

Meanwhile back at the ship

A glowing blue light comes from behind Isaiah, he sees the rapier, he then grabs it.

"...As long as we continue to stand...we will fight for a better future"

Isaiah's eyes begin to glow blue.

* * *

Well i hope you guys enjoyed it, have a good day and Godbless you all


	17. Act 3 Chapter 15: refuge in Wakanda

**Hey guys I'm back in action, sorry if i took so long, I'm using my school ipad to write my stories and i had to reset my password ( it sucked so bad )**

**anyway, for the inconvenience, I'm posting 2 chapters, one today, and one tomorrow, i tried getting 3 but i had writers block, anyway i hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

Act 3 chapter 15: refuge in Wakanda

* * *

Meanwhile

Isaac, Meili, Nadia, Father Abraham, Tiffany, Túlio, Linda, and Fernando were sitting in the cargo with Tiffany holding Carolina in her arms.

"I can't believe that our home was nearly destroyed" says Fernando in a sad tone

Isaac says, "well, your not the only one who feels like that"

Isaac looks at Nadia, Fernando looks at her.

"You lost your home to?"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"what is your name little one?" Father Abraham asks in a caring tone

Nadia replies, "my name is Nadia"

Father Abraham says, "it's nice to meet you, my name is Father Abraham, but you can just call me Abraham, this is Tiffany, and this is her daughter Carolina"

Nadia says, "awe, she's so cute"

Tiffany says, "trust me, she can be quite a handful at times, normally for my babysitters at least"

Linda says, "well my name is Linda, this is my husband Túlio, and this our son Fernando"

Nadia says, "hi"

Tiffany says, "don't worry, we're not gonna bite you, except for Bird man over there, he might peck at you"

"Hey!" Says Túlio in an offended tone

Father Abraham asks, "Isaac, do you know where the others are?"

"I'm sorry Father Abraham, but it's just me, Meili, Nadia, the bulldog and the birds, I'm sorry"

"Oh, I see, well I'm just glad you and Meili are still fine and here with us, Linda and Túlio told us what happened to you two and the others"

A woman named Okoye approaches them.

"We're here"

the ships entered the force field, they entered into the city of Wakanda, Nadia looks out the window.

"Hey everyone, look!"

Isaac looks outside the window alongside the family, everyone looks amazed, Isaac smirks at the sight, the ship lands down safely, queen Ramonda and Princess Shuri alongside the Dora Milaje warriors were standing in front of the ship, the cargo door opens, T'Challa, Okoye, Isaac and the gang exits the vehicle with Túlio carrying the birds, they walk towards Ramonda and Shuri, T'Challa bows down to Ramonda, Isaac as well bows down, everyone looks at Isaac, They as well bow down to Ramonda, T'Challa rises up.

"Welcome home my son" says Ramonda

"It is nice to see you again mother" says T'Challa in a respective tone

T'Challa turns to the gang.

"It's okay, you may Rise now"

Everybody rises up, Father Abraham walks towards T'Challa.

"Thank you for aid your majesty, we didn't know what we would have done if it weren't for you"

"It is our honor, we said that we would help the nations of the world, and so we shall"

T'Challa turns to one of the guards.

"Escort them to the refugee camp, so they can get food and shelter"

The guards cross their arms, the Gang then follows the guards, Shuri turns to T'Challa.

"I hope you know what your doing"

"So do I sister, so do I"

5 minutes later

The refugees were sitting on the ground with blankets underneath them, Meili, Nadia, Father Abraham, Tiffany, Linda, Túlio, Fernando, Luiz, and the birds were on one of the blankets, Túlio was tending to Eva's sickness, Isaac was carrying a tray of soup bowls.

"Here, I got these for you guys"

Linda says, "thank you Isaac"

Everybody Grabs the soup, Túlio tries to give Eva a piece of mango.

"Come on, you need to eat"

Eva keeps moving away from the Túlio, Rafael goes up to Eva.

"Come on Honey, you need to eat"

Eva turns to Rafael.

"I can't, I'm too weak to eat"

"And yet you can still fight back"

Both of them giggled a bit, Carlos flies up to Eva.

"Mom, you got to eat something"

"I know Sweetie, I know"

Túlio looks at Linda upset.

"It's no use, she'll never get better if she keeps pushing herself from eating, and I can't force feed it to her.

Nadia looks down at her soul bowl.

"Maybe we can feed her soup?"

Túlio and Linda looks at Nadia.

Túlio says, "Umm, I'm not sure if that'll work?"

Nadia says, "Why not, it's just filled with vegetables and beans"

Linda says, "well, what have we got to lose""

Isaac says, "here, feed her with my bowl"

Tiffany says, "are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

Isaac lends them his, Túlio grabs the bowl, He puts the spoon near Eva's beak.

Rafael says, "come on Eva, please eat, for me"

"Oh, alright"

Eva tilts her head towards the spoon, She then eats the soup, everybody then smiles.

"It worked! Thank Goodness it worked!" Says Túlio

Both of them cheer in excitement and hug each other, Father Abraham smiles,and turns to Isaac and Nadia.

"That was selfless of you Isaac, and Nadia, that was smart of you to come up with the solution, both of did a good job"

Isaac says, "it's not a big sacrifice, I'll just get another soup bowl"

Meili stands back up.

"I'll come with you"

Nadia stands up as well.

"I'll come with you to"

Tiffany then giggles.

"It seems you have a crowd, yeah it's probably best if you do, I have to feed Carolina now"

Meili says, "okay, we won't be long"

The 3 of them walks away from the family, Father Abraham turns to Tiffany.

"Alright, let's get you covered up"

Father Abraham covers her up with a blanket, 3 Toucan chicks flies behind Carlos.

"Hey dad what's going on?" Says one of the chicks

Carlos covers their eyes.

"Sorry kids, you can't watch this"

Meanwhile

Isaac, Meili, and Nadia were walking through the crowds of people.

"Wow, look at all these people from different countries" says Meili with a curious tone

Isaac says, "Guess Rio de Janeiro wasn't the only place that had been invaded by imperials"

Nadia looks down to the ground, she clenches her fist.

"The imperials have to pay!"

Both Isaac and Meili stop, they turn around to look at Nadia, Nadia's body was shaking in a traumatic pace, Nadia raises her fist.

"The everlasting empire...they did all of this...they took everything from me...from my friends...from my family...they deserve to die!" Says Nadia while stuttering and crying

Hot tears begin to stream down her face starts rapidly panting, Meili walks up to her, Meili then hugs her, Nadia looks in shock, Meili rubs her back in a comforting matter.

"Breathe, Take deep breathes, breathe in and out"

Nadia slowly breathes in and out, Isaac looks at them with a thoughtful look.

"That outburst came out of nowhere, knowing what's she's going through, she probably realizes she can't go back to the life she had back at her home town, even if her home is repaired and everyone returned, she can never erase the memory of going through nightmare" Isaac thought

Meili was still hugging her.

"having all these mixed feelings inside of her, it's hard to comprehend to what's real or not, but thankfully people like Meili, helps you understand that there's more to life then suffering, she's like an angel, helping people through not just their physical pain, but mental, emotional, and even spiritual as well"

"Hey Guys!"

Isaac and Nadia turns around, they see the Moogle levitating in the air.

Meili asks, "Moogle? What are you doing here in the middle of the street?"

The Moogle replies, "well I have just opened my shop"

The Moogle shows a stand with a sign with the Moogle's face on it.

Isaac asks, "your shop?"

"Yup, it may not be the same from when I was back in Traverse Town, but it'll do for now Kupo, so what can I do for you?"

Meili looks at Nadia and Isaac.

"Do you have anything to eat?" Meili asks in a soft tone

"Well I do have a chocolate Mousse, and this Beef Sauté"

The Moogle presents both the dishes, Nadia looks at the chocolate mousse with excitement, Isaac looks up at the Moogle.

"How much do they cost?"

"About 1000 Munny"

"Your kidding right? For two plates?"

Nadia says, "actually that's pretty cheap, in my world there very popular dishes"

Isaac asks, "do you have that kind of money on you?"

Nadia looks down in defeat.

"No I don't"

Isaac turns around and faces the Moogle.

"Why don't we make a deal, if you give us those two plates, I'll get your ship back from the empire"

"As if Kupo"

"You've seen what I can do, do you really wanna blow your chance of getting your precious ship back all because you wouldn't give us a lousy meal?"

The Moogle then looks at Isaac, Isaac raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, you have yourself a deal"

Isaac and the Moogle shakes their hands.

"And it better be back in one piece, or I expect you pay me back in full cash" says the Moogle in a harsh tone

"Fair enough"

The Moogle gives them the plates, both of them walk away from the Moogle.

"Enjoy!" Says the Moogle gleefully

Nadia was bites into the chocolate mousse, her face then glitters up.

"Is that better?" Meili asks politely

Nadia shakes her head yes.

Isaac says, "well this better be worth all the trouble I'm gonna be going through"

Isaac puts his fork into the beef and stirs the beef into the sauce, he then takes a bite into it, chewing on it.

Meili asks, "how is it?"

Isaac then faintly smiles.

"Not bad"

"Ahem!"

The 3 of them get scared, Isaac accidentally drops his Beef sauté, the Beef sauté hits the dirt, Okoye was behind them.

"King T'Challa wishes to see the 3 of you"

Isaac stares into the ground pissed off, smoke begins to come off his face.

Meili says, "sorry ma'am, but we got to alert our Guardians before we have to go with you"

Okoye says, "the king has already alerted your family, so come on, on the double"

Okoye leads them, Isaac turns around and looks at Okoye.

"Isaac, why is there smoke coming from your face?" Meili asks

Isaac replies, "it's nothing, come on, let's just see what the King wants"

The 3 of them follow Okoye, Nadia bumps into a man with a cloak around him.

"Hey! Do you mind?"

The cloak guy keeps walking.

Isaac says, "just ignore him"

"Jerk!" Nadia whispers under her breathe

As they continue to follow Okoye, the man in the cloak was wearing imperial armor on him, he goes into a corner and pulls out his communication device.

"Sir, I found the mind stone, it's with the girl still, and she's heading towards the castle"

"Excellent work, we'll be there shortly"

Meanwhile

Isaac, Meili, and Nadia enters the throne room, king T'Challa, princess Shuri and queen Ramonda alongside other council members were sitting in the room, Isaac, Meili, and Nadia bows down to T'Challa.

"Your majesty" all of them say it

T'Challa says, "you may rise"

The 3 of them rise up.

"Council members, may you please leave, I would like to speak with them in privacy"

Everybody leaves the room except for Shuri.

Meili asks, "what is this all about your majesty?"

T'Challa approaches them, He raises his hand, Isaac shakes his hand.

"It's finally a pleasure to meet you, or should I say the Flame Walker and Lady Frost"

Meili says, "Lady Frost?"

"It's okay, don't be alarmed, your not the only ones who keeps a secret"

T'Challa presses his collar, a black suit forms around him, he appeared to have claws and silver linings all around him, Meili and Isaac looks at each other.

Isaac says, "so your the Black Panther? I've heard a lot about you"

T'Challa asks, "and I heard a lot about you Flame Walker, and your friends as well"

Meili asks, "so what is it you want from us your majesty?"

T'Challa says, "the same thing you want, this everlasting empire brought down"

Flashback

Emperor Zion appeared to be on the screen.

"The Empire threatened me and our people..."

Ships begin to invade the cities all around the world.

"...when the invasion commenced, we came as quickly as possible to evacuate the cities which the empire had invaded..."

Ships were flying through the sky.

"...I had hoped we were not too late, but then we saw you..."

T'Challa looks into the screen, he sees the Flame Walker fighting off the soldiers.

"...I saw the way you were holding your ground against the soldiers all by yourself and managed to come out as the victor, I also saw how much power you hold within your grasp"

the Flame Walker uppercuts in the air, sending a giant flaming pillar into the sky and all around the area.

Flashback ended

Isaac asks, "what is it your trying to say here?"

T'Challa replies, "what I'm saying here is that we work together, if we remained divided then the Everlasting Empire would surely conquer us all, and this is just you and me, it's all the other nations as well, we are doing our best to make an alliance with every country, so that we may unite against a common enemy"

Isaac asks, "do any of you know where this Empire is located?"

Shuri says, "that's where I come in"

20 minutes later

All of them were walking into the lab, they were approaching half destroyed armor, Shuri turns on the monitor.

"When I was scanning the materials for this armor, I noticed that it was made out of vibranium, which is a every scarce source to come by, so I tracked the source all the way into space, but the thing is after it reaches out of the solar system, the signal just disappears all of a sudden, I haven't been able to trace it ever since"

Meili asks, "do you have any other leads?"

Shuri replies, "sorry, this is the only lead, they leave no trace of technology behind and the soldiers immediately get beamed back up when defeated in battle, but the good news is that I almost crack it, I'm really close"

T'Challa says, "but we need your help, even with all the military might combined, it won't be enough to take down the empire, that's where you come in Isaac, the world needs a savior more than ever, and you might be that savior, so what do you say?"

Isaac looks at Meili and Nadia, he then faces T'Challa.

"I'll think about it"

T'Challa says, "I understand, when you finally decided, you come to me, I'll be in my throne room waiting, Okoye, please escort them back"

Okoye puts her arms together as does T'Challa, Okoye walks up to them.

Meili says, "thank you for inviting us here"

T'Challa says, "and thank you for coming, Be safe"

Okoye, Isaac, Meili, and Nadia walks through the door, the door then closes, T'Challa then sighs.

"Why is he being so indecisive?"

"T'Challa, aren't you forgetting that he's still a child? He's been through enough already as it is"

"I know, I shouldn't put that much pressure on him"

"You know, he reminds me of you when you were his age, you used to freeze like an antelope, and you still do now"

'Shouldn't you be working on tracking the vibranium?"

Shuri gives T'Challa a cocky look, she begins to type at the computer.

"By the way, the both of you have the same fashion sense" says Shuri in a playful tone

Shuri then laughs, T'Challa roles his eyes and smiles, he then looks out the window and sees the mining process.

Meanwhile

In a base ship, Officer Gregor was standing before a holographic model of the city, the soldiers were standing next to him.

"Alright, our main objective is to retrieve the mind stone from a girl named Nadia, she was a citizen in Traverse Town when we invaded it, so she's in the royal palace being protected by two individuals, the male being known as Isaac, he has super human strength and fire powers that can break through any armor, he is our main concern, and there is the girl Meili, even though not very seen often in battles, but she's shown to have ice powers, making her still very lethal and very dangerous, this mission is gonna be a risky fight, but if we manage to pull it off, we'll turn the tide to this warPhoenix and his squad will lead Isaac out of the city and into our trap, where we'll subdue him and put him out, the 5 of you will retake the mind stone from the girl, the rest of us will use the invasion as a distraction to lure the king and his forces to fight back, we already have a spy in place to sabotage their defenses so they won't have many options of fighting back, with that being said, any questions?"

A soldier walks up to officer Gregory.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"Permission granted"

"Wasn't Phoenix injured during the last encounter with Isaac?"

"As I said before, Phoenix will aid you in the battle against Isaac, his armor has been repaired and improved, he can still fight even with his injuries, anymore questions?"

"Where is he now sir?"

Meanwhile

The soldier was approaching the palace.

"he is where he should be"

Two guards point their weapons at him, the soldier continues on walking forward.

Meanwhile

Okoye, Isaac, Meili, and Nadia were walking through the hallway, Isaac looks down at the ground.

Meili says, "you were indecisive back there"

Isaac says, "I'm not being indecisive, I'm just thinking"

Meili asks, "I know you have your reasons, what's on your mind?"

Isaac looks up to Meili.

"It's about T'Challa's strategy, I'm not sure it's the best approach towards the empire, fighting them with brute force won't do any damage to the empire, we need to come up with a better strategy then that"

Okoye says, "In the defense of my king, it takes time to prepare for a strategy, this enemy came out of nowhere just a day ago, we had no preparation for any counter measures as such"

Isaac says, "yeah, and I highly doubt the Empire will let us catch our breathe, unless come up with something, we're still stuck here"

Meili says, "your right about that, also since when did you become a strategist? You usually punch first and asks questions later"

"yeah your right, I sound like David right now, maybe it's because I'm hungry"

"why don't I make dinner for you? It'll be a special night for both of us"

"Well I guess I should get into clothes that don't burn up so easily"

"No it's fine, I kinda like you without a shirt on"

Isaac then blushes.

"Hey! There's a child behind you!" Nadia shouts in disgust

Meili and Isaac turns around embarrassed.

"Sorry Nadia, we forgot that you were with us" says Meili in an apologetic tone

"Ugh, teenagers" Okoye whispers under her breathe.

Nadia then looks at them in disgust.

"I can't get that out of my mind now"

Isaac says, "sorry Nadia, we'll try to...wait a minute"

Okoye turns around and looks at Isaac.

"What is it?" Meili asks curiously

Isaac replies, "when me and Nadia first met back in the forest, the empire wanted the stone that Nadia has, it holds power inside it only Nadia can control, and they were after it, for any forces necessary"

Meili asks, "so what are you saying is that the empire is after us?"

Isaac replies, "yes, but not just us, the invasions aren't just random either, theyseemed to be targeting specific people for their objectives, Father Abraham was one of those people"

Meili says, "if their targeting specific individuals, then that could...oh no!"

Okoye asks, "what? What is happening?"

Meili replies, "we have to get out of here now"

A rumble goes throughout the lab, Okoye gets her spear ready.

Nadia asks, "what was that?"

Meanwhile p

T'Challa and Shuri feel the tremor as well, they look at the dust coming down.

"What was that?" Shuri asks in a worried tone

T'Challa replies, "I'm not sure"

T'Challa activates the device on his wrist.

"Commander what is happening from above? Commander?"

Meanwhile

The communication device was on the floor covered in dust.

"Commander are you alright? Commander?"

Dust continues to fall from the ceiling, unconscious guards were lying on the ground, a fist rises from the disguised soldier and punches the generator, completing destroying it.

Meanwhile

The cloak around the city deactivates everybody looks above the sky, everyone begins talking, Túlio and Linda were tending to Eva, Tiffany looks at Father Abraham.

"What's going on?"

Father Abraham replies, "I don't know"

Ships begin to fly towards the city, the people still chatter.

"Look!" One of the civilians shouts.

All of them see the ships flying towards them at a distance, everybody begins to panic, scream, and run.

"It's the Everlasting empire!"

"They're here for us!"

"Run!"

The gang begins to stand up.

"How did they find us?!" Linda asks in shock

Tiffany says, "we have to get out of here!"

Father Abraham says, "go now! If it's me they want then they'll shall have me!"

Fernando says, "but Father-"

"Just go!"

Túlio puts his hand on Fernando's shoulder, both of them look at each other, Fernando looks down in defeat, Tiffany approaches Father Abraham.

"I'll come with you!"

"No, this is something I must do, you need to stay with Carolina and go find the children, they need you more than I do"

Tiffany looks down at Carolina, Carolina begins to coo, Tiffany looks up at Father Abraham and nods her head.

"Good luck"

"You as well and may God be with you all"

The 4 of them run away, Luiz walks up.

"Hey! What's going on with you all?"

"Come on Luiz!' Rafael shouts

Luiz sees the ships.

"Wait for me!"

Luiz runs the other way, Father Abraham struggles to walk towards the ship.

Meanwhile

Okoye was flying the ship towards Wakanda, they see the Imperial ships flying towards them, Isaac, Meili, Nadia, Shuri, and T'Challa were on the ship.

Okoye says, "there are ships coming from the west"

T'Challa says, "evacuate the city, engage all defenses, and get us down there"

Okoye tries to activate the computer, but the screen was hazy.

"The communications are down, someone must be hijacking the signal" says Okoye

Shuri says, "let me have a look at it"

Shuri goes up at the front, T'Challa looks at Isaac and Meili.

"So your saying that the Empire wants the stone in her hands?"

Isaac replies, "yes your majesty, we got to get Nadia far away from this war zone"

Okoye says, "your highness, something is approaching us"

A cloaked person was flying towards them, Flying at a fast speed.

Meili says, "it's gonna hit us!"

T'Challa shouts, "take evasive maneuvers!"

( Okoye turns the plane to the left, dodging the cloaked soldier, Nadia sighs in relief )

"Phew, that was a close one" says Nadia

( the cloaked soldier runs crashes through them at the back side, ramming Isaac out of the ship and into the air, the ship was bleeping, the wind pressure blows them all out, Meili creates an ice slide, against a building, all of them slide down safely to the ground, they then get up from the ground, T'Challa looks at everyone )

"Is everybody okay?"

"Oh no! Isaac!" Meili shouts

Meanwhile

( the cloaked being keeps pushing the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker then grabs his shoulders and throws him towards a mountain, the cloaked being crashes into the mountain, sending giant boulders into the other side, the Flame Walker spreads his fiery wings, completely burning up his clothes and flies towards the mountain, he flies down on the field of grass, looking around for The cloaked being, the cloak was torn off, revealing it to be Phoenix, the Flame Walker stares at him intensely )

The Flame Walker says, "you again? Shouldn't you be out of the battle or something?"'

Phoenix replies, "yet here I am now, ready to fight all those who are In my way"

"So what is it exactly do you want from us?"

"That is the Empire's secret and it's alone, you won't get anything from me"

"Is that so?"

"I will say this though, if you surrender the stone and the girl to us, we'll spare Wakanda and the people in it"

( the Flame Walker then smirks and gets into fighting position )

"You know what I say to that...Screw...You!"

"Fine, have it your way"

( multiple of soldiers with jet packs attacks him from behind, the Flame Walker turns around, they fire solar beams at him, the Flame Walker jumps at a distance to avoid the attack, he lands on the ground and faces both Phoenix and his forces )

"Your gonna regret setting your filthy foot on this land"

( the Flame Walker sets his left arm on fire )

"We shall see"

Meanwhile

( Father Abraham continues to walk towards the ships, the ships then land on the ground, soldiers come out of the ships, they look at Father Abraham )

"Look! There's still a person here" says soldier #33

( Father Abraham still continues to walk forward )

"What's that old man doing?" says soldier

( Father Abraham stops in front of them and stands up tall )

"If the empire wants me, then they shall have me! Just leave this city be with it's people!" Father Abraham shouts

( the soldiers look at Father Abraham, they slowly approach him, Father Abraham drops his cane and falls to the floor )

"I'm sorry everyone, if this means the end for me, it shall be done, this is for all of you" Father Abraham thought

( Ice shoots up from underneath, creating a barrier around Father Abraham, Meili dashes towards the soldiers, the soldiers fire their rifles at her, Meili uses her daggers to deflect the bullets, she then creates ice across the floor, the ice rises up to the soldier's feet and traps them in )

"What the?!" one of the soldiers shout

( Meili then flips her left dagger backhanded, she then horizontal slashes the first soldier, horizontal slashes another soldier, Vertical slashes a third soldier, and cross slashes 3 other soldiers, taking out 6 of the soldiers, the other soldiers fire their rifles at Meili, An Ice wall comes up behind Meili and blocks the bullets, the soldiers continue to fire at Meili, the Black Panther comes up behind them and slashes their rifles, Okoye and Shuri charges at the soldiers )

"Wakanda forever!" Both of them shout

( Shuri fires her blasters at them, stunning the soldiers in the process, Okoye hits 4 soldiers with her spear, Meili then stabs the ground with her dagger and multiple ice spikes pierces the ships, Father Abraham looks around scared )

"What is going on?!"

( the ice wall shatters behind him, Father Abraham turns around, Nadia looks around blinking )

"Whoa! Well that's new" says Nadia in an amazed tone

"Nadia?"

Nadia pulls Father Abraham out, Meili, Black Panther, Shuri, and Okoye were facing Father Abraham.

"I'm glad your all safe" says Father Abraham

Black Panther says, "Same goes for you"

They see more ships coming at them, Meili walks towards them.

"Those ships won't stop coming, We need to do something" says Okoye

Shuri says, "there are still people in the city, and the defenses are down, what can we do?"

Meili says, "go with your people, I'm going have to use the forbidden technique"

Father Abraham looks at her worried.

"Meili no, you don't know what it could do to you!"

"I'm sorry Father Abraham, I need to do this, if they don't stop here then when will they, i was chosen for this, it's my path"

"Meili stop! There has to be another way!" Father Abraham cries out

"There is no way, let me do this...Father"

Father Abraham looks at her with shock, he then clenches his fist.

"Alright, just please be safe"

Meili nods her head,she then runs off, Black Panther tries to go after her, Okoye stops him.

"No my king! You must stay with your people!"

"We cannot let her stand against the empire"

Father Abraham says, "let her be, she knows what she's doing"

Meanwhile

( the Flame Walker dodges a solar beam, he enflames his right fist and punches one of the jet pack troopers, more jet pack troops surrounded him, the Flame Walker expels heat from his body, keeping them away, Phoenix charges at the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker pushes back Phoenix, he shoots fire out of his eyes, pushing Phoenix back, he then charges at Phoenix, Phoenix recovers from the flame scorch, the Flame Walker punches Phoenix across the face, sending him tumbling across the dirt, the jet pack troopers get in front of the Flame Walker and fire their solar beams at him, the Flame Walker the blocks the attack with his wings, he sees Phoenix struggling to get up )

"His injury is getting worse, even with those restraints on his body, he can't keep fighting like that, I'll use that to my advantage"

( the solar beam concentration gets stronger, the beams eventually push him from a far distance between, the Flame Walker recovers from the blast, the jet pack troopers aim for him, the Phoenix then stops his soldiers from firing )

"Stop, I'll handle him!"

( the Flame Walker and Phoenix faces each other, Phoenix sticks out both of his hands, he starts rapidly firing out solar energy balls, the Flame Walker maneuvers through the energy balls, he dodges to the left, right, and then spins around the energy balls, the Flame Walker flies faster towards Phoenix, he his entire right arm enflames up, Phoenix stops firing, he then charges solar through his crest, the Flame Walker's entire right arm was expelling out massive amounts of fire, he clenches his fist and thrusts it forward, Phoenix then fires a massive solar beam from his chest, the Flame Walker pushes against the solar beam, the fire from his right arm pushes through the solar beam, the Flame Walker punches the crest, sending a giant flame explosion, everybody looks at the giant fire explosion, smoke was covering the area, Phoenix and his squad was on the ground unconscious, Phoenix's armor was covered in smoke and ashes from his armor, Isaac's right arm was fried and injured really badly, smoke was coming from his right arm and some parts of his body coming off with steam, Isaac grits his teeth in pain )

"Crap! This hurts a lot, I don't think I can use this arm"

( Isaac walks up to Phoenix, he then grabs his cape and drags him across the floor )

"Now time to deal with you, lets see how tough you really are"

Meanwhile

( Meili runs in front of the fleet coming at her, she takes a deep breathe )

"Alright, let's do this"

( Meili drags her right foot against the ground and spins around slowly, ice begins to spread around her, Meili pulls out her dagger, he then stabs it into the ground, icicles were around her, ice begins to spread even further across the area she's in, Meili pulls out her dagger, grabbing it with her two hands, she closes her eyes and exhales out with her breathe visible )

"Fūqīn...Yônghéng de shuāngdōng"

( Meili opens her eyes, her eyes were glowing light blue, she then thrusts her dagger, giant glaciers of ice come out of the ground, the barrage pierces through the ships and the giant ship, Everybody looks in shock, Meili's body was mostly covered in ice, she was shivering, she then falls on her knees and falls on her body )

Meanwhile

( Isaac continues to drag Phoenix's body, he looks up into the sky and sees the glaciers )

"Ice? No it can't be!"

( Isaac looks at Phoenix, he then clenches the cape, he spread out his fiery wings and flies to Wakanda, he glares at the ice barrage, he then sees Meili unconscious, he then flies down and goes to Meili, Isaac drops Phoenix on the ground and lifts Meili up )

"Meili! No!"

( Meili was still breathing )

"Her body is half frozen, I have to treat her body before she freezes to death, but I can't leave him out in the open, I'm just gonna have to wait until somebody arrives" Isaac thought

( Isaac turns around, he sees a ship being uncloaked from a distance )

"What?! There was another fleet hiding?! Then that means the first wave was just a diversion, the real invasion on wakanda is about to begin, I can't leave these two, and my body is already overheating, I'm not sure how much I can take left"

( Isaac clenches his left fist, he turns around and faces Meili, he kneels down and lifts her up )

"I'm sorry Meili, for what I'm about to do, please keep going no matter what, I know I'm putting a lot on you, but please, take care of Nadia for me, she has a potential future that I will never have with you, one last kiss before the sunsets on my life"

( Isaac gets close to Meili, he then closes his eyes, he kisses her on the lips, the heat from his body melts the ice around her, Isaac stops kissing her, he sets her down and begins to walk away, tears stream down his eyes but gets evaporated )

"God, please watch for her, let her live a happily, she deserves love, even if it's not from me, and when I go into your kingdom tonight, I hope you'll welcome me"

( Isaac extends his wings and flies towards the ship, Meili and Phoenix were still out for the count, Phoenix twitches his fingers )

Meanwhile

( Officer Gregor was looking out the window )

"Alright everybody, this our chance, move in close so we can get the girl"

( Officer Gregor looks shock, he sees Isaac flying towards them )

"No! It can't be!"

( Isaac enflames his entire body, his heart gets brighter and brighter, the fire begins to spread, Isaac begins to shout, Officer Gregor begins to look in panic )

"Quickly! Activate the shield! Before we get burned to cinders!"

( the fire begins to get bigger and bigger, Isaac shouts even louder, Officer Gregor begins to look in horror, Isaac's eyes begin to burn as bright as the sun, a solar beam hits Isaac in the back, Isaac expresses a shocked look, the fire around him dies down, Phoenix grabs his arm )

"Sorry, but we need you alive"

( Phoenix looks at Officer Gregor, Officer Gregor then sighs in relief )

"Thank God you came"

( Phoenix points the cargo door, Officer Gregor nods his head )

Meanwhile

Meili gets up.

"Meili!"

Black Panther, Okoye, Shuri, Father Abraham, and Nadia Rushes to Meili, Father Abraham runs up to her and hugs her.

"Oh thank Goodness your okay!"

Black Panther looks around.

"What has happened here?" Black Panther asks

Meili replies, "I used my power, I should've been frozen, but I felt something on my lips, and my body seemed to warm up, but that could only mean"

Meili gasps, Okoye points at the ship.

"My king, look"

Everybody looks at the ship, they see the ship, Meili sees Isaac being taken away into the ship, the cargo door closes the ship turns around.

"It's getting away!" Says Okoye

The ship goes into hyperspeed.

"ISAAC!" Meili cries out

Meanwhile

Isaac wakes up in shackles, he looks up and sees the Phoenix without his helmet, Phoenix was hiding in a dark corner in the shadows.

"What happened? You?"

"Hello Flame Walker, or should I call you Isaac"

Phoenix emerges out of the shadows, he appeared to be bald and light skin, he had linings on his cheeks and black pupils in his eyes, Isaac looks in shock.

"Ramses!"

"Hello Isaac, long time hasn't it!"

* * *

**Fun facts: Ramses was a pharaoh in Egypt in 1303 B.C, during the time when the Hebrews were still slaves **

**Yeah, kinda a big twist, a little bit unnecessary but you know what, screw it, i like it, anyway i hope you guys enjoy the chapter, taw taw for now**


	18. Chapter 16: Rescuing private Isaac

**Hey guys, I'm back once more, the story is now above 100,000 words, i feel so accomplished, anyway this is gonna be the final chapter for the Isaac story arc, i hope you guys enjoy it**

**P.S: the Villain Ramses in this chapter is inspired by the Ramses from the Dreamworks animated movie "The Prince of Egypt"**

* * *

Chapter 16: rescuing private Isaac

* * *

Meili, Nadia, Linda, Túlio, Fernando, Father Abraham, and Tiffany with Carolina in her arms were all waiting outside of the throne room.

"What's taking so long?" Meili asks hastily

Father Abraham replies, "patience Meili, it's gonna take time for them to decide"

Nadia says, "but why should they be deciding? Isaac saved us from being invaded by the Everlasting Empire, shouldn't he be their top priority or something?"

"Nadia, there's more to it then just that, as a king, he must put his kingdom first, that is his duty"

Tiffany asks, "is the duty of a kingdom more important than the life of an individual?"

Father Abraham looks at Tiffany stunned, he then lowers his head.

"I don't know"

T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and Queen Ramonda exits the throne room, everybody faces them.

"So? What did they say?" Túlio asks

T'Challa replies, "well there's some good news and some bad news, the bad news is, I can't go with you, I have too much to do here, but the good news is that I can send you to Where Isaac is alongside my sister Shuri and Okoye"

All of them look up to T'Challa smiling.

Fernando says, "that's great, but how do we find them?"

Shuri replies, "don't worry, I managed to to put a tracking device made from Vibranum powder

Flashback

Isaac was shaking his hand, powder got on him.

Flashback ended

T'Challa says, "you told me the powder would make my hands smoother"

Shuri says, "well it made your hand smoother didn't it? Anyway, I made this tracking device just in case something happened"

Meili asks, "do you know where they're heading?"

Shuri replies, "well from the looks of it, it appears they are stopping in the ancient city of Thebes in Egypt"

Linda asks, "why is it stopping there?"

T'Challa replies, "they must be stopping for supplies or something, even they can't have unlimited fuel"

Tiffany says, "so what are we waiting for? Let's go"

T'Challa says, "I'll send some Dora Milaje warriors to back you up, along with Okoye to lead them"

Shuri says, "I'll come with them as well"

T'Challa looks at Shuri sternly.

"What? You go dress up in a cat costume and prance the night away" says Shuri in a sassy tone

Meili says, "I'll go to, Isaac saved my life more times then I can count, he's always been there for me, I have to do this"

Father Abraham says, "Meili, that was a dangerous thing you just pulled off, it maybe wise for you to stay here"

Meili says, "I know what did was risky, but I won't pull off something that reckless again unless I have to, and I won't be alone in this"

Tiffany says, "don't worry Father Abraham, I'll be keeping an eye on her"

Father Abraham says, "but what about Carolina, you can't just-"

"Isaac and Meili are my responsibility to, I've already messed up once, I won't make the same mistake again"

Father Abraham looks at both of them, both of them looked at him with sincerity, Father Abraham sighs.

"Okay, I trust you both"

Shuri says, "come on, I'll help you two get geared up"

Tiffany says, "okay, just give me a second"

T'Challa says, "take all the time you need"

Shuri, Okoye, Meili, And T'Challa goes down the hallway, Tiffany and Father Abraham faces each other.

"Will you guys be alright if you take care of Carolina?"

Father Abraham says, "we'll be alright, just make that you guys will be safe"

Carolina was sucking in her pacifier, she grabs onto her mother's shirt, cooing at her, Tiffany looks down on her and smiles, she then kisses her forehead, she lends Carolina to Father Abraham, Father Abraham holds her gently, Tiffany rubs her head.

"I love you, you'll be with grandpa now, behave for me please"

Tiffany follows Shuri, Carolina begins to cry, Father Abraham moves his arms.

"It's okay little one, everything's gonna be alright"

Carolina stops crying, Nadia runs up to Tiffany.

"Let me come with you" says Nadia

"Mmm, you need to stay with them, they'll keep you safe while we'll go get Isaac"

"But I want to help"

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous, it's better this way"

Tiffany then continues to walk the other way, Nadia looks at her with defeat in her eyes, Linda walks up to her and grabs her by the shoulder.

"Come on Nadia, let's go find a place to rest"

Father Abraham, Carolina, Nadia, and the Monteiro family walks the other way, Nadia looks down at the stone.

"Isaac needs help, I can't just sit back and do nothing while the Everlasting Empire continue to do what they want, I got to save him!" Nadia thought

As she begins to clench on the stone and looks up with determination in her eyes.

Meanwhile

Isaac was in a dark room, he was in containment devices in his arm and legs, He looks up Ramses.

"I was expecting that you would be older, but you haven't aged a day since I last saw you, how interesting" says Ramses in a menacing tone

"How are you still alive?! What we had was nearly centuries ago! You should be dead by now" Isaac asks in a shocked tone

"The same could be said about you, but I'll start off, you see when my brother Moses took his so called 'People' out of Egypt, I went back to my palace, mourning for the lost of my son and kingdom, I haven't eaten or slept for 8 days, when day 9 approached me I was sitting on my throne, looking down of what has become of Egypt, when this mysterious old man in a cloak approached me, he told me that he could give me immortality if I drank the wine he offered me, I knew for a second it was poisoned, but I didn't care anyway, I didn't care about my life anymore, so I drank the wine, all of it, and then I started vomit out blood and everything went black, I thought I was gonna die, but then I woke up in one of the imperial ships, I was confused and frightened of what was happening to me, but then an Emperor named Zion offered me a deal, he said if I helped him find the infinity stones, that I would have my kingdom returned to me fully repaired and bigger than before"

"So is that what this is all about, trying to bring your kingdom back to its former glory?"

"That was my original objective, until I found you"

Flashback

Phoenix Turns around and looks at Isaac staring at him.

"Of all the people in this world, I had to stumble across you! The boy who Ruined my life..."

Inside his helmet, Phoenix stared at him with shock.

"...I began to feel the anger swelling back up inside of me, the hatred for you Hebrews sparked in me once more..."

Phoenix stares at him with rage in his eyes while clenching his fist, he then charges after him.

Flashback ended

"...and now, here you are, cuffed up at my mercy, like the dog you are"

Isaac says, "your no longer the Pharaoh, and I am no longer your slave"

"Maybe so, but once my job is complete, I'll have my own kingdom, and I'll have you out of my sight"

"hehehe, ha ha ha, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Isaac begins to laugh like a maniac, Ramses looks at him with shock.

"Why are you laughing?"

Isaac then stops and looks at Ramses with a menacing smile on his face.

"Oh look at you! Begging for your kingdom to be back! You may have me chained to a machine, but the one whose really a captive is you, a slave to your father's ideal, what a cruel irony to amount of how pathetic you are"

Ramses then punches him in the stomach really hard, Isaac spits out blood from the impact, Ramses grabs his hair and pulls up his head.

"I could've killed you when I first saw you! I could kill you now!"

"Then what's stopping you?!"

Ramses lets go of his head.

"Your lucky that Emperor Zion even wants you alive, as well as the infinity stone, but there's no saying that I can't make you suffer, i will make you watch the death of everybody you love and care for, one by one, until you start feeling the pain I've felt for 5 years"

"You underestimate them, they're not a bunch of weaklings you can pick off"

"Is that so, well then, let's put that to the test"

Ramses exits the room, he grabs his helmet and puts it on his head, he walks through the hallway, guards were standing near the dungeon,

Meanwhile

A ship was flying over the clouds, Shuri was wearing battle gear and war paint on her face wth blasters in her arms, Okoye was also wearing war paint on her face, Tiffany was wearing an all black armor with an enhanced rifle in her hands, she was also wearing a police officer helmet.

"Thanks for the armor that you made for me, but you didn't have to do that" says Tiffany

Shuri replies, "it was no big deal, all I did was grab S.W.A.T armor and put vibranium all over it, and also put a sticker on the helmet"

Tiffany pulls off the sticker and looks at it.

"Yeah, I noticed"

Tiffany puts the sticker back on, Meili walks up to them, she was wearing a sleeveless shirt with sleeves on her arms and black leggings covering the entire downside of her body, she was also wearing a Hood around her neck.

"What about you Meili? Do you like your outfit I made for you?" Shuri asks

Meili replies, "it's great, but it's a little tight for me"

Shuri says, "I tried my best to make it cultural to china"

Tiffany says, "umm Princess Shuri, Meili was raised in America"

Shuri looks at Meili sheepish.

"Umm?"

Meili says, "it's alright, although there is something missing"

Meili touches her down right side, a a snowflake appeared on her outfit.

"Something to compliment the outfit"

Shuri then smirks, a bumping noise was made in a crate.

"Ow! Do you mind scooting over a bit?" says girl like voice

"Chica! you are The Whose hogging up the entire space!" Says an older adult voice

"Speaking of which, you're gonna crush us both!" Says another voice

Meili, Tiffany, and Okoye looks at the crate confused.

"What in the world is going on in there?" Okoye asks in a confused tone

Meili replies, "I think I know who it is"

Meili walks towards the crate

"Ew! Get your spit away from me" says the girl

"I can't! It's a medical condition" says another voice

Meili opens the crate, she sees Nadia, the Moogle, Rafael, and Luiz in there, all of them look up and nervously.

"He he he, hey Meili" Says Rafael nervously

Meili lifts Nadia and Luiz out of the box, Rafael, and the Moogle flies out of there.

Shuri says, "well well, looks like we got some stowaways"

Okoye looks at the Moogle Freaked out.

Meili asks, "how did you guys escape?"

The Moogle replies, "it was easy, we came up with a devised plan to break out of the city, they're were guards everywhere, high security popping on every corner, and so we-"

"I asked if I can go to the bathroom and told them what happened and then we hid in a crate" says Nadia in flat tone

The Moogle looks down defeat.

"That sounds really lame when you put it like that kupo" says

Tiffany says, "I specifically told you to stay with Linda and the others! Why did you disobey me?!"

Nadia replies, "because I want to help, look Isaac has kept me safe ever since the Everlasting Empire destroyed everything I had, what kind of person I would be if I left him to die knowing I could've done something about it!"

Rafael says, "she's right, we couldn't have gotten far without him! The least we can do is help him"

The Moogle says, "yeah, that guy still owes me my ship"

Nadia, Rafael, and Luiz looks at the Moogle sternly.

"Uhh I mean I'm definitely concerned about his health and safety"

The Moogle nervously chuckles.

Tiffany says, "look kid, I may not know what you've been through, but it's dangerous out here, you can't be putting yourself in situations like this"

"You let Meili go, why am I so different?"

"That's because Meili has powers and she knows how to fight, she has more experience in this kind of field and-"

Objects begin to levitate in the air with a pink glow around them, everybody looks astonished, the stone in Nadia's hand was glowing pink, the stone stops glowing, the objects land on the ground, Nadia opens her eyes and gives a cocky smirk, Okoye looks at Tiffany.

"Did you know she could do that?"

"I did not up until now" says Tiffany in a shocked tone

Nadia says, "Please guys, I need to do this"

The pilot turns around and faces the people onboard.

"Captain, we're now approaching Thebes"

Okoye says, "alright everyone, get ready, it's time we make our stand as people of Wakanda"

"What can we do to help?" Nadia asks

Tiffany says, "actually, there is one thing you guys can do"

The 3 of them look in excitement.

"There is?!" Says Nadia

6 minutes later

"Watch the ship for us until we get back" says Tiffany while smiling

The cargo door closes, Nadia, Luiz, and Rafael looked at them dumbfounded as Nico's eye was twitching.

Meanwhile

Isaac was looking down to the ground, he looks up to the solar confinements.

"Wait a minute, these shackles, they run on electricity" Isaac thought

Isaac begins to absorb the heat from the confinements.

Bia's voice, "Electricity and Fire both are heat based, since you and Isaiah both have heat related elements, one should be able to absorb the other right?"

Isaac completely drains the power from the confinements, he then breaks free, he stands back up, his right arm was completely healed.

"Thank you Bia, those lessons are paying off, now time to settle an old debt"

The guards were standing outside, the one on the left looks in the cell, he then gasps.

"Crap! He's escaped from his confinement!" says the left guard

Both of enter inside.

The other Guard says, "search around, he couldn't have gone too-"

( a right fist hits the left guard, completely smashing his helmet to bits and knocking him out unconscious, The guard points his rifle at Isaac, Isaac ducks down and uppercuts into the others guards stomach, shattering pieces of his armor off his body, the guard then trembles to the floor, Isaac then kneels down )

"Should've seen that one coming a mile away"

( the guard looks at him terrified, Isaac raises his left arm and karate chops the guard's neck, knocking him out, Isaac then looks at his shirt )

3 minutes later

Isaac was wearing the long sleeve shirt and walks through the hallway.

"That was easy, now to find Ramses and put a stop to his madness" Isaac thought

As he continues to walk through the hallways, he looks at the hieroglyphics on the wall, he then stops to look at one hieroglyphic, it showed a boy spreading fiery wings and burning all the soldiers down, Isaac looks at the picture sternly.

"This brings me back memories, just a few skeletons in the closet"

Isaac's right arm was shaking, he looks down on it.

"My arm? Why is it shaking?"

Isaac then tries to stop his right arm, he then turns around, he sees Egyptian soldiers and children staring at him, Isaac looks at them terrified and backs up into the wall, they disappeared, Isaac then sighs and slides against the wall, sitting down while looking horrified.

"Even after all that Meditation and focusing, I still can't shake the fear, the cold, the insufferable look of death staring down at me, it's just too much for me to bear"

Isaac begins shaking, footsteps were approaching him.

"Big brother?"

Isaac looks in shock, he then looks up and sees Bayla standing before him.

"Bayla? It can't be!"

"Papa sent me here to come get you, he's waiting for you on the other side"

Isaac faintly smiles.

"Is that so?"

"Come on silly, we don't have all day!"

Isaac then stands up, facing Bayla, Bayla cheerfully smiles.

Isaac says "let's go"

Both of them walk through the hallway.

Meanwhile

Nadia was staring up into the ceiling looking bored, Luiz was laying on the ground licking his face, The Moogle was counting his munny.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Nadia shouts

Rafael flies up to Nadia.

"Come on Nadia, it can't be that bad"

"Rafael, we're stuck in here while they're out there, the whole point was to help rescue Isaac"

"And we are, by guarding the ship we secure our ticket out of here, it may not be the most exciting job, but hey! At least we're safe"

Nadia then moans.

"But Rafael, what about Isaac?" Nadia asks in concern

Rafael replies, "hey it's okay, Isaac can take care of himself, trust me it's best if we stay here, I promised my wife and family that I would comeback in one piece, and you need to stay unharmed if we're going to find your folk"

"My folk?"

Nadia then sits up and looks through the glass.

"I highly doubt that they're still alive"

Nadia was clenching her fist, Rafael looks at her with a worried expression.

"Everything I had, is gone now, my friends, my family, my home, has been taken away because of them, when all this is over, what will I do then? I'll never forgive them for what they done to me"

Nadia looked like she was gonna burst into tears, Rafael puts his wing on her hand, Nadia looks down on Rafael.

"You could start a new life with the family, Isaac isn't the only kid, they're a lot of others who know what you're going through, they can help you cope with the fears your feeling with right now, we can help you, but you got to let us, its up to you Nadia"

Nadia looks at him speechless, Rafael smiles at her, Nadia was thinking, the cargo door opens.

Luiz says, "their back?"

The Moogle replies, "well that was quick"

Nadia says, "man, and to think you guys would-"

Nadia turns her chair around, she then gives a horrified look, everybody was staring at Officer Gregor in the ship, Officer Gregor looks at her in shock, Officer Gregor reaches for his communicator, Nadia gasps, the mind stone glows pink once more and projects a pink aura onto Officer Morgan, Officer Morgan's glowed pink and freezes into motion, Nadia then looks at Officer Gregor confused.

"What the heck is going on?"

Rafael shouts, "quick! Grab his gun before he snaps out of the trance!"

Nadia says, "oh right!"

Nadia reaches for his gun and pulls it out, she then points it at Officer Gregor, Officer Gregor snaps out of it, blinking his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Don't move!" Nadia shouts

Officer Gregor puts his hands up in the air, staring at him with an intense look in her eyes.

"Please missy, lower the gun down, I don't mean you any harm"

"Any harm?! You and the Empire did more than just any harm! First you took everybody I loved! Then you destroyed my home! And now you kidnapped my friend!"

"Please, I don't wanna die"

"YOU SHOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT SOONER!

Nadia puts her finger on the trigger, Officer Gregor looks at her terrified, Rafael flies up to her.

"No Nadia wait! He might know where Isaac is, if you kill him, then we'll never know where Isaac is"

"We can find him on our own without the help of this piece of trash!"

'If your looking for the boy then I'll help you, I know where he's being held, if you spare me I'll make it worth you're while"

Nadia's body starts to shake up, Officer Gregor looks at her horrified, Nadia continues to shake, she then stops and removes her finger from the trigger, she then takes a deep sigh.

"You better be telling the truth, or I won't hesitate to put you down"

"Fair enough"

"Now move it!"

Officer Gregor moves in front of her, Rafael flies up behind her.

"I'll come with you, just in case something happens"

Luiz says, "yeah I will too"

Rafael says, " you stay here and guard the ship"

The Moogle says, "you can count on me Kupo"

Nadia, Rafael, Luiz, and Officer Gregor leaves the ship.

"Now where was I?"

The Moogle continues to count it's money

Meanwhile

Phoenix was walking into his throne room, seeing debris and dust everywhere, he walks towards his throne.

"Father one misdemeanor won't destroy an entire kingdom" says the voice from his younger self in his mind.

"BUT ONE WEAK LINK! CAN BREAK THE CHAIN OF A MIGHTY DYNASTY!" Another voice shouts in his head.

Ramses closes his eyes.

Flashback

Ramses was wearing his royal Egyptian clothing, 2 of his royal advisers were behind him.

"Sire! The darkness has been covering our lands for days now! Aren't you going to do something?" Says the tall one

Ramses replies, "go and fetch me Moses, he'll put a stop to this"

Both of the advisors look at each other, the short fat one with the Goatee approaches Ramses.

"But Sire, he's-"

"GO!" Ramses shouts

Both of them leave the throne room scurrying, Ramses storm towards the throne and sits on it, he takes the crown off his head and sets it on the chair arm, he then puts his hands on his face, taking a deep sigh, a hand comes out of nowhere and begins choking him, Ramses struggles to breathe, the hand begins to clench harder as steam begins to emit from the hand, burning his neck.

"So Pharaoh, how does the burning sensation feel"

Isaac comes out behind the throne room, his body begins to steam off.

"Because that's nothing compare to the pain I'm feeling, not even close"

Isaac turns to Ramses with his eyes glowing fiery orange, Ramses looks at him horrified.

Flashback ended

Ramses opens his eyes with a horrified expression on his face, he uncovers his neck seeing the scars on it.

"Of all the people in the world, it had to be him" Ramses thought

Meanwhile outside the throne room

Okoye, Shuri, Tiffany, Meili, and the Dora Milaje were all sneaking at the entry of the palace, they see heavily armed guards standing their with one of them carrying an Gatling gun, they were hiding behind debris.

"Those guys look tough and they're too many of them" Meili whispers

Shuri whispers, "there are about..."

Shuri then counts the soldiers

"...20 of them"

" can't fight them head on" Tiffany whispers

Shuri whispers, "we may not have to, I can create holographic images of ourselves, we can lead the garrison away from us and you two can sneak into the palace and find Isaac, we'll stay here in case you need backup"

Tiffany whispers, "okay, ready Meili?"

Meili nods her head, the guards were standing there posts, one of them see a Dora Milaje warrior sneaking towards the debris.

"Look, I saw someone!" Says guard #125

Another guard cocks his weapon

"I'll go have a search"

guard #125 stops him

"Hold on! It could be a trap, let me scan it first"

Guard #125 uses his thermal scanner, he detects heat behind the debris.

"I'm picking up heat signatures over there"

The guards walk towards the debris, Meili begins to sweat, she grabs the handle of one of her daggers, Okoye clenches her spear, Tiffany puts her finger on the trigger, the guards then turn and point their weapons, the guards see ice sculptures with thermos detonators in it, all of them back away.

"Thermo detonators!" Guard #125 shouts

A spear flies through the air and hits the Gatling gun.

"What the-"

"Wakanda forever!" Okoye shouts

She, Shuri, and the Dora Milaje charges at the guards, the guards fire their weapons at them, the Dora Milaje deflects the bullets with their spears, they then clash against each with the Dora Milaje getting up close and hitting them with their spears, Shuri stays behind and fires her arm cannons at them, Meili and Tiffany sneaks behind them with the fight still going.

"Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Meili asks

Tiffany replies, "don't worry, they're warriors, what could go wrong?"

Meili replies, "a lot of things"

Tiffany and Meili rushes into the palace, Tiffany then sees two guards, she pushes Meili back.

"Wait!"

Tiffany and Meili observes the guards, the guards hear gunshots outside.

"I hear fighting! There are intruders here!"

Both of them run towards the entry, both Meili and Tiffany hide behind a pillar, Tiffany and Meili look back.

"Come on! We don't have a second to lose" says Tiffany in a determined tone

Both of them dash into the Palace.

Meanwhile

Nadia was holding Officer Gregor at gun point while Rafael and Luiz go beside her, they were walking through the hallway.

Nadia asks, "is this the right way?"

Officer Gregor replies, "yes, I'm sure, this is where we put your friend Isaac in"

"if you're lying to me, then you'll pay for it"

Rafael says, "easy there Nadia"

"You know, your too young for your age to be doing something like this" says Officer Gregor

Nadia says, "Well I didn't have much of a choice thanks to you!"

"You're angry with the Empire aren't you, can't say I blame you"

"You destroyed my home! You took everything I had! And now you go do the same thing to others! I am far beyond angry!"

Rafael flies in front of Nadia.

"Nadia, breathe, we still need to find Isaac, we'll deal with him later"

Luiz says, "I'm picking up his scent, we're not far behind"

Nadia then takes a deep breathe.

"You're right, I got to focus, let's just get Isaac and go"

Luiz and Rafael nod their heads, they continue down the hallway, they came across the room which Isaac was being held, Officer Gregor opens the door, Nobody was in it, Officer Gregor looks in shock and fright.

"What?! But he was right in here! How did he-"

Nadia cocks the gun, Officer Gregor turns around with fear in his eyes, Nadia gives off a cold stare.

Nadia says, "you've messed up now"

Officer Gregor backs up in a panic, Nadia continues to walk towards him, she puts her finger on the trigger, Rafael flies in front of her.

"Nadia! Don't do this!"

"Get out of my way Rafael"

"I know how you feel right now, trust me I've been there, but you can't let the rage dictate your actions"

"Stay out of this Rafael! You don't know what I've been through! You weren't there to see what I saw! Stop telling me what to do!"

Rafael looks in shock as well as Luiz, Officer Gregor looks at them.

Luiz says, "hey! Don't talk to Rafi like that! He's trying to help you out!"

"No Luiz, I understand, who am I to tell you from right from wrong, but I will say this, if you kill him, you'll be the very thing you hate the most, just make the right choice"

Nadia's face went from anger to realization, she looks down at the gun she's holding, she lifts her arm up and looks at it.

"I know" says Officer Gregor

Nadia looks up at Officer Gregor, Officer Gregor looks down ashamed.

"What?"

"I know that I hurt you, and I wouldn't blame you for what you're doing, But please spare me, I know I don't deserve to live, but my family needs me, I have a wife that is going through brain cancer right now, I have to make sure she stays alive, so that she can live a happy life with our kids, my kids are being watched by their uncle right now, I chose this because I needed to pay for her treatment, but I didn't realize what the true payment would be, the suffering of others"

Tears begin to stream down Officer Gregor's eyes, Nadia looks at Officer Gregor with realization.

"Do what you got to do, if I must die, then so be it, I'll take the punishment"

Nadia looks at him with regret on her face, she raises the gun near her, Rafael puts his wing on her shoulder, Nadia looks at Rafael, Rafael looks at Nadia with a worried look, Luiz looks up to Nadia with a worried expression as well, Nadia then closes her eyes and drops the gun in her hands, Officer Gregor looks at her.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself either if I did that"

Officer Gregor smiles in relief, Rafael and Luiz smile, Nadia faintly smiles, Ramses was behind her.

"I am so disappointed, to think you would have the strength to put an end to it"

Nadia turns around in shock, she faces him, Ramses was levitating in the air.

"You're coming with me"

Ramses then lends out his hand, Luiz bites on Ramses's arm.

"Agh!"

Rafael attacks Ramses in the face.

"Get off me you pests!"

Ramses flings Luiz into a wall, knocking Luiz out, Rafael flies at him, Ramses points his hand at Rafael and fires a solar beam at Rafael, Rafael gets hit and falls to the ground.

"No!"

Nadia grabs Rafael, Ramses stands in front of her, Nadia looks at Ramses horrified, Ramses then grabs Nadia.

Meanwhile

Isaac and Bayla were walking through the hallway.

"Where are we going Bayla?" Isaac asks

Bayla replies, "it's a surprise, I wouldn't want to ruin it"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I see you've met a new friend, that Nadia girl right?"

Isaac turns around and faces Bayla.

"How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways of knowing, now tell me about this Nadia, how did you two met?"

Isaac then sighs.

"Well i just saved her 2 days ago, after the day I woke up in the world I was in..."

Flashback

Isaac opens his eyes, he was resting on the ground with no shirt on.

"...I was scared and confused to what was going on, my friends were no where in sight, it was just me and me alone, once more..."

Isaac walks through the forest, he sees the destroyed town.

"...when I came unto the town, all I saw was death and destruction, I salvaged what I can from the place..."

Isaac puts on a hoodie, as time pasts, he was near a campfire while wearing the Hood on his head, ships then were flying over him.

"...and then I saw these ships flying ahead, I didn't know what they're doing or what they're intentions were, so when I decided to move out..."

"No! I won't do it!" Nadia shouts

Isaac then looks to his left.

"...I heard the cries of a little girl, I instantly knew she was in danger, at first I hesitated to go to her rescue, but then something inside me told me to go..."

Isaac's eyes turn fiery orange.

Flashback ended

"...after rescuing her from those soldiers, I fed her and I looked after her since, well here I am now"

"I see, but why do all this for her?"

Isaac looks down at his left hand.

"I don't know, I guess it's because she reminded me of you when you were alive, how the world was so cruel to us, and you were the only thing to keep me going"

Isaac then clenches his fist, he looks at Bayla.

"I know you're just a figment of my imagination, so why are you here?"

Bayla walk towards him.

"Maybe every now and then somebody has to play pretend, or maybe I'm as real as you think"

Bayla grabs his hands and puts them on his chest, Isaac looks in shock.

"Because you made a promise to me, and you kept that promise ever since, now are you going to keep that promise?"

Isaac looks at his hands, he then looks up to Bayla.

"Till the day I die"

Bayla then smiles.

"Thank you, that's all I needed to hear"

Bayla walks by Isaac, Isaac looks down the hallway.

"Wait, Bayla"

Isaac turns around, she was gone, Isaac looks in shock, he then turns around and faces the hallway, Isaac then takes a deep breathe.

"Okay, don't worry guys, I'm coming"

Meanwhile

Meili and Tiffany were running through the hallway.

"He's gotta be here somewhere" says Tiffany

Meili says, "let's just hope we're not too late"

Both of them continued to run, they ran into the throne room, looking around the area.

"Where are we?" Meili asks

Tiffany replies, "this must be the throne room, we must've taken a wrong turn"

"That I do believe so"

Ramses flies down with Nadia in his grasp.

"Nadia! Let her go!" Tiffany asks in an aggressive tone.

"Sure thing, I don't need her"

Ramses slides her against the floor, Meili lifts her up.

"Are you okay?" Meili asks

Nadia replies, "yeah I'm fine"

Ramses was holding the mind stone in his hand.

"We knew that you would come to you're friend's rescue, Now that I have this, the Everlasting Empire will surely have their victory, and I will have mine"

Tiffany points her rifle at Ramses, Ramses uses the mind stone to crush the Rifle and fling it to the side, Tiffany looks stunned.

"What? Did you really think that it would end the way you want it to be?"

Tiffany looks up at Ramses with determination.

"So what are you going to do, kill us?"

"No, you're going to kill each other"

Ramses clenches on the mind stone, Tiffany screams in agony, she kneels down to the floor.

"Tiffany!" Meili shouts

Ramses flies towards her at the speed of light and pushes her against the wall.

"Meili!" Nadia shouts

As she runs to Ramses and Meili, Tiffany rises back up, her eyes were glowing pink, she pulls out her pistol from her case, she aims it at Nadia.

"Nadia! Look out!"

Nadia turns around, she trips on a curve, Tiffany fires her pistol, Nadia falls to the ground, the bullet misses her, Ramses continues to clench on Meili's neck.

"Go on! Finish the job!"

Ramses clenches on the stone even harder, the stone begins to glow bright pink, Tiffany walks towards Nadia, she aims the gun at her with a emotionless look, Nadia looks at Tiffany horrified.

"NADIA!" Meili cries out

A light shines on all of them, all of them turn around except for Tiffany whom was still under control.

"No!" Says Ramses

Meili touches the wall, Ice begins to move across from the wall to the ground, Ramses looks at the ice, he then clenches the mind stone, Tiffany fires the pistol, an ice wall emerges in front of Nadia and blocks the bullet, Meili grabs Ramses's arm and freezes it, she then hits it, Ramses groans in pain and lets go of Meili, the fire gets brighter and brighter, the Flame Walker was flying straight at him, Ramses activates his helmet and blocks, the Flame Walker flies into Ramses and pushes him straight into the wall, completely obliterating it, Tiffany snaps out of the trance and falls to the ground, Nadia and Meili runs to her, Tiffany groans in pain

"Ugh, my head" Says Tiffany in a painful tone

Meili asks, "Are you alright?"

Tiffany replies, "yeah I'm fine, what happened?"

Nadia says, "we'll explain later, right now we need to go!"

Meanwhile

( the Flame Walker pushes Phoenix into the garden, crashing into the ground and sending debris flying all around the area, both of them get up from the crash )

Phoenix asks, "You don't give up do you?"

( the Flame Walker begins to pant )

"I am my father's son after all"

"Indeed, why don't you go meet him, IN THE AFTERLIFE!"

( Phoenix slams his arm into the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker blocks the attack but it pushes him down to the ground, creating cracks, the Flame Walker uppercuts Phoenix into the air, Phoenix then recovers from the punch and dives down towards the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker leaps back, Phoenix crashes into the ground, he then lunges towards the Flame Walker and punches him in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall, crashing into a different part of the palace, the Flame Walker spreads his fiery wings out and breaks the fall, Phoenix charges towards him, the Flame Walker roundhouse kicks Phoenix in the face, sending him crashing into multiple pillars, Phoenix recovers from the attack, he uses the mind stone to lift all the debris into the air and fires them at the Flame Walker, the Flame Walker flies through the debris, using the pillars to shield him, he does a barrel roll to dodge the debris, he then flies straight at Phoenix, Phoenix creates a pink bubble around the Flame Walker, trapping him in there, he then flings the Flame Walker into the ground, sliding him against the floor, Phoenix fires a solar beam out of his hand, the Flame Walker uses his right wing to block the attack, he then deflects the solar beam back at Phoenix, the solar beam destroys half of his helmet, the Flame Walker pushes Phoenix into the ceiling, sending massive chunks of debris falling down, the Flame Walker grabs Phoenix by the cape, he spins him around at super human speed and throws him across the palace, Phoenix creates a force field around him, he ends up destroying the statue of himself, debris flies everywhere, destroying everything around it, Phoenix then stumbles across the ground with debris flying at him, Phoenix flies dodges to the left and then right, he then punches a giant chunk coming at him, completely obliterating it, the Flame Walker flies through the rubble and punches Phoenix in the face, creating a shockwave and smashes his helmet to pieces, sending him crashing into a pile of bricks, the mind stone was on the ground )

"The stone!" The Flame Walker thought

( The Flame Walker runs after it, Phoenix fires a solar beam at him, the Flame Walker enflames his left arm and pushes back the solar beam, he struggles to push the beam back, he begins to walk towards the stone, Phoenix then strengthens the beams blast, pushing the Flame Walker back as he screams in agony )

"Gotta keep pushing on!...Gotta keep going!" The Flame Walker thought

( Phoenix gets back up from the debris, he walks towards the stone )

"It's over Isaac, you cannot defeat me, I am the morning and evening star, I am Pharaoh!"

( Phoenix reaches for the stone, a black figure then jumps in the air, the black figure scratches him with his claws, piercing through his armor, Phoenix then falls the ground, the black figure was holding the mind stone.

"And I am the Black Panther!"

( Black Panther turns around and faces Phoenix, the Flame Walker smiles, Phoenix looks at him angrily )

"You have no idea who you're messing with!"

"I don't care"

( Black Panther throws the stone in the air, Rafael then catches it and flies off with it )

"Adios Amigo!"

( Phoenix looks at Rafael sternly, the Flame Walker stomps his foot into the ground )

"Now it's time for you to pay!" Says the Flame Walker in a determined tone

( the Flame Walker takes off his ring, his entire body bursts out flames, Phoenix shields his eyes, he then sees the Flame Walker, looking at him in shock, the Flame Walker's body was covered in flames, his body was glowing fiery orange, the Flame Walker opens his eyes with fire coming out of it )

"I WILL LET THE POWER SPREAD LIKE WILDFIRE!"

( the Flame Walker flies at him at the speed of light, he uppercuts Phoenix into the air and flies up there with him, Phoenix recovers from the attack, he was high in the air, the Flame Walker punches him in the chest, knocking him across the air, the Flame Walker flies behind and kicks him upwards, the Flame Walker flies up above and slams him downward, Phoenix was falling to the ground, the Flame Walker knocks Phoenix all over the place at the speed of light, leaving a blazing trail all around him, everybody sees the blazing fire stream in the sky, Phoenix's armor was all torn up, the Flame Walker clenches his right hand, he then dives down towards the Phoenix )

"Blazing inferno-"

( The Flame Walker's fist comes in contact with Phoenix's stomach )

"SMAAAASH!"

( the Flame Walker fully punches Phoenix, sending him crashing down into his throne room, sending a massive shockwave across the palace Tiffany, Nadia, and Meili hide behind a wall while Tiffany was holding onto Nadia, Black Panther holds on for his life on a wall, the Dora Milaje and Okoye gets blown away along with the soldiers they were fighting )

Meanwhile

( Nadia, Tiffany, and Meili get up from the blast )

"Are you girls alright?" Tiffany asks in a concerned tone

Meili replies, "yeah, we're okay"

"Hey Girls!" Rafael shouts from a distance

( he flies down to them )

Nadia says, "Rafael! You're alright!"

( Rafael drops the mind stone in Nadia's hand )

"I believe this belongs to you"

( Nadia then smiles widely )

"Thank you!"

( Nadia hugs Rafael, Rafael pats her and smiles )

Meanwhile

( Phoenix Rises back up, the Flame Walker lands on the ground )

"It's over Ramses, you're soldiers have been defeated and the last remains of you're kingdom have been crumbled, you've lost"

( Phoenix looks at him with a raging fire in his eyes, clenching his fist )

"No! I refuse to be defeated by a little girl and her pets! You're so called love which make me sick to my stomach! A pathetic little king and his wannabe soldiers, AND A HEBREW SLAVE WHO SHOULD NEVER CAME INTO THIS WORLD!"

( Phoenix fires a massive beam from his chest and hands, the Flame Walker put his hands together and fires a massive flaming pillar to counter the attack, both of the beams clash against each other, blasting back the remainder of the debris )

meanwhile

( Meili, Tiffany, Nadia, and Rafael sees the radiation coming at them )

"Meili! Protect us!" Says Tiffany in an affirmed tone

( Meili forms an ice hall, shielding them from the radiation that's coming towards them )

"Phew, that was close" says Rafael in an relived tone

( the Radiation begins to melt the ice, Meili reconstructs the ice wall )

"I can't hold it off much longer!"

"What are we gonna do?" Rafael asks in a frightened tone

Tiffany replies, "I don't know, I'll think of something"

( Tiffany and Rafael look around in a panic, Meili struggles to push back the radiation, everything turns black around Nadia )

"This is all my fault, I'm the one who brought this upon all of them, i was only thinking about myself, that I neglected everyone else around me, why? Why did I let my feelings get the better of me, and now, this is the end for me"

( Nadia closes her eyes in the blackness, the stone in her right hand glows brighter and brighter, Nadia looks at her hand, it was being raised up, Nadia looks scared,she tries pushing down her arm )

"What's happening?! Why is my arm doing this?!"

( Nadia continues to push down her arm )

"Don't give up just yet" says another voice

( Nadia looks in fright, she sees Bayla lifting her arm )

"You're brother needs you"

( Bayla walks back, the stone then pierces through the blackness, Tiffany, Rafael, and Meili sees the brightness from the stone, Nadia's hair was floating in the air, small bits of debris was floating in the air, Nadia opens her eyes as they were glowing bright pink, a beam fires out of her hand, the beam hits the big flaming field, creating a massive big flash, blinding everybody in sight, Isaac stands back up, he walk towards Ramses, Ramses was on the floor unconscious, Isaac puts his ring back on his middle finger on his right hand )

"It's over...for you at least"

"Isaac!" Meili cries out

Meili, Tiffany, and Nadia runs to Isaac, All 3 of them hug Isaac.

"Thank goodness you're alright" says Tiffany in a relieved tone

Isaac asks, "easy there, are y'all okay?"

Nadia replies, "yeah we're good"

T'Challa says, "as well as we"

T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, and the Dora Miljae were walking towards them, T'Challa was carrying Okoye on his shoulder, the Dora Milaje secures Ramses.

Tiffany says, "you're majesty, you came, but how?"

T'Challa says, "well I pulled a few strings to get here, I wouldn't just leave Isaac to the empire after what he did for Wakanda, and I was also after this little one"

T'Challa points at Nadia, all of them look at her, Nadia nervously laughs.

"Hey guys!" Luiz shouts

Luiz runs up to them with the Moogle riding on his back, the Moogle flies up in the air.

Rafael says, "hey Luiz! You're alright!"

Isaac asks, "you guys came?"

The Moogle Replies, "of course, after all you still owe me my ship"

Isaac looks at the Moogle with a flat expression.

"Wow, nice to know you care"

Nadia asks, "how are guys alright?"

The Moogle replies, "I used my Health potions to heal their injuries"

Isaac asks, "and you only decided to use that now?"

"Hey it was for emergencies only, I can't let the audiences favorite characters die like that"

Everybody looks at the Moogle confused, T'Challa turns to Okoye.

"That is a strange creature"

Multiple ships land near them, the cargo door opens, Linda, Túlio, Fernando, and Father Abraham who was carrying Carolina exits the cargo door.

"Nadia!"

Linda, Túlio, and Fernando rushes to Nadia, Linda kneels down to Nadia's level.

"Are you hurt?!" Linda asks in concern

Nadia asks, "Y-You came for me?"

Tiffany walks up to her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady!"

Isaac says, "I think we all have a lot of explaining to do"

A few minutes later.

The ships were flying in the air, everybody was sitting in their seats, Tiffany, Túlio, Linda, Fernando, and Father Abraham were looking at Nadia sternly, Meili was looking at her.

"I'm sorry for everything, I was being selfish and was only thinking about myself, I didn't realize that I would endanger anyone for my mistakes, but because of my own actions, I nearly put everybody in danger, I hope you can forgive me"

Nadia puts her head down, Everybody looks at each other, T'Challa walks towards her and sits next to her.

"We've all been there, you're not the only one, for me I hunted down an innocent man for thinking he killed my father"

Linda says, "for me, I was about to run over a plane for my bird"

Túlio nods his head.

Tiffany says, "for me, I'm a cop, i do reckless things everyday"

Meili says, "it's not easy being in a world full of confusion and chaos, and we don't blame you for your intentions, I would've done almost anything to rescue Isaac"

Tiffany says, "maybe I was being a bit too stern with you, but from now on, you listen to us okay? I know we're not you're parents, and I don't expect you to, but we're here to take care of you until we find you're parents, okay?"

Nadia says, "okay"

Meili hugs Nadia.

"Everything's going to be okay, there's nothing to worry about"

Nadia rests her head on Meili's right shoulder.

Meanwhile

Ramses was in a holding cell being chained to the wall, he was conscious, Isaac and Shuri were looking at him.

Isaac asks, "are you sure this will hold him?"

Shuri replies, "yes, these chains are made of the best vibranium we have, there's no way he can escape"

"Alright, but if he breaks out, that's on you"

"Don't forget who you're talking to"

"Sorry"

"Ah I'm just messing with you, come on, there's something I want to show you"

Shuri and Isaac both began to walk away, Isaac stops, he turns around and looks at Ramses, Shuri looks at Isaac

"Isaac, lets go"

"Hold on, just give me a minute with him"

Shuri shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever you say"

Shuri then walks off, Isaac sits down.

"You know what Ramses, it's funny on how the tide turns around, now I'm out of a cell and you're now in one, tell me, how does it feel to be locked up? To be treated like an object waiting to be thrown away? Because that's what it has been most of my life, but now that I'm free, I no longer serve you, I hope you know that"

Isaac gets up and begins to walk away from him.

"Wait"

Isaac stops and turns around and faces Ramses once more.

"The day you had me at my mercy, when you were about to kill me, why? Why did you spare me?"

Flashback

Isaac was choking Ramses, steam was emitting from his Ramses's neck.

"Because I saw someone you loved...you're son"

"Papa!" A little boy cries out

Isaac stops and looks at the little boy, he looks at Isaac horrified with tears coming from his eyes.

"I saw a little boy seeing his father being choked, at the hands of a Hebrew slave, I then realized that those eyes is what I had..."

Flashback ended

"...if I had killed you, then I wouldn't be no different from you, when you killed my parents in front of me and my sister's eyes, and so here we are now"

"Those friends of yours, there not Hebrew, tell me, why did they risk their lives for the likes of you?"

"Because unlike you, they don't base on love on outward appearances, but because of who you are, something you don't understand"

Ramses looks at him with hopelessness in his eyes.

Isaac says, "I once hated you, but now I'm starting to pity you"

"And then what? Forgive me?"

"No, because I already have"

Isaac walks away from Ramses, he walks in the seating area.

Father Abraham says, "hello Isaac, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me"

Nadia says, "hey Isaac, can I talk to you for a second?"

Isaac turns around to Nadia, he sits by her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something for awhile now, back in the Forest, why did you save me? You could've went along you're business but you didn't p, so why?"

Isaac looks at his ring.

"Well, you reminded me of someone I knew long ago, someone that meant the whole world to me, and I made a promise to that person, that I would use my power to help others, and I intend to keep that promise"

"Well, thank you, for everything"

Isaac warmly smiles.

"You're welcome"

Shuri walks up to them alongside T'Challa.

"Sorry, I hate to break up this lovely discussion, but I have news for all of you"

Everybody looks at The two.

T'Challa says, "thanks to Shuri, we discovered the location to the Imperial city, we can begin our final assault on the main city and end this war once and for all, we just need to unite all the world powers against this threat, so whose with me?"

Everybody looks at each other, in distinctively chattering among each other, Isaac stands up.

"I'm with you, till the very end"

T'Challa then smiles, Meili stands up as well, along with Tiffany, Linda, Fernando, Túlio, and Father Abraham.

"And we're with you as well"

Nadia stands up.

"Nadia, can you stay in Wakanda until I get back?"

Nadia nods her head, Isaac smiles at her.

T'Challa says, "well in that case, you will need this"

Shuri walks up to Isaac with a folded robe in her hand, it was white with orange linings on it, there was the Star of David symbol on the left side with fire coming out of it, Isaac grabs the robe.

* * *

**Well i hoped you guys enjoyed it, i know its not the best arc of the 3, but i soldiered it to the end, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	19. Chapter 17: the Gilded kingdom

**Hey guys, this chapter 17, new and approved **

**anyway, a friend of mine, Alex the Owl, is going through things right now, if you like, maybe you guys would help him out with his problems**

**with that being said, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Chapter 17: the Gilded kingdom

* * *

Meanwhile

"When the loggers attacked our home, everything changed..."

21 years earlier

A flaming tree falls down, blocking paths from the blue Macaw tribe and Eduardo's family.

"Eduardo!" Elijah cries out

Eduardo shouts, "we'll meet up at the end of the river, go now!"

Eduardo and his family flies the other away, Elijah turns to the whole tribe.

"Follow me!" Elijah shouts

Him and the tribe fly through the burning Jungle.

"...I tried my best at leading everybody to safety, but there were still a few of my brethren..."

"HELP!"

Elijah turns around, he sees an adult male Macaw trapped under a log, Elijah turns to Mimi.

"You guys keep going! I'll go help him out of there"

Mimi says, "but Elijah, I don't want to lose you"

Elijah says, "don't worry I'll be fine"

Elijah turns to Lucas.

"Take care of your mother and stay with the tribe at all times"

"Yes sir"

"That's my boy"

Elijah faces Mimi.

"I'll be right back love"

"Be careful"

Elijah flies down to the log, he pushes the log upwards.

"...I was so confident that I would be able to free him, that I didn't even realize that I was too late..."

A shadow hovers over them, both of them look up, seeing the loggers carrying hatchets and chainsaws, Elijah slowly moves back, the Loggers move towards him, the male Macaw sticks his wing out towards him.

"...I thought we were both done for, but then all of a sudden this light bursted out of nowhere..."

A gigantic light bursts in the air, blinding everybody.

A few hours later

Elijah wakes up, there were bars surrounding him.

"...and then I woke up and I immediately realized i was in cage..."

Elijah flies towards the bars, he looks around and sees he was in a jungle like area.

"...I was scared alone, and afraid, I didn't know what to do..."

Elijah turns around and sees Filipe, he appeared to be younger, Filipe was staring off on the other side.

"...and then I found him, I realized it was Filipe, the scarlet macaw tribe leader, I tried speaking with him, to comfort him, but he didn't respond back..."

The cage then open, both Elijah and Filipe look around curiously.

"...but all of a sudden, the strangest thing happened to us all..."

Elijah, Filipe, and the other birds fly out of their own cages.

"...my brethren and I thought we were free, only to realize we were still trapped..."

A holographic image of Emperor Zion appeared to be in front of them.

"...an old human appeared before us, or at least a projection, he called himself Emperor Zion, he told us that he saved us from a terrible fate, that we owe him a debt, if we served him until the war that is about to become would be over, that we would be released and sent back to our homes, what other choice did we have..."

The macaws bowed down to Emperor Zion.

"...some of us scout into other worlds, bringing new information of what that world is like and what defenses it had, others like me and Filipe stay on patrol either in the city or the facility, for 21 years, we served under his rule, Filipe and I worked together for decades, even after all that Filipe still hold a grudge against me and my brethren, and..."

Present time

Elijah was standing on a leg chair, everybody was looking at him except for Jayden and Michelle who were piloting the ship, David was just staring out the window.

"...and so, here we are"

Mimi walks up to him.

"After all these years, I thought you were dead"

"I'm so sorry love, I thought I could get everybody out, and I failed to get myself out"

Jonny looks at them with a sympathy

"Wow, that must've been awful, being separated your family for that long, I would've cried in my sleep"

Elijah says, "yeah, it was, but now I'm just extremely happy you're all here"

Jewel says, "yeah, same here uncle Elijah"

Tiago asks, "so Uncle Elijah, you don't mind them being with us do you?"

Elijah replies, "well I don't, but I never seen a meta human"

Eduardo asks, "you know what they are?"

Elijah replies, "well I heard about meta humans, how they have special powers, that they're extremely dangerous"

Jonny rubs his neck.

"Well I maybe a bit, dangerous"

Elijah says, "that's okay, at least you're on our side and not theirs"

Aaron says, "I'm honestly surprised you can talk to us pretty well, usually the animals we talk to attend to freak out"

Elijah says, "well I've been with humans all my life, you learn a thing or two about them"

"Fair point"

Aaron drinks his water canteen.

Elijah says, "so I'm assuming that Lucas, Lucy, and the others are at home waiting for us right?"

Roberto looks at him with sadness in his eyes, he walks up to him slowly, dragging his talons on the ground.

"A lot of things happened when you were gone"

Elijah then frowns.

"Oh, I see"

As he lowers his head, Jewel flies up to him, she puts her wing on his back.

"Hey, it's okay Uncle Elijah, everything's gonna be alright"

Elijah looks up at Jewel and Roberto.

"Wow, I remember when both of you were just little chicks, but now look at you two, all grown up, two mates that love each other with little ones to care for"

Roberto and Jewel looks at each other, Tiago, Bia, and Carla looks at the, intrigued

Roberto says, "Elijah, these aren't my kids, they're my friend Blu's"

Jewel says, "he's the one that Godspeed mentioned earlier"

Elijah says, "oh, that's a shame, I think you two would've made a lovely couple"

Both Roberto and Jewel completely blush, Tiago, Bia, and Carla gasps, Aaron shoots water out of his noise and spouts it's on Jonny, Godspeed blocks the remains with his shield, Aaron begins to cough aggressively, everybody begins to freak out except for David, Eduardo, Jewel, Roberto, Mimi, Jayden, Michelle, and Godspeed.

"AAAAAHHHH! Gross Aaron!" Jonny shouts

"Sorry Jonny, that just came out of nowhere" said Aaron in a raspy tone

Aaron continues to cough.

Violet says, "oh geez! Here let me clean that up"

Violet wipes Jonny's face with a cloth.

Jayden asks, "what's going on back there?!"

Violet replies, "Aaron spout water out of his noise"

Jayden and Michelle looks at each other with a disgust look.

Jayden asks, "well can you please pull yourselves together back there?!"

Roberto continues to blush.

"I think I'm gonna need a minute"

Roberto flies towards the window with David.

Elijah asks, "did I do something wrong?"

Mimi replies, "I think everybody is shock with that idea, though the water squirting was pretty funny"

"Funny to you!" Jonny shouts

Elijah says, "anyway, what happened to this Blu of yours?"

Jewel looks at them both with discomfort.

Eduardo replies, "well he's been separated from us, so I'm assuming he must've been captured by then"

Jewel looks down beginning to sweat.

Elijah says, "but how did you guys get separated?"

Her body begins to shake.

Eduardo replies, "honestly, I don't know, it just happened so suddenly, I couldn't wrap my mind around all of this"

"BLU SAVED US!" Jewel cries out

Everybody stops what they're doing and looks at Jewel, Eduardo and Mimi looks at her concerned as her body begin to shake violently with tears rushing down her eyes.

"It's because of Blu why we're still here, he sacrificed himself to save us, we were all in space, Blu used the last of his strength to push us all the way back here, I don't why or how he did it, but all of us made it back here and he didn't"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You kept it from us" says Bia

Jewel turns to Bia with regret in her eyes, Bia looks at Jewel with the feelings of betrayal, Jewel goes towards Bia.

"Sweetie, I can explain-"

"Dad nearly killed himself to save us, and you didn't told us once"

"I'm so sorry Bia, i didn't think you could've handled the truth"'

'Yeah, right" says Bia in a resentful tone

Bia then flies off to the front.

"Bia!"

Jewel was about to fly to her, Eduardo puts his wing on her shoulder.

"Leave her be, she probably needs to think this through"

Jewel looks at Bia with concern in her eyes.

"We're here" says Jayden

Everybody looks out the window.

"Whoa!" Says Jonny with awe

They were hovering over New Jerusalem, New Jerusalem was a big city with buildings and skyscrapers that were tall and clean looking, they were also ships flying through the sky and cars driving on the ground, it was clear blue sky.

Tiago says, "this place is huge, how are we gonna be able to find our way here"

David turns to Elijah.

"Elijah, can you guide us through the city?"

"I'll do my best, it's been awhile since I've been in the city"

a radio noise come up on the comms.

"This is the Imperial base, state you're number" says the voice from the comms

"Number?" Carla asks

Jonny says, "well this can't be good"

Godspeed whispers into Jayden's ear, Jayden moves up into the microphone.

"21467"

"Number Validated, we'll prepare the platform for you"

Jayden turns to Godspeed.

"How did you know the code?"

Godspeed replies, "I have my ways of knowing"

Jayden goes near the landing platform.

David says, "This won't work, they'll recognize us for sure"

Jonny asks, "so what do we do?"

Godspeed replies, "leave the rest to me"

The cargo door opens, Officer Kennedy walks towards the cargo door, he had stitches all over his face, the cargo door completely opens, Officer Kennedy and his soldiers walk into the ship, seeing nobody is in the ship.

"Sir, I detect no heat signatures on the ship"

Officer Kennedy spins the chair, he sees a blue feather laying on the chair, he then grabs the feather and observes it.

"Well hello there, where did you come from?"

Meanwhile

David and the team appeared to be in an alley way, all of them looked at each other confused.

"What just happened?" Jonny asks

Godspeed walks towards them.

Godspeed says, "I froze you all in time, so that it would be able to escape"

Jonny, Tiago, and Carla looks in amazement.

"Wow, that's severely awesome" says Tiago

Jayden and David looks at the street, seeing imperial soldiers and civilians roaming around, the civilians were wearing uniforms.

"Well there's no way we can go through the streets without being noticed" says Jayden

Violet says, "yeah, especially with these"

As she pulls up her torn up shirt.

David says, "then we stick to the shadows, we keep hidden and let nobody see us"

"Or you can wear these"

Everybody turns to Godspeed, he was carrying uniforms.

David says, "or we could do that"

3 minutes later, everybody was wearing their uniforms, the uniforms were yellow colored except for David who was wearing a black uniform with bits of gold lining, David disposes his guns into the trash can, his grappling hooks were under his sleeves, all of them look at Godspeed.

"You guys find a safe place to rest and recoup with you're thoughts, I'll find a safe passage way to get to the palace, we'll raid there at 10:00 PM, when everybody is busy with their party, good luck everybody and Godspeed"

Godspeed then dashes off at super speed pace, Jonny, Tiago, and Carla looks in amazement.

"Okay seriously! Is there anything that guy can't do?!" Says Jonny out of excitement

They were walking/flying through the street, David's hands were in his pocket, Jonny has his arms in the back his neck.

Jonny says, "well it looks like things are finally turning around"

Violet asks, "what makes you say that?"

Jonny replies, "well seeing how we're getting close to rescuing Blu and Brenner from the empire, we can finally go back home"

Bia says, "aren't you forgetting the fact that half of our friends are still missing and that We have possibly no way of getting home"

Jonny then puts his arms down and faces Bia.

"You just had to kill the mood didn't you" says Jonny in an annoyed tone

David says, "stay focus, we're in enemy territory right now, there's no telling when the soldiers will make an appearance, because they know we're here, we can't let our guard down for one second"

As they continue to walk by, Carla looks at a T.V in a shop.

"Uhh guys, you might wanna see this"

All of them look at the T.V, showing a news report of a young lady with brown hair.

The reporter says "Reports have been shown on the front lines that a group of rebels 2 days ago was in the arena fighting against numerous of odds but eventually defeated in the end..."

They show pictures of Isaiah and Ethan when they were younger, Mia, Wilfred, and Ryan, All of them gasp and look in shock.

"That's them!" Shouts Bia

"...here is what our Emperor have to say about the incident"

They pull up a screen, showing Emperor Zion standing at a podium, he was wearing his helmet.

"Emperor Zion, what are you're thoughts about the rebellion that's happening?" One of the news reporters asks

Emperor Zion replies, "the rebels are now where to be found, we are still searching them as we speak"

"Sire, how do you address these Rebel's victory in the arena?" Another reporter asks

"They are the victors of the battle, and traditions are traditions, so I let the earth they were fighting for back to their world"

"Emperor! How are you gonna deal with the betrayal of one of your loyal Officer's?" Says another reporter

"Officer Morgan will be dealt with as soon as possible, his actions is what caused him to lead astray"

"You're majesty, how are you dealing with the damage and losses with the monster incident a week back?" Another reporter asks

Emperor Zion pauses for a moment, everybody becomes silent.

"Indeed, these are dark times for us all, and I won't always be here to protect your all, but hear this, a hero will rise from the shadows and take a stand for us all, that is all I have to say to you"

The reporters begin to shout at him as Emperor Zion leaves the podium, the Reporter looks at the camera feeling tense.

"Umm, we'll be right back after these messages"

David, Jonny, Aaron, Violet, Michelle, Jayden, and the family look at each other.

"Wow, that was, kinda intense" says Jonny with an uneasy tone

Eduardo asks, "so that was Emperor Zion? Why does he hide his face?"

Aaron replies, " he's probably on medication or something, especially for his age"

David looks at Jayden, he was staring off into the sky, giving a cold dead stare, Michelle walks up to him.

"Jayden, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's just get out of here" says Jayden in a dead flat tone

Jayden and Michelle both turn around and begins to walk, Michelle runs into a man carrying groceries, the man then falls to the ground and drops all his belongings, the man appeared to be tall with a short light brown hair cut with brown eyes, he appeared to be in his mid 20's, he was wearing a blue uniform with gold linings over it,

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?!" Says Michelle

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing, I didn't look watch where I was going" says the man

"Here let us help" says Violet

David, Violet, Aaron, Jonny, Jayden, and Michelle helps pick up groceries, all of them were carrying it.

"Thank you very much, I'll just be taking those now" says the man in a grateful tone

Michelle says, "there's no way you'll be able to carry all these by yourself, why don't we take them to you're house"

Everybody looks at Michelle.

"Wait what?" Says everybody with a confused tone

The man asks, "are you sure? I can just as easily can carry these groceries to my house"

Michelle replies, "it's the least I can do for bumping into you, and I'm sure my family would be more than happy to help you with you're groceries"

Everybody looks at her with a 'Seriously?" Look.

The man says, "thank you, you're life saviors, my name is Absalom"

"Abaslom? That sounds familiar" Elijah thought

Michelle says, "it's nice to meet you, my name is Michelle, this my brother Jayden, and this his son David, and these are David's friends, Violet, Jonny, and Aaron, and these are our pet birds"

"What did she just call us?!" Eduardo shouts viciously

"Shh, just go with it!" Said Mimi in a stern tone

Michelle says, "sorry, we're kinda a big group"

Abaslom says, "it's alright, I kinda got a big family back at home, come on, I'll take you to it"

Abaslom leads the way, the David and the others follow them, Eduardo looks pissed off, Jewel goes to her dad.

"Come on dad, do it for Blu? Please?"

Eduardo then groans.

"This better be a short visit" said Eduardo in a grouchy tone

Eduardo and Jewel flies to them.

Meanwhile

Officer Kennedy was waiting alongside his men, another ship then lands on the docking bay, the cargo door then opens, Officer Felicia walks out with her military cap on her head, Officer Felicia approaches him.

"Welcome back Felicia" says Officer Kennedy in a welcoming tone

"Officer Kennedy, I assume you know the situation at hand?"

"We intercepted a ship coming into the capital, it was presumed to be you're vessel, but it was empty, no one was in it, but we did find this"

Officer Kennedy pulls out a light blue feather, Officer Felicia looks at him with a serious look.

"It appears our old friends decided to come to us for a visit" says Officer Kennedy

"why would they come here if they knew that we're searching for them?"

"It seems they discovered about their friends's whereabouts in this city, i wonder how they figured it out"

"It was the boy who told them, the one who wields the time stone, he must be using its power to predict future outcomes and knew what was going to happen, as a matter of fact he probably knows about this entire conversation, he's very dangerous, unlike most of the stone wielded We've seen so far, he appears to have complete control over it, he can freeze time with everybody within it except himself"

"Well they're not the only ones with an unstoppable force"

Officer Kennedy pulls up a device that goes around the wrist with a crystal clear stone inside.

"Fortunately our Emperor decided to make this"

Officer Felicia looks at the stone.

"What is it?" Officer Felicia asks with a curious tone

" it's an anti-infinity stone, it's made out of the essence of the Guardian Bird, it can counter any Infinity stone including time, but the problem is there's only one, so one of us must confront them, it's a good thing I'm in the mood for some revenge"

Officer Kennedy pats his gun.

"Officer Kennedy, with all due respect we have to be reasonable, I just want revenge as much as you do, but we can't let our personal grudges blind our judgment, we need to give it to someone whose combat experiences exceeds our own"

"But whose the perfect candidate for the job"

"I am!"

Death Rogue emerges from the shadows, he approaches towards Officer Kennedy.

"Death Rogue was the closest one to capturing them, if it weren't for the boy, he's more capable with this assignment then anyone else"

"But how will he find his way through the city?"

Officer Felicia motions her right hand, Filipe flies towards them and lands on Death Rogue's shoulder.

"Our spy here Filipe, knows the city from the inside out, he will guide Death Rogue through the city, I'm giving him this device so he can signal us"

Officer Felicia gives Filipe a device, Filipe grabs the device with his right talon.

Death Rogue says, "well with that being said, let the hunt begin"

Meanwhile

Abaslom was leading the group, all of them were carrying groceries.

"How much longer do we have to carry these things?" Said Jonny in a complaining tone

Abaslom replies, "don't worry, we'll be at my place in a few"

Jonny then moans.

Violet asks, "dude, you can summon swords out of thin air, you can defeat grown man twice you're size but you can't carry a few bags of groceries?"

Jonny replies "I'm tired! I'm not sure how much of this crap I can anymore!"

David says, "Jonny, stop complaining, you're only making it harder on yourself and on us"

Jonny then looks at him with realization, he then looks down feeling bad

"Sorry David, that was rude of me to act that way""

"Just don't be a burden okay, that's all I'm saying"

David's legs were trembling as he struggles to walk, Violet looks at him with concern.

"David, are you okay? You're shaking?" Violet asks in a worried tone

"I'm fine, don't worry about me"

Jayden looks back at David, he then walks up to Abaslom.

"Hey Abaslom, I don't mean to sound rude, but you don't mind if my son can crash on you're couch do you?"

Abaslom replies, "no problem at all, I understand"

Abaslom approaches a doorway.

"Ahh, here we are"

Abaslom pulls out his keys, he unlocks the door, he then opens it, his wife was chopping vegetables, the wife appeared to have Caramel hair with a slim body with blue eyes, she appeared to be pregnant.

"Hey guys, I'm home" said Abaslom in a cheerful tone

Two little kids runs up to him and hugs him, one of them being a boy and a girl.

"Uncle Abby!" Said both of them joyfully

Abaslom then laughs.

"You kids are getting too big for me, did you behave for you're aunt?"

Both of them nod their heads, the wife sets the knife down and walks up to Abaslom and kisses him on the cheek

"Hey dear, did you get the the groceries?" The wife asks politely

Abaslom replies, "that and also a few other guests"

Abaslom steps aside, the wife looks at the team, all of them look at the family.

"Hi" said Jonny

The wife looks at him with disapproval In her eyes.

"Abaslom, we've talked about this"

"I know Eliana, but they helped me carry the groceries, the least we can do is to let them be our guests"

"Abaslom this house is already full of people, we don't need to cram anymore in here"

Jayden says, "maybe we should just deliver the groceries and we'll be on our way"

Eliana says, "no, it's fine, it would be rude to shun people out, come in"

Violet asks, "you don't mind if they come in?"

Eliana replies, "just as long as they're feathers don't get on anything, they're good to come in"

Eduardo looks angry, All of them walk/fly inside, the house was tidy and neat, the wall was painted white with golden flowers, the ceiling had the same thing as the wall, and the floor had a soft rug, Jonny looks around impressed.

"Wow, this place looks pretty fantastic" said Jonny

Eliana says, "thank you, I just cleaned it up, it was a mess before any of you arrive?"

Michelle asks, "where should we put the groceries?"

Eliana replies, "put them on the counter"

Everybody puts the groceries on the counter, Aaron begins sniffing.

"Something smells good" said Aaron

Eliana says, "oh I'm making dinner, it's chicken soup with Mazo balls"

Aaron asks, "mazo balls? What's that?"

Abaslom asks, "why don't you try it out yourself when dinner is ready?"

Aaron replies, "okay, I will"

Jonny looks at the two little kids, the boy had short ash blonde hair with green eyes, the girl had long golden blonde hair with blue eyes both of them hide behind Abaslom.

"Hello there"

Both of them look at shy and nervous.

"This is my nephew Machum, and this is my niece Ebony, say hi"

Abaslom gently pushes the two, Jonny then kneels down giving a friendly smile on his face.

"Hello, my name is Jonny, it's nice to meet you"

Both of them wave their hands, David walks up behind them.

"Come on Jonny, give them they're personal space, you're scaring them"

Jonny then smirks.

"You're the one to talk"

David then gets dizzy and was about to fall over, Violet then catches him.

"David!" Violet shouts in worry

Everybody looks at David.

"It's okay Violet, I'm fine"

Violet says, "no you're not! You need sleep right now!"

Violet lifts him up, Jayden helps carry David.

"You don't mind if he sleeps on our couch do you?" Abaslom asks Eliana

Eliana replies, "I'll go get the blanket"

Both Violet and Jayden carry's him to the couch, Abaslom lays a pillow on the edge of the couch, Violet and Jayden lays David on the couch.

"Now get some sleep, you'll need you're energy" said Violet

David say, "i can't sleep, even if I wanted to"

Jayden then looks at David with concern in his eyes, Eliana walks up to them with a pill and a cup of water in her hands.

"Here, this should help you get some sleep"

David grabs the pill, he then swallows it, he then grabs the glass of water and drinks it.

"Thank you" said David

Eliana replies, "you're welcome, now get some sleep"

David's eyes begin to shut, he immediately passes out.

"Come on, lets leave him be to rest" said Violet

All of them leave the couch, Violet leans against the counter, looking at David while smiling.

"Do you wanna hold his hand?" Said Tiago in a teasing tone

Violet then blushes, she then faces him.

"Seriously Tiago? don't you have anything else better to do?" Said Violet in an irritated tone

Tiago replies, "what it was funny, right Bia?"

Bia was looking off in the distance, Tiago then walks up to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tiago asks

Both of them were discussing, Jayden sits at the table along with Michelle, the bird family flies onto the table, Jayden looks at David with a worried look, Abaslom walks up to them with two mugs of coffee in his hands.

"Here, have this, it'll keep you warm" says Abaslom

"Thank you"

Jayden and Michelle grabs onto the mugs, Michelle takes a sip of his hot chocolate, Jayden just holds the drink still staring at David sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Abaslom asks

Jayden says, "look at him, he didn't even get a second of sleep last night"

Jayden clenches his mug even harder, Michelle looks at Jayden with a worried look in her eyes, Abaslom and the bird family also notices Jayden's distress.

"I feel like I failed him"

Jayden puts his hand on his head, looking into the ground while clenching his face, Michelle puts her hand on his right shoulder.

Abaslom says, "well if it makes you feel better, I'm about to become a father myself, and I'm honestly scared to death, I don't know how to parent, even with the experience of my niece and nephew, my brother did all the raising, all I'm doing is watching his kids, his wife is under cancer, so I'm watching them, that's an exceptionally brave thing for my brother to do, he's watching out for his family"

Abaslom, Jayden looks up to him.

"I will tell you this..."

Abaslom looks at him.

"...always keep you're child safe and happy, and let him or her know that you love em with all you're heart"

Abaslom then smiles.

"Thank you, I needed that, well I'm gonna go check on the others and see how they're doing, theirs sugar and creamers in the kitchen if you want some"

Michelle replies, "thank you"

Abaslom walks away, Jewel looks at Jayden, she then sighs, Eduardo walks up to Jewel.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Eduardo asks with a concern tone

Jewel replies, "well I-"

"YOU KNEW TWO!" Bia shouts from a long distance

Everybody turns their heads towards Tiago and Bia.

Tiago says, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying"

Bia shouts in frustration, she then flies off, Tiago reaches his right wing out, Tiago looks down in sadness.

Jewel says, "I'm gonna see what's going on between the two"

Jewel flies up to Tiago.

"Tiago what happened?" Jewel asks with a serious tone

Tiago replies, "well, I told her that I knew about dad's sacrifice"

"Oh Tiago"

"I was trying to explain how much pain you were in about dad, I was only trying to help, but nothing ever goes right for us!"

Tiago slams his wing into the wall, Jewel then looks at him with worry and regret in her eyes, she walks up to him and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Tiago, I shouldn't have put so much on you, I should've realized how you and the family would've felt if you knew about this, I was being selfish, you miss him as much as anyone don't you?"

Tiago clenches his wings into his mother.

"I do, a lot"

Tears begin to stream down his face and fall on the ground, Tiago begins to softly sob, Carla flies up to them, she then gets into the hug, patting Tiago on the back, the family flies up to them, all of them hug Jewel, Bia was looking at them from a distance, feeling sad deep down inside of her, she wipes a tear from her eye and flies off, Jewel looks at Bia looking sad.

Meanwhile

5 hours later

It was nighttime outside, all the city lights were on, Godspeed was walking through the alleyway, he then kicks something, he picks it up and looks at it, observing it, only to realize it was a pastry, a flashing memory comes over him, of him holding a pastry when he was younger, everything goes back into the present, Godspeed then tosses the pastry to the side, he continues to walk, someone approaches him.

"Well that was a waste, you've got to eat something to keep you're strength up, or are you a picky eater?"

Godspeed then stops.

"I knew you would be here, Death Rogue"

Death Rogue walks out of the shadows, Godspeed turns around and faces him.

"Oh you knew? That must've been an interesting hypothesis, or did that tiny little trinket told you where I'm at"

Death Rogue points his shield.

"Where's you're partner Filipe?" Godspeed asks ignoring his comment

"Oh you mean ? He's off doing other things, such as finding you're friends"

"You can't win this, not as long I'm still around"

"Well aren't you cocky? Very well then, I'll make this quick"

Both of them get ready for the fight.

Meanwhile

a little boy opens his eyes, he looks up and sees a beautiful young lady holding him in her laps, she has long black hair with amethyst eyes, the lady smiles at him, they were both sitting on the field of grass looking into the sunrise.

"It's beautiful isn't it my son, me and you're father used to see these sights all the time, in time you'll see them when you're all grown up"

The lady then kisses his forehead.

"Oh Francis, I wish this happiness would last forever"

Both of them look off into the sunrise, the boy looks at the cross, a red glow comes of the cross, glowing brighter and brighter, David opens his eyes, he sits up, Jonny was hiding behind a pillow fortress.

"Jonny? What are you-"

"Shh, you'll give me away"

David looks confused.

"From whom?"

Machum and Ebony tackles him.

"Found you!" Said both of them in unison

Jonny says, "oh come on guys, no fair"

David gets up from the couch.

"Where are the others?"

Jonny says, "oh their just talking on the table, you should join them"

David replies, "okay, I'll go to the restroom first"

"Okay"

Jonny continues to play with the little kids, David walks into the bathroom.

3 minutes later.

David flushes the toilet and washes his hands, he then looks into the mirror examining his hair, he pulls on it feeling the length of it, David pulls out his knife, he then cuts of a piece of hair, David starts trimming his hair, he trims all his hair off, David's hair was a lot shorter now, his sides and back were clean, his front was facing downward, David hears crying in the shower, David opens the shower curtains and sees Bia crying in the bath tub.

David says, "Bia what are you doing down there?"

Bia looks up and wipes away her tears.

"What do you want?" Says Bia in a resentful tone

"What's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me? What's bothering me?! I've been kept under the dark this entire time! Mom didn't told me anything about dad! She kept that away from all of us!"

"You're mom and you're brother aren't the only ones that knew about it"

"You two! Seriously! I can't catch a break! Go away and leave me alone!"

Bia flies into the shadow part of the bathroom, David sits on the edge of the bathtub, facing her.

"There's a reason why she didn't told us anything, she told you're brother, I only figured it out"

"What do you want? A medal?!"

"No, but let me finish, in time she was gonna tell all of you, but she chose the wrong place at the wrong time"

Bia looks up into the faucet, seeing droplets of water coming out of it.

"Yeah, but what excuse is that? To just keep it from her family? That's just not right"

David reaches into his pocket.

"Then take a look at this"

David pulls out a dog tag and holds it behind Bia, Bia turns around and sees the dog tag, the dog tag was covered in blood stains, she walks up to the dog tag.

"What's this?"

"It's a dog tag, it belonged to a friend of mine"

Bia grabs it with her talon, she looks at it intrigued, looking at the "B-12" initials.

"What happened to him?" Bia asks feeling horrified

"Death happened to him..."

Flasback

B-12 was ground in the shadows, half of his body was missing as blood was pouring out, David was kneeling beside him with blood all over his body.

"..I saw him there, dying in my arms as he was losing gallons of blood by the minute, I couldn't do anything but sit there and watch it happen to him, helplessly..."

David watches in horror, B-12 grabs his dog tag and gives it to him.

"...he lended me his dog tag, so I'll always remember him by it..."

B-12 drops his arms on the floor and gives his last breathe, David looks at the dog-tag, seeing his horrified eyes.

Flashback ended

The dog tag reflects off him once more, showing his emotionless eyes.

"...this is the very reason I don't sleep at night, that same nightmare, playing a constant loop, over and over again"

Bia looks up to David looking at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry David, I-I didn't know"

David then rubs her head with his thumb, Bia looks up.

"We all have our scars, some show it, some don't, but the pain is still real, you're mother was only trying to protect you of having that burden, she wanted you to be free from the pain she endured throughout this dilemma, even she didn't want to keep it from all of you, but it was her decision and hers alone, do you understand now?"

Bia looks at The dog tag, reflecting herself on their, looking at it with regret in her eyes.

"Do you think, I was being too harsh on her? On all of them?"

"If that's how you feel, then maybe you should go talk to her"

Bia then sighs.

"You're right, I should go to tell mom that I'm sorry for outbursting like that"

"Well what are you waiting for?"

Bia then smiles and hugs David around the neck.

"Thank you David, for everything"

David pats her on the back, looking a bit sad.

"You're welcome"

Both of them stop hugging each other.

"By the way David, I like you're new haircut"

Bia flies out of the bathroom, David walks out of the bathroom, and closes the door, everybody was at the table, David walks towards the them, everybody looks at David.

Jonny asks, "whoa David, what's up with the hair cut?"

David replies, "it needed to be trimmed, it was getting too long"

Michelle says, "I like the new look, it looks good on you"

"Thanks"

Abaslom looks up to Eliana who was serving the soup, he then sighs.

"What's wrong Uncle Abby?" Ebony asks in an innocent voice

Abaslom looks at Ebony.

"Oh nothing sweetie, I just need to do something really quick"

Abaslom gets up from the table and walks towards a room.

"Whats up with him?" Violet asks

Eliana replies, "I'm not sure, he's not usually like this"

Eliana then falls down in pain and cries out in pain, everybody goes to her.

"Eliana what's wrong?!" Michelle asks

Eliana shouts, "the baby, it's coming!"

Jayden turns to David.

"David! Go get Abaslom and hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

David searches the rooms

"Abaslom? Are you in here?! Are you ignorant or tone deaf?! You're wife is gonna have a baby"

David hears breathing in Abaslom's and Eliana's room, he then goes into the room and sees Abaslom siting on a chair.

"Abaslom what are you-"

David then sees Officer uniform in his hands, David looks at him with realization, Abaslom looks up to David.

"Hello David"

Abaslom stands up and walks towards David, David then takes a step back.

"You're one of them aren't you?" David asks

"Yes...I was" Abaslom replies in a sad tone

"So what's the hunch? You didn't turn us in when you first saw us, so why go through all this trouble? So you can get to know us personally and then exploit us?"

"...no...that's not it at all"

"Then what is?"

"David...for a long time I've been serving the empire, ever since I was a little boy, and everyday of my life I would do everything in my power to keep living, until I got the rank of being the first youngest Officer in the known empire, but I wanted to retire and start a family, and so I did, but I still kept tabs of what the empire was doing, and what I saw, was nothing but horror, I saw families like my own get torn away from their homes, it nearly broke my heart, it was tearing me up inside, like I couldn't do anything but to just watch"

"So is that it, you just took pity on us for everything you're Empire did?"

"It was, for a very long time, until I saw you and you're friends, I saw how two of your long lost friends refused to be part of this empire with attempts of being peaceful, I then realize they only acted out in self defense, never out of Rebelliousness, I saw how you and the others tried to save you're friends when the Empire was trying to kidnap them, risking you're lives to save them, after that fiasco you're friend Brenner tried to peacefully discuss with them, but the Officer was too proud and stubborn to listen to him, and it nearly got him killed, but the thing that got my attention the most, is the fact that these kids tried to save one of the soldiers, even after everything the Empire put them through they still saved him, and it reminded me of how the empire was before our emperor became obsessed with order, he was a hero, he was my hero, but everything changed, and now innocent people are suffering because of it, I know our people can't be forgiven for what we've done, but the least I can do is atone for my sins"

Moaning sounds were being made, David looks at the curtains with curiosity.

"Whose that behind the curtain?" David asks

Abaslom gets up and walks towards the curtains.

"Well, I'd like to show you a familiar face"

Abaslom pulls the curtain, David looks in shock, Brenner was on the bed, both of his legs were in casts as well as his left arm, Brenner then opens his eyes.

Meanwhile

( Godspeed was running through the streets at a super human pace, Death Rogue chases after him, running past the cars, Death Rogue leaps over a car and lunges his sword towards Godspeed, Godspeed dodges to the left and then side kicks Death Rogue into a moving car, Godspeed lunges towards Death Rogue and punches the ground, sending a shockwave of debris into the sky, Death Rogue flash steps behind Godspeed and diagonal slashes, Godspeed deflects the attack with his shield, he then grabs Death Rogue by the shirt and throws him against the railing, Death Rogue then recovers from the attack and lands his feet on the railing, he then leaps towards Godspeed and backhand slashes at him, Godspeed blocks the attack with his shield, a car comes at them, both of them leap back, they then keep running, they eventually go through a tunnel, both of them face each other )

"You're quite the hunt, I'll admit that, even with the little trinket you use" said Death Rogue in an impressed tone

"If you want it so bad then why don't you come and get it?" Godspeed asks in a serious tone

"That's the idea"

( both of them dashes at each other, coming in between cars at the speed of sound, clashing 3 times, Godspeed was running on the right side of the tunnel, Death Rogue jumps from car to car, he then jumps off the car and begins to wall run, he then passes Godspeed, he jumps in front of him and vertical strikes, Godspeed blocks the attack, the attack pushes him back, Death Rogue then diagonal slashes, Godspeed dodges to the right, Death Rogue then horizontal slashes at Godspeed, Godspeed ducks down, he then counter uppercuts, Death Rogue dodges to the right, he grabs his knife and thrusts it downward, Godspeed yanks his left arm out of the way, he then clenches his fist and attempts punch him, Death Rogue blocks the punch, both of them rapidly attack each other, punching, kicking, and slashing at each other, Godspeed grabs the end of his shield, he then breaks the sword, Godspeed then backhands him with his left hand, shattering a piece of his helmet and sends him flying into the wall, Death Rogue then falls on the floor, he then gets up from the floor, starting to laugh sinisterly, he looks up at Godspeed with a psychotic look in his left eye, his eye was Hazel )

"You are by far the most challenging I have ever face, the excitement, the feeling, the rush of Adrenaline, it's been so long since I've faced such a worthy hunt, it's a pity we can't continue this on even further"

( Death Rogue creates 20 after images of himself, all of them run towards him, Godspeed's shield stone begins to glow green )

"time stop!"

( everything froze in time, Godspeed starts hitting all the after images at the speed of light, Godspeed then snaps his left finger, time then resumes, the after images then explode, Godspeed flash steps in front of Death Rogue )

"Timeless zone"

( Godspeed creates an area around Death Rogue, Death Rogue was frozen in time, Godspeed walks beside Death Rogue )

"I'm letting you live because I need you, the others must know the truth about you, it'll break the cycle and the future will change for good"

( Godspeed then runs at super human speed, Death Rogue moves his body in the timeless zone )

"You fool, you let you're guard down"

Meanwhile

Eliana was sitting on the couch rapidly panting, Michelle was holding her hand.

"It's okay, just keep breathing, you're doing great!"

David and Abaslom were carrying Brenner out of the room, the team looks in shock.

"BRENNER?!" Everybody says in shock

They then begin to crowd them.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?!" Violet asks in concern

David says, "give him some space to breathe"

Aaron says, "oh right sorry"

All of them step back.

"Guys I can't believe it's you, I was so worried you wouldn't find me" said Brenner in a happy tone

Jonny says, "I'm just happy you're alright, well sorta"

Eliana screams in pain.

"Honey what's wrong?! Are the babies coming?!"

All of them look at Abaslom dumbfounded.

Violet says, "are you serious?! She's been screaming for nearly 20 minutes!"

David says, "guys, nows not the time!"

Godspeed phases through the door.

"We need to get out of here now!" Said Godspeed

Everybody freaks out a little.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Abaslom asks in shock and confusion

David replies, "an acquaintance of ours"

Godspeed says, "there isn't much time! We need to go before-"

( Death Rogue breaks through the window, Godspeed then jumps forward and turns around, Machum and Ebony hides behind Abaslom scared, Death Rogue looks up to them.

"Thank you Godspeed, for leading me to my prey, now die for me!"

( Death Rogue throws his knives at him, Godspeed shields everybody from the knives, Death Rogue yanks his shield from Godspeed, he then kicks him in the face, sending him flying into the wall, David grabs his arms and puts him in a lock, Death Rogue struggles to break free, The shield then goes back to Godspeed, Godspeed reaches his arm out and the shield attaches to his arm, Death Rogue then head butts David, breaking free from his grab, Death Rogue dashes towards Godspeed, the family attacks Death Rogue, Death Rogue then knocks all the birds back, Jonny warps in front of Death Rogue, he summons a hammer and swings it upward, hitting Death Rogue in the face and sending him up into the ceiling, he hits the ceiling and falls back down, Death Rogue struggles to get back up, everybody surrounds Death Rogue looking angry and serious at him, death Rogue looks up to David )

"I win"

( Death Rogue fades away, a bomb drops immediately, everybody looks in shock! )

"Get cover!"

( the bomb immediately explodes, decimating the house, Death Rogue looks down from above a building, he then begins to walk away )

Meanwhile

Everybody was out of the building, all of them looked at each other.

"What happened, where are we?" Aaron asks

Godspeed says, "where far away from the explosion, look"

Godspeed points his finger where the smoke is, David, Violet, Jonny, and Aaron turns to Godspeed.

Violet says, "you saved us"

Eliana screams in pain, all of them turn to Eliana.

"Not all of us"

15 minutes later

Abaslom, Machum, and Ebony were sitting in the waiting room.

"How long until Auntie will deliver the baby?" Ebony asks innocently

Abaslom replies, "soon sweetie, soon"

David knocks on the window, Abaslom walks over to the window, he opens it, David was standing on a window cleaner.

"How's Eliana holding up?" David asks

Abaslom replies, "well she's being as strong as she can be, it's a tough time going through child birth"

"I'm sorry about all this, we shouldn't have risked you're family's life for ours"

"No David, the blame is on me, I'm the one who endangered them, so don't be too hard on yourself"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well seeing our house is destroyed, we're going to have to move into my in-laws house, and that's the last place where I want to be, trust me"

"Thank you for everything, we owe you a debt"

"You don't owe me anything, this is from the heart, though i can't say the same for my wife, she'll probably want pay check from all of you"

David then smirks, Jonny and Mimi comes up from behind David.

"Is the baby going to be a boy or girl?" Jonny asks in curiosity

Abaslom replies, "it's a girl"

Mimi says, "aww, I wish I had a little girl"

David says, "come on you two, let's go back to the others"

All of them warp out of there, Abaslom then smiles as he closes the window.

Meanwhile

David, Jonny, and Mimi warps on top of the hospital building, Brenner's body was fully healed and he was dancing.

"Woo hoo! This is awesome!"

David, Jonny, and Mimi goes towards the Team.

David asks, "he's still going?"

Violet replies, "yup, for 15 minutes straight"

Brenner begins twirling.

"I can do this all night long!"

Mimi says, "honestly I can't blame him, I've been there"

Godspeed approaches them.

"Well guys, it's been nice knowing you, but it's time for me to go"

All of them turn towards him.

Jonny asks, "are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?"

Godspeed replies, "I already done all I can do here, I need to go somewhere else now"

David says, "thank you for everything, we couldn't have done it without you"

David and Godspeed shake hands.

Godspeed says, "before I go, I do have a favor to ask"

All of them looks at Godspeed intrigued, Godspeed then takes off his helmet revealing his face, he has short brown hair with green eyes.

"My name is Eric, a week ago my town was invaded by the Everlasting empire, my friends and family have been taken captive along with my past self, while you're off in there, can you free them for me please, I can't do it because I'll create a time paradox if I do, so can you do it"

Everybody looks at each other, all of them nod their heads, David then looks at him with a determined look.

"We'll do our best"

'Thank you, it means a lot to me"

Godspeed points at the direction.

"I've already made a path for you, a safe one for you and you're friends to cross, the future is in you're hands now, farewell"

All of them say goodbye, Godspeed then runs off, David turns to the team.

"You guys ready?"

Jewel flies up to David.

"Ready as we'll ever be"

Jayden walks up to them.

"Let's get started then"

All of them walk towards the exit, off in the distance, Filipe was spying on them, giving a stern look in his eyes, he then presses then button in his talon.

* * *

**Well guys i hoped you enjoyed it, i put a lot of effort into these chapters, have a good day and taw taw for now**


	20. Chapter 18: Spare or sacrifice

**Hey guys, i apologize for the delay, I've been busy throughout the entire week with school and everything**

**Anyway this is the final chapter for David's story arc, give a thanks to Jaime64games and Nightfly123 for helping me with this chapter, **

**well enjoy the show**

* * *

Chapter 18: spare or sacrifice

* * *

Meanwhile

The workers were in a hurry pushing crates and loading equipment, a manager walks up to them with a clip board.

"Alright people, it's clear that the enemy is in our territory, so we need to hurry up and load all these crates in and send them packing"

They were being spied on by David through binoculars, the team were hiding in an abandoned storage building.

"I have contact on them, it looks like they're in a hurry" said David

"Let me see David" said Violet

David lends Violet the binoculars, Violet looks in the supply crates, seeing one of the soldiers pushing the crate.

"Yeah you're right, there's a lot of equipment in those crates"

Eduardo flies up to them.

"What's going on?"

Violet replies, "it looks like they're trying to load in these supplies, I don't know what they're for, but whatever it is, it can't be good"

Eduardo says, "so what are we gonna do when we sneak in? we can't just go in all Willy Nilly"

Eduardo keeps watch, everybody gathers around.

Jayden says, "we'll each need to split up into groups of four, two humans and two birds on each team, some of us are gonna have to stay behind, because we'll all be clustered up and it'll all be for nothing, so let's decide who will go and who will stay"

Brenner says, "well guys, I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay here, I've lost my powers when the incident happened, I can't create portals anymore, so I'm kinda useless now"

Jonny asks, "what happened to them?"

Brenner replies, "I don't know, but I'm sorry for being such a burden throughout this entire conflict, I've done nothing but caused more problems for all of you"

Jonny says, "Brenner that's not true, if it weren't for you, we would be the ones who would need rescuing, you saved us on that ship, so don't go feeling guilty about anything"

Brenner then smiles.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you're all here"

Aaron says, "well in that case, I think I'll stay as well, I'm not really combat experienced as you guys are, I'm sure you guys can take care of yourselves without me"

Michelle says, "I'll stay as well, I would only slow you down and someone has to keep watch of the boys"

Mimi says, "yeah I'm gonna stay with the girls, it's better this way"

Tiago says, "I guess I'm gonna stay as well"

Jewel nods her head no.

"No Tiago, you're going with them"

"Huh? But don't you want me stay here? Where it's safe?"

Jewel replies, "i do, but You've proven yourself throughout this conflict, informed the others when we were being kidnapped, you our family from Filipe and his goons, and you've matured very much since then, so I'll let you help"

Tiago turns to David, David nods his head, Tiago flies up to Jewel.

"Don't worry mom, I'll make you proud"

Jewel smiles at Tiago.

"I know you will"

Tiago smiles back at Jewel.

Violet says, "okay, so including Eduardo, Elijah, and Roberto, then we should be able to split evenly, so now we need to decide who will go with who and what will they do"

David says, "well we gotta save the others from the empire, Eric helped us out to get here, so it's fair if we abide his wish"

Jayden says, "if we're gonna free people, we might as well get a little bit of payback, many others would love to get their hands on Emperor Zion, so why don't we deactivate their defenses and expose them to their enemies"

Everybody looks at Jayden with discomfort and a sense of unease.

Jonny says, "But Jayden, if we do that then everyone else in the city will be caught in the conflict, Abaslom's family will be endangered"

Jayden says, "I understand how you feel, but we can't let our personal feelings get in the way of what we need to do, if we just let them off unharmed then they'll just keep raiding our homes over and over again"

Brenner says, "yeah but he's right, if we do this then we're no better then the Everlasting Empire"

Jayden says, "we do what we must do to survive"

Eduardo says, "I agree, it's either us or them"

Everybody looks at Eduardo in shock.

"Daddy!" Said Jewel in a shocked tone

Eduardo replies, "I'm sorry sweetie, but he's right, we can't let the imperials keep attacking innocent people's homes, what if they come to the tribe"

Elijah asks, "so you would rather let innocent people die?"

Eduardo replies, "I'll do what I need to do for the tribe"

Tiago shouts, "pop pop!"

everyone starts arguing, David watches them all bicker away, he then clenches his fist.

"Enough!"

Everybody then stops arguing and turns to David.

"We're wasting time by just bickering over each other, we came this far and now it's time to make our choice, a choice that will define us for the rest of our lives, because victory comes at a price, whether it be our lives or the lives of others, so now you need to decide what will you do"

David turns to Jonny.

"Jonny, do you have any imperial weapons on you?"

"Only these"

Jonny summons two imperial pistols, David grabs one of them and cocks it.

David says, "thank you, we're going to take a risky route through the palace, if any of you want to join me then it's up to you"

Jayden walks towards David.

"Then I'm coming with you"

David nods his head, Eduardo flies on David's shoulder.

"I'll be with till the journey ends"

Violet says, "I'll be with Jonny and we'll free the people"

Elijah says, "I know the place from the inside out, I'll be you're guide, whatever you're looking for, I'll help you look for it"

David says, "alright, let's move out"

Jewel says, "be careful"

Tiago says, "don't worry mom, we've got this"

Meanwhile

Officer Kennedy and Officer Felicia were flying in their ship, a beeping light comes on their controls, Filipe comes on transmission with a communicator

"Madam, Filipe reported in, he found the rebels, they're approaching the imperial palace" said the communicator

Officer Felicia asks, "why would they do that?"

"They appeared to be rescuing the captives inside the palace"

"Where is Death Rogue? He has to answer for his actions of what he did to one of our former officer's home"

"Filipe reported that he is no where in sight, he was last seen near the remains of the house"

"So he's gone rogue, another traitor to add to the hit list"

Officer Kennedy says, "we'll deal with him later, let's take care of those rebels first before they cause anymore trouble, we're on our way"

Meanwhile

The workers were rushing through the crates, David, Violet, Jonny, and Jayden sneaks around them, hiding behind a crate.

"Come on! Hurry it up people!"

David sees the workers moving, they past beside the team, David sees the entrance, he motions his hand to Jonny to throw a dagger near the entrance, Jonny nods his head, as he summons his dagger and throws it, all of them warp to the entrance, Violet opens the door, all of them sneak into the palace.

"Whoa" said Jonny with awe

All of them look up, it was a giant weapon factory, weapons and armor were being produced by machinery.

Tiago says, "this place is huge!"

Violet asks, "how are we suppose to find our way through this?"

Elijah replies, "follow me"

Elijah flies off, David, Violet, Jonny, Jayden, Eduardo, and Tiago follows him, they run up a stairway, they then approach a tube with a capsule inside.

"what is this?" Violet asks

Elijah replies, "this is a transportation tube, since the palace is so big, they installed these tubes to travel around faster through the palace, you can use this to travel to the dungeon, but only an Officer can access these tubes"

Roberto asks, "well what are we suppose to do now?"

Jonny replies, "don't worry, I got this!"

Jonny climbs into the capsule, he summons a screw driver and starts unscrewing the panel.

"Uhh Jonny, what are you doing?" Eduardo asks with a confused tone

Jonny replies, "I'm gonna Hotwire this sucker and take us to the prisoner cells"

Violet climbs in and Roberto and Tiago flies in.

"Jonny, you shouldn't be messing with technology which we have no idea how it functions and what it could-"

The light turns from red to green in the controls.

"Got it!" Said Jonny with a confident tone

Both of the seat belts clicks onto them.

"What the Heck?!" Tiago shouts

The capsule then closes, David, Jayden, Elijah, and Eduardo goes to the tube, David knocks on it.

"Guys!" David shouts

Violet says, "Jonny what did you do?!"

Jonny says, "Oh..."

The capsule then ejects.

"...CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

The machine moves at the speed of sound.

"NOOO!" Eduardo shouts

Jayden asks, "where are they going?!"

Elijah replies, "I'm not sure, they could be going anywhere"

David asks, "do you know where another transportation tube might be at?"

Elijah replies, "yeah! There's another one up there!"

Elijah points up into the air, showing the other tube 50 feet higher.

David says, "then we gotta hurry! Here!"

David hands Jayden a grappling hook, Jayden looks confused, David then shoots his hook and pulls himself up, Jayden then fires his grappling hook, he holds onto his life.

Meanwhile

The capsule was moving at super sonic speed, the vibrations were blowing back their faces, the transportation then stops at fast speed, pushing all of their stomachs against their seat belts, Tiago and Roberto flings into the window, the capsule then opens, Jonny and Violet climbs out of the tube groaning, Tiago, and Roberto flies out of the tube groaning as well, all of them fall on the floor.

"Ohh ho ho crap! How can the officers travel around like that?!" Said Roberto feeling an ache in his stomach

"Jonny! The next time I said don't touch anything! I mean don't touch anything!" Said violet with her face in the ground

Jonny then looks up with a painful look on his face, he then turns and looks into the hallway.

"hey guys, look at this"

All of them look up, all of them see the prisoner cells, they then get up.

"So, this is where they keep all their prisoners?" Tiago asks with unease

The 4 of them walk through the hallway, they see people in the cells, families were sharing one cell, people sobbing, a little boy bouncing his ball off the wall, Jonny looks into the cell.

"Hey it's okay, we're gonna save you" said Jonny with a confident tone

The little boy continues to bounce the ball looking hopeless and dead inside, completely unaware, Jonny looks confused.

"Hey? What's going on with him?"

Violet replies, "these people have been in here for so long, either their lost in their despair or these walls are cells are sound proof"

Roberto puts his right wing against the cell.

"I know how they feel, to be locked up in a cage, that feeling of despair and hopelessness, no freedom in sight, only shackles to keep you down, but this time, we're gonna break the cycle, we'll set them all free, and we can finally go home" Roberto thought

Tiago asks, "uncle Beto, are you alright?"

Roberto turns to Tiago.

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking"

Jonny unscrews the panel, he then opens it, Violet looks at him.

"Jonny, don't mess with that! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Relax Violet, I'm just gonna cut the wires and set them free, should be a cinch"

"Amigo, not that long ago you were messing with the capsule" said Roberto

"Well it got us here didn't it?"

Roberto replies, "true, but this is dangerous, I may not know much about human technology, but things like these could get you electrocuted"

"Relax guys, I'm not gonna get-"

The panel then zaps him, Blasting him back and onto the floor.

"JONNY!" All of them shout

All of them run to Jonny.

"Jonny! Are you okay?!" Violet shouts

Jonny raises his left hand and gives a thumbs up, All of them sigh in relief, Violet then lifts Jonny up.

"From now on, you listen to me, got it?"

"Yes ma'am"

They hear foot steps, they turn around and see shadows coming their way.

"Someone's coming!"

Everybody looks around the place in a panic, Tiago looks up at the ceiling.

"Try throwing something up there! Quickly!"

Jonny then summons a spear, he then throws it at the top, Both him and Violet warps to the top, the guard walk by, Tiago and Roberto were hiding in a corner, one of the guards look to the left.

"Look over there" said the guard on the left.

Both of them goes towards the Panel, Jonny and Violet were looking from above, Jonny was holding onto the spear and onto Violet's right arm.

"Someone's been messing with it, i guess that's why the silent alarm went off, then that means that the intruders are still here"

Jonny's hand begins to slip from the spear.

"No No No No!" Jonny whispers

"Let's go search for them"

Violet looks over to the 2nd floor.

"Quick, throw you're spear at the 2nd floor"

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"Trust me, on 3"

Jonny and Violet Whisper, "1...2...3!"

Jonny pulls out his spear, then throws it at the second floor, both of them warp there, hiding behind the railing, the guards continue to walk down, Tiago and Roberto flies up to them.

"Are you two okay?" Roberto asks with concern

Violet replies, "yeah we're fine"

The 4 of them look at the guards, they see one of them having a key card in their hand.

"Look, one of them have a key card" said Violet

Jonny asks, "but how are we gonna get it?"

Tiago replies, "hey if David was here, maybe he and Violet could-"

"If you mention about that thing one more time, I'm gonna give the guards something to shoot at"

"What no, I wasn't gonna say anything like that"

Roberto flies off.

"Roberto wait!"

Roberto flies to the floor quietly, walking slowly towards them, he then lunges towards the guard and attempts snatching the key card, but Roberto goes through the hologram, all of them look confused and shocked.

"What the?!" Said Roberto with a confused tone

Jonny says, "what in the world is this suppose to be?"

"A set up"

Both Violet and Jonny turn around, the two guards were behind them, the guards grab them by their shirts,,Tiago charges at them, the guard backhands Tiago.

Jonny shouts, "Tiago!"

Tiago falls to the floor.

Violet shouts, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"You two will answer a few questions for us, and then we'll see what to do with-"

( A robotic arm slams his head, the other guard turns around, he gets punched in the gut, sending him flying off the 2nd floor, Jonny Violet, and Tiago looks at the mysterious person, the person turns around, revealing it to be Wilfred )

"Hey, you two are alright?" Wilfred asks with a polite tone

Violet replies, "umm, yeah"

Roberto lands on the railing, he sees Wilfred with a curious look, Wilfred grabs the key card.

"Here, Catch"

Wilfred tosses the card to Jonny.

"Thanks"

Wilfred then touches his ear piece.

"Yeah I'm here, of course I'm making my way there, okay fine boss! Geez, I'm on my way"

Wilfred stops touching his ear piece.

"Listen, nice knowing you all, but I gotta go, see ya"

Wilfred then runs off, he then jumps off the railing and continues running through the hallway, all of them look at each other confused.

Violet asks, "What just happened?"

Jonny says, "well at least we got the key card"

All of them get up, Jonny inserts the key card into the panel, the cell then opens, Abby and her family looks up to them, Jonny and Violet walks to them, the family looks at them with wonder and a hopeful look.

Abby's dad asks, "who are you?"

Jonny replies, "just a couple of misfits here to save you"

Meanwhile

David lands on a platform, Jayden pulls himself up, Elijah and Eduardo flies up.

"We're almost there gentlemen, we just gotta keep going" said Elijah

David looks around with a serious look.

Jayden asks, "David, what is it?"

David replies, "be on you're guard, there's someone here"

( David pulls out his pistol, Jayden pulls out his pistol as well, Eduardo looks around the area, Elijah then steps back a bit, Filipe lunges out of the black and tackles Elijah, David, Jayden, and Eduardo turns around, Filipe continues to choke Elijah with his talon, Elijah struggles to breathe )

"Got you now traitor"

( David kicks Filipe off Elijah, Filipe comes stumbling across the platform, David points his pistol at Filipe, Filipe lunges towards David, David grabs Filipe by the throat and slams him against the railing, pointing his pistol at his face point blank, David clenches onto his throat )

Filipe says, "do it boy! If you want to put a stop to us, then you just have to kill me!"

Eduardo shouts, "David, Don't listen to him, it's not worth it"

"I know" said David in a calm tone

David lets go of Filipe's threat, Filipe falls to the ground gasping for air.

"We're wasting time, let's just go"

David and Jayden aims their grappling hooks upwards.

Filipe says, "You humans always resort to violence"

David and Jayden turns around, looking at Filipe.

"You think you're better than us, that you have control over us, take whatever you want without even batting an eye, tell me, does it fill you with joy? Does it fill you're the hole deep down inside you? Or does you're relentless greed thirst for more?!"

David looks at him with cold eyes, Jayden then walks over to him.

"You're the ones that took everything from us, the pain and the suffering you and you're emperor have put us through, do you expect for us to feel pity for you?"

Filipe looks with an angry look with tears streaming down his face.

"What do you think I am?! Huh?! What?! That I chose this life?! Being forced to fight for a cause at I don't even believe in?! IS THAT WHO YOU THINK I AM?!"

Eduardo and Elijah walks up to Filipe.

"And you two! Siding humans with you're free will! You're not only a traitor to you're tribe! But a traitor to you're own species!"

Eduardo looks at him with a calm expression in his eyes.

Eduardo says, "Filipe, you're the not the only one who is forced to fight this war, trust me, I know how you feel, because I felt the same way, I once thought that all humans were corrupt, that they had no redemption, but I learned that they're not purely evil, that they're actually good people wanting to help, and that they're not that different from us, you're not subjugated to anyone, you're your own bird, you have a choice, so why don't you fight them and break free?"

Filipe replies, "then what Eduardo? I have nothing to back to, this is my life, and I must accept it"

Eduardo says, "that's not true, you're tribe is waiting for you, along with you're family, so what will you do about it?"

Filipe then looks down, he then looks off in the distance, David turns to Eduardo.

"He made his choice, now we need to make ours" said David

David and Jayden grapples onto another platform and pulls themselves up, Elijah flies up to them, Eduardo looks back at Filipe, he then follows them, Filipe continues to shed his tears.

Meanwhile

Brenner, Aaron, Michelle, Jewel, Mimi, Bia, and Carla were still in the tower hiding.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet" said Jewel in a suspicious tone

Carla asks, "do you think they know we're here?"

Aaron replies, "they would've send guards after us by now"

Bia looks at Jewel with regretful eyes.

"Mom, can I say something to you?"

Jewel turns to Bia.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry, for everything, I was so hard on you, I didn't realize how you felt about it, with dad and everything, and I'm sorry, I'm such a terrible daughter"

Jewel comes to her and comforts her.

"No sweetie, that's not true, you're not a terrible daughter, you're smart, you're beautiful, you're kind, your not terrible, I understand how you felt back then, but let's not dwell on that now, we're here now, and that's all that matters"

Bia then looks down.

"Okay"

Jewel kisses her on the cheek.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of"

Bia then smiles, As both of them hug each other.

"I love you Bia"

"I love you two mom"

Michelle was smiling, a figure was dwelling in the shadows, everybody looks at the figure.

"Whose there?!" Said Aaron with a serious tone

The figure walks out of the shadow, everybody sighs in relief.

Aaron says, "Oh it's just you, you had me worried there for a second"

The figure approaches them.

Jewel asks, "Where are the others?"

The figure pulls out a katana, everybody looks at the figure with realization.

"No! NOOO!" Michelle shouts

The figure dashes towards them.

Meanwhile

All the prisoners were set free.

Jonny says, "phew, that's all of them"

Abby walks up to them.

"Excuse me, but my friend Eric is all the way at the top, can you free him?"

Jonny and Violet look above, Jonny turns to Abby.

"Okay, I'll go free him"

Jonny summons a dagger and throws it at the railing on the 3rd floor, warping his way there, continuous warping his way up, he then lands on the platform, Eric looks up and sees Jonny through the glass.

Jonny says, "hello there"

Eric stands up.

"Who are you?"

Jonny replies, "my name is Jonny"

Eric walks up to the glass and puts his hands against it.

Jonny says, "don't worry, I'm going to get you out of there"

Jonny runs up to the panel, he inserts the key card in there, the panel made a red beep, Jonny continues to keep inserting the key card, but it didn't work.

"I don't understand? It should've work"

"I believe you need this?"

Jonny turns to the left, a cutlass was being pointed at him by Officer Kennedy, Officer Kennedy was carrying the key card in his left hand.

"You!" Jonny shouts

Imperial guards as well as gunners flood the area down below, the gunners point their guns at the prisoners, Violet puts up her fist, Tiago and Roberto gets into fighting stances, Officer Felicia walks up to them with a pistol in her hands.

"Hello there Violet, remember me?"

"Felicia!"

"It's good to see you're here, ironically this was the place we were gonna put you in, but it seems you've already helped yourself"

Tiago shouts, "how'd you know we'd be here?!"

Officer Felicia replies, "simple bird, our spy let us know where you were going, so we set up a trap"

Officer Kennedy says, "Did you really think you would rescue them all like that? Not in a long run"

Officer Felicia says, "now you all are our prisoners and there's nothing you can do about it"

Jonny says, "yeah, but there's one thing you've overlooked"

Officer Kennedy asks, "and what's that?"

( Jonny summons a hook sword and yanks the cutlass out of his hand, Officer Kennedy pulls out his pistol and shoots the hook sword off Jonny, Jonny summons a shield, Officer Kennedy fires his pistol, Jonny blocks the bullets with his shield, he then summons a dagger and throws it underneath Officer Kennedy )

"You need to work on you're aim"

( Jonny warps behind Officer Kennedy, he then summons a frying pan and smacks Officer Kennedy's back head )

"I wasn't aiming for you"

( Jonny grabs his key card, Officer Felicia looks up, Everybody looks angrily at the Imperial soldiers, the guards form a shield barrier, pointing their spears at them, Jonny enters the key card into the panel, he grabs Eric )

"What the heck are you DOING!" Eric shouts

( Jonny jumps off the railing, he summons his dagger and throws it to the ground, both him and Eric warps to the ground, Jonny pulls his dagger out of the ground, Officer Felicia looks unimpressed )

Officer Felicia asks, "you don't know when you're beat do you?"

Jonny replies, "Whose to say this fight isn't over? And we're far from being defeated, now all I can do is this!"

( Jonny activates the wristband on his right arm, the bands form a glove around him, his veins start to glow whitish blue )

Violet says, "everybody Stand back!"

( a whitish blue light emits from his back, tearing through his shirt, the twelve weapons comes out of his back, Officer Felicia looks horrified, the people looked amazed and also horrified, Jonny levitates in the air, his right eyes was glowing whitish blue, the ring goes into his middle finger )

"Time to end this!" Blade master shouts

( the 12 weapons point at them and charges towards them )

Meanwhile

David, Jayden, Eduardo, and Elijah were on top of the platform, they see the transportation tube.

"There it is, we're gonna have to Hotwire that thing and go get the others"

( 10 Soldiers come out the door to the left, they point they're guns at David and Jayden )

"Freeze don't move!" One of the soldiers shout

( David and Jayden aim their pistols at the soldiers )

Eduardo says, "how did they know we'll be here?"

"They're not here for you"

( the four of them turn around, they see Death Rogue holding Brenner, Aaron, Michelle, and the bird family as hostages, all of them were tied up with their mouths/beaks being covered up )

"Guys!" Eduardo shouts

David shouts, "Death Rogue!"

Death Rogue says, "hello B-34, it's been awhile"

Jayden asks, "you know him?"

Death Rogue says, "hmmm, it appears we have a lot of catching up to do, but first, let's get rid of the pests shall we"

( Death Rogue disappears, multiple slashes come around the soldiers, blood then bursts out of them, Everybody looks horrified, the soldiers fall to the ground dead, Death Rogue appears next to the hostages, he wipes the blood off his katana )

"Now that's been taken care of, shall we continue our business?"

Jayden says, "why did you do that to them?"

"They were in the way, all this talk about honor and crap doesn't suit me well"

Eduardo asks, "if you're not here for the empire, then why are you doing this?"

Death Rogue replies, "I'm here for him"

( Death Rogue points at David with his katana, the 4 of them look at David, Elijah looks at Death Rogue with anger in his eyes )

Elijah shouts, "don't you dare hurt them!"

Death Rogue says, "i'd be careful if I were you"

( Death Rogue slowly pushes them near the edge, all of them look horrified looking down )

"A fall like this would be very much tragic"

( Elijah looks at Mimi's horrified face as tears were coming from her eyes, Elijah then takes a step back )

David asks, "what do you want Death Rogue?"

Death Rogue replies, "what I want is a fight with you, if you win I'll let you're friends free, if I win you all die"

David asks, "and what happens if I don't accept the challenge?"

Death Rogue replies, "you have no say in the matter, it has already begun"

( Death Rogue then leaps in the air, Moving all over the factory at the speed of light, Shadow Hunter tries to aim at Death Rogue, Death Rogue slashes his arm, he then slashes Shadow Hunter's cheek, he then punches Shadow Hunter in the stomach )

"David!" Jayden shouts

( Jayden runs to him, Death Rogue slashes Jayden in the chest, Jayden falls to the ground )

"Jayden!" Shadow Hunter shouts

( Death Rogue punches Shadow Hunter in the face, Death Rogue continues to move all over the place at the speed of light )

"Come on B-34, show me what skills you have?"

( Death Rogue faces Shadow Hunter )

"He's toying with me, he would've killed me in an instant if he wanted to, what is he trying to prove?" Shadow Hunter thought

( Shadow Hunter sees a cord going down his back, he looks in realization )

"That Cord, is that the source to his power?"

Death Rogue says, "play times over"

( Death Rogue lunges towards Shadow Hunter, Shadow Hunter moves to the right, he begins to yank on the cord )

"Is this the source to you're power?!" Shadow Hunter shouts

( Shadow Hunter pulls off the cord, Death Rogue grabs on Shadow Hunter's shirt, both of them fall down, Jayden tries grabbing Shadow Hunter's left hand, Death a Rogue fall onto another platform, the impact smashes Death Rogue's helmet into pieces, David's pistol falls off his hand and continues falling down )

"David!"

( David gets up in pain, holding onto his rib cage )

Jayden shouts, "David are you alright?"

'I'm fine"

Eduardo shouts, "hold on down there! We're coming!"

( Death Rogue gets up from the ground David turns around to look at Death Rogue, Death Rogue looks at David, Death Rogue's face looks like David's face, he had Hazel eyes with short black hair that looks like David's )

"Another one?" David asks

"Not all of us were wiped out"

( the team rushes down, Jayden had his gun out, everybody looks in shock )

Eduardo says, "you're faces"

Jayden says, "which ones which?"

( David looks at Death Rogue's clothing, they were identical to his )

"You got to be crapping me!" Said David

Meanwhile

( Blade master controls the blades to shield the people, he then commands the sword, Hammer, Spear, and arrow to come at them, tearing through the guards, all the guards have been wiped out, Blade master then floats above Officer Felicia, Blade master then faints, Violet catches him )

"You did great Jonny, now rest, leave the rest to me"

( Violet sets Him down, she walks towards Officer Felicia with an angry, Officer Felicia backs away, Violet cracks her knuckles )

Violet says, "alright now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is yours"

Officer Felicia asks, "wait, can we talk this out like reasonable people?"

Violet replies, "we've already tried that, didn't work the first time, so now we're doing things my way"

Officer Felicia pulls out another pistol.

"You were saying?"

Meanwhile

( Everybody looks at Death Rogue and David, both of them look the same )

Carla says, "I'm so confused, what is going on?!"

"I'm the real David, he's a clone that's been experimented on by the empire in the future, quickly dispose him before he does something"

"It's me guys, I'm the real David"

"Jayden, just hand me the gun and I'll take care of him for you"

( the one on the left approaches him, Jayden points his gun at him )

"Don't move another muscle!"

Jayden says, "okay, one of you is my son, and the other is a sack of crap, the question is who is who"

Eduardo asks, "where do we live?"

( the one on the right was about to open his mouth )

"In the Amazon, where you call it the sanctuary"

( the one on the right looks with realization )

"He knows who I am"

"You see, I'm the real David"

Jayden shouts, "back off!"

Jewel asks, "What's Roberto's sisters name?"

The one on the right replies, "Lucy, her name is Lucy"

"I knew that too"

"This can't be good, both of them know each memory, if this keeps up, one of them might pull a fast one on us, or worse what if we got the wrong one, then we'll all die" Jayden thought

"Fine, looks like I have no choice now, but to do this" the one on the right thought

"Okay now, I'm gonna show you guys something I should've shown you a long time ago"

The one on the right raises his hand.

Jayden asks, "what are you doing?"

"Quick stop him! Before he kills us all!"

The one on the right crushes something, turning out to be an electronic device, the device falls to the ground, his skin was being uncovered, everybody looks in shock, David's body was covered in scars, half of his face was burned, Jayden looks in horror.

"You're face" said Jayden with a horrified tone

David looks at them with a calm expression.

"This is the real me, this is who I am, a broken crippled human being, whose life was just as expendable as any other soldier"

Everybody continues to look at David with a shocked look.

"What do you remember? From you're early childhood?" Jayden asks

"I remember a woman holding me in her arms trying to run away from the soldiers, being surrounded by them, the agonizing cries from the woman, as the soldiers beat her to death, I just sat there and watched, with the gun in my hands, I hold it up, I aimed it at one of them, and fired"

Jayden's hands were shaking, he then drops the pistol in his hands, trembling onto the ground, looking into the ground nearly bursting into tears, Death Rogue looks at them unimpressed.

"Pathetic"

A blinkering red light was on their right, they see a shuriken in a gas tank, All of them gasp, Death Rogue motions his hands.

"DAVID!" Jayden shouts

A massive explosions occurs, the explosion comes near them.

Meanwhile

A rumbling makes everybody unsteadily.

Officer Felicia asks, "what was that?"

Violet grabs Officer Felicia's right arm, she then flips her over while screaming, slamming her body into the ground, Officer Felicia couldn't move as she was in pain.

"Come on everybody! Let's get out of here!"

All of them ran through as Tiago and Roberto fly ahead.

Tiago asks, "what was that rumbling noise?"

Violet replies, "I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good"

Meanwhile

David wakes up, he was surrounded by flames, as there was a gooey substance attached to his body.

"What? How am I still alive? And what is this stuff?"

David pulls the sticky substance off him, he looks around, he sees Death Rogue lying dead on the ground, David continues to look around the place

"Hello?! Is anyone still alive?"

A moaning sound was being made, David turns around, he sees Jayden stuck underneath debris.

"Jayden?!"

David runs to him, Jayden looks up to David.

"Son, is that you?"

"Jayden, where are the others?"

"David, please help me, I can't breathe"

"Don't worry, I'll get you out"

( David tries pulling up the debris, Death Rogue was behind him and raises his katana at him )

"Look out!" Jayden cries out.

( David turns around and dodges to the left, Death Rogue thrusts his katana into David's left arm, David cries out in pain as Death Rogue kicks him down, He then pulls butterfly swords, David pulls the katana out of his arm and vertical strikes against Death Rogue, Death Rogue blocks the attack, Death Rogue then knees David in the stomach, David then instantly recovers and thrusts the katana into Death Rogue's left shoulder with Black liquid shooting out, Death Rogue cries out in pain and drops his butterfly sword, David then thrusts the katana towards his stomach, Death Rogue knocks the blade and kicks David back, David falls on debris, struggling to get back up, Death Rogue Flips his butterfly sword )

"You put up a fight David, now Rest In Peace!"

( Death Rogue raises his butterfly sword, Filipe charges towards him and bites his hand, Death Rogue shouts in pain, he then knocks Filipe off, Filipe then recovers, he charges at Death Rogue, Death Rogue slashes Filipe's right eye out, Filipe falls to the floor, Something lodges into Death Rogue's body, he looks down seeing a knife on his left side, Death Rogue drops his sword and falls back, he then slides against the debris with black liquid coming from his mouth, David gets up and Limps towards Death Rogue, Death Rogue looks up to him )

"I was suppose to replace you...I was suppose to be the better one...I was suppose to be...Perfect...but I guess I'm nothing more than just a...failed...Experiment"

Death Rogue takes his last breathe and closes his eyes, opening his hands, Jayden walks up to David.

"David you're bleeding, let me help you"

"Jayden, how'd you break out?"

"I have my ways, but that doesn't matter, I need to attend to you"

Jayden tears off his sleeve, he then wraps it around David's arm, applying pressure to it.

"Thank you"

Jayden smiles, he then frowns.

"I'm so sorry David, for everything, I'm a terrible father, i left you and you're mother to suffer a cruel fate, I understand now why you hate so much, i don't deserve you"

David puts his left hand on his left shoulder.

"I never hated you, I'd just didn't know who you were, or at least I thought, I know you're trying to be a father to me, but the thing is, I never grew up with dad, at least not one like you"

Jayden then smiles warmly, David looks at Filipe on the ground, Filipe struggles to get up, David picks him up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Filipe's right eye was taken out as blood was coming down.

"I'm fine, I've been through worst"

Jayden says, "we need to get out of here now"

Debris collapses down on them, all of them cover their heads, they then look up, the debris was floating in the air, Brenner was in front of them, holding the debris up with his telekinesis.

"Do you guys need help?" Said Brenner

Brenner reaches out his right hand, creating a portal.

"Go guys! I can't hold this for long"

All of them run through the portal, Brenner goes into the portal, the 4 of them enters a room, Violet, Jonny, Michelle, Aaron, Jewel, Eduardo, Roberto, Mimi, Bia, Tiago, and Carla were in the room.

"David!" Violet shouts

All of them go towards them and hugs the 3 of them except for Aaron.

"Ow guys! You're hurting us!" Said Jayden

All of them backed off.

"Oh sorry, we're just really glad to see you're safe" said Violet with a joyful tone

David asks, "wait, how'd you all make it back here?"

Brenner replies, "well it was a long story"

Flashback

Brenner wakes up, seeing he was attached to the gooey substance.

"I woke up being stuck to this weird substance, the others were also stuck in it as well, as I tried to pull myself out of it, I saw this blue stone coming at me"

The stone glowed bright blue.

"I then grabbed it and I suddenly gained all my powers back, it felt great, so I decided to teleport all of us to here"

Meanwhile

Violet, Jonny, Tiago, and Roberto and the people were running/flying across the hallway, Brenner then teleports in front of them.

"I then found the others, I teleported those 4 here and the people somewhere far from here where it's safe"

Flashback ended

Jonny says, "well thank God for that"

Michelle says, "both of you should rest, you awfully a lot in pain"

David says, "we're fine, I've been through worst"

Everybody looks at Filipe in David's arms.

Roberto asks, "I'm sorry, but what is he doing here?"

David replies, "he saved my life, taken a blade to the eye"

Tiago says, "oh gosh, that must've been painful, I would've hated to be taken out like that"

Filipe says, "you know I'm still alive right?"

Aaron says, "I'll be treating you're injuries"

Carla asks, "how did we escape?"

Jewel replies, "well it doesn't matter now, what matters is that we're still alive"

Jayden then looks down.

"Yeah"

David looks at Jayden.

Jayden says, "anyway what's happening right now?"

Jonny says, "well the defense system shut down, we don't know who or what did it, but the palace is completely defenseless, as well as the city"

Michelle says, "not only that, the location of New Jerusalem has been exposed, every world now knows it's location"

Violet says, "now we need to decide what we should do now, should we leave the city defenseless, or warn them about what's gonna happen"

David looks at everybody, Jayden puts his hand on his shoulder, nodding his head.

"I know what to do" said David

David walks over to the P.M, he turns it on.

"Hello, this is a warning to the empire..."

Meanwhile

Abaslom, Machum, and Ebony look up to the speaker.

"...there is an army coming this way, all of you need to evacuate the city..."

Ebony gasps.

"That's David!"

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was sitting in his throne room.

"...bring you're families and you're belongings and get as far away from here as you can..."

Emperor Zion clenches his fist.

Meanwhile

"...this city will be a war zone, all of you must be prepared, that is all"

David lets go of the button, everybody looks at him.

"So, what do we do now?" Jonny asks

David turns to them all.

"Now we fight"

* * *

**Well that's it for David's arc, did you guys enjoyed it or did you think it could've been better? leave a review and tell me what you think, have a good day and Godbless you all**


	21. Chapter 19: Friendship in trial

**Hey guys, this is chapter 19, the story is almost over, ****Yay! Im honestly excited for the next one, it's gonna be so exciting, so this will be the final chapters for Isaiah's arc.**

**Now for those of you who are wondering about Wilfred's cameo in the last chapter, well these two chapters will explain why.**

**well enjoy the show.**

* * *

Chapter 19: friendship in trial

* * *

7 hours earlier

Ethan, Maria, and Mia were inside their cell, Ethan stares into the ground looking cold and hopeless, Maria hisses as she was in pain, Mia holds onto Maria's hand, Maria breathes in and out.

"Hey it's okay, just keep breathing, we're gonna get you the medical help we need" said Mia in a comforting tone

"How are you guys holding up?"

Mia turns around and sees Wilfred standing outside the cell, she looks at him sternly.

"Can't you see that Maria is in pain right now? Does you or you're boss even care about our health?"

Wilfred looks at her sternly.

"This is nothing personal, it's only a job"

Mia looks at him with anger in her eyes, she clenches her fist.

"Is that what it's all to you? Tossing people to the side, lying and pretending to be their friend all for the sake of nabbing cash? Huh?! Did our friendship mean nothing to you?!"

"..."

Mia slams her fist against the cell.

"ANSWER ME **** IT!"

Wilfred walks away from them, Mia continues to look at him with disgust, Wilfred walks into the Quarters, Officer Morgan was standing up looking out the window.

"Hey Boss" said Wilfred

Officer Morgan turns to Wilfred.

"Ahh hello Wilfred, please have a seat"

Wilfred sits down on the chair.

Officer Morgan says, "congratulations on you're success, truly you live up to you're title"

Wilfred says, "was there any doubt?"

Officer Morgan walks up to Wilfred.

"There was conflicting feelings I'll admit that, for a moment there I thought you would side with them"

"So where's the money you owe me?"

"Patience my young friend, once you and I take over the Everlasting Empire you could have all the riches in the world"

Officer Morgan pours the water pitcher into a cup and hands it to Wilfred.

"But in the meantime, we still have so much to do you and I, for starters, we still have a few obstacles in the way, the imperial fleet is on their way to come capture me and my small garrison of soldiers I managed to get before I was promoted a traitor"

"Aren't we gonna go treat our hostages?"

"Oh you mean you're friends?"

"They're not my friends"

"Either way you do know their powers I presume, treating them back to full health could be devastating to what little we have, and we don't have the equipment to subdue them"

"So are we gonna let them die?"

"If that were the case, then so be it, now if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of"

Officer Morgan leaves the room, Wilfred looks out the window, multiple ships appear out of now where and were coming at them.

Meanwhile

A ship was flying through hyper space, Isaiah, Mia, Ryan, and the flock were inside it as it was on auto pilot.

"So you're saying that the Everlasting Empire is the one that is after you?" Mia asks

Isaiah replies, "since day one of returning back"

David says, "they're the ones who took our son away and our friends as well"

Isaiah says, "we're going to need to some help, do you have any friends among the empire?"

Mia rubs her neck.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a social type and I was a gladiator only for a week"

Sarah sighs.

"I guess we're on our own"

Isaiah says, "hey Gideon manage to pull off a victory with only a few soldiers and a couple of horns and lanterns during a battle, so why can't we?"

"Whose Gideon?" David asks with a curious tone

Isaiah replies, "I'll explain later"

Mia says, "even then it's still gonna be a big risk on rescuing the others"

Ryan says, "well what do we got to lose right?"

Lucas says, "our family and you 5"

Isaiah says, "I'm sorry for dragging you guys into this mess"

Lucas says, "just as long as we're still living, breathing, and completely healthy, I don't care much at this point"

Rosie and Bianca was looking outside.

"Hey guys, I think we're coming at a stopping point" said Bianca

The ship stops in the middle of nowhere.

David asks, "where are we?"

Mia replies, "I'm not sure, but the coordinates brought us here"

Rosie and Bianca looks outside amazed.

"Wow, I've never seen the stars so up close before" said Rosie with amazement in her eyes

Rosie and Bianca then sees a big ship.

"Hey guys, there's something over there" said Bianca

Everybody looks at the ship.

Isaiah says, "that's the mothership, I remember being in there, that's gotta be the place where they're holding our friends"

More ships appear out of nowhere, everybody looks at them.

Mia shouts, "enemy ships incoming!"

David says, "everybody get ready!"

Isaiah says, "no wait"

The ships passes along beside them.

"They're not attacking us" said Nora

Mia says, "we're in one of their ships, they must've figured that we are there side"

Lucas says, "or they're focused on them!"

( Lucas points his wing at the mother ship, the battalion of fighters come flying at the mother ship, multiple cannons aim at the fighters, the cannons fire at the ship, the fighters maneuver through the fire, 5 ships get hit by the lasers, 3 of the ships spins through the laser fire and heads straight for the docking bay, multiple missiles fire at the ships, hitting the 3 ships, more fighters came from the bigger ships, the team watches the battle go on )

"They're attacking their own ship?" David asks in confusion

Lucas asks, "what's going on over there?"

Mia replies, "I'm not sure, but it appears to be some sort of civil war"

Isaiah says, "well at least they're not attacking us"

( Mia looks up at the bigger ships who are still )

Mia asks, "why haven't they disperse the bigger ships to attack?"

Nora replies, "they must find value into the ship they're attack, if they wanted to attack to obliterated it, they would've done so by now, so whatever is inside there they must want"

( Isaiah's heart begins to glow blue and Mia's heart begins to glow pink, both of them look at the Mother ship )

"Our friends are in there, we have to rescue them" said Isaiah with a determined tone

( Lucas and Ryan looks at Isaiah with bewilderment )

"Are you insane?! If we head to straight towards that war zone we'll be torn to pieces! Ryan shouts at Isaiah

Isaiah replies, "it's okay, everything's gonna be alright, you guys just focus on flying through the docking bay, leave the defenses to me"

( Isaiah takes off his gloves, he kneels down and touches the floor )

Lucas asks, "kid what are you doing?"

Isaiah replies, "I'm gonna create an electric force field around the ship, it'll protect us from the fire"

"What?!" Said Lucas while being dumbfounded

"Trust me, this could work"

( Isaiah looks at Mia, Mia nods her head, she takes the wheel and grabs the acceleration lever )

Ryan says, "wait, I'm not sure about this-"

"Hold on tight everybody! We're going in!" Said Mia

( Mia pushes the lever to maximum power, the ship flies into the chaos, everybody looks at them with a fright in their eyes, David holds Sarah's wing, Sarah holds onto him tightly, Isaiah eyes begin to glow blue, as sparks were coming off of his body, Ryan, Lucas, and Bianca looks at Isaiah with a freaked out look, Lightning projects from the ship, forming a force field around the ship, the canons aim for their ship and fires at them, the lightning force field repels the laser fire on them, the ship flies closer to the docking bay )

"We're almost there! Keep holding it Isaiah"

( Mia looks at the energy barrier that's shielding the docking bay, multiple missiles comes at them )

Bianca says, "Oh no! They're coming us! I don't think the force field will protect us from that!"

( Isaiah groans )

"Looks like I'm gonna have to shift this to maximum overdrive!"

( Isaiah's hands begin to glow bright blue, lightning comes off his body, everybody ducks from the sparks of lightning coming at them, 3 lightning bolts shoots out of the force field and eradicates the missiles, the lightning bolts strike against the energy barrier projectors, malfunctioning it, the ship then lands in the docking bay, sliding against the floor, everybody was panting, Ryan was pulling on his fur )

Ryan shouts, "Holy crap! You had that power the hold time?! How could you-"

( sparks continued to come out of Isaiah as he was trembling, Mia goes to Isaiah )

"Isaiah!"

( Mia lifts Isaiah up and puts him on his chair, David and Sarah looks at Isaiah with a worried look )

"It's okay guys I'm fine, I just overcharged a bit that's all"

David says, "well kids, you're crazy plan worked, we managed to get into the docking bay"

Soldiers begin to approach the ship with swords and rifles, a giant mech walks towards the ship.

"Uh oh, this can't be good" said Sarah

Isaiah gets up from his chair.

"Get ready for a fight"

( The soldiers surround the ship, aiming their rifles at the cargo door )

"..."

"..."

( the cargo door opens, it was pitched black )

"Steady now" said the commander at

"..."

( Blue and pink eyes emerges from the darkness, the soldiers looked scared )

"FIRE AT WILL!"

( multiple soldiers fire their rifles at the cargo door, completely obliterating the cargo door, the commander holds up his hand, all the soldiers then stop firing )

"Did we get them?"

"..."

( a lightning blast hits the soldiers in the front, knocking them all out )

"What?!" Shouted one of the soldiers

( Storm knight and Diamond light lunges out of the cargo door, Storm Knight had his Hood on while Diamond light was wearing a mask over her face, they charge towards the soldiers )

"FIRE!"

( the soldiers fire at them as the footmen charges at them, Storm knight deflects the bullets acrobatically, Diamond light then goes in front of Storm knight and deflects the lasers )

"Stand back! I got this!" Diamond light shouts

( Diamond light then spins around and thrusts her rapier, a beam of light shoots at them, the beam breaks through the formation, the footmen comes at them, Storm knight horizontal slashes at one of the soldiers and stuns him, another footman diagonal slashes at Storm knight, Storm knight dodges to the left, He then upward slashes the footman's left leg, paralyzing it, Storm knight then thrusts his sword towards another footman, the footman attempts to block the attack, the Storm-blade shatters the sword and goes through his chest, electrocuting him, Storm knight yanks the sword out, Diamond light charges up her rapier, she rapidly thrusts her rapier and shoots out multiple beam projectiles, the projectiles hit the multiple footmen, the soldiers continue firing at them, Storm knight then swings his sword horizontally, creating a giant electric wave, the wave hits all the soldiers and stuns them, the wave continues on and slices through the crates )

Storm Knight says, "I think that's about everyone"

( a giant mech comes at them, the mech then fires missiles at them )

"Look out!" Diamond light shouts

( both of them dodge the attack, Storm side flips and lands on the floor, the mech turns to Diamond Light, the weapon aims at her, Diamond light gasps, Storm knight gets up, massive amounts off lightning comes out of him, Storm dashes at the mech st the speed of Lightning, he then diagonal slashes and then horizontal slashes, slicing off both the legs, Storm knight turns around and slides across the floor )

"Now Mia!"

( Diamond light leaps into the air, she charges her rapier )

"Piercing shot!"

( Diamond light thrusts her rapier, letting out a beam from the rapier, the rapier pierces the mech, causing it to explode, Diamond light lands on her feet, Storm then stands up and puts his sword on his right shoulder )

"You can come out now, we're all good now"

( everybody looks around in shock, David and Sarah shrugs it off and flies to Isaiah and Mia )

David says, "way to go guys, both of you did great"

( the footman drags his body across the floor )

Isaiah says, "oh wait, there's one still active"

( Isaiah shoots lightning out of his hand, the footman gets electrocuted and passes out )

"There you go, crisis averted"

( everybody looks in Shock )

Lucas says, "oh my goodness! What kind of crap have you're parents been feeding you?!"

Isaiah asks, "what? You act like you're surprised"

"I am starting to question my life choices" Lucas thought

Ryan sputters, "how are you two able to do this?! All this?! That's some crazy crap right there! I didn't know you were capable of that?! If you two faced the Emperor right now! All of this would've ended by now"

( Isaiah forcefully laughs )

"You'd be surprised, anyway, we should get out of the opening, it's not safe here..."

Meanwhile

They were being observed through a camera

"...we should get out of the opening"

"Right!" All of them says it

The team runs off, Officer Morgan looks with a stern look.

"Not those brats again"

Wilfred enters Cockpit, he looks over Officer Morgan.

"What are you so upset about?" Wilfred asks in a sarcastic tone

Officer Morgan replies, "have a look yourself"

Wilfred looks at the camera, Officer Morgan rewinds the footage, revealing the team.

"Isaiah's still alive?! And he's with Ryan and the birds, but whose that girl?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever they're doing here, it can't be for no reason, our limited forces are busy with dealing with the imperial fleet right now, so I'm gonna have to rely on you to take them out"

"You expect me to fight those motherfudgers with one arm?! Okay this is gonna be a lot more harder than I thought"

"Well fortunately for you, i don't have time for screw ups"

Officer Morgan grabs a brief case, he opens it and shows it to Wilfred, Wilfred looks inside it, he sees a robotic arm, the arm appeared to be black along with the palm of the hand, the fingers and the thumb are golden colored with some golden linings on the arm.

"This is Prototype 3, ever since you're arm got damaged by the power stone you collected for us, our emperor wanted to give you this, but ever since you've been playing double agent, the empire never got the chance to give this to you, its 10 times stronger than the last one, the weapons in the arm are upgraded and it has new ones in it as well"

Wilfred takes off his busted robotic arm and puts on the newly acquired one, Wilfred then activates it, a blade extends from the arm.

"That's all I need"

Wilfred puts away the blade, he then walks out of the cockpit, Officer Morgan looks off with a sneer.

"Oh I hope so, otherwise, my revenge won't be fulfilled"

Officer Morgan digs through his pocket, he grabs the reality stone.

Meanwhile

Mia continuously punches the energy cell, she turns to Ethan.

"Ethan! Quite moping and help me break out of this place!" Said Mia with anger in her eyes

Ethan stares off looking cold and lifeless, Mia then faces Ethan.

"Come on Ethan! Don't give up on me now!"

"What's the point? As soon as we break out, even if we escape where will we go next? we've lost half of our team, Wilfred betrayed us, and now we're stuck in a cell, battle after battle, betrayal after betrayal, lost after lost, I'm getting kinda sick of it, it's a never ending cycle, i lost my best friend, even if he's still alive there's no way he'll be able to find us or anyone will come to our rescue, so why bother?"

Mia looks at him dumbfounded.

"So you're just gonna sit back and do with us whatever they want?!"

Ethan looks up to her.

"I don't care anymore, it's over, now leave me alone"

Ethan turns around and stares off into the wall, Mia then sighs, she puts her back against the energy field and slides down against it, Ethan continues to stare at the wall with despair and hopelessness.

"This wasn't the first time you've felt like this" said Maria In pain

Both of them turn to Maria, Maria drags herself up against the wall, she faces Ethan.

"I remember the day when you and Isaiah lost you're parents, you glared at the dark matter, it stood the place where you once called home, I saw you two giving into the overwhelming feeling of lost, as if there was no life to go back to, but then when it came to face the colossal Ripper, the two of you didn't falter away, y'all Stand you're ground and helped us defeat it, do you wanna know why?"

Ethan continues to look at her, Maria warmly smiles at him.

"It's because you never gave up, not on yourself, not on us, and not on our king, so why start now? We have a home to go back to, and a family waiting for us on the other side"

Maria reaches out her hand, she sees a wilted flower on the ground, Maria's eyes begin to glow Yellow as the flower blooms back to life, it then grows long stems, tearing through the controls, the energy cell shuts down, Mia looks in excitement, Maria then passes out.

"Maria!" Mia shouts

Maria was about to fall off her bed, Mia catches her and places her comfortably on the bed, Mia looks at Ethan.

"Please watch her while I find something for her wound, we're gonna need all the strength we have in order to escape this place, just please hold on a while longer and stay safe"

Mia then runs off, Maria's heart begins to glow yellow and Ethan's heart begins to glow green, he looks at it with hope in his eyes.

"Can it be?"

He then looks up at the opened cage and stands up looking at the flower, he puts his hand on his chest and clenches his jacket, looking up with determination.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Mia, Ryan, and the flock hide behind a stack of crates, the soldiers rushes through the ship.

"Defend the west side! We can't let the empire breach this ship!" One of the commanders shouted

The soldiers continue to rush through, Isaiah activates his senses, there were no signs of anyone near them, Isaiah takes a relieving sigh and turns to the team.

"I think we're in the clear"

Everyone sighs in relief, they then stand up.

Mia says, "I'm glad we managed to dodge the guards"

Ryan says, "yeah, after the mess you two pulled, I'm surprised they haven't tracked us down yet""

Lucas says, "lets not speak too soon, we're still in danger, no thanks to you two"

Mia says, "We're trying to save our friends right now, and my friends mean dearly to me, you wouldn't let anything happen to you're girls would you"

Lucas turns to Scarlet and Bianca.

"No I wouldn't, and I see where you're coming from, so I get it, I'll back off"

Isaiah says, "why don't we continue this conversation after we rescue them"

Ryan looks at all the crates with a curious look.

"I wonder what are they doing with all these crates?" Ryan thought

Ryan steps back, he accidentally presses a button, one of the crates open, a pile of gold falls to the ground, everybody looks at Ryan.

"Ryan, seriously?" Lucas asks with a stern tone

"Hey! It was an accident okay"

All of them walk/fly up to the stash of gold, Mia picks up a the gold credit.

"What are they gonna do with all this gold?" Mia asks

Isaiah replies, "the empire must be using this kind of currency to hire mercenaries like Wilfred"

Mia says, "that explains why the other ships aren't attacking, if they destroy this ship, then all their resources go down as well"

David says, "well if they're attacking their own ship, then that must mean someone else is in control of this ship"

Lucas says, "well who ever is in control, I don't care, let's just rescue you're friends and just get out of here"

Ryan was stealing the gold, Isaiah looks at Ryan with a smirky look.

"Ryan"

"What?! The everlasting empire has destroyed my home, considered this payback"

"Do you really wanna upset the empire when things are already uneasy"

"Well this is the only way to rebuild our home, since the empire stole most of the gold..."

Isaiah sees a blue glow in the crate, he looks at it curiously, he then walks towards it, passing by Ryan, everybody looks at Isaiah curiously.

Ryan asks, "where are you going"

Isaiah continues to walk towards the glow, everything turns black around him, he kneels down and reaches his hand for the object, grabbing it, the object was a lightsaber hilt, the hilt appeared to be silver with a curved top supported by a circular ring, the bottom half had a golden ring in the middle with lines running across it, Isaiah activates the weapon, blue aura comes off the weapon and goes into his eyes.

Memories: ( a blue Macaw was wielding the lightsaber, an old orange Macaw walks up to him and warmly smiles at him, later on, the Orange Macaw faces against two Sith inquisitors, 7 years later, he meets a young blue Macaw, both of them talk in the Catina bar, the blue macaw faces against the Sith inquisitor, yellow lightning comes off his body, he then charges at the Sith inquisitor )

"Isaiah"

Isaiah snaps back to reality, he sees everybody looking at him with a worried look.

"You've been staring at that metal thing for 7 minutes, are you okay" Sarah asks with a worried look in her eyes

Isaiah looks at them with confusion.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, we should probably get a move on now"

Mia asks, "you sure you're okay? We can rest for a little bit if no ones around"

Isaiah replies, "no I'm fine, let's just get out of here, the sooner we rescue them, the sooner we can get the heck out of here"

Ryan says, "he's right, let's get a move on"

Everybody sneaks away, Isaiah puts the lightsaber in his pocket, Mia turns to Ryan.

"Ryan put the gold down"

Mia goes with the group, Ryan then moans.

"Fine"

Ryan drops the gold, he as well follows them.

Meanwhile

Mia hides behind a wall, two guards were blocking an entry way, she looks up at the cameras, she turns around and puts her hand on her chin.

"Two guards and security cameras, it looks like they're guarding something important, not sure what, but its best to avoid this section"

"Sir? What is it?" Said the guard on the left

Mia looks up, she turns around with a curious look on her face.

"Yes sir, we're on our way" said the guard

Both of the guards rushes through the hallway.

"Nows my chance" Mia thought

She sees cork screws on the ground, she then grabs them, Mia throws them at the security cameras, she then runs through the hallway, following the guards, the two guards stand in front of Officer Morgan.

"Took you two long enough, now then, let's not waste anytime now, we've already dispatched the rest, we just need you two to get rid of this last item"

The 3 of them went inside the room, Mia looks at the reality stone in Officer Morgan's back pocket, Mia then gasps.

"That's the reality stone, if I'm able to retrieve, I can use it's power to heal Maria's injury, even more so I could amplify her and Ethan's power, and we'll be able to escape from this God awful place"

Mia sneaks into the storage room with them, Mia hides behind a crate, Officer Morgan and the two guards look inside the capsule.

"It's a magnificent piece of armor, too bad it was wasted on them, dispatch this one along with the rest"

a female runs up to them.

"Officer Morgan sir, the empire is closing In on the west side"

"What?!"

"They've already destroyed our cannons, and they're approaching us!"

Officer Morgan then looks at her with an angry face.

"Never mind the armor, we gotta defend the west side!"

All of them run out the room, Mia snatches the reality stone without anyone realizing the door closes, Mia stands up.

"Okay, time to get out of here"

The capsule opens, Mia then looks over there curiously, she approaches it and looks at the armor, the armor appeared to be 6 foot, was silver with bits of color, it had a big sharp shoulder pads and a green cape on it, the armor had a green cross symbol on the breast plate.

"This armor looks like it'll fit Ethan, and that symbol, it shows a lot of resemblance to Isaiah and Ethan, but why would the empire have an armor set that'll only fit for Ethan? this doesn't add up, it's like they were prepared to give this armor set away to Ethan, what could this possibly mean?" Mia thought

She takes a step back, someone was behind her, she grabs the person and flips him over, revealing it to be Officer Morgan, she puts her foot on him.

"Well hello there, it looks like the tides have turned"

"How'd you managed to escape?"

"It Doesn't matter now, thanks to you I now have the reality stone, do anything stupid and I'll turn you into stone"

Officer Morgan begins to fade away, Mia looks in shock and gasps, Officer Morgan walks up in front of her.

"Hello Mia"

"But that's impossible, you shouldn't be able to do that unless you have the reality stone"

"Oh you mean this one"

Officer Morgan raises his hand up, the stone was glowing red in his hand, the reality stone fades away from her hand.

"You're not the only who could pull that trick off, now what to do with you?" Said Officer Morgan in a menacing tone

He evilly grins as the stone shines off his face.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Mia, Ryan, and the flock continue to wander through the ship, they were walking/flying through a hallway.

Ryan asks, "do you two know where we're going?"

Isaiah replies, "not really"

Everybody looks at them with disappointment.

Isaiah says, "what? I've only been on this ship only once, and it's not like I had much of a tour to explore the entire thing"

David says, "I'd just hope there won't be any trouble along the way"

Lucas says, "same here, It's surprising that there haven't been any guards around here"

Isaiah says, "all of them are focused on defending the vessel"

Lucas says, "but shouldn't there be at least two or more guarding the place"

Everybody looks around the place.

Mia says, "yeah, it does feel weird"

Isaiah and Mia then stop, all of them turn around and looks at them.

"What now?!" Said Lucas in a grumpy tone

Isaiah's heart starts to rapidly beat, he turns to Mia.

"Do you feel that?" Isaiah asks

Mia looks at Isaiah and nods her head, both of them look at the door on their right, both of them look at the entry with anxiety in their eyes.

"Why do I feel this intensity rising in me?" Isaiah thought

"This wild aching inside of me, it feels overwhelming" Mia thought

Both of them reach towards the door, the door then opens, both of them walk in there, Ryan and the others rushes toward them.

"No wait!" Ryan shouts

The door closes on them, Isaiah and Mia turn around in the dark room.

"Guys!" Isaiah shouts

Both of them try opening the door, Isaiah starts banging on the door.

"No No No NO! Come on open up darn it!" Mia shouts

She begins to panic, Isaiah goes up to her.

"Hey it's okay, we're gonna be alright, just breathe"

Mia takes deep breathes, she continues to inhale and exhale.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out"

Isaiah pulls out his lightsaber, he then ignites it, he stabs the and starts cutting, he begins to struggle.

"This'll take awhile, man this is hard, how does he do it?"

Mia turns around, light begins to shine, Isaiah turns around, the lights make a pathway, Isaiah pulls the lightsaber out of the door, he then deactivates it, both of the, walk through the lab, they see human beings in tanks breathing, they were wearing oxygen masks to keep them breathing under water.

Mia asks, "what is this place?"

Isaiah replies, "I don't know, but i have a really bad feeling about all of this"

They continue to walk down the path, they see a bulky arm in the last tank, both of them approach it, the arm was infected by a purple like substance"

"Dark matter" said Isaiah in a horrific tone

Mia asks, "what's it doing here?"

"I'll tell you why"

Isaiah and Mia both gasp, both of them turn around and see Wilfred.

Wilfred asks, "what are you two doing here?"

"Oh it was simple, We just heard the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that" Isaiah replies in a sassy tone

Wilfred says, "you two shouldn't be here"

Isaiah says, "don't give me that crap, Ryan told me everything of what happened, I trusted you Wilfred, I thought you were my friend"

"And that's what went wrong, you're so gullible and naive, that'd you take the words off of a stranger"

Mia asks, "what is this all about? What's going on?"

Isaiah replies, "betrayal, that's what happened"

Wilfred says, "I was never on you're side to begin with"

Isaiah says, "well then can you explain what all this is? Or are you completely oblivious or don't care about all this"

Wilfred says, "here's a hint, how the **** do you think I got this robotic arm?"

Isaiah then looks in realization, both him and Mia look back at the infected arm, Isaiah puts his left hand on the glass, both of them turn to Wilfred

"This was you"

Wilfred looks down in guilt.

"You aren't the only one whose home got destroyed"

Isaiah looks in shock, he starts breathing slowly, Wilfred looks down on his robotic arm.

"I was once like you..."

Flashback

4 years ago

Wilfred had his left arm, he was playing black ops 2 on the Xbox 360, he looked at the screen with enthusiasm.

"...I had everything just like you did, a home, a life, and a family"

Wilfred continues playing.

"Wilfred! Get down here right now!" His mom shouts

Wilfred shouts, "I'm coming!"

Wilfred pauses his game, he walks down stairs.

"What is it?" Wilfred asks

Nobody was there, he sees his family outside, he then walks outside.

Wilfred says, "what are y'all-"

Wilfred looks up in the sky, they see a meteor coming down on them.

"...on that day, hell was brought to us"

The Wilfred crashes down into the ground, the dark matter spreads at rapid speed, it consumes Wilfred and his family.

A few months later.

Wilfred sees blurry images of a doctor and a nurse pulling him on his bed.

"He's still alive! But his arm is extremely infected!" A man shouts

"He needs to be treated immediately! Or he'll turn into a monster"

The female nurse looks into his eyes.

"He's conscious but barely though"

He sees the doctor grabbing for a saw.

"Put him to sleep, he doesn't need to be up for this"

Wilfred passes out.

Later Wilfred wakes up on a bed, he looks around the place scared.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Wilfred looks at his left side, he sees his left arm missing.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! MY ARM! IT'S MISSING!"

Wilfred begins to freak out, as his right hand was handcuffed to the bed, someone walks into his room.

"Calm down, are you in pain?"

Wilfred stops panicking, he looks up to the old man, it turns out to be Emperor Zion.

"No no" Wilfred replies

Emperor Zion walks up to him, he uncuffs him, Wilfred then moves his right hand, Emperor Zion lends him a hand.

"Come with me"

Wilfred looks at him, he then grabs his hand.

"...he showed me my past of what happened to me, my family and everything else in Texas was wiped out entirely, but somehow I managed to survive, for the past few months they gave me treatments so I could age properly, they gave me a prosthetic arm which worked and functioned like a normal arm, but it was never the same again"

Flashback ended

Wilfred clenches his left fist.

"Now do you get it? You weren't the only one that survived, these poor ******** have to suffer the same fate as I did"

Isaiah looks at him with a sympathetic look.

"I see, I get it now"

Wilfred walks up to them both.

"It's nothing against you Isaiah, it's nothing against any of you, but I need to do this, otherwise I'd came here for nothing"

Isaiah looks up to Wilfred.

"Please, don't make me fight you"

"Don't worry, it'll be quick"

Everything begins to turn black, Mia looks around.

"Isaiah!"

She reaches her hand, she fades into the black, Isaiah surrounded by darkness.

"Hello? Anybody here!" Isaiah cries out

Meanwhile

Isaiah was kneeling down in real life, a red aura was encompassing around his head, Mia tries shaking him awake.

"Isaiah wake up! Come on snap out of it!"

Wilfred approaches the both of them, Mia looks at him with determination in her eyes, she pulls out her rapier and charges at him, a red aura blast comes at her, the blast hits her and her limbs disappear, Mia lays on the ground helpless, Wilfred walks up to Isaiah, he grabs his by the Hood and drags him out.

"I'm sorry, but there was no other way this could end"

Mia struggles, she looks at both of them with a terrified look.

"ISAIAH!" Mia cries out.

( Wilfred walks out the room, Ryan pounces on him, Wilfred shoves him out of the way, the flock then attacks him, Wilfred transforms his robotic arm, he then fires a net at the birds, all of them get trapped in it, Wilfred turns to Ryan )

"None of you follow me, I don't want to hurt you" said Wilfred in a threatening tone

( Wilfred begins to walk away, Ryan shoots back up and charges at Wilfred, Ryan attempts punching him two times, Wilfred dodges the punches, he pushes Ryan to the ground, Ryan pounces back up and scratches Wilfred across the face on his left side, Wilfred clenches his right fist and punches Ryan in the gut, Saliva flies out Ryan's mouth, the punch sends him flying in the air and tumbling across the floor )

"RYAN!" Sarah cries out

( Ryan was quivering on the floor in pain )

"Ryan are you okay?!" David asks with a concerned tone

( Ryan slowly gets up, he looks at Wilfred with determination )

"I am not going anywhere without him" said Ryan

Wilfred says, "if that's you're wish, then so be it"

( Wilfred sets Isaiah down up against the wall, he raises his fists up, Ryan gets into his fighting stance with his claws ready )

David shouts, "Ryan stand down! You can't beat him! He'll kill you!"

Ryan replies, "it doesn't matter! I need to get Him back, no matter the cost!"

( Ryan shouts and charges at Wilfred, he attacks with his right hand, Wilfred grabs his arm with his left arm, he begins squeezing it, Ryan cries out in pain, he then turns around and slams him into the ground, David, Sarah, Scarlet, Bianca, Nora, and Lucas looks at them horrified, Ryan struggles to get up, but he manages to get up )

Wilfred says, "is this how you want your life to end, getting beaten to death, just to make a pointless last stand?"

"SHUT UP!"

( Ryan slashes at him with his left claw, Wilfred tries blocking it with his right arm, Ryan manages to tear through the jacket and scratches his skin, Ryan goes for an upward slash, Wilfred steps back, he then kicks Ryan in the stomach, Ryan falls to the ground, Ryan then pounces back up, both of them circle around each other )

Lucas says, "You idiot! Stop fighting him! It's not worth it!"

( Ryan ignores what Lucas said, he then charges at Wilfred, Wilfred clobbers his head with his right hand, he then knees him in the stomach with his left leg, he then grabs his shirt and throws him across the hallway, Wilfred walks towards Ryan, David chews on the net )

"Stop it Wilfred! He's had enough! Leave him alone! Please! I'm begging you!" Sarah cries out

( Ryan begins to get up, his head was busted as blood begins dripping from his head, Ryan gets up with his top weighing down )

"I don't care what happens to me! I've been nothing but a burden to you guys, I've done nothing but get in you're way..."

( Ryan clenches his left fist )

"...All of you lost everything, and I've done nothing but give you crap about it!"

( everybody looks at Ryan )

"...Isaiah lost his parents, and you guys lost you're son..."

( Sarah look at him as tears were streaming down his face )

"...I know I'm weak, all my life I've known that, but for once in my miserable existence, I want to do something right, something noble, nobody expects me to fight, but he made a promise to save his friend, and I will let him fulfill his promise, even if means I die!"

( Ryan clenches his right fist, he stands up straight, Planting his right foot into the ground, and screams from the top of his lungs, ready to deliver a punch, Ryan then punches Wilfred in the face, but Wilfred counter punches Ryan, sending him twirling through the air, all of them look horrified, Ryan falls on his back, Sarah begins to cry as she extends her wings towards Ryan, Ryan attempts to get back up, struggling to move his body, Wilfred shoves his face and pushes him back down to the ground )

"You need to know you're place, now stand down before you receive any serious injuries" said Wilfred

Ryan replies, "I don't care if I'm out of place, I'll keep fighting you! I'll break myself before I surrender"

( Ryan struggles to push Wilfred off him )

"This has gone far enough"

( Wilfred raises his robotic arm, the birds scream at Wilfred, everything begins to be inaudible )

"This is, my end"

( Ryan closes his eyes with tears coming from his eyes, Wilfred bashes his arm against a shield, A hammer thrusts into his stomach and a powerful gust of wind blows him back and Wilfred slides across the floor, everybody looks stunned, Ryan looks up, he sees Power knight standing in front of him, Power knight turns around and smiles at him )

"Don't worry, you can rest now, I got this" said Power knight in a confident tone

( everybody smiles at Power knight, Power knight drops his shield, he faces Wilfred )

"Hey Wilfred, we're not done yet"

( Wilfred stands up straight )

"You look like you're in a good mood" said Wilfred

"I am, all I needed was some sense knocked into me"

( Wilfred then smirks )

"Is that so?"

"Now then..."

( Power knight puts his right foot back, He grabs his hammer with both of his and gets it into a horizontal position )

"...I'm gonna give it everything I've got, you've brought this upon yourself"

"I know"

( Wilfred clenches his fist, he then raises it high, Wind begins to encompass around Power knight's hammer, Jets begin to shoot out from Wilfred's robotic arm )

"Him too?!" Lucas shouted

( the wind currents get stronger and stronger by the minute, the jets on Wilfred turns from orange to blue, both of them leap towards each other, Both of their weapons against each other, a shockwave echoes through the hallway, the net sticks onto the floor, Ryan gets blown back a bit, but he grabs onto the cracks on the wall, Powerful wind currents blow everywhere around them, both of the, keep pushing at each other, Power knight then squeezes his, both the heads on each side of the hammer glows green, Power knight over powers Wilfred's jet punch, he then spins around and flings a powerful wind current at him, sending him crashing against the wall )

"Now Maria!" Power knight shouts

( Maria comes from behind Power knight, she pulls her wooden bow and fires an arrow at Wilfred with no tip, the arrow hits Wilfred, sprouting roots around his body and trapping him in the position he's in, Wilfred struggles to break out )

"That should hold him" said Maria

( Ethan runs to the birds, he unties the net, all of them fly out of the net, Maria lifts Ryan up, she has a pedal in her hand )

"There you go little brother" said Maria

( Maria feeds him the pedal, Ryan's eyes shoot wide open, He then springs up in the air and begins to gag )

"That tastes like crap! Huh? Hey I'm better!"

"I knew you would" said Maria in a cheerful tone

Sarah asks, "how'd you guys escape?"

Ethan replies, "Maria used a flower to mess with the prison controls, Mia went to go ahead to find medicine for Maria's wounds, I then realized that the flower was a miracle flower, so I fed it to Maria and she was all better, we heard screaming so we decided to check it out and well here we are"

David asks, "but if you two are here, then where's Mia?"

"Right here"

( All of them turn to Officer Morgan, he was holding Mia at gun point, multiple soldiers )

"None of you move or the girl gets it!" Said Officer Morgan

( all of them look at Officer Morgan with an angry look in their eyes )

Maria asks, "you're willing to kill children now? That's a low blow even for you!"

Officer Morgan says, "I'm willing to go above and beyond to accomplish my goal, even if it means silencing anyone who gets in my way"

Ethan asks, "why are you doing this?! If you're not part of the empire anymore than why continue this?"

"Because boy, this keeps Emperor Zion in check, as long as I have you children as a hostage, he wouldn't dare lay a finger on me"

( everybody looks at Officer Morgan confused )

Ethan asks, "what's that suppose to mean, he doesn't care about us"

Officer Morgan sinisterly smiles.

"If you only knew" Officer Morgan whispers

( everybody looks at him with curiosity, The figure jumps over them, coming at the speed of light, she slices the pistol with her hand, she grabs Mia and kicks Officer Morgan back, all the soldiers fire at them, The figure forms a shield of light to protect them, they look at her revealing it to be Mia, her limbs were light generated, Ethan looks in shock )

"Mia! You're okay?! But how-"

"I'll explain later, right now we need to deal with Officer Morgan and his men"

( everybody then looked serious )

"Right!" All of them say it

Meanwhile

Isaiah runs through the pitch black continuously, panting back and forth.

"How long have I been running? it feels like hours have already past, and I'm still running, not getting anywhere, not finding a way out of this endless void, my legs don't even feel tired, I could just run and run and run but never get to anywhere, just endlessly run without even a thought in my mind, my freedom is no more" Isaiah thought

An individual in a black coat was standing in front of him, Isaiah then stops and looks at the individual, the mysterious person turns and looks at him.

"Who are you?" Isaiah asks

The mysterious person points at him.

In order to be free, you must wake up and open you're eyes.

Isaiah understood what he said, the mysterious person then walks away, Isaiah's heart begins to glow blue, lightning begins to shoot out of his chest.

"What the? What is going on?!"

The Lightning continues to shoot out and begins to strike at the pitch black darkness, his eyes and mouth begin to glow blue.

Meanwhile

Isaiah's eyes begin to glow blue, his chest starts glowing blue, everybody looks at him, a powerful blasts of lightning spreads everywhere back everybody, the lightning hits Officer Morgan, being electrocuted in the process, all the soldiers fade away, the lightning then stops, Isaiah was gasping for air, his chest still glowed blue as his hands were shaking rapidly.

"Isaiah! Are you okay?!" Ethan asks in worry

Isaiah continues to gasp, he then gets up.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm glad to see you"

Ethan then smiles, both of them fist bump each other, Officer Morgan struggles to get up.

"That's impossible, you shouldn't have been to break free from the reality stone's control, how'd you do it?!" Officer Morgan asked in a shocked tone

Isaiah walks up to Officer Morgan.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, but my guess is I'm not the only one who wanted to be out"

Officer Morgan looks up with an angry look.

"Give up Officer Morgan, there hasn't been not one thing that's been able to stop us"

"Oh but that's the thing young fool, I still have one trick up my sleeve"

The reality stone glows bright, a red aura forms around Wilfred, Wilfred then pushes the roots off him will grunting, the roots begin to break.

"I may not be able to subdue you in that fashion, but I can amplify Wilfred's muscle strength, he'll beat you all to a pulp"

Wilfred shouts from the top of his lungs, he then breaks through the roots, everybody looks at him with tensity in their eyes, Wilfred walks towards them with an intense look, everybody begins to stand back.

"He's ridiculously strong! I can feel this intensity rising up in him, but for some reason, he doesn't feel threatening" Maria thought

Wilfred stops and stands in front of Officer Morgan, Officer Morgan then smirks.

"Now its time for a lesson, one which you will never forget on you're way down to the afterlife!"

Wilfred raises his left arm, all of them get ready.

"Now it's time for you to the ultimate pri-"

( Wilfred then turns around and punches Officer Morgan in the crotch, Everybody looks shocked and confused, Officer Morgan collapses to the ground, quivering in pain as saliva comes from his mouth )

"Wilfred...you...traitor"

( Officer Morgan passes out from the pain )

"I was never on you're side to begin with"

( Wilfred drags him across the floor, he throws him inside an escape pod, he then smashes the eject button, Officer Morgan flies through space on his escape pod, Wilfred turns around and smacks his lips )

"Okay time for me to explain a few things"

( everybody looks at Wilfred dumbfounded, David's left eye was twitching )

10 minutes later

All of them were in the Cockpit, everybody was sitting on seats.

Mia asks, "so you're telling us that Officer Morgan was using the reality stone to make the soldiers"

Wilfred replies, "yeah, there's no way anybody would follow underneath a psychopath like him, at least a sane person"

Mia puts her hand under her chin.

"Huh, and here we thought that he was gonna use the gold to buy more mercenaries"

Ethan says, "I can't believe you punched that guy in the balls!"

Wilfred replies, "I can't believe he had balls to begin with"

The other Mia rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha! Very funny! But it still doesn't make up for what you did to us!"

Isaiah says, "hey Mia, aren't you being a little bit too harsh on him"

David says, "Isaiah, he almost killed Ryan, he tried to kidnap you!"

Isaiah says, "but he was acting as a double agent though, he was never on Morgan's side"

Sarah says, "well he should've told us before he does anything reckless"

Isaiah says, "yeah but-"

Wilfred says, "no Isaiah, they're right, but the thing was, I wasn't so sure of myself when I made the choice"

Everybody then stops looking at him an angry face.

"honestly I've lived my whole life in the search for vast riches and stuff, I thought it would help me forget about my pain, but it was never enough, it didn't do anything but crave for more to see if any kind of payment would fill the void deep inside, but when I met you guys, Officer Morgan told me he had plans if anything goes wrong, that I would be the last resort, at first I didn't care much about any of y'all, but then after awhile of getting to know each of you, I was actually kinda happy, for once in 4 years, and it's okay for you guys to hate me, I understand, you don't have to be my friend anymore"

Wilfred looks down in shame, Mia walks up to him.

"Well you're not the only one that feels that way, trust me, I had my fair share of experiences, but then I realized that I had friends who loved and cared for me, and because of them, I'm not insecure anymore"

Wilfred faintly smiles.

"Thank you girl that I just met!"

Mia then giggles.

"You're welcome boy that Isaiah knows"

Mia then laughs, Wilfred rolls his eyes playfully, Isaiah walks up to Wilfred.

"I forgive you Wilfred"

Ethan walks up to him.

"Yeah, I did hit you with a hammer so, no hard feelings"

Maria says, "all is forgiven"

Ryan says, "I had my jerk moments too so I forgive you as well"

David and Sarah nod their heads in agreement, as well as Lucas, Nora, Scarlet, and Bianca, Isaiah turns to the other Mia.

"What about you Mia"

"I'm not sure, you're still an Jerk!" Said Mia in a resentful tone

Isaiah looks at her with a sad face, Wilfred looks at her with an accepting face, Mia then faces Wilfred.

"But you're our Jerk"

Isaiah then smiles, Wilfred faintly smiles.

"Well its progress, so, is there anything I could make it up to you guys?" Wilfred asks

Mia says, "well, there is this one thing"

10 minutes later

Wilfred was sitting in a cell with his arms crossed.

"You get to sit here until we figure out where to go next!" Said Mia in a cheerful tone

Isaiah asks, "isn't this a little extreme don't you think?"

Mia replies, "hey you tried sitting behind a cell for a couple of hours"

Wilfred sighs.

"Don't fret about it Isaiah, I've gone through worst, besides, I can wait for a couple of hours"

Mia says, "hey Ethan, there's something I want to show you"

Ethan replies, "umm okay"

Mia asks, "do you wanna come Isaiah?"

Isaiah replies, "nah, I'm gonna head back to the cockpit and hang out with the others, me and Mia have a lot of catching up to do"

Ethan says, "suit yourself bud"

The 3 of them began walking away.

"Hey guys"

The 3 of them turn around and faces Wilfred.

"Thank you, for being my friends"

Isaiah, Ethan, and Mia smiles.

"You're welcome Wilfred" said Ethan

Wilfred then smiles.

Isaiah says, "don't worry, you'll be out as soon as possible"

The 3 of them walk away, Wilfred then smiles.

"No worries her bud"

Wilfred sits on the floor and relaxes.

"Not at all"

Wilfred then smiles.

* * *

**whelp, i hope you guys enjoyed it, if you were in they're situation, would you be able to forgive Wilfred? well leave it in the review, well have a goodnight and Godbless you all**


	22. Chapter 20: האמת האפלה

**Hey guys, sorry for the postponing, i was busy watching Netf-uh i mean doing school and stuff, anyway this is the final chapter for Isaiah's story arc, and it's gonna be a dozy, I'm gonna try to post the final chapter either tommorrow or on Saturday, we'll see how it comes down to, i hope you guys are excited as i am, and also I'll give you a bit of warning, "beware of the past, it can lead you astray"**

**anyway enjoy the show**

* * *

Chapter 20: האמת האפלה

* * *

Isaiah walks into the cockpit, he sees Maria, Ryan, Mia B, and the flock looking out the window.

( Author's note: I'm putting a B on Mia to indicate that she's Mia Bradford, not Mia greensweig, Isaiah's childhood friend, in my profile I mentioned about Mia Bradford, don't worry, this is only temporary until I'll do something to change it, whelp on with the story )

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, how things been here?" Isaiah asks

Mia B says, "Isaiah, you might wanna look at this"

Mia points her finger out, Isaiah looks out the window, he looks stunned, all the ships were beaming the mothership in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about them" Isaiah said

Ryan says, "we're so screwed!"

A ringing noise comes from the communication device, everybody looks back at the communication device.

"This is the imperial fleet, is anybody there?"

Everybody looks in dismay.

"This is the imperial fleet, do you copy? Is anybody there?"

Ryan walks over to the speaker.

"Uhh yeah we're here" Ryan replies

"What's you're number?"

"Uhh..."

Ryan turns to the team, they at the computer, Isaiah mouths out the numbers.

"...it's FN-2187?"

"Are you the soldiers that managed to break through the defenses?"

"Umm yeah we're them"

"We saw you're ship flying into the mothership, did you manage to capture Officer Morgan?"

"Uhh no sir, he uh escaped with an Escape pod, he's gone, we don't know where he went"

"We're tracking him as we speak, we'll be on him as soon as possible..."

Everybody sighs in relief.

"...we'll be sending a squad to check to see if they're any deserters at have escaped"

Everybody jumps up out of fear.

"Umm that's not a good idea sir, there are dozens of traps lying around the place, we barely made it out alive, if anyone else comes in, there will be a lot of casualties if you send anyone in here"

Ryan begins to sweat, everybody looks at the communication device with a nervous look in their eyes.

"We'll do some inspections once we reach the city"

Everybody then sighs in relief once more.

"Copy that"

"Over and out"

The communicator hangs up.

"That was too close for comfort" said Ryan

Ethan and Mia rushes into the room.

"We saw the ships the ships surrounded us, what's going on?" Ethan asks in a worried tone

Isaiah replies, "it's okay bud everything is under control, they don't know that we're here, well sort of"

Mia asks, "what do you mean sort of?"

Mia B replies, "what he means is that they don't think that we're here, but we're actually soldiers fighting on their side, since we flew here on their ship, so they just assumed"

Ethan says, "oh I guess that does make sense"

Maria says, "but that's the problem, they're gonna take us to their palace, if they discovered us, what will happen to us?"

Everybody thinks for a second.

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute!" Isaiah shouts

Everybody turns to Isaiah.

Ethan asks, "what is it?"

Isaiah replies, "this is the moment we've been waiting for! We can use this opportunity to storm into the Imperial Palace, save Tyler, and bring an end to Emperor Zion's reign once and for all!"

Ethan shouts, "Holy crap! You're right! This is our big moment!"

Ryan shouts, "we'll finally be free from the empire!"

Mia B shouts, "let's do this guys!"

"WOOHOO!" All of them shout as they jump in the air with excitement

Lucas says, "hold on kids, you can't fight you're way through the entire brigade with just 6 of you"

All of them look with realization.

"Crap you're right, I haven't thought about that yet" said Isaiah

"Don't worry guys, I've got you covered" said Maria

30 minutes later

Maria and the flock were waiting, they were resting on crates, turns to Maria.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

Maria replies, "well my father pulled this off multiple of times when he was younger, I don't see why they can't do it"

Sarah says, "yeah but it's still worrisome, even though I've gotten to known them for awhile and saw what they can do, I still feel extremely worried for them"

David goes up to Sarah.

"Don't worry honey, they've braved through all the obstacles and things that tried to stop them or due them, I believe in them"

"Okay guys, we're all done" Mia B shouts from a distance.

Maria says, "okay, you can show us"

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia B, and Ryan walk from the behind the crates, they were wearing gold armor, Isaiah was carrying a long sword, Mia and Ethan were carrying spears, and Ryan was holding a cutlass.

Isaiah asks, "so what do you think?"

Scarlet replies, "looking good guys"

Bianca says, "they look exactly identical to those soldiers"

Maria says, "yeah but they're a little short for a bunch of storm troopers"

Maria then giggles, Isaiah and Ethan looks at Maria smiling.

"I see what you did there" said Isaiah

Ethan says, "I mean we're literally pulling off a Star Wars move right now, heck you have a lightsaber and everything"

Everybody looks at Ryan with a concerned look, who was shivering tremendously with his face twisting in pain.

Maria asks, "Ryan are you okay?"

Ryan replies, "I'm fine...it's just my tail...is being squished right now"

Mia B says, "yeah sorry, we've tried everything we could to make it comfortable, that's why it took us so long, we can't have the imperials showing off his tail cause that would expose us"

Isaiah says, "yeah sorry about that bud, you're just gonna have to brave it through"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Wilfred asks

Everybody turns around, they see Wilfred walking up to them.

"Oh hey Wilfred, how did you get out?" Isaiah asks

Wilfred replies, "well Mia let me out early due to this being urgent"

Wilfred observes the armor on their bodies.

"Ahh, I see you 4 are going in undercover"

Isaiah replies, "yup, thats what we're going to do"

Wilfred turns to Ryan, who was still quaking.

"What's up with him?"

Ethan replies, "his tail is smushed underneath all that armor, so he's going to be in pain for awhile"

Wilfred replies, "hmm, I think I got the solution to that problem"

"Really?!" All of them said it

Wilfred had his buzzsaw out.

"We cut his tail off!"

Ryan gives out a strangled cry.

Mia shouts, "cut it out Wilfred!"

Mia walks up from behind him.

Wilfred says, "relax I was only kidding"

Ryan was quivering on the floor.

"On second thought, I think my tail is fine just the way it is"

Everybody turns to Wilfred with a stern expression.

"but does he know that?" Ethan asks sternly

Isaiah pats his back and smiles at him.

"It's okay buddy, nobody is gonna cut you're tail off"

Lucas asks, "can someone explain to me why is he out?!"

Mia replies, "because I need him to do something for me, I have a mission for him"

Isaiah asks, "what's the mission?"

Mia replies, "well While you guys go focus on rescuing you're friend, we're gonna snatch the rest of the infinity stones from the empire, that way they'll be powerless when we face Emperor Zion"

"Well in that case, we should be able to communicate with these" said Mia B

Mia B hands them communicators, Mia and Wilfred puts the things in their ears.

"Just hold the button down and you should be able to communicate with us" said Mia B

"Thanks Mia" said Mia

"No problem"

Wilfred asks, "wait hold on, since there are two Mia's, how will we differentiate the two?"

Isaiah replies, "hmm, good question, we're gonna have to if this mission is gonna be a success"

Mia B replies, "well, you can just call me Haley"

Everybody turns to her.

"You sure?" Isaiah asks

Haley replies, "mhmm, it's a nickname my mom gave me, it was the name of her grandmother, it was supposed to be my name, but she changed it due to wanting her father naming me"

Isaiah smiles at her.

"Well Haley it is" said Ethan

"So now what?" Ryan asks

Maria replies, "now we wait"

4 hours later

Everybody was waiting, they looked so bored, Isaiah moves his sword around, Haley was flickering light on her finger tips, Ethan inhales and exhales wind, blowing a blue feather back and forth, Scarlet and Bianca were rolling a ball back to each other, Ryan and Maria were sleeping, with drool coming out of Ryan's mouth and with him snoring, Maria was just sleeping peacefully, Wilfred and Mia were playing a card game, Sarah and Nora were talking, David and Lucas were together.

"So how long have you known them?" Lucas asks

David replies, "well, it's been a week and a half since we've known them"

Lucas says, "for that long?! How did you know how to trust them?"

"Well, at first, I wasn't sure how to feel about them, but now, I truly believe in them"

David turns to the kids, he smiles proudly at them, Lucas walks up to him.

"You've only known them for so little time, I barely know them and yet here we are with them"

"It's because of who they are"

Luca turns his head to David.

"We've been through so much together, and despite our time together being so short, it feels like I've known them for a long time..."

David remembers when they first met.

"...the first day that we met, I wasn't so sure how to feel, but I felt this power coming from them, like all my thoughts about humans have faded away and start anew..."

He remembers all of them playing in the lake.

"...as the time passes, I felt more opened to them, like I could be myself around them..."

He then remembers the time when him and Isaiah were near the campfire talking about their pasts.

"...after awhile, I learned why they do what they do, they're just kids whom lost their homes, their families, at first, I felt awful, but Isaiah understood my pain and suffering, as if it was his own..."

He then remembers all the times they saved and fight for people.

"...that's why they fight for us, they don't judge others because of what they are, they are so open minded and kindhearted, brave and strong, and even though we all don't always agree with each other, and performing reckless stunts that nearly gets them killed, they always manage to get back up and fight for others, they even inspire others to do the same as well..."

He lastly remembers Ryan standing up to Wilfred.

"When all this is over, i can't wait to see my son's family, and It's all because of them, my young heroes..."

David then sheds a tear of joy, Lucas then looks at David with a conflicted look, the ship goes into a sudden stop, all of them fall to the ground, Ryan and Maria immediately wake up.

"Whoa! What was that?!" Ryan asks scared out of his mind

Isaiah gets up and rushes to the window, all of them follow him, Isaiah looks out the window.

"Whoa!" Said Isaiah in awe

They look down on the imperial palace, it was covered in gold, it looked like a castle, it appeared to cover 200 acres of land, it had the tip at the point, the lights shine in the sky due to it being nighttime

"It's so big!" Said Haley

Isaiah says, "this is it guys, it's time to put an end to all of this"

Maria says, "well, lets make one final prayer before we head into the fight"

All of them turn and nod their heads, the team closes her eyes and bow their heads, Scarlet and her family seemed confused, David and Sarah comes up to them, both of them close their eyes, Lucas turns to the girls, Nora was already in position, they shrugged their shoulders, but they close their eyes and bowed their heads, Lucas did the same.

"Lord, I pray right now that you give us the strength to fight this tyranny, that we may free ourselves not just from this oppression, but from our pain, our regrets, our sins, and our sorrow lord, we have gone so far because of you, and we'll continue to put our trust in you God, no matter what may happen to us, and I pray for protection and for peace over them God, they have gone through so much, and I know that they're family and they're friends are proud of them for who they are and what they have done for all of us, in Jesus's name, amen"

"Amen" all of them say it in unison

They opened their eyes, Maria faces all of them.

"Are we ready?"

Isaiah replies, "ready as we'll ever be"

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was standing on the platform at the edge, Sir Benzion goes towards Emperor Zion.

"What are you doing all the way out here Grandfather? It's dangerous out here, there could be multiple enemies as we speak"

Emperor Zion turns to Sir Benzion.

"Ben, do you remember when I used to take you out on the moon like this?"

Sir Benzion walks up to Emperor Zion.

"Yes I remember"

"The gentle breeze blowing at our faces, the moon being at it's full peak, it's truly a wonderful sight to behold"

"It is Grandfather, and I miss that feeling, but why are you out here really? You must have you're reason"

"I'm waiting for the Mothership to return, since the soldiers have recovered the ship, we'll be taking what we can from the ship, have you contacted Grand Admiral Talia yet?"

"I have sir, she's unavailable at the moment, she told me she wants some alone time"

Sir Benzion squeezes his sword handle, Emperor Zion puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Ben, it's alright, we're celebrating right now, let Grand Admiral be for the moment, she can get her ship in the morning"

"Understood sir"

Emperor Zion turns and faces the moon.

"I've never seen him so relaxed in a long time, what's on his mind right now?" Sir Benzion thought

The wind currents get stronger, both of them look up.

"There here" said Emperor Zion

The Mothership comes down along with other ships coming in beaming it down, Multiple soldiers come from behind Sir Benzion, Sir Benzion stares up into the sky, looking at the moon.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, Haley, and Ryan were standing near the entrance, they had their helmets on, Maria was in chains, Isaiah was also carrying a bag on his back.

"Are you okay Maria?" Isaiah asks

Maria replies, "I'm fine, these chains aren't bad"

Ryan takes a deep breathe.

"Guys I'm scared" said Ryan

Isaiah says, "me too, but just stay calm, play along and everything will be alright"

Mia says, "good luck guys"

Ethan says, "thanks, you as well"

The door then opens, the 5 of them exit the door, they walk towards Sir Benzion and Emperor Zion, Haley was holding onto Maria's chains.

"Excellent work soldiers, you've done you're Empire a great deed" said Emperor Zion

Ethan walks up to Emperor Zion.

"Sir, we managed to retrieve the hostage from Officer Morgan, but unfortunately he escaped, she was trying to escape, but we caught her, she was carrying this bag"

"Very good, take her inside, and await orders from there"

"Yes sir!" All of them say in unison

All of them walk towards the palace, Isaiah walks by Emperor Zion.

"Do what you need to do...Isaiah" he whispers

Isaiah ahead in shock and fright inside his helmet, everybody looks ahead in stunned, Emperor Zion continues to look at them, they eventually make it inside, they slide against the wall, Isaiah then sighs, all of them take off their helmets while hiding in a cornered space.

"Oh man, I almost had a heart attack for a minute their!" Said Ethan

Isaiah puts down the bag, the flock flies out of it, Lucas gasps for air.

"OH! GEEZ! Please don't shove me in a bag again!"

Ethan says, "calm down Lucas, I poked holes in the bag so you guys could breathe"

"That's considerate, being the fact that I was shoved under there and not wanting to be there in the first place!"

Nora says, "be at peace Lucas, we're out of that ship and we're all fine, that's all that matters"

Isaiah breathes uncomfortably, everybody turns to Isaiah, Isaiah stares off into the distance looking horrified.

"He knows we're here, he called out my name, but why didn't he stop us?" Isaiah asks in a to tortured tone

Rocking back and forth, Haley walks up to him.

"Don't pay any attention to what he said back their"

Ethan says, "the dude was probably just trying to psyche you out, I highly doubt he would instantly know that we used disguises, he doesn't have any proof"

Isaiah looks up to them, all of them look at him reassuringly, Isaiah stands up.

"You're right, it's probably just my thoughts toying with me, I'm alright, let's just get on with this"

They hear footsteps and a humming noise.

"someone's coming!"

All of them put on their helmets.

"That humming, I recognize that from anywhere" Maria thought

Isaiah, Ethan, Haley, Ryan, and Maria moves in front of the hallway, the flock looks from behind the wall.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Isaiah, Ethan, Ryan, Maria, David, and Sarah said it in a unison

The Sheriff walks through the hallway, he was wearing a gold knight's armor, he had a stupid feather coming from his helmet, he was jollying through the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Haley asks

Ryan turns to Haley.

"You'll see"

The Sheriff stops in front of them.

"Well well well, look what we have here, if it isn't Maria Hood, good to see you're still in one piece"

"I could say the same for you" said Maria in a sarcastic tone

"Well that's awfully mighty generous of you"

Isaiah approaches the Sheriff.

"What do you have us to do sir?"

Sheriff looks down on Isaiah.

"Now now hold you're horses, there is no need to be in such a hurry"

Isaiah gives annoyed expression under his helmet.

"You have no idea" Isaiah thought

The Sheriff says, "now then, you take her to room 65, you go down this hallway and take a right, you 3 come with me to the party, we need to protect the guests from any intruders, now let's get going"

All of them begin walking, David faces his wife and the flock.

"I'm going with Isaiah and the others, if any of you want to accompany the others, then go right for it"

Sarah asks, "David what are you doing?"

David replies, "I failed as a father, but I won't fail as a friend, I'll stay with them till we find our son"

"I understand, just please be careful"

"Don't worry, I will"

David kisses Sarah on the beak, he then flies off and follows the group, Sarah turns to Lucas and flock.

"What will your family do?" Sarah asks

Lucas replies, "we'll stay here where it's safe, you and you're do what you gotta do"

Sarah nods her head, she then flies off, Scarlet tries following her, Lucas then stops her with his wing.

"No sweetie, you're staying with us" said Lucas

Scarlet says, "but Uncle Lucas, I want to help"

"I know you do, I understand, but they need to do this by themselves, this is something personal for them, they'll be fine, I assure you, do you believe in you're new friends?"

Scarlet looks in shock, Lucas gives a reassuring smile, Scarlet gives a confident smile.

"Right"

Meanwhile

The soldiers inspect the ship, an inspector walks in.

"Let's get these treasures back into the treasury, but be careful, the soldiers told us that their might be traps in here.

Mia and Wilfred sneaks out through another exit, they ran out and run onto the platform, making their way to the entrance.

"We're almost to the entrance, just a little bit further and we'll be inside" said Mia

Wilfred grabs her by the shoulder and stops her.

"Hold on, you can't enter in there without an I.D, otherwise it'll activate a silent alarm and we'll be captured"

"Well then what do you suggest?"

"I suggest a little tour around the palace"

Wilfred fires a grappling hook from his left arm, skyrocketing into the sky, the hook snatches onto the edge of the top, Wilfred grabs Mia and carries her.

"What the! Wilfred what are you doing?!"

"Hold on"

Jets starts coming from his robotic arm, The both of them shoot straight into the air, Mia screams from the top of her lungs, Wilfred then releases the grappling hook, both of them were still flying through the air, Wilfred sees a window, he then fires his arm into the window, shattering it and latching into the wall, he then uses the jets to shoot themselves inwards, They barge through the window, landing on the floor, Mia begins to panic, Wilfred then disattach the robotic arm from the wall.

"Woo that was exhilarating, wasn't it Mia"

Mia's body was shaking, she looks up to Wilfred with a pissed off look.

"Wilfred, You really are an *******!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, now let's get going, time is of the essence"

Wilfred then starts running.

"You're time is of the essence" Mia grumbles angrily

Mia runs with him, a camera looks at them.

Meanwhile

Maria was sitting in a dark room with just a light shinning over her.

"Please don't this!" Said Maria in a frantic tone

Haley approaches her with a serious look on her face.

"I'm sorry Maria, but there's no other way"

Haley raises her arms, pulling up two dresses, one of them being blue and the other being yellow, the room gets lighter, revealing that they were in a bed room.

"Do you want to wear the Blue dress or the yellow one?"

"I hate parties"

"Oh come on Maria, you should be at least a bit excited! At least you're not being tortured"

Maria looks at her with a disinterest face with her face on her hand.

"This is torture"

"Oh man I really wish I was in you're place, wearing a beautiful dress, going to the ball and dancing with a handsome prince, it just makes my heart go flying in the air just thinking about it"

"It's not what you think it is, it's just gonna be a bunch of politicians drinking and talking about businesses, and in this scenario case, they aren't my favorite people to be with"

"Good point"

Someone knocks on the door, Haley immediately puts on her helmet, Maria gets up and goes near the door.

"Who is it?" Maria asks politely

"It's me, Sarah"

Maria opens the door, Sarah flies in, she lands on the chair.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with David and the others?" Haley asks

Sarah replies, "well we wanted to check on you children, to see if you were alright"

Maria says, "I appreciate you're concern over us, but it's dangerous out here, you could get caught"

"I know, but it's just I really want to see our son, it's been so long since I've seen my little boy, and it wouldn't be right if I stayed back and let others fight my battles for me, I want to join you, and I promise I'll do everything in my power to help all of you"

Tears begin to stream down Maria as her eyes were filled with determination, Maria looks at her with realization, she then gives a gentle smile and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, if that's what you want, then whom am I to stop you"

Sarah then smiles, she then hugs her hand, Maria pats her in the back, Sarah looks up to her with joy, Haley goes up to them.

"So Sarah, which dress do you think would fit Maria?"

Sarah observes the dresses.

"I think the yellow one would do just fine"

"Yeah, I think so as well" said Haley

"I wonder if the guys are making any progress" Maria thought

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, and Ryan were standing in the ballroom, the ballroom sparkled in gold, there were big balconies outside the ballroom, as there were tables set up with various foods on them, A bunch of adults were talking in the ballroom holding drinks.

"Geez, who knew parties were so boring" Isaiah whispered quietly

Ethan whispers, "tell me about it, school is more thrilling than this"'

Ryan whispers, "why are we just standing around and doing nothing?!"

Isaiah whispers, "because Ryan, we don't wanna get caught, if we desert our position, they'll see suspicion and it'll be worse if they manage to get their hands on our friends"

"Fair point, but still I don't wanna be here for the rest of the night standing around doing absolutely nothing"

"Psst, guys"

They turn around, they see David hiding in a corner, they walk towards David.

"David, what are you doing here?" Isaiah asks quietly

David replies, "I'm here to help you guys out, it didn't felt right to just stay back and I want to see my son again, so tell me how can I help, I'll do anything, please"

"Hey! What are you doing back there?! Get back to you're posts!" The Sheriff shouts at them

The Sheriff was laying on his chair.

"Jerk" Ryan says it under his breathe

Isaiah says, "I got it, go look for Emperor Zion, he's the key to finding you're son, if anyone knows where he is, it's him"

"Okay, but what does he look like?"

"Not sure, but he's gotta look royal, so look for this symbol"

Isaiah pulls out his sword, showing the guardian bird symbol, David looks up to Isaiah.

"Got it, I'll go look for him right away, you 3 stay put, I'll be right back"

David then flies into the air.

"Good luck" said Ethan

David continues to fly.

"I gotta find the Emperor, if I don't, I'll lose my son forever"

Meanwhile

Mia and Wilfred runs through the hallway.

"I know taking that window was a risky route, but shouldn't these hallways be flooded by guards by now?" Wilfred asks

Mia replies, "I cloaked ourselves by using reality stone"

Mia lifts the stone up with it glowing red.

"Not only it'll make us invisible, but it'll cloak the entire break in, they hadn't discovered us yet, so far so good"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's best if we keep it boring, for our sake"

They keep running, they eventually run into a terminal.

Mia says, "a terminal, okay, I'm gonna alternate the reality, and make it so where I know the password to the..."

Wilfred converts his arm into a rocket launcher, he fires a missile out of it, destroying the door, Mia looked shocked and terrified, Wilfred deactivates his weapon.

"There you go, all done" said Wilfred

Mia turns to Wilfred with an angry look.

"Are you crazy?! YOU NEARLY KILLED US!"

"But I didn't though didn't I?"

"You're unbelievable!"

Both of them walk through the path, they look at all the cells in the area, seeing the many people trapped in there, Mia deactivates the stone, both of them walk through the prisoner level.

"I didn't just randomly pick an area and went with it, I used my scanner to find the infinity stones, if we go down this hallway, we should be able to find them"

Wilfred walks, he then turns around and sees Mia looking into a cell.

"Come on Mia, we have to go"

Mia looks at the prisoners with regret in her eyes, she puts her hand on it.

"These were the dwellers of Traverse town"

Wilfred walks up to her.

"Come on Mia, we can free them once we're done with the mission"

Mia clenches her fist, she turns to Wilfred.

"There's no way I'm leaving them behind, you go on without me, I'll free them"

"Mia! There is no way we'll be able to free all these individuals at once"

"I'll use the reality stone to convert the cells into"

The stone burns her hand.

"Gah!"

Mia drops the stone on the ground, Wilfred runs to her.

"Mia are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine, but it hurts really bad"

Her hand begins to sizzle, the stone begins to glow bright red, Wilfred picks it up.

"It's gotta be hot because it's been overused, Officer Morgan was being too reckless with it"

Wilfred hears footsteps.

"Someone's coming"

Wilfred grabs Mia, he grapples onto the railing, pulling them up, Wilfred and Mia hides behind an open cell.

"Wilfred, what are you-"

Wilfred covers her mouth.

"Quiet, someone's coming"

Wilfred and Mia peeks over, seeing Jonny, Violet, Tiago, and Roberto near a cell.

"Who are they?" Mia asks quietly

Wilfred whispers, "I'm not sure, they're not imperials that's for sure"

Mia looks at Tiago and Roberto.

"Look, those two look like David and Sarah" Mia whispers

"What about it?"

"I mean, those 2 maybe related to Isaiah and Ethan"

"Jonny, don't mess with that! You don't know what you're doing!" Violet shouts from a distance

"Relax Violet, I'm just gonna cut the wires and set them free, should be a cinch"

Mia whispers, "what is he doing? Shouldn't he know that you can't sabotage the controls to a prison?"

"Apparently not"

The panel then zaps Jonny, Blasting him back and onto the floor, both Mia and Wilfred flinches away.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt a lot" said Mia in a pained tone

Wilfred then smirks.

"Amateurs"

Two Imperial guards walks In front of them, both of them crouch down and hid behind them.

"Looks like we have a bit of a situation here" said the guard on the left

"It's those kids from the Jungle facility, they're highly dangerous, we need to subdue them before they cause havoc"

"Use the drone sequence"

Both of them look at the two guards drastically.

"Come on! No! We've gone too far only for it to end this way! What to do what to do?" Wilfred thought

"Look!" Said the guard on the right

Jonny and Violet warps to the top of the ceiling.

"What the?! Did he just warp up there? Is he some kind of metahuman?" Wilfred thought

"Just as the report said, we need to contain them immediately" said the guard on the left

"Got it"

Both of them cloak themselves.

"****! They're gonna ambush them! If we don't interfere, they could be killed! But if we do, we'll blow our cover! But then again, our cover will be blown anyway if they use they're eyes and look under the freaking bed! I mean seriously! Who hired these guys?!" Wilfred thought

The two guards were in front of them, Wilfred begins to clenches his arm and begins to sweat.

"Wilfred no!" Mia mouths

"Eh **** it"

( Wilfred jumps from under the bed, He then slams his robotic fist into the left guard, the other guard turns around, he gets punched in the gut, sending him flying off the 2nd floor, Jonny Violet, and Tiago looks at the mysterious person, Wilfred turns around )

"Hey, you two are alright?" Wilfred asks with a polite tone

Violet replies, "umm, yeah"

Roberto lands on the railing, he sees Wilfred with a curious look, Wilfred grabs the key card.

"Here, Catch"

Wilfred tosses the card to Jonny.

"Thanks"

A beeping noise comes on his ear piece.

"Wilfred, are you there?" Ethan asks

Wilfred then touches his ear piece.

"Yeah I'm here"

"Are you making you're way to you're objective?"

"of course I'm making my way there"

"Well could you hurry up a bit? Time is running out!"

"okay fine boss! Geez, I'm on my way"

Wilfred stops touching his ear piece.

"Listen, nice knowing you all, but I gotta go, see ya"

Wilfred then runs off, he then jumps off the railing and continues running through the hallway, all of them look at each other confused.

Violet asks, "What just happened?"

Jonny says, "well at least we got the key card"

Mia then sneaks away, she then follows Wilfred, both of them continue to run past the door.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Said Mia

Wilfred replies, "I know, but I wanted to"

Mia then smiles at him.

"You did good, something I should've done, I'm proud of you"

"Hey don't get mushy on me yet, we still need to retrieve the infinity stones"

"Right"

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, and Ryan were in a circle.

"What did he say" Isaiah asks

Ethan replies, "well their making their way now, I'm hoping they won't be long"

Maria Haley, and Sarah enters the ballroom, Maria was wearing a yellow dress with white gloves, Mia was wearing a pink dress with a pink flower in the center, Sarah had a lily tulip in her hair, the 3 boys look at the 2 girls and the older female bird.

"Look, they're they are, it looks like they're fine" said Ethan

Ryan asks, "wait, first they tortured her nearly starving her to death and now they treat her like a princess?!"

Ethan replies, "well I'm assuming Officer Morgan must've been doing all the torturing"

"Makes sense, hate that guy"

Isaiah blushes inside his helmet, looking at Haley.

"Wow, she's gorgeous"

Ethan goes behind Isaiah, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"You can ask her for a dance later stormy, right now we need to wait for David's signal, and then we can ditch this crummy party"

Maria walks through the ballroom, everybody looks at her with suspicious eyes, Maria continued to walk proud.

"Why are they all looking at you like that?" Sarah asks with concern

Maria replies, "in their eyes, I'm an outcast, but I gotta remain strong, and never show weakness, I can't falter away from-"

She looks ahead, she sees a servant similar to her appearance, the servant turns around reveals it to be Maid Marian, both Maid Marian and Maria look in shock.

"Mother?" Maria asks

Everybody continues to look at them with suspicion.

"Why do they look similar?" a guests asks

"Did she say mother?" Another guests asks

"What could they be doing?" A female guests asks

"Uh oh" said Maid Marian

Isaiah says, "uh Ethan quick! Use winds of diversions"

"On it"

Ethan flicks his finger, a tiny gust of winds blows a drink on an old man with a mustache, his wife then gasps, the old man looks any at the server.

"What the ****! Do you realize how much this costs?!"

The server replies, "I'm sorry sir, I'll go get you a towel"

Isaiah grabs Haley, Ethan grabs Maria, and Ryan grabs Maid Marian, Sarah follows them.

"you're gonna get a lot more than that if you know what's good for you" said the old man aggressively

The sheriff then wakes up.

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

The Sheriff gets up and rushes to them, Isaiah, Ethan, Haley, Ryan, Maria, Maid Marian, and Sarah were hiding behind a table.

"It's okay mom, you're safe now"

Maid Marian puts her hand on Maria's face.

"Oh Maria, it is you"

Maid Marian hugs Maria, Maria hugs her back, Ryan takes off his helmet.

"Mother"

Maid Marian looks at Ryan.

"Oh son, why did you come here?"

"We came to put a stop to the empire"

Maid Marian sighs.

"You always gotta be so reckless" said Maid Marian in a calming manner

Ryan then looks down in shame, Maid Marian puts her hand on his right shoulder.

"But you are you're father's son after all"

Ryan then smiles, Maid Marian smiles as well.

Haley says, "not to break the tender moment, but we don't have much time"

Maid Marian turns to Haley.

"Yes of course, but who are you?"

Maria replies, "a friend of ours, we'll explain later"

Isaiah asks, "Maid Marian, do you know what's going on?"

Maid Marian replies, "Well ever since the castle siege, Emperor Zion and his goons kept us under lock, until some warriors wanted to fight for our world, I'm assuming it was you children, and for that I am grateful"

Ethan asks, "but if you're world is set free, why are you still here?"

"Well, I was allowed to stay, to see that my daughter was set free from that dreadful Officer, for exchange of my freedom"

Maid Marian shows an electronic cuff on her leg, Ryan looks at the cuffs with anger in his eyes.

"Those Barbarians"

Isaiah asks, "is there anyone else that's trapped here?"

Maid Marian replies, "no, I believe I'm the only one here, well at least from my world, Everyone made it home, even Ted made it back safely, Little John and Uncle Skippy are taking care of him"

Isaiah says, "don't worry, we're gonna put an end to all of this tonight"

David comes flying in, he flies towards the team, he then lands on the ground panting.

"Love, are you alright?" Sarah asks

Sarah flies down to David, David was still panting, he looks up to the team.

"I found Emperor Zion, he's in the tower to the right, if you take the door to you're right, you should be able to get their"

"Thank you David, this helps us out by a lot" said Isaiah

"I'll do anything for my son and his friends"

Isaiah then smiles.

Mia says, "Alright, we're gonna need a bigger distraction then the one we created, hey Ethan do you think you can pull it off?"

Ethan then gives a confident smirk.

"you want a distraction"

Ethan pops his fingers.

"Alright, time to crash this little party"

The Sheriff was pushing the servant and the old man back.

"Enough fighting will you"

Powerful gusts of wind blows into the ballroom, knocking everything down, the Sheriff and other soldiers pushes through the wind.

"What is Happening right now?!" The sheriff shouts

Ethan forms the winds, he turns to Isaiah and Ryan.

"Go now!"

Isaiah and Ryan rushes through the ballroom, they manage to get to the door on the right, the wind then stops, everybody gets up from the floor looking around confused and scared.

"What was that?" a guests asks

"It just came out of nowhere" said another guest

"There's something funny going on around here!" Said the Sheriff with a suspicious look on his face

The Sheriff looks at the opened doors, he walks towards it, Maria high fives Ethan.

"Way to go Ethan"

"The pleasure is all mine"

Maid Marian says, "But look"

The 6 of them look at the Sheriff, Maria tries walking over there, but a hand was on her shoulder, an Officer had his hand on her.

"Excuse me, but Emperor Zion wishes to see you"

Maria looks in dismay, he turns to look at the Sheriff, Ethan nods his head, Maria then sighs.

"Okay I'm coming"

Maria walks with the Officer.

"Good luck Maria" said David

"You too"

Meanwhile

Isaiah and Ryan sneaks through the hallway.

"I hope the others are okay" said Isaiah

Ryan says, "they'll be fine, its us I'm worried about, once we make it to Emperor Zion, there's no turning back"

"Yeah you're right, let's just hope we don't run into any-trouble"

Both of them see Grand Admiral Talia laying on the floor with multiple bottles surrounding her, Grand Admiral takes a chug at a beer bottle, setting it down beside her, both of them stare at Grand Admiral Talia, Grand Admiral Talia turns to the both of them.

"What are you two doing here?" Grand Admiral Talia asks

Isaiah replies, "umm, we're here to guard this side of the Palace, Orders from Emperor Zion himself"

"Don't flatter yourself child, I maybe drunk but I'm not dull just yet, I know who you are Isaiah, otherwise you wouldn't have come here"

Isaiah takes off his helmet.

"How'd you know?" Isaiah asks

Ryan looks in shock.

"Don't take off you're helmet you idiot! What if she was lying!"

Ryan then groans, he then takes off his helmet.

"Great, now we get to deal with her"

Grand Admiral Talia says, "do not worry about me, I'm too drunk to fight anyone, even if was stable I would be no match for you"

Isaiah asks, "I may not be no military expert, but isn't it against code to be drinking in the middle of a duty?"

Grand Admiral Talia replies, "technically speaking, I'm not on duty, it's a celebration, I can drink as much as I want without being harassed by my superiors"

Isaiah then sits down besides her.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Ryan shouts

Isaiah puts up one finger, Ryan then moans and leans against the wall.

"It seems you're friend isn't very fond of me"

"Can't say I blame him, after what you did to his home, he has every right to be mad at you"

"Yup, cause that's what we are, the everlasting empire, the big baddies"

Grand Admiral Talia takes another chug of her beer, Isaiah then stares down into the ground, curling up his body with his knees, he then looks at Grand Admiral Talia.

"You seem pretty mellow, what's on you're mind right now, you're drinking habit is forced then it is willingly, so what's on you're mind right now"

Grand Admiral Talia turns to Isaiah.

"Well kid, do you remember the time that I asked you where did you get that necklace right?"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you this, did it belonged to my daughter?"

Isaiah looks in shock, Ryan looks at the two of them, Isaiah pulls out his necklace, grasping at it.

"Is, you're daughter named Sophie?"

Grand Admiral Talia looks off into the distance looking somber.

"Yup, I figured as much"

Grand Admiral Talia takes another chug.

Isaiah says, "I don't know much about her, all I know is that she gave me this necklace, she wanted me to remember her, I don't know why though or for what reason"

Grand Admiral Talia clenches onto her bottle.

"It's because, she knew she was going to die..."

Isaiah looks stunned, Ryan then looks shocked.

"...she wanted to save everybody from that monster in Florida, she brought herself and her friend Era to their deaths, and everyday, I just think about her, today marks the 11th anniversary of her disappearance, and every night on this night, I just want to forget about everything, I thought joining this empire would make me forget about my old life, but I was wrong, nothing's changed!"

Grand Admiral Talia knocks her bottle over, tears begin to stream down her face, Isaiah puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You're daughter meant the whole world to you, I understand where you're coming from, I felt that pain before, and it brought me down time and time again, no matter what I did, the painful memories still dwelled in me, but I found something that brought healing to me, to my soul, I feel at peace, cause I know someone is looking out for me, someone who loves and cares for me, a wise man once told me 'if you already tried the ways of the world, then why don't you try giving our savior a shot'"

Grand Admiral Talia stares off into the distance with a shocked look on her face.

"So it's true then, you really are his student"

Isaiah looks at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Grand Admiral Talia turns to him.

"I've heard that necklace of yours holds a special power, you can see into other memories am I correct?"

"Yeah"

"I'll make a deal with you, I'll let you pass without telling anyone, under one condition, if you let me see my daughter again, through you're memories"

Ryan says, "Isaiah don't, it's a trick"

Isaiah looks down on his necklace.

"Okay if that's what you want, then I'll grant you're wish, but I'll may warn you though, whatever you remember her by will bring back the emotions from that moment"

"Then I'm willing to take that chance"

Isaiah takes a deep breathe.

"Okay here it goes"

Isaiah puts his necklace on his hand, he reaches for Grand Admiral Talia's hand and places it on the necklace, the necklace glows blue as well as their eyes.

Flashback

A younger Talia was laying in a Nurse's bed, she appeared to be holding something in her arms, it was wrapped around in a blanket, Father Abraham walks in the room excited, he was a lot younger and appeared to be shaved.

"Is that her?" Father Abraham asks with excitement

Talia smiles at him with Tears of joy in her eyes.

"Joseph, say hi to our baby girl"

Talia turns the baby in her arms, the baby was asleep, Father Abraham smiles with tears coming out his eyes, he kneels besides her.

"I'm a father now"

"Yes you are, my handsome hero"

"What should we call her?"

"I was thinking of Sophie"

"Sophie, that's a beautiful name"

The baby then wakes up, the baby had Beautiful brown eyes, both Talia and Father Abraham widen they're mouths.

"Hello there little one, it's you're daddy"

Father Abraham puts his hand on her cheek, he stands up to Talia.

"I love you Joseph"

"I love you too love"

Father Abraham places a kiss on her head.

Flashback ended

Isaiah and Grand Admiral Talia takes their hands off the necklace, Grand Admiral Talia was gasping for air, Tears begin to stream down Isaiah's face, Talia looks up to Isaiah, Ryan gets ready to pull out his sword, Talia then thrusts herself onto Isaiah and hugs him, both Isaiah and Ryan looks stunned, Talia continues to hold onto Isaiah.

"Thank you" Talia whispers

As tears resume to stream down her face, Isaiah hugs her back.

"You're welcome"

Talia lets go of Isaiah, Ryan walks up to her.

"Alright, he fulfilled his side of the deal, now it's you're turn"

Talia wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Fair enough, if you want to defeat the Emperor, you must discover the truth about him"

"The truth?" Isaiah asks with a confused look

Grand Admiral Talia stands up, she pulls out a key card, and slides it on the lock, the door automatically opens beside her, Isaiah stands up and looks into the dark room.

"Through here you'll find the secrets of the Emperor, secrets even myself don't know, go in there and you'll find what you're looking for"

"Hold on, how do we know that this isn't a trap? You could be lying for all we know"

Isaiah's eyes begins to glow blue, he senses nothing, his eyes turn back to normal.

"I sense no hostility coming from her or from anyone else, she's telling the truth"

Ryan looks at Isaiah.

"Are you sure?"

"I know I am"

Ryan and Isaiah looks into the dark room, Ryan then sighs.

"Here goes nothing"

Both of them walk into the room.

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was standing on a balcony at the peak of the tower, Maria and the Officer walks into his room.

"This is as far as I go, good luck miss" said the Officer

"Thank you"

The Officer walks out of the room, Maria stands in the room for a little bit.

"I hope the others are okay, maybe they made it out safely"

Maria takes a deep breathe, she then , Emperor Zion looks at Maria.

"Ahh Maria, I'm so glad you came, I'd figure you would've escaped by now" said Emperor In a polite tone

"Heh, you'd think so"

Emperor Zion takes off his helmet.

"Oh I know so"

"Why do you take off you're helmet around me and yet not anyone else?"

"Well, I just feel more comfortable around you"

Maria then scoffs.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"I know what you're planning, you think you and you're friends can put a stop to all my years of hard work and effort, that it'll make a difference in the world"

"Well we maybe down, but not beaten, so why haven't you alerted anyone that we're here?"

Emperor Zion takes a deep sigh.

"Well for one thing, I just want to enjoy this quiet moment while it lasts before we get down to business, and the other is that there's something I wanted to get off my chest for a really long time"

Maria looks at him with curiosity.

Meanwhile

Isaiah and Ryan looks around the dark room.

"I can barely see a thing in this darn place!" Said Ryan

Isaiah says, "come on, there has to be a switch around here or something"

A light then centers a room, it shows a desk with a book on it with it opened, Isaiah looks at it curiously.

"Huh, that looks promising" said Isaiah

Isaiah walks towards it.

"Isaiah wait! It could be a-"

A blue light glows behind Ryan, Ryan turns around and sees the glowing object, Isaiah continues to walk towards the book, he moves the chair out of the way, looking at the book with a curious look in his eyes, the book had Hebrew context.

'עבור יושב הלילה, כאן מסתתרת נפש אבודה מאחיו, הנחששים בקבר אפל בו אינו מכיר מוות, שבשבילו הוא מטיל חגיגית דרך נקמה לכל אלה שהוא מחפש.'

"Dang, there's no way I can understand any of this"

Red aura then starts coming off the book, Isaiah looks a bit freaked out.

"What the heck?!"

The letters begin to glow red, transforming from Hebrew into English.

"For the sitting of the night, here is a lost soul hidden from his brother, who is feared in a dark grave where he does not know death, for which he solemnly casts a vengeance for all those he seeks" said both Isaiah and Emperor Zion

Isaiah looks around terrified.

"What is going on right now?"

Isaiah looks at the book, he then touches the page, his necklace begins to glow red, his eyes then turn red.

Meanwhile

Maria continues to look at Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion looked off into the distance.

"Let me tell you a tale, it's about a boy who lost his world..."

Meanwhile

Red aura surrounded Isaiah, he begins panting, he was in a black room, the sun rises up from underneath him, Isaiah was in a mansion, he begins to look around the mansion.

"Where...am I?"

Isaiah then heard footsteps, he turns around and sees a teenaged boy with silver hair, he was wearing a button up shirt with a coat, he was wearing pants and shoes, he was also wearing the Star of David on his coat, Isaiah begins walking towards the boy.

"Hello, do you know what's going on?"

The boy passes through him, Isaiah looks stunned, he then turns around.

"...the boy lived all his life alone in the giant mansion, no friends, no family to support him, I'll tell you why..."

Isaiah runs after the boy, everything around him begins to deconstruct, he was in a ghetto part of a city, he sees Nazi soldiers separating families from each other, the silvered hair boy and his father stayed close, they were approaching the gate.

"...men can be greedy..."

A soldier steps in front of the silvered hair boy's father, demanding his belongings.

"...they'll take whatever they want..."

But the father refuses.

"...and they'll use whatever force is necessary to get it..."

The soldier hits the father with the butt of his rifle, beating him down with the batons, they grabbed the Silvered haired boy, holding him in a head lock.

"No!"

Isaiah rushes towards the soldiers, he tries kicking the soldier beating the father, but his foot phases through the soldier, Isaiah falls to the floor, he sees the boy giving a cold lifeless look on his face.

"...the boy had already been broken before the soldiers could ever get to him..."

The entire area turns pitch black, Isaiah then stands back up, a train toots in his hears, he was in a freight cart, he then sees multiple people crying and weeping, the boy and his father covered in rags and dirty.

"...he was treated like an animal, starving to death day by day, wondering when he will meet his end..."

A light then blinds Isaiah, he was in a room surrounded by men, all of them were confused, Isaiah sees the little boy sitting on the floor.

"...all of his kin we're like sheep waiting to be slaughtered by the wolves..."

gas then comes in the room, everybody begins to panic, Isaiah looks horrified, he covers his face for a few seconds, he opens it and looks horrified, seeing dead bodies surrounding him, he steps back and accidentally kicks something, he turns around and sees the silvered haired boy dead, Isaiah grabs his head, multiple soldiers wearing gas masks walks into the room, they begin dragging the bodies out, they begin dragging the boy with the silver hair, the body immediately wakes up with his eyes glowing red, he then attacks the soldiers, a red burst blinds Isaiah for a second, he sees the boy, the soldiers were all dead on the floor, the silvered hair boy's entire right arm was bleeding as blood begins to drip from his arm.

"...but at that moment, he realizes he was the only one alive, with a power that surpasses that of man's..."

he turns around and looks Isaiah in the eyes with his eyes glowing, Isaiah's heart begins to glow blue as the boy's heart begins to glow red.

"What?! How can this be?!" Isaiah asks in shock

Everything around Isaiah begins to fade away, Isaiah's heart begins to rapidly beat as blurry images flashes through his mind, he sees multiple worlds get destroyed by dark matter, a boy turning into a ripper, Isaiah grabs onto his head.

"Stop, make it stop"

A monster forming from orange lightning, a bird made out of pure darkness, multiple colossal Rippers walking across a devastated land, Blu on the ground crying out for help.

"STOP IT!"

Meanwhile

"...he saw the future, where his world crumbled apart"

Maria looks at Emperor Zion with a horrified look.

"Who are you?" Maria asks with a scared tone

Emperor Zion turns to Maria.

"I'm glad we were able to talk..."

Emperor Zion blinks and his eyes turn red.

"...Sister"

Maria then gasps.

Meanwhile

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everything turns back to normal for Isaiah, he was back in the private office, Ryan looks at him with a worried look.

"Isaiah! Isaiah are you okay?!"

Isaiah then touches his face.

"Emperor Zion is... a Universal Knight?!"

A tear streams down his right eye, the Sheriff bursts into the room.

"OKAY NOW! None of you move a muscle!"

"Aw crap!"

Isaiah then senses something, he feels something coming at them.

"Get down!"

Isaiah tackles Ryan, an explosion destroys the room, half of the palace exploded, their was rumbling in the ball room, everybody looked in fright.

"What was that?!" Maid Marian asks horrified

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion and Maria felt a rumble and heard the explosion, they saw half of the palace was on fire.

"NO!" Maria cries out

Meanwhile

Mia and Wilfred runs into the chamber, they see the power and space stone in the containment device.

"Okay, let's get these stones underway" said Wilfred with a determined tone

A rumbling occurs in the chamber, both of them get unbalanced.

"What was that?" Mia asks

Wilfred replies, "I don't know, but I don't like the sound of that, we better free these stones and see what's going on"

Mia says, "right"

Meanwhile

Isaiah slowly opens his eyes, he was on Ryan, he then gets up, he appeared to be unharmed.

"What?! How are we still alive?"

Isaiah sees the necklace glowing blue.

"Oh, thank God there's still a bit of power left in you"

( The sheriff comes up from behind him and attacks him with his sword, Isaiah then dodges back, but the sword slashes his arm, Isaiah squints in pain, he was still standing, as blood begins to go down his arm, Isaiah puts pressure on the wound )

"Well if it isn't the heroes of Nottingham, surrounded by flames with nowhere to go, I don't know about you boys, but it sure as heck feels deja vu to me"

"Seriously, do we have to keep doing this?! How many times do I have to beat you?!" Isaiah asks in a annoyed tone

The Sheriff replies, "oh don't worry, It'll be quick, at least for you"

( Ryan then charges at him, he then upward diagonal slashes his torso, denting the armor, Ryan then shouts and does a vertical slashes, the Sheriff blocks the attack, he pulls out his knife and stabs Ryan in his right leg, Ryan cries out in pain, he then kicks him )

"Ryan!" Isaiah cries out

( the Sheriff walks towards him, getting ready to slash at Ryan, Ryan begins to scoot away )

"Hey! Finish you're fight with me!" Isaiah shouts at the Sheriff

( Isaiah uses his teeth to pull his glove off, using his left arm to hold the glove, the Sheriff then gives off a cocky smirk )

"Wow, you really did lose you're marbles, you expect to defeat me with just you're hand?"

( Isaiah leaps towards the Sheriff at super fast speed, the sheriff still holds on his smirk )

"So what if he's fast, it's not like it matters, even if me manages to hit me, my armor will protect me from his pathetic attempt of an attack, and by then I'll cut him to pieces"

( Isaiah's right hand begins to glow blue, the Sheriff looks shocked, Isaiah then shouts from the top of his lunges and thrusts his hand into the damaged part of the armor, large amounts of lightning begins to electrocute the Sheriff as he screams out in pain, Isaiah continues to electrocute him, he then stops, The Sheriff looked dazed and stunned, he then falls to the floor unconscious, Isaiah's eyes were glowing blue as was his hand, both his hand and eyes turn back to normal, he turns to Ryan with a worried look, Ryan was groaning in pain )

"Ryan"

Isaiah puts back on his right handed glove and rushes to him, he takes the knife out of Ryan, Ryan cries out in pain.

"It's okay Ryan, I'm gonna get you out of here"

"Here take this"

Ryan was holding a katana in his hand with it being sheathed, the katana begins to glow blue, Isaiah looks in awe.

"The last sword, how did you-"

"Let's just say you're not the only one who had the same dream"

Ryan then hisses in pain, his leg begins to bleed, Isaiah looks at him with determination.

"Don't worry Ryan, I'm gonna heal you"

The floor begins to crack, it then collapses, Ryan shouts for a second, Isaiah grabs a hold of him, the katana falls down, it was hanging from a wooden plank, Isaiah tries using his left arm to pull Ryan up, but he cries out in pain.

"Isaiah! You're not gonna make it! You have to go!"

"I know I do, but you're coming with me! Quick lend me you're other hand!"

Ryan reaches for the katana, he then lends it to Isaiah, Isaiah then grabs it.

"Just onto it and I'll pull you up"

Ryan lets go of the katana.

"Ryan what are you doing?! I'm trying to save you!"

Ryan grabs onto his own hand.

"I'm sorry Isaiah"

Isaiah looks at him in shock, everything turns white around them.

Ryan says, "I can't go on with you, you must do it without me"

Isaiah looks at him with anger.

"No, shut up! I'm getting you out of here like it or not!"

Isaiah throws the katana to the side, he grabs both of Ryan's hands and tries to pull him up, he begins to kneel.

"Help me here dang it!"

Isaiah begins to slide down,blood continues to come down Isaiah's left arm.

"It's not use, even if you manage to pull me out, both of us are injured, you have a chance of surviving"

"Would you stop it and let me save you!"

"I'm sorry Isaiah, I can't, you made a promise to David and Sarah to save their son, look how far you've come, I'm nothing more than just an obstacle getting in you're way, and for once, I want to do the right thing"

"Ryan! No!"

"Goodbye, Isaiah"

Ryan yanks Isaiah's arms off him, Ryan begins to fall, Isaiah stares down onto Ryan, Ryan stares back at Isaiah with a smile on his face as tears begin to stream down his face, Ryan then falls into the white void, everything turns back to normal, Isaiah clenches onto the katana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He continuously sobs, as his tears stream down his face and falls onto the katana, clenching it harder and harder, he then stops crying, he stands up looking angry, he then opens his eyes as they were glowing blue with anger.

* * *

Chapter 20: the dark truth

* * *

**Now you know about Emperor Zion, bet you didn't see that one coming, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i hope you'd figured out what the the top word says, whelp that's all for now**


	23. Chapter 21: fall of an Empire

Chapter 21: fall of an Empire

Meanwhile

In the city, everybody begins running in a state of panic, the announcement goes on.

"Everybody evacuate the buildings immediately and follow you're commanding officers, they will guide you to the shelters.

Abaslom and his niece and nephew rushes through the city, he runs up to an officer.

"Sir, what about the people in the hospital? My wife is in their"

The Officer replies, "don't worry, the hospital has reinforced Vibranium, nothing can penetrate through that, now get going!"

The Officer pushes Absalom, the 3 of them keep running.

Machum asks, "will Auntie be alright?"

"Don't worry buddy, you're aunt is somewhere safe right now, now we need to get to safety

Ebony asks, "Uncle Abby, I'm scared"

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything's gonna be okay"

Meanwhile

Multiple soldiers runs to the entrance of the palace, getting on multiple cannons, setting up their laser rifles, machine guns, proton missile launchers, and multiple high tech tanks, an Officer was standing at the front of the entrance, a soldier lends him a rifle and he aims it up into the air, Imperial Ships roams in the sky.

"Get ready men, they'll be here any second"

Ships and fighters appears out of nowhere, some of them being Wakanda, the Flame Walker was standing at the tip of the ship he was on.

"There it is, the Imperial city"

( Inside the ship, T'Challa was piloting the ship, Meili, Tiffany, Okoye, Shuri, and the Moogle were in it as well, T'Challa sees the blockade up ahead )

"There's too many of them, there's no way we'll be able to break through the blockade" said Tiffany

T'Challa turns to Tiffany with a smirk on his face.

"That's why I brought the Calvary"

( A shadow hovers over them, multiple ships were following them, as well as the Helicarrier, the U.H.O mother ship, the ship had 2 wings on each side with a cylinder body, Jet fighters and bombers of every nation on Earth joins them, the Flame Walker looks at the army behind them, Iron Man then flies beside him, he was wearing his XLVI armor )

"Anthony Stark, is that really you?" The Flame Walker asks

Iron Man replies, "hey kid, long time no see"

( multiple iron suit marks flies into the sky besides the ships, the Flame Walker looks at all of them )

Iron Man says, "I also brought a few things to this battle"

The Flame Walker says, "alright then, we have one shot at this, so let's make this count"

( the Flame Walker spreads out his fiery wings from his back )

"Let's do this" said Iron Man

( the Flame Walker jumps off the ship and starts flying through the sky, Iron man then follows him, the Imperial soldiers looks at the army )

"FIRE!" the Officer Shouts

( all the Imperial soldiers fires their weapons at the, the fighters and marks maneuvers through the firing zone, The Flame Walker flies towards the cannon, smashing it to pieces, Iron Man fires out mini missiles, destroying the other , the soldiers fire their weapons at Iron Man and the Flame Walker, Iron Man detaches a few circular disks from his back, The disks attaches to the ground )

"Everyone fall back!" An Officer shouts

( the soldiers begin to retreat from the disks )

"Now Isaac!" Iron Man shouts

( the Flame Walker creates a giant fire ball from both of his hands and throws it at the disks, the fire ball hits one of the disks, multiple big explosions obliterated the entrance, the soldiers were taking cover from the blasts, the explosions stop, the Flame Walker turns to the ship T'Challa and the others were in and shoots a fireball into the sky, T'Challa turns to the group )

"That's the signal, let's go"

( T'Challa lets go of the wheel, Shuri begins flying the ship, T'Challa opens the cargo door )

"I'll clear the remaining soldiers, so stay behind me" said Meili in a calm tone

( Meili jumps off the ship, Tiffany then sighs )

"I'm such a horrible parent" said Tiffany in an agonized tone

Black Panther says, "hey nobody's perfect, at least you left the girl Nadia back at Wakanda"

( Black Panther jumps off the ship )

"Yeah, that makes me feel better about myself"

( Tiffany then jumps off the ship, Okoye then moans )

"Millennials"

( Okoye jumps off the ship, the 4 of them dive down towards the entrance to the palace, Meili's eyes begin to glow light blue, she then switches around, ice begins to form on her legs, T'Challa, Okoye, and Tiffany pull their parachutes, Meili crashes into the ground, ice begins to form on the ground, the ice then freezes all the soldiers and tanks within 30 feet, Meili walks towards the frozen soldiers, she then exhales showing her breathe, T'Challa, Tiffany, and Okoye lands on the ground, Tiffany nearly slips on the ice, Meili grabs her )

"Careful"

"Thanks"

( Meili pushes her back up, in the sky above, chaos was stirring up, lasers firing everywhere, ships exploding, and Fighters crashing down, the Flame Walker goes down to them )

"You guys take care Down here, we'll provide air support as much as we can, good luck"

( the Flame Walker flies up into the sky, more Imperial soldiers approaches them from the palace, more ships fly down towards the team, Wakanadian warriors came out of the ships, both armies walk towards each other )

"Yimbambe!" Black Panther shouts out his battle cry

"Yimbambe!" The warriors respond back

"Yimbambe!"

"Yimbambe!"

( Tiffany pulls out her shot gun, Meili pulls out her knives, Meili turns to Tiffany)

"Are you ready Tiffany"

"No guts no glory here goes nothing"

"WAKANDA FOREVER!"

( Black Panther activates his helmet, all of them began charging at each other, the guards were at the front with their shields, Black Panther lunges in the air, both of them clash with each other )

Meanwhile

( Soldiers were running through the hallway with rifles in their hands they aim at the door )

"Alright! Whose ever in their! Open the door! Or we will shoot!"

( an axe was banging on the door on the other side, the axe breaks through the door, Blade master sticks his head out )

"HERE'S JONNY!"

( the soldiers automatically fire their weapons at him, Blade master hides behind the door, a can was thrown at them, smoke bursts from the can, all of them were blind, soldiers left and right were taking blows, one of them looks around, aiming his rifle, an iron gauntlet hits him across the face, the smoke clears up, Blade master was at gauntlet, Shadow hunter, Captain Universe, Violet, Aaron, Jayden, Michelle, and the bird family were behind him, Blade master chuckles )

"Heh, I'm starting to get the hang of this"

Shadow Hunter shouts, "Come on!"

( everybody rushes through the hallway, explosion rumbles the inside of the palace )

Violet says, "those explosions, there must be a battle outside"

Tiago says, "aww man, they started the party without us"

Captain Universe says, "we better get to Blu quickly before anything else escalates"

( they take a sharp turn, they were approaching a door )

Jewel says"lets just hope we don't run into anymore sold-"

( Violet opens the doors, they then automatically stop, multiple soldiers turn around towards them, some of them were carrying swords, shields, and spears, Carla then moans )

"Seriously, this again, don't you guys ever give up?!"

Captain Universe asks, "can't we just talk this out like civilized people?"

Shadow Hunter says, "they're not interested in talking, and neither are we, they want war..."

( Shadow Hunter pulls out his pistol and knife and aims it at them )

"...Then we'll give them war!"

( Blade master summons his sword, Violet pulls of her short swords, Jayden and Michelle pulls out her pistol, Aaron puts up his fists, the bird family gets ready to fight, Captain Universe shrugs his shoulders )

"Can't blame a man for trying"

( he then gets into his fighting stance cosmic particles form on his hand, Officer Kennedy approaches them with a grin on his face )

"There you are, so it has come down to this, the final battle, now prepare yourselves, you're about to the feel the full wrath of the-"

( a swords knocks him out with the hilt of his sword, all of them looked confused, Officer Kennedy falls to the floor )

"I did not see that coming" said Michelle in a confused tone

Blade master says, "I am confused on so many levels right now"

( the soldier takes off his helmet, revealing it to be Eric's dad )

"It's okay we're on you're side"

Violet asks, "what are you guys doing here?"

The man replies, "well we want payback from the Empire for stealing our home, and since you saved us, it would be an honor to fight by you're side"

( the man approaches Shadow Hunter, they then kneel down to them, the team looks in shock )

"We are yours to command for the time being"

( Shadow Hunter looks back at the team, Jonny and Tiago gives a thumbs up and smiles while all of them nod their heads, Shadow Hunter turns to the brigade )

"Follow me!"

Meanwhile

( Black Panther jumps over a guard and knees him in the back, Meili dodges a swordsman's attack and roundhouse kicks him in the face, she then slashes another soldier in the torso, the slash freezes up his armor, she then hits him in the vital point of his chest, she then leg sweeps the soldiers all around her, she touches the ground and multiple mini ice platforms rises, ramming the soldiers into the air, Two swordsmen constantly swing their swords at Okoye, Okoye blocks the multiple attacks with her spear, she then flips her spear behind her back and whacks the two swords men in the face, another swordsmen comes up behind her and vertical slashes, Okoye blocks the attack with her spear and counter attacks with her spear, knocking down to the floor Tiffany fires her shot gun at a guard, the guard blocks the fires with his spear, he then slices her shot gun in half and kicks her down on the floor, Black Panther leaps over the guard as his suit's lining glows purple, lands on the ground behind him and creates a shockwave, blasting multiple soldiers back, Black Panther Gets up and walks towards Tiffany, lending his hand )

"Are you alright?" Black Panther asks

( he pulls her up )

Tiffany replies, "Yeah, thanks for the save"

"Here, use this"

( Black Panther picks up a rifle and gives it to her, Black Panther charges back into the fight, Tiffany presses the trigger, the rifle then charges up, firing a beam out of it, taking out 7 soldiers, Tiffany looks in surprise, looking down at her rifle and gives a smirk on her face )

"Oh I'm liking this"

Meanwhile

( Iron man fires his pulse beam at a ship, two more fighters fires at him, Iron man spins around the fighters, he was behind the fighters, he then fires two proton missiles from his arms, the fighters get blown up, a bigger ship fires multiple missiles at the fighters, the iron legion form around the ship and fire multiple pulse beams at the missiles, The Flame Walker rises up and breaks through the ship, completely obliterating it, more fighters comes at them, Shuri pilots the ship she was in, the Moogle was right beside her )

"Just tell me when to do it" said the Moogle

Shuri replies, "I will when you give me the chance!"

( Shuri aims at the multiple fighters, locking the targets onto them )

"Now!"

( the Moogle presses a red button, multiple torpedoes comes at the fighters, obliterating the squadron )

"Yes!" Shuri shouts excitingly

Iron man says, "good job you're majesty"

( the mother ship flies towards the fleet, the Mothership fires all the cannons at the U.H.O Mothership )

Iron Man says, "they need help"

The Flame Walker says, "okay then, please fend off any fighters that try to get in our way"

"Will do kid"

( the Flame Walker and Iron Man flies towards the mothership, the Flame Walker flies in front of the Imperial Mother ship )

"It's time we end this!" The Flame Walker shouts

( the Flame Walker crosses his arms and bursts his hands into flames, he begins spinning around with his body being covered in flames, the Flame Walker breaks into the ship, destroying the walls and ships with his fire, he breaks through a wall, making his way to the core )

"INFERNO..."

( the Flame Walker sticks his fist out )

"...IMPAAAACT!"

( he punches, creating a massive fiery explosion, destroying everything around it, the Mother Ship begins to blow up, the Flame Walker breaks out of the ship, the Mother ship crashes into the city, tearing through the roads, buildings and vehicles )

"Ooh, I am so glad I am not paying for all of that" said Iron Man

Meanwhile

( Emperor Zion was sitting on his throne completely armored up, two guards runs into his throne room )

The guard on the left says, "My Emperor, it's not safe here, we must get to a safe place immediately"

"We don't have that much time, they've already taken down the mothership and half of the palace destroyed, there's no telling when they'll-"

( both of them get slashed in the back, both of them fall to the ground, Storm knight walks pasts them, his armor was off and he had his Hood on, he was carrying the storm-blade in his right hand, he approaches Emperor Zion, he then takes off his Hood )

"So you finally came, Storm knight" said Emperor Zion in calm tone

( Storm knight raises his sword up to Emperor Zion )

"Take off you're helmet, I want to see you're eyes"

( Emperor Zion takes off his helmet, he reveals his face, his eyes were glowing red, Storm knight's eyes were glowing blue )

"So it is true, all of it"

( Power knight, Mia, Wilfred, Diamond light, Maria, David, and Sarah came into the throne room, all of them look at Storm knight and Emperor Zion, Power knight and Diamond light looks at Emperor Zion's eyes in shock )

"His, his eyes!" Said Diamond light

( Emperor Zion turns to the group )

"Hello children, it's been awhile since we lost saw each other"

( Storm knight squeezes onto the hilt )

"I thought I knew what was going on, but after what I just saw, I'm not so sure anymore, tell me Zion, who are you?!"

( his voice echoes through the throne )

"..."

"..."

"..."

"My name is Baldrich Ackerman, I am a Universal Knight"

( everybody looks stunned )

Power knight asks, "come on this can't be real, it's gotta be some sort of trick! It has to be!"

Maria says, "it's true, he's telling the truth"

Storm knight demands, "alright Baldrich, I want you to tell us the truth, none of you're lies and deceit, none of your Philosophical bullcrap! The truth, simple and clear"

"Very well, you've gotten this far, it's fair enough you deserve to know my true intentions"

( Emperor Zion grabs something from underneath him, he then shows the Star of David )

"Before any of you were born, I was once like you, a child whom lost his home to a Tyrant, i was weak, naive, and helpless, going through suffering in those concentration camps, waiting for death to come to me, but however, I was blessed with this power, and with it, I freed my kin, at least the ones that were still alive, and so we waged a war against with those grim reapers, I wanted that dreadful man to pay for his sins, but he submit to his own fears and put himself down, after the war ended in Europe, we didn't know what to do, we no longer had home to return to, the Allies claim themselves good, but all I saw were self-righteous cowards sitting at their desks letting others fight their battles, but then, a miracle happened, a mystery vortex came before us, and it lead to paradise, this very world was our sanctuary, and so we thrived here, we became a nation of our own, and I eventually became king of New Jerusalem, and I thought Peace would last, or so I thought, one night, I had a vision of the future, one of which brought death to everything we know and love, but in that vision I saw others like me, I saw you..."

( they look at him with a confused look )

"...My brothers and sisters, and then I saw the Guardian Bird, all of us untied together, to save everyone, do you see now, I did all this for you, I did this for the ones you love"

"Save everyone? Do you realize what you've done? You've taken away homes, families, everything! Look outside Zion! Do you call this Peace?! HUH?! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED!" Maria shouted on the top of you're lungs

( her voice echoes through the hallway, rubble falls on them )

"There had to be sacrifices along the way, nothing in this world comes free child"

Power knight shouts, "even if what you're saying is true, what then?! Do you rule the universe and everybody bows to you?! You're Deluded with Grandeur, and we're gonna put an end to you're empire"

"..."

"..."

"..."

( Emperor Zion begins to chuckle, everybody looks at him with unease, he then laughs hysterically, Storm knight looks at him with anger in his eyes )

"Oh, truly the tides have turned for me, I became the thing that I hated the most without even realizing it" said Emperor Zion in a mocking tone

( Storm knight clenches his sword, he leaps into the air and raises the Storm-blade )

"HOW DARE YOU!"

( Storm knight slashes at Emperor Zion, everybody looks at Storm knight with horror )

"Isaiah, what have you done?" Haley asks with concern

( Storm knight was panting, Emperor Zion was gone )

"Even after..."

( Storm knight then gasps and turns around )

"...telling you the truth you still rebel, but I knew you would, in the end, I saw this coming"

( Emperor Zion pulls his sword out of his shield, Storm knight leaps towards him, Emperor Zion turns around and Horizontal strikes, Storm knight blocks the attack but gets thrown into a wall, Power knight looks at him angrily, he pulls out his hammer )

"Come on!"

( Diamond light pulls out her rapier, Her, Power knight, Wilfred, and Mia charges at her, Maria pulls on her bow and arrow, Emperor Zion turns around and faces them, Power knight swings his hammer, creating a wave of wind, Emperor Zion still remained on his feet, Power knight then strikes him with his hammer, Emperor Zion blocks the attack, Mia jumps in the air and performs an axe kick, Emperor Zion dodges the attack, Power knight swings his hammer horizontally, Emperor Zion parry's the attack, Diamond light and Wilfred cross slashes at him, Emperor Zion blocks the attack with his shield, Power knight and Mia runs up to his sides, Emperor Zion does a spin attack, Mia jumps over the attack and Power knight ducks down, he then swings his hammer and knocks the sword out of his hand, Mia lands beside Ethan, she uses the reality stone and elbows Emperor Zion in the stomach, pushing him against the floor, Power knight, Mia, and Wilfred charges at him at once, Emperor Zion's armor glows red, the glow transitions from his stomach to his shield, he then aims the shield at them, and a shockwave blasts them back, Power knight uses the wind to slow them down, Maria fires an arrow at Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion blocks the attack with his shield, the arrow then bursts out roots and buries him in it, all of them look at the roots, a red glow comes from the roots, the roots then gets cut in half, Emperor Zion's right arm charges up, he then thrusts it and a powerful shockwave arrow comes at Maria, Wilfred pushes out of the way, the shock wave blasts him into a pillar, completely obliterating it )

"Wilfred!" Mia cries out

( Emperor Zion grabs his sword, Power knight spins his hammer around, wind embodies the hammer, he then throws it at him, Emperor Zion knocks the hammer back, Power knight and Mia dodges the attack, but the wind from the hammer knocks them back, Diamond light charges at Emperor Zion at fast speeds, Emperor Zion horizontal strikes Diamond light twirls over the attack, she plants her feet into the ground, she charges up her rapier, Emperor Zion knocks her rapier into the floor and hits her with the blunt part of the sword, knocking her down to the floor, Maria attempts stabbing him with her arrow, Emperor Zion bashes Maria with his shield, sending her flying halfway across the throne room, she falls at the center of the throne room, Maria struggles to get up, Emperor Zion puts his sword at her throat )

"...such a pity, to think I was beginning to believe that you were the one that understands"

( Storm knight begins to get back up, his body sends out electrical sparks, he opens his eyes as they were glowing blue, he then charges towards him at the speed of lightning, Emperor Zion turns around and horizontal slashes, Storm knight parry's the attack and was behind him, he does another horizontal attack, Emperor Zion parry's the attack, Storm knight rapidly slashes Emperor Zion from every direction at the speed of lightning, Emperor Zion withstands the slashes, he sees Storm knight's presence on his left side, he then shield bashes him, sending crashing into the stairs, Emperor Zion walks up to him )

"You've improved from last time, you're attention was fully on me the whole time, but you gave into you're emotions, which ultimately lead you to you're down"

( Storm knight looks up to him and smiles

"Oh really? MIA NOW!"

( Mia raises her hand in the air and the reality stone sends out a blast across the throne room and the entire imperial palace, Power knight jumps up in the air and raises his hammer and strikes against Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion blocks the attack, the floor begins to crack and it breaks apart, everybody begins to fall down with giant pieces of the palace falling down with them, Wilfred propels himself from the falling debris and punches Wilfred in the gut with his robotic arm, sending Emperor Zion deeper into the abyss, Emperor Zion crashes into the concrete and slides across it, he was still conscious, he gets up from the road and looks around him, seeing a desolated version of New Jerusalem, Storm knight, Power knight, Mia and Wilfred were behind him, Emperor turns around )

"So this was you're plan, you attacking me was just a diversion?" Emperor Zion asks

Storm knight replies, "yup, while you were chilling on your throne, we came up with a plan..."

flashback

Everybody in the ballroom was panicking in the ballroom, Isaiah and Maria approaches the team.

"...I told them about what happened to me and Ryan back at the room, I was a bit emotional at first and wanted to go in swinging..."

Isaiah's sword uncloaks from his back and he pulls it out, Maria puts her hand on his shoulder and nods no.

"...but thankfully Maria calmed me down and we came up with a plan, at first we play that we put a good fight, but our real goal was to trap you by using the reality stone, so here we are now"

Flashback ended

( Wilfred smacks Storm knight upside the head )

"Ow!"

"Don't reveal our plans to the bad guys!"

"What? He already knows, does it really matter now?"

( Emperor Zion slowly walks up to them )

"He's right, it doesn't matter, I'll take you down one by one until there's no one left to stand in my way"

"Wanna make a big fat bet old man? Because the way we were fighting earlier was just a warm up!" said Wilfred in a cocky tone

( Wilfred lifts his left hand up as the power stone as at the center, the robotic part spreads through out his body, it creates an enhanced armor around his right arm, it creates jets around his calfs, it also creates a helmet around his skull )

Mia says, "with that being said, I'm gonna bring this reality to it's full potential"

( Mia clenches the reality stone, as it begins to glow bright, red energy begins to spread throughout her body, her gloves evaporates from her hands, her hair begins to have red highlights, she then opens her eyes as they were a scarlet color )

Power knight walks away from the group.

Power knight says, "stay back everyone, it's gonna get a little bit windy in here"

( Power knight puts his hammer down, a tornado circles around him, pieces of armor soar through the air, they then assemble piece by piece, with the gloves, arm guards, shoulder pads, torso, iron pants and boots, with a cape and helmet, Wind breaker's handle grows longer, Power knight lifts the hammer up with one hand )

"Isaiah, place you're sword in the ground"

( Storm knight looks around with bewilderment, he then sees his heart glowing, he looks up to Emperor Zion with determination )

Storm knight says, "Okay, it's time we end this"

( Storm knight pulls out his sword, he thrusts it into the ground, everything turns dark blue around him, the 5 other swords form around with each individual in the same position as Storm knight, Father Abraham holding the claymore, Ethan holding the katana, Haley holding the rapier, Storm holding the keyblade, and Xander holding the lightsaber, all of them move into Storm knight, a burst of energy comes out of his body, everybody looks amazed even Emperor Zion, the transformation stops, Storm knight's jacket was black now with blue trimmings glowing from his back to his sleeves as they were coming from the symbol, inside the Hood it glows blue, Storm knight's hair turns blue as it glows bright, he pulls out his sword, he then opens his eyes )

"Sword Master form" both Storm knight and Jesus said in unison

( Storm knight grabs the other end with his left hand and gets into his fighting stance, Emperor Zion then smirks )

"Interesting, you're going to fight me in these new forms you've obtained, very well then, I see no reason to hold back"

( red aura comes off of Emperor Zion's body, his eyes begin to glow red, all of them give a serious and nervous look on their faces )

"His power-" said Power knight

"-is really intense" said Storm knight

"Come on then, show me you're resolve"

Meanwhile

( a big red force field forms outside the Palace everybody looks at )

The Flame Walker asks, "what is that?"

Iron Man replies, "I'm not sure kid, but whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we can't enter it"

( the soldiers look at the red force field with shock and confusion )

"Our Emperor is in their! Fall back!" One of the commanders shouts

( all of the soldiers charges back into the palace, big giant roots snags them up, the roots keep spreading and growing )

"Not again!"

( a flower blooms from the root and it shoots out pollen, all the soldiers fall asleep on the roots, Maria jumps down from the roots, Tiffany and Meili looks at her with a surprised look )

"Maria!" Tiffany shouted

( the two of them approach her, Maria turns around and faces them )

"What are you doing here?" Tiffany asks

Maria replies, "I'll explain later, right now we have a fight on our hands"

"Why can't we have a normal reunion like everybody else?" Tiffany asks in a sad tone

( Maria points her finger up, more ships fly into the city, Sir Benzion, Dane, and the Sarge from the Jungle facility approaches towards them, elite soldiers grapples on the ground, more elite soldiers marches towards them, Iron Man and the Flame Walker flies down )

Iron Man says, "looks like reinforcements have arrived, alright people, let's show these bucket heads that they messed up with the wrong worlds!""

"Right!" All of them say it in a unison

Meanwhile

( the guardian bird was being contained by machines restraining him, scientists were monitoring his heart rate, a big explosion happens at the door, the brigade comes in aiming their guns at the guards )

"None of you move a muscle!" One of the soldier

( all of them stick their hands in the air, David and the team enters the room, all of them looks at the Guardian bird )

"Whoa? What is that?" Said Tiago in awe

Elijah replies, "that's the Guardian bird of legend, it looks like it's true"

( Jewel looks at the Guardian bird )

"This bird, he looks so familiar" Jewel thought

( she gets a flash of a glowing bird back at the glass castle, It flashes back to the present, one of the soldiers turns to Jayden )

"What do you want to do with them?"

( Jayden walks up to the scientists )

"Which one of you is the head scientist?"

( a bald man with grey hair in the back walks up to him )

"I am"

"How do we shut this thing off?"

"You don't, its consciousness isn't in his body"

"Consciousness? What are you talking about?"

( the scientist backs up )

"You'll find soon enough"

( the scientist slams a button on the wall, turrets comes out of the wall, everybody looks up )

"Incoming!"

( Blade master summons a shield and protects The triplets, the shield users protects everyone else, the turrets fire at them, the bullets deflect off the shields )

"Quickly now, we must get the Guardian bird's body out of here before more intruders arrive!" Said the Head Scientist

"Oh no, there gonna take dad away!" Bia shouts

Captain Universe shouts, "I don't think so!"

( Captain Universe creates multiple portals, the turrets destroys each other, the head scientist begins to freak out, Jayden charges towards him and begins choking him against the computer )

"What's the matter baldy? Have no way to escape?"

"Please! Have mercy!"

"Release the guardian bird now!" Aaron demands it

"But i can't do that! It's against procedure!"

( Eduardo goes up to the scientists face and squawks at him aggressively, the head scientist looks freaked out )

"If you don't reboot this machine immediately, I'm gonna let my friend over here let it in on you, and he's not in a very good mood either" said Aaron in a demanding tone

"We're not scared of birds!" One of the guards shouted

( Shadow Hunter shoots a guard in the leg, the guard falls down and cries out in pain )

"Anybody else wanna trade a few bullets?" Shadow Hunter asks in a threatening

( all of the scientists gives out a strangled scream, they immediately work on the computers in a panic, the family looks at Shadow Hunter with widen eyes, Shadow Hunter turns to them )

"He'll live"

( Shadow Hunter walks to the machines )

Mimi says, "you worry sometimes"

( Jewel stares up to the Guardian bird )

"Oh Blu, I wish you were here with me" Jewel thought

( Jewel closes her eyes, everything turns black around her, she then opens her eyes, looking around in the pitch black )

"Dad? Kids? Mimi? Roberto? Jayden? Somebody? Anybody?" Jewel asks with a scared look in her eyes

( a glowing light shines behind her, she turns around and sees overwhelming light, she covers her eyes, she then opens her eyes, seeing Blu glowing in a bright light )

"Jewel?"

"Blu!"

( Jewel rushes to him, hugging on him, Blu hugs back in a loving manner, she rapidly kisses his cheek )

"Whoa Jewel, easy there"

( Jewel passionately kisses Blu on beak, Blu embraces the kiss, Jewel then stops kissing and him and holds onto him )

"I'll never let you go ever again!"

( Blu holds onto her with his wings )

"Well I'm glad you feel that way"

( Jewel looks up to Blu )

"Honey, what is this place? Why are you glowing?"

( Blu whispers into her ears, Jewel looks surprised, Blu then faces her )

"No way! You've got to be making this up"

"Well you wouldn't be here if I was"

"You're telling me, that you met the king himself?"

"I did, I met the creator of all living things, you, me, and everyone else"

"Wow, that's incredible Blu"

( Blu looks down in regret )

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Jewel, there's something I gotta tell you, I can't go with you guys"

"What, why?!"

"I need to do something, I need to save Isaiah and the others"

"But can't you just simply save them and then go back home?"

"It's not that simple Jewel"

"How can it be not that simple? Blu do you realize how much we've been through just to get you, we've almost got shot, sliced, kidnapped, eaten alive, And Mimi had her wing burned, so why Blu? Why are you doing this to me?"

( Jewel forms tears in her eyes, she begins to cry, as the tears fall into the dark water, Blu raises her chin with a smile on his face )

"Oh Jewel, I would do anything to come home with you..."

( Blu wipes the tears off her face )

"...But I can't right now, they need me, my brothers and sisters..."

( Jewel looks at Blu with a confused look )

"...All of you been through a lot for me, and I wanna do something about it, if I go back to my home, they'll die, and I can't forgive myself if I let that happen to them, after everything they did for us, I don't just want a future for us, but I also want a future where they live happy and have a life they can be proud of..."

( tears begin to stream down his face, he wipes away his tears )

"...all this time, I've been waiting here for you guys to rescue me, I nearly gave up hope that you would be able to find me, and now you're here, it's just so heartbreaking, having to leave you again, but if I don't, I would be condemning our friends to their deaths, that's why I must go"

"Just please, promise me you'll come back safely okay"

( Blu puts his wing on her face )

"I promise"

( Jewel puts her wing on his wing and hugs him one last time )

"Oh love you Blu, my one and only"

( Blu embraces her hug and kisses her on the forehead )

"I love you to"

( A blue cross rises up from the water, Jewel looks in shock, Blu turns around and looks at it, 11 more spirit crests rises up from the waters, with the colors being green, pink, orange, light blue, yellow, silver, violet, black, white, aqua, violet, and red, the 12 colors stream through the waters, creating a multicolor pillar of light, Blu and Jewel were at the center )

"I'll be back"

( a light shines both of their eyes, Jewel then wakes up, the scientists were working really fast, Bia was looking at the blank monitor )

"It's not showing up!" Said Bia

Tiago says, "No No No! We're gonna lose him!"

( Shadow Hunter looks at the guardian bird, there was rumbling in the room, everybody looks at the guardian bird, Aaron was tending to the guard Shadow Hunter shot, the guardian bird opens it's eyes as they were red, the scientists looked horrified )

"It's AWAKE!" The head scientist shouts

( the guardian bird flies through the glass barrier and shatters it to pieces, it then screeches across the chamber room, the guardian bird levitates in the air, its entire body glows brighter and brighter )

Jayden shouts, "everybody get down!"

( everyone ducks down, the guardian bird flies at the speed of light and obliterates the wall, everybody looks up at it in awe, Jewel looks at it with a sad and yet happy look )

"Good luck...Blu"

Meanwhile

( Storm knight, Power knight, and Mia dashes towards Emperor Zion while Wilfred flies at him, Emperor Zion charges at them, red aura embodies his shield and he goes faster, Wilfred's jets burn bright blue, he clenches his robotic arm as blue flames comes out of it as well )

"Omega jets! FULL THROTTLE!"

( Wilfred and Emperor Zion clash, both of them create a powerful shockwave, blasting away debris miles away, both of them struggle as they push against each other, the debris levitates in the air, Emperor Zion's eyes began to glow red, he then pushes Wilfred away and sends him crashing into the building, making it topple down, Storm knight swings his sword vertically, Emperor Zion parry's the attack, Storm knight then turns around, a katana forms on his right hip, he grabs the katana pulling it out of its sheath and dual slashes, Emperor Zion blocks the attack, He then thrusts his sword, Storm knight blocks the attack with both of his swords, he then simultaneously swings his swords 3 times, Emperor Zion parry's the attacks, Emperor Zion does a vertical slash, Storm knight dodges to the right and flash steps behind Emperor Zion and Horizontal strikes with his right hand, sending out an electric slash against his armor, Power knight then upward smashes Emperor Zion, sending him flying into the air, Mia leaps into the air and round house kicks his face, sending him crashing down into 3 different buildings, Emperor Zion lands on his feet, Wilfred bursts through the walls as he was 5 stories in the air, he transforms both of his arms into Gatling guns/missile launchers )

"Time for you to pay! CHAOS RAIN!"

( Wilfred fires both of the Gatling guns and the missiles as they were glowing purple, Emperor Zion runs out of the way, running in superhuman speeds, He manages to block the bullets and slices the missiles in half, causing multiple explosions, he then Super jumps, he charges up his sword as the trimmings glow red and he swings it, creating an actual shock wave, Wilfred gets hit by the shockwave, the shockwave blows a giant hole through the building, debris falls towards Wilfred, Storm knight jumps in front of him and slices the debris diagonally with the Storm-blade, Storm knight lands on the wall and starts running up it, the debris continues to fall down, Storm knight leaps from one debris to another, he then simultaneously slices through the debris, a giant chunk of concrete falls towards him, Storm knight puts the two swords together and forms a claymore, he then vertically slashes at it and slices through it, he then makes it to the top, Emperor Zion stands his ground, Storm knight spins his claymore around as electricity forms on it, he then upward slashes, 5 lightning bolts come from the sky and form a line, the 5th one comes down in Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion blocks the it with his shield, Storm knight then transforms the claymore into a rapier and he summons the keyblade in his left hand, Emperor Zion charges his sword as red trimmings come off it, he then repels the lightning back into the sky, he then faces Storm knight and thrusts his sword creating a powerful piercing blast, Storm knight leaps into the air and dodges the attack, as he passes by Emperor Zion, he turns around and throws his keyblade at him, Emperor Zion knocks the keyblade away with his sword, Storm knight lands on the ground and summons the weapon back in his left hand, he then dashes towards him, Emperor Zion vertical slashes, Storm knight then blocks the attack with both of the blades, both of them were in a clash )

"You're fighting style Improved significantly since the last time we met, I've notice that these aren't random desperate attacks you're pulling off, so what's you're plan?" said Emperor Zion

( Storm knight struggles to push him back )

"I may not know you're elemental ability or you're fighting style, but I know that every Universal knight has a limitation to his or her power, you maybe be powerful, but even you have you're limits, we're gonna get you to use up all you're power and force you to surrender!" said Storm knight with a confident tone

"Is that so?"

( Emperor Zion kicks him in the face, sending him spinning through the air, Storm knight falls on the ground )

"Because you got cocky, you let yourself wide open, now that's sloppy even for you"

( Wilfred breaks from underneath the building and uppercuts Emperor Zion in the face with his right arm, creating a crack in his helmet, Wilfred then grabs him by the torso and throws him, sending him crashing into the street, creating a giant hole in the ground, Emperor Zion eventually walks out of there unharmed, he touches the crack on his helmet, he grabs his sword and shield, as he looks up into the sky and sees a whirlwind with chunks of debris in it, Power knight was spinning his hammer around creating the whirlwind )

"You're armor and shield is pretty strong, but let's see if it can take on all this! ROARING WHIRLWIND!"

( Power knight swings his hammer diagonally, the roaring whirlwind along with the debris comes at Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion puts up his shield and stands firm against the attack, he blocks and slices through the debris coming at him, Powelknight flies through the whirlwind as the wind embodies his hammer )

"He maybe able to power through this attack, however this is just a diversion, if I can get close to him without him noticing, I can hit him where it hurts, he uses his shield to mainly block his front, his weak point gotta be there, I better make it quick before he discovers my plan"

( Power knight flies even faster through the whirlwind, Emperor Zion sticks his shield into the ground, he raises his sword up, red aura embodies his blade and extends a longer blade made of red aura, Emperor Zion then swings his sword vertically, cutting through the whirlwind, any traces of debris, and cuts the street in half, Power knight gets knocked back by the shockwaves from the attack, Mia jumps in the air and grabs Power knight, she lands back on the ground, Storm knight and Wilfred goes to them )

"Are you okay Ethan?" Storm knight asks with concern

Power knight Replies, "yeah I'm fine, I've taken a lot worse"

( two buildings come toppling down on them, Emperor Zion charges at them with his blade still extended )

"Mia!, hold him off!" Wilfred shouts

"On it!"

( Mia alters the reality, she turns the falling buildings into giant boulders, as they float in the air, she then throws them at Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion leaps into the air, he then horizontal slashes and cuts through all the boulders, all of them look in shock, Emperor Zion falls down towards them, Diamond light runs from behind them, she pulls out her rapier and shines a light from her rapier, blinding Emperor Zion as he falls to the ground, Diamond light continues to shine her light )

"Haley!" Said Storm knight

( Diamond light turns around and faces )

"Get to every point of these buildings! Fire everything you've got at him from every angle! It's our only chance of beating him!"

"If that's our only option right now, then let's do it!" Mia shouts

( Mia reality warps all of them, Wilfred was on the right side of a small building, Power knight was on the tallest on the left, Mia was behind Emperor Zion along with Diamond light, and Storm knight was in front of Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion recovers from the attack, Storm knight's body begins to charge up as sparks come out of his body, lightning begins to spark from the Storm-blade, Storm knight opens his eyes as they were glowing blue )

"You're finished Zion!"

( Storm knight lifts his sword up in the air and flings back down as a giant lightning bolt fires from the sword, Emperor Zion gets hit by the lightning bolt, getting electrocuted, he drops his sword and shield in the process )

"It's working!" Power knight shouts

"Well then let's give it everything we've got!" Wilfred shouts

( Wilfred puts his arms together, they transform into a giant cannon, he fires out a massive beam at Emperor Zion, Diamond light fires out a beam of light from her rapier with the help from Mia to make the beam even bigger, Power knight jumps into the air, he spins around his hammer creating a giant vortex of wind and flings it down on Emperor Zion, all the attacks made contact with Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion screams from the top of his lungs, as he start kneel on the ground, all of them began to charge their attacks even further )

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

( Emperor Zion's body begins to glow red, as he glows brighter and brighter, he then creates a massive explosion, wiping out everything around him ranging including the team themselves, the entire area devastated from the attack )

Meanwhile

( The Flame Walker and the others were exhausted as they were facing greater numbers )

Iron Man says, "what now? It looks like we're goners"

Maria says, "we gotta keep fighting! Hold our ground just a bit longer

Black Panther says, "until the day we die"

( Meili looks from the distance )

"Look over there!"

( all of them look, they see king Richard and larger forces arrive to the battlefield )

"King Richard!" Maria shouts out of joy

"Impossible!" Said Sir Benzion

Iron Man asks, "I'm sorry but did I miss something?"

King Richard shouts, "in the name of God, we shall fight till kingdom come! For Ming and country!"

( all the soldiers charges at them )

"Get them!" Grand Admiral Talia shouts

( all the imperial soldiers charges at the army )

"Well what are we waiting for? An invitation!" Said Iron man

"FOR JEHOVAH!" The Flame Walker cries out

( all of them clash from each side, As swords clashes against each other, spears topple from one soldier to another, and archers fire down on each other, and the heroes fighting through the horde of enemies, Meili creates a glacier of ice rusts her dagger into the ground, creating multiple ice stakes, keeping the soldiers at bay, Black Panther slashes through the horde of enemies, he jumps into the air as his suit was glowing purple and creates a shockwave blast, knocking multiple soldiers, Iron man shoots out multiple projectiles on the enemy, Dane jumps in the air and tries hitting Iron man, the Flame Walker pushes Iron man out of the way, he enflames his right fist and punches Dane in the face, shattering his helmet and sends him flying across the battlefield, eventually crashing into a building, both of them nod their heads, as the Flame Walker dives into the battle and takes out multiple, Tiffany fires her rifle at multiple soldiers, Sir Benzion charges at her with his sword, Maria fires two arrows into the ground, two of them sprout out roots and holds him down, Maria then smacks him in the face twice with her bow, Sir Benzion yanks the root out from his left hand, he tears the root from his right hand, Maria tries smacking him again, Sir Benzion grabs her bow and yanks it out of her hand, he raises his great sword, he then gets shot in the back, he then falls down unconsciously as Tiffany was behind him with smoke coming from her rifle, Tiffany lifts Maria up )

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you"

"No problem"

( The Sarge fires at them, Meili creates an ice wall, she jumps over it and slashes the gun out of his hand, she then sweep kicks him and freezes him into the ground, Meili walks away from the Sarge )

"Hey..." said the Sarge

( Meili turns around and faces him )

"...have you ever thought about joining special forces?"

"No thanks, i think I'll turn down the offer" said Meili in a calm and poised tone

( Meili begins walks away from him as he looks down in disappointment, Iron man and the Flame Walker were back to back )

"How long will this battle last?!" The Flame Walker asks

Iron man replies, "until the boss is taken down, we might be here for awhile

"So what is taking them so long?" The Flame Walker thought

Meanwhile

( Storm knight slowly opens his eyes groaning, he then rises up as he was covered in dust, he was in his normal form, he looks terrified as he sees Power knight, Mia, And Diamond light knocked unconscious as he sees cuts, bruises, and bleeding points in their bodies, Wilfred's left arm was missing, Storm knight's breathe becomes raspy, he then hears footsteps coming from behind and turns around, he sees Emperor Zion holding Wilfred's robotic hand, he then tosses it in between him and Storm knight, Storm knight looks shocked )

"All that for nothing, pitiful"

( Storm knight looks at him with rage in his eyes, he grabs the Storm-blade and charges at him screaming, he then vertical slashes, Emperor Zion blocks the attack, he pushes Storm knight back, he then upward slashes, cutting Storm knight's left eye, Storm knight cries out in pain as he falls back putting his hand on his face as it was bleeding, Emperor Zion walks towards him )

"As you stated before, every knight has his or her limits, it appears you have reached yours"

( Storm knight then sits up and looks at him with his right eye )

"Why?! Why do you have the power of the Knights?!"

"The same reason why you're chosen to wield it's power, and there's a price to pay for wielding it so"

( Emperor Zion takes off his armor from his right arm, Storm knight looks in shock, his arm bleeding rapidly from his veins, he then takes off his helmet, as his head was also bleeding as blood goes down his face )

"He's bleeding?! From areas we didn't even put a scratch on?!" Storm knight thought

"Let me explain my power, as a parting gift..."

( blood drips from Emperor Zion's hand, it falls on the ground, Jesus was hanging on the cross )

"...my elemental power isn't natural like the rest of you, when Jesus died on the cross he gave birth to my power..."

( blood drops from Jesus and onto the ground, the blood begins to form )

"...the blood from him formed an ability in its own right separated from the others..."

( the blood then forms a cross, it glows red and levitates in the air )

"...And the name of my power is 'Element Cross'..."

( Emperor Zion clenches onto the Red Cross, his wounds automatically heal and the blood disappears from his body, Storm knight looks in shock )

"...how it works is that the user must feel pain in order to activate it, it can be physical, mental, emotional, or spiritual, whether it's from you or someone else, it'll allow to turn it into a powerful attack, but at the price of losing you're blood and possibly you're life, if you store in too much pain, it'll do serious harm to yourself, even if you did have the stomach to bear all of the pain, the body will bleed out if you use that much power, in other words, you can't hurt me Isaiah, cause I'm already hurting"

"That's insane, you've fought us while you were in pain, How could you even do such a thing like that?! There's no way you could withstand that much pain while fighting us!"

"You're observant, but not by a lot, do you remember when I mentioned before about my visions, you see I can see into the future, and not just my future, multiple futures of others, for every event that unfold I must not get Involved otherwise the future I'm making won't come true, that's why I let you go into my palace, I planned all of this out, even at this moment I knew what to do"

( Storm knight clenches into the dirt )

"There's no chance of beating him, he's too powerful, after everything we've been through, it was all for nothing, I failed, I broke my promise" Storm knight thought

( Emperor Zion kneels down, reaching his hand towards him )

"Now then, it's time for you to join us, for this will set you straight"

( David comes out of nowhere and scratches Emperor Zion's left cheek, David flies in front of Storm knight )

"Stop! Leave him alone!" David shouts

"David! No! Get out of here!" Storm knight shouts

( David ignores him, Emperor Zion faces him )

"So you must be David huh? I've heard a lot about you" said Emperor Zion

"Yeah so what if I am? I've been watching this fight this entire time, and I can't sit back and watch anymore, all this time these children have giving it their to not just save my son, but to save us all, and it just sickens me seeing them being tormented by you, I can't believe there are people like you exist in this world, you don't even deserve you're power!"

"You're in my way bird, stand aside or else"

"No! I will not let you hurt them any further, take me instead!"

"David no!"

"I'm sorry Isaiah, I truly am, but I rather me be their prisoner once more then let them lay a single hand in you even further, I will sacrifice my future for my son...and for you"

( Storm knight begins shedding tears, David faces Emperor Zion )

"I understand you're feelings, I can sympathize with that, however you hold no purpose in my vision"

( Emperor Zion smacks David out of the way )

"David!" Sarah shouts

Sarah flies to David, lifting him up under her wings, she turn to Emperor Zion,Storm knight pounces on Emperor Zion and punches him in the face, Emperor Zion falls to the ground, Storm knight starts punching him )

"Take this in you traitor!"

( Emperor Zion pushes him off with one hand, sending him flying into a wall, Sarah gasps, she tries flying towards Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion back hands her, Emperor Zion then gets back up, he grabs his sword and walks towards him, Storm knight opens both of his eyes as the blood stains on his face )

"Do not worry, I won't kill you, I'll only nullify you're abilities, so that you won't put up a fight, and I shall erase every memory you possess, I shall put an end to you're misery, this is the mercy you deserve"

"You sure do like to hear the sound of you're voice don't you?"

"Goodbye, Isaiah"

( Emperor Zion thrusts his sword towards him, Storm knight closes his eyes, he then opens his eyes and looks in shock, as the mysterious figure in the white coat was holding the sword, Emperor Zion tries to break free from his grip )

"Baldrich Ackerman, by the Kingdom of Heaven and in the name of God, you have been judge guilty!"

"What?!"

( the mysterious figure pushes Emperor Zion, sending him sliding across the dirt, shattering his armor in the process, Emperor Zion looks up to him, a glowing Red Cross was in the mysterious figure's hand )

"Just as you have turn you're sword against you're brothers and sisters, you're father has turned on you, he's taken you're power away, and giving it to another"

( the hood blows upward and reveals to be Jesus, Emperor Zion looks petrified, Jesus turns to Storm knight and lends him a hand, Storm knight grabs onto Jesus's hand, Storm knight nearly falls over, Jesus holds him up )

"You and you're friends have kept you're faith, I am proud of you"

( Storm knight smiles at Jesus, Jesus lets go of Storm knight as he stands on his own, Jesus takes off his right glove, he sticks out his hand, Power knight, Diamond light, Mia, Wilfred, and David floats in the air floats in the air, their bodies heal, Power knight's armor reassembles, the power stone glows bright as an energy arm forms on Wilfred's arm, a shinning light blinds all of them, Wilfred, Power knight, Diamond light, and Mia were fully awake, David and Sarah were on Storm knight's shoulders as was back into his Sword Master transformation, Storm knight turns to Jesus )

"Now go finish, what you started"

( Storm knight nods his head )

"Alright guys, let's finish this, one last attack!"

( all of them charge at Emperor Zion, Storm knight raises his sword, Power knight lifts his hammer, Diamond light holds her rapier, Wilfred and Mia clenches their fists, everything slows down for Emperor Zion, Emperor Zion lowers his head )

"So...this shall be my fate"

( all of them connect their attacks, a big blur of light shines across the area )

Meanwhile

( the light spreads across the kingdom, blinding everybody their, Everything clears up, Isaiah, Ethan, Haley, Wilfred, Mia, David and Sarah were back in reality, the kids clothed were torn up, Wilfred's left arm was gone, there was scar on Isaiah's left eye, Isaiah looks over at Emperor Zion )

"No"

Isaiah runs over to Emperor Zion, he pulls off his gloves and kneels down, he starts putting his hands on his heart, jump starting it with electricity, he constantly does it.

"Come on come on! Don't go out like this!"

Ethan, Haley, Wilfred, Mia, David, and Sarah goes over to Isaiah.

"Isaiah what are you doing? He's not worth it" said Mia

Isaiah says, "come on Wilfred, help me out here, nobody deserves to die like this"

Mia says, "after everything he did, he doesn't deserve it"

"And you're right he doesn't, but he's no different then from the rest of us, Jesus brought us back on our feet, and we sin everyday of our lives, we all make decisions and choices that we regret, but that doesn't mean it's the end, in our darkest hour, that's where grace comes in, and it has many times before throughout our journey, I see that now, so why don't you?"

All of them look stunned at each other, Isaiah continues to shock Emperor Zion in the chest, Ethan walks up to Isaiah and puts his hand on Emperor Zion's chest, Haley did the same as well, Wilfred follows them as well, David and Sarah places their wing on his chest, Mia hesitates to do so, she looks at the group, Isaiah smiles at her, Mia then takes a deep sigh of acceptance, she walks over to them and places her hand on Emperor Zion's chest, Isaiah's chest glows blue, Ethan's chest glows green, Haley's chest glows pink, the stones in Wilfred's and Mia's hands glows bright, as they transcend into Emperor Zion's chest, Emperor Zion opens his eyes, all of them look at him with content and yet a stern look in their eyes.

"You saved me, all of you? After everything I did? Why would you save a wretch like me?"

"Well, I guess it's because...we forgive you"

Emperor Zion looks stunned, he looks down and smiles with content.

"Thank you"

All of them look stunned.

"Hey don't get all mushy just yet, you're still getting what you get" said Mia

A light shines on them, all of them turn to look, the Guardian bird was flying over them, all of them look in awe, the Guardian bird flies down and transforms to his regular size, David and Sarah looks stunned, Blu was standing in front of them, he opens his eyes and walks towards David and Sarah slowly, David and Sarah approached him, Blu faces them both with a smile on his face.

"Hi mom, hi dad"

David and Sarah burst out into tears and hugs Blu, Blu starts shedding tears as well.

"Oh son!"

Sarah begins to sob, Blu pats her on the back.

"It's okay mom, everything's gonna be okay, I'm here now" said Blu in a comforting tone

Sarah continues sobbing, All of them were smile at Blu, Blu look up to the kids.

"Thank you...my friends"


	24. Epilogue

**Well guys, here it is, the ending you've all been waiting for**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

The sun rises up on the City, the imperial soldiers throw down their weapons in surrender, Skippy watches over the soldiers to make sure none of them escape

Meanwhile

Emperor Zion was tied up, Isaiah, Ethan, Haley, Blu, David, and Sarah were watching him.

"Man, so you guys been through a lot for the past 2 weeks" said Blu

Ethan says, "yup, it's been kinda crazy you know"

David says, "but I knew we would be able to make it through, thanks to the friends you have"

Blu says, "yeah, they sure are something"

Haley and Ethan looks at the scar on Isaiah's face.

"Isaiah, what happened to you?" Haley asks In concern

Isaiah replies, "oh this, oh it's nothing, Emperor uh I mean Baldrich just grazed me with his sword a bit, but don't worry, I'll live"

"Aww man, how come you get a cool scar and I don't" said Ethan in a disappointed tone

Isaiah replies, "hey! It actually hurt like a lot!"

Haley then giggles.

David asks, "those two are something aren't they?"

Blu replies. "They sure are dad"

"Hey guys" Wilfred shouts from a distance

Wilfred and Mia approaches them, Wilfred was carrying white clothes, Mia was wearing a white tank top.

"Oh hey guys" said Isaiah

Wilfred says, "well this is all we could find, here catch"

Wilfred tosses the clothes towards them, Isaiah, Ethan, and Haley take off their torn up clothes, Isaiah and Ethan put on the fresh white T-shirts while Haley wears a white tank top.

"Thanks Wilfred" all of them say in a unison

Wilfred replies, "you're welcome"

Mia says, "can you guys believe it, the war is finally over! I feel like I'm dreaming"

Ethan asks, "hey guys, what are we gonna do with -pants over here?"

Isaiah replies, "huh, honestly I wasn't thinking that far ahead"

Wilfred says, "well that's easy, we'll take him to the several billions who have a bounty on his head, and we'll be rich of it"

All of them look at Wilfred with disapproval.

"I'm just kidding, let's just leave it to the authorities"

Ethan says, "yeah that sounds like a better idea"

"Oh crap! We've forgot about Scarlet and the others!" Isaiah shouts

Ethan says, "crap you're right!"

Mia says, "don't worry, we'll find them, just keep you're eyes on him just a little while longer"

Wilfred says, "and after that, we can celebrate our victory, drinks are on me"

Wilfred and Mia walks away, Ethan goes up to Isaiah's ear drum.

"How much you wanna bet they'll be alcoholic beverages?"

"I heard that!" Wilfred shouts from a distance

Blu says, "well I'm glad all of you made it in one piece"

Isaiah looks down with sadness in his eyes, he walks towards the edge and looks off in the distance.

"Not all of us"

All of them look with concern on their face, Haley walks up to him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan sacrificed himself to save me Mia, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here right now"

Isaiah clenches his hands, Mia deeply sighs, David flies up to them.

David says, "It's true, nothing comes true without a sacrifice, but his wasn't in vain, neither where the millions of others either..."

Meanwhile

Maria was watching the soldiers pass on by, she turns around and sees Robin Hood.

"...All of us risked our lives, because we believed that we could be free..."

Robin Hood walks towards her with the help from his cane, Maria begins to tear up, Maria hugs him, Maid Marian and Ted joins in.

Meanwhile

Abaslom was sitting on the ground, a nurse comes up to him and lets him up, Abaslom follows her along with his niece and Nephew, Abaslom enters a tent.

"...so that our friends and family could live in peace..."

Eliana smiles brightly, she unravels the blanket revealing it to be a baby girl, Abaslom smiles brightly and walks over to her and places a kiss on his wife's forehead, he places his hand on his daughter's forehead, the two kids walks up to their little cousin.

Meanwhile

Nadia was sitting on the edge of looking at the sunrise, Linda, Túlio, and Fernando were sitting next to her, Luiz was laying Nadia's lap.

"...a lot of innocent lives have lost things they may never get back, but that doesn't mean it's the end..."

Rafael, Nico, and Pedro flies up to them, Carlos, his mate, their children, and Eva follows them, the 4 of them smile at the flock, as they look down on Wakanda.

Meanwhile

The Moogle flies around happily as he looks at his ship, Isaac and Meili looks happily at the Moogle.

"...for this one thing I know, the proof of love isn't just a romance, but an unconditional value of life..."

Meili and Isaac holds each other's hands, the Moogle hugs Isaac's head, he looks at the Moogle slightly annoyed, Meili laughs.

Meanwhile

David and the others exits the palace and looks at the sunrise, they sit down on the pile of junk, David sighs.

"...for those who value their mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, grandparents and grandchildren, that is something worth fighting for..."

Jayden puts his hands on his shoulder, Jayden smiles at him, David slightly smiles at him.

Meanwhile

Isaiah, Ethan, Mia, David, Sarah, and Blu were all together.

"...because we made it through, and it's because of all of us...our Heroes"

All of them look off into the sunrise.

"He does Not deal with us according to our sins, nor repay us according to our iniquities. For as high as the Heavens are above the Earth, so great is his steadfast toward those who fear him"

Psalms 103:10-11

A dark cloaked figure approaches them from a dark portal and claps his hands, all of them turn around in wonder, they see the dark cloaked figure.

"Well done children, very impressive, thank you for dealing the little pests such as he, now you out served you're purpose here"

The dark figure sways his hands, the entire room embodies in darkness, all of them look around in distress.

"Oh I don't think so!" Ethan shouts

Ethan throws his hammer at him, the dark figure grabs it by the head, Ethan looks in shock, the dark figure begins crushing the hammer and shatters it to pieces, all of them look in shock.

"Impossible!" Ethan shouts

The darkness pulls them down into the abyss except for Emperor Zion, Isaiah reaches out his hand desperately.

"No!"

Isaiah sinks into the darkness, the dark figure moves his hands in motion, forming dark matter in his hands, he shoots a beam up in the sky, everybody looks up in the sky with confusion and fright, as darkness brings Night upon the land, the dark figure walks over to the edge and looks upon New Jerusalem.

"And so it begins"

To Be Continued

( Legends- the afters )

"I hear the roar of resistance

It's vibrating through my bones

I'm breathing in my existence

It's waking up my soul

Don't run for cover

When the sky above is torn

Is there any wonder

What we fight these battles for?

That's where legends are born

Legends are born, legends are born

Caught in the cross fire

Stand up to empires, waging a war

That's where legends are born (legends, legends)

Legends are born (legends, legends)

Kingdoms hang in the balance

As walls break down into stones

And heroes rise from the shadows

Even if they fight alone

That's where legends are born

Legends are born, legends are born

Caught in the cross fire

Stand up to empires, waging a war

That's where legends are born (legends, legends)

Legends are born (legends, legends)

When it's on the line, that's when we come alive (legends, legends, legends, legends)

When it's on the line, that's when we come alive (legends, legends, legends, legends)

That's where legends are born

Legends are born, legends are born

Caught in the cross fire

Stand up to empires, waging a war

That's where legends are born

When it's on the line, that's when we come alive (legends, legends)

Legends are born

When it's on the line, that's when we come alive (legends, legends)"

* * *

**and yet another plot twist, bet you guys thought this was gonna end with a happy didn't you? well stay tuned for the secret ending**


	25. Secret ending

**Hey guys it's me again, now i bet your all wondering, why i left out Scarlet and her family from the big battle, well here they are now**

* * *

Secret ending

* * *

Meanwhile

Lucas, Nora, Bianca, and Scarlet walks through the palace in the darkness.

"Daddy what's going on? I can barely see a thing" said Bianca

Lucas replies, "I don't know sweetie, but whatever it is it can't be good"

Scarlet says, "maybe we should've gone with the others

Lucas says, "I'm afraid you're right about this one"

Nora observes her surroundings.

"This darkness isn't natural, it looks as if a person acquainted in dark powers is causing all this" Nora thought

As they walk through the darkness, Scarlet looks up ahead and sees a shadowy figure.

"Uhh hey guys do you see this?"

Scarlet turns around, the 3 of them were unconscious on the floor, she then gasps, a talon grabs her by the throats and pulls her up, revealing it to be Tenebris.

"Hello Rosie, long time no see"

Scarlet tries to break free from his grip.

"Let me go!" Scarlet shouts

"Hush little one, there's no need be afraid of the dark"

The darkness fades off him, revealing his scarlet macaw, Scarlet looks stunned.

"Y-You're like me?!" Said Scarlet in a scared tone

"Surprised? Looks like we're gonna get along just fine"

Scarlet looks at him angrily.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?!"

"No, not just yet at least, I need to see an old friend of mine, I'll bet he would be thrilled to see you"

Tenebris gives an evil chuckle, a dark portal emerges, Scarlet cries out, both of the, enter the dark portal, A cloaked figure walks up to Lucas and the others, Lucas slowly opens his eyes, his vision was blurry, he sees red eyes coming from the cloaked figure.

* * *

**and that concludes "knights of the lost empire" i hope you all enjoyed it, i want to thank T8ECR34T0R, Atarya QueenofEgypt, Nightfly123, Jaime64games, RiodanJaneiro97, ZadArchie, Metal Navy, Storyteller Angel, WargishBoromirFan, and that guest from chapter 4 for all of you're support, i couldn't have gotten this far without any of you're help, and for that I'm grateful**

**Well I'll see you all in the next story, have a good day and Godbless all of you**


End file.
